Legacy II: Rift
by SynnoveD
Summary: A promise is kept and Syndicate throws the world spiraling into a turmoil of chaos and war. In the midst of it all an Empyral is forced to decide at what cost do they pay to save those most dear to them. What the world knew is now forever changed as everyone fights for their chance to mobilize and survive the impending apocalypse.
1. Split Decisions

It was all she could to do not stare at the blood on her heel. She knew she needed to take notes but she couldn't pull herself from looking away. She would look up and see the words, "Interim Commander, Temporary Leave, Suspension, Nepotism" and then she'd look back down at the blood spot, curious as to whose blood it was.

Another glance and she saw words like, "Monster, Creature, Evil, Execute." Her hand would scribble down the notes and then those eyes of hers would drift back off to the blood spot.

"Quistis?"

"Hm?" Quistis looked up, crossing her leg to hide the blood.

"Did you catch all of that?"

Any other time she would've had no problem focusing.

"Uh…" She reviewed her notes. "Yes. The Unified Council is appointing me as Interim Commander as I am still technically the Executive Assistant to Squall Leonhart. You are now voting on what to do with Seifer Almasy." Her hand felt shaky. "Um…"

The doors to Squall's office opened and Quistis' heart jumped. Artos walked in alone, his hands clasped together as he looked to the council with cold eyes, eyes of a trained killer but eyes that the Council trusted.

"This is Council Business, Artos!" Rupert stood.

"I know, I am very aware but I have something I need addressed to the Council."

"Speak." Laguna leaned against Squall's desk, his head hung low. Laguna had said very little since the attack.

Artos bowed to the council members. "I am regretfully… the father of a man who lost his mind. I understand how you all must still be in shock."

"Your kids a freak, Artos. And an Empyral freak at that. An unnatural monster. Best you kill it and be done with it." Dollet Councilor Eliza Peylt stood, her usual calm and refined demeanor completely vanished once away from the public eye. She brushed a manicured hand through her short red hair.

"The Almasy name is a name that we hide from public because of our shame. My son and I use my late wife's name because of it. We're cursed."

"A what?" Rupert was unamused.

"A curse. It's something that happens every number of generation or so. It' s a darkness, a wickedness that manifests these… horrible nightmares. They were awakened when Seifer was placed in the Project Guardian and it has apparently taken hold of him. Hyne, forgive us."

 _But wasn't it… wait…_

Quistis looked around the room. Everyone's attentions had seemed to follow Artos as he waked around. "This curse can be…well, simply put it's a form of purging. We can help Seifer, but you must let us."

"How?" Laguna was the first to break the silence.

"Our research development team has been working with my family's history to initiate a form of corrective therapy. I believe we have found a way to purge and reverse the effects of Project Guardian.

"This is Seifer's DNA, you can't just…" Quistis looked up, watching as everyone stared at her. She closed her mouth, looking back to her notes.

Laguna sighed, folding his arms as he held his chin. "We can't call him a person any longer. We can't really call him anything–"

 _Human being…Empyral or not, Seifer is still a human being._

"Vile." Caraway spoke briefly.

 _A living person. A real, breathing person._

"Creature." Eliza added.

 _Seifer has emotion, consciousness, intelligence. He is not a vile creature..._

"That is something all of us can agree on. If he isn't a person, he doesn't have rights like we do. He is…has, become property."

"Property to Garden or to the Unified Council?"

"I have the means and abilities to cure this with the help of Esthar's tech from Odine's research." Artos folded his hands like a prayer. "The opportunity this gives us means that I will not only be able to purge the darkness from my son Seifer, but I can also have the chance to finally rid this from my bloodline so future lives, Ellone and our granddaughter don't have to face this." Artos had gained the attention of Laguna, playing up to his family. "All things aside, I will need to take this boy from this place. He can be taken to a remote location, out of public view, fully and safely contained."

Quistis sat with her mouth open. She watched as the Council was so willingly giving this lunatic some consideration. There was a time when Quistis had greatly held the utmost respect for these people and now they were playing into this madman's request. She slapped her pen to the notebook, staring daggers into Laguna.

"You're not really –"

Laguna turned to her, a hand up. "Quistis, Seifer died the moment that Creswell and his researchers injected that poison into his body. He was pronounced dead shortly after, remember? We were willing to absolve Seifer's past crimes and history with Caraway but this is not Seifer any longer.

"This man is insane. Do you realize that he's completely behind all of this?" Quistis pointed her hand to Artos. "Seifer… Seifer is good. He is a person – a real, living, breathing person – a human being! He was trying to stop the attack! Syndicate!" Her legs bolted her upright. "This man is behind Syndicate!" She turned to Caraway. "Are we not even going to address that it was Fury Caraway who got Seifer arrested? How he LIED just to get Seifer sent to D-District?! It was under Caraway's orders that Seifer become entered into the research project – gee, I wonder where they got that idea!" She threw her hands to Artos, the only sound in the room was the pen rolling across the floor and hitting the leg of the desk.

"This is why it's difficult for women to be in position's of power." Eliza's words betrayed Quistis. "You are far too emotional, Ms. Trepe. Take your seat and be silent."

Artos turned to the rest of the Council. "I can assume that it's very clear I have nothing to do with Syndicate. It was my funding after all that helped us take down the Syndicate Cells last fall."

Quistis wanted to scream. She turned to the one man who always listened to her, the one man she knew she could trust in this room. "Laguna…"

"Councilor Laguna." Caraway corrected.

Laguna turned to her with sad eyes, standing and approaching her. His hands moved to her shoulders in a gentle, calming fashion. "Quistis –"

"It's very clear that Seifer is unstable. He tried to kill me thinking it would be so easy for him to walk in and take back 'his' G-Forces. Seeing Ellone must have triggered a form of his madness. That would explain why he tried to kill her again." Caraway was wrong. All of them were wrong, Quistis kept hearing her voice tell her over and over in her mind.

"What do we need to do, Artos?" Rupert stepped forward, "What is it that you will need from us?"

Always so calm and gracious, Artos smiled. "The transferring of ownership of property is a simple procedure. I will file for it immediately. Seifer will be well cared for, well managed and when he is able to prove to us that he is of sound mind and body, we can work on reintegrating him with society. This will take several years, but I am very confident that we can do it." Artos sighed, "I only just reconnected with my son for the first time in twenty-three years, I will never lose him again." His eyes turned to Laguna, knowing Laguna's emotions would bring him to think of his own son. "If this were your son, wouldn't you want the best for him? If I had known all this time that Seifer was my child, I would have stopped this years ago."

"A father knows best when it comes to the well being of their children." Caraway cleared his throat, raising his hand. "I vote Aye."

Eliza sighed, uncrossing her legs and straightening out what was left of her green satin gown. "I vote 'Aye.' Maybe when it's all said and done this is for the best." She raised her hand. "At least we'll get him out of the public eye."

Rupert ran his hands through his greying blonde hair, straightening his glasses. "I made the mistake of permitting this creature to roam free in the hands of Garden. While it is not my fault that he was given such a wide leash, I was responsible for passing the reins over to a boy who proved to us once before that he couldn't handle the task." He raised his hand. "Aye."

All eyes landed to Laguna who continued to look at Quistis. His heart seemed to have been broken and shattered into pieces. He looked weary, tired, old. He sighed, giving Quistis a slight nod.

"Aye."

 _How could you? How could all of you?_

Quistis shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Now, if I may, this is a very serious PR disaster. We need to figure out what's going to go on record as our official statement."

"I've already come up with a solution. We need to go public with the knowledge of Project Guardian. It's going to sting for Galbadia, but I bet that we can find a way to pin it to Syndicate. By doing so, Galbadia surrendered my son over to Garden _and_ the UC's care but being exposed to the recent events triggered his mind to go into a sort of fugue state, and it was only exacerbated by the effects of Project Guardian. We have so far zero deaths on record, with the exception of Syndicate Empyrals. This is looking to be very good for us."

Quistis wanted to vomit. This wasn't good. None of this was good.

"And what of the assassin? Or what about the junctioned freaks who showed up?"

"That's easy. Syndicate assassins and a small group of Anti-GF Resistance Activists. They will not be characterized as something that will appear again."

"Good, you've really thought this through."

All Quistis could remember was the way Nino shifted, changed. She could remember the way Seifer risked killing Nino for all of them. She remembered the terror in Squall's eyes as he held Alisa. And the Empyrals. Their strength was limitless…

"Artos, you're a good man. I trust you will do the best for your children."

"This is…bullshit." Quistis forced the word out like a bitter taste.

"Quistis." Laguna turned to her, almost offended that she swore at him.

She looked around the room. "This is BULLSHIT!" Her voice carried in the office. "Are you all insane?!" It was like the room was spinning around her.

"Quistis, that's enough!"

"NO! He _idolized_ you! Seifer wanted to BE you! Remember? The movie about the Sorceress Knight?" She was running out of breath. "Does that sound like a man who wanted to save lives rather than try to destroy them?!"

"Executive Trepe, if you don't settle down…"

"And you!" Quistis turned to Artos, pointing a long finger. "You did all of this to him… he's never had a chance. Knowing what I know, you did what you did with the INTENT of hurting him!"

Artos put his head down, wiping his eyes with a red handkerchief. "You're right…you're right I did…"

 _Finally…_

"Say it. Admit it."

He looked up, red in the eyes. "I did this to my son. If only he had a different father. He wouldn't be cursed with this… this… darkness!"

Quistis trembled, her jaw on the floor as she stood with her hand out. "Goddamnit NO! You actually did this to him!"

"EXECUTIVE QUISTIS!" Caraway charged toward her, taking her arm and shoving her in her seat. "SIT DOWN OR BE THROWN OUT!"

Quistis shuddered, looking up at Caraway in hatred. She tried to speak, unable to find the words. Where could she even begin? The moment his back was turned she stood back up again. "You are all morons."

"Get out." Laguna pointed to the doors.

 _Laguna._

She looked to him, the man she admired. "Sir –"

Quistis felt Laguna take her arm, leading her to the doors of Squall's office. She stumbled, her body shook from her nerves. She gasped when she felt the whoosh of the air when the door closed and locked.

 _Squall. Squall is still a council member._

She tripped into Ryzia's desk, the heel of her shoe broke. The one with the blood drop. "UGH!" She flung the shoe of her foot and hurled it into her empty desk. She lifted the other, watching it bounce and shoot off against the filing cabinet. She turned and saw an Operative approaching from beside Squall's door. "Don't even think about it…" It was a bad night and it wasn't clear to Quistis how much more she could take.

 _Sure, Squall! Let me help you with the Summit. Totally take advantage of my good graces after this massive scare from Seifer breaking out. Oh and of course I'll cancel my transfer so I can do this for you while you work out your issues with Rinoa directly after sleeping together. TWICE. That's exactly what I needed. Sure, Squall! Let me stand in as interim-commander, not like I get any say in anything because apparently if you have tits you can't muster an intelligent conversation. That's why Eliza's on the council. Her and her flat-chested, silicone implanted stupid lip injection having ugh!_

"We are standing here in the Main Lobby of Balamb Garden where we have just confirmed of a new species of being has emerged. They call themselves Empyrals..."

She stormed to the Infirmary barefoot. Her feet helped her as she dodged lingering Summit members wandering around aimlessly they stood around in the main lobby, giving their accounts to journalists. Photographers flashed at her as she pushed by.

"Executive Trepe! Is there any reason why you aren't dressed appropriately for the party? Were you aware of the attack ahead of time?"

 _Dressed appropriately? Oh the gown…_

Quistis looked down to her black leather leggings and plated orange top. She continued to walk.

"Rumors were that Seifer Almasy had triggered a sleeper agent – what can you tell us?"

"Is Seifer Almasy dead? We heard reports that Squall Leonhart stabbed him in the heart."

"Executive, will you please answer something for us?"

"Trepe! Is it true that Garden is in bed with Syndicate?!"

"Executive Quistis Trepe! Can we get a statement about you becoming Interim-Commander?"

She stopped, that was something she could answer. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly, professionally. "The Unified Council has yet to issue an official statement, I will not be able to comment until they do. We are trying to piece together the events of tonight, please be patient with us here with the SeeD Collective and with the Council."

Operatives allowed her to pass through, away from the questions and flashes of lights. She had to have looked an absolute wreck.

She had to use her badge to get past the Operatives, the ones she had grown up with that knew her well enough to call her by her first name. Another group of Operatives blocked her path. Unified Council's Omega Force granted her clearance and she pushed past, hurrying down the hall. As she pocketed her ID, her eyes found the back of Irvine's head as he walked past a window. She started to sprint, pushing inside.

"FULL CODE!"

Several had been injured in the thick of it all. They were thankful there had been no deaths but she breathed in the scent of burnt flesh and nearly gagged. So many had been severely injured. She watched as Tomé motioned for her interns into a room. Quistis stepped inside, looking to the man in the bed. "Do you need help?" She watched the monitor as it continued to flatline. Tomé whipped her head to Quistis, motioning for her to leave. Her hands were hurried but steady hands were starting compressions. She was good, calm under pressure.

"Quistis? Quistis. Quistis!" A voice kept calling her name. She spun around to see Selphie waving her down in her cowgirl boots and blood soaked romper.

"Selphie, Irvine." She hugged them both, relieved to find that they had both survived. "They are taking Seifer away."

"Of course they are, they think he's a criminal." Irvine frowned, folding his arms.

"So, what's the next step?" She didn't take any time. They needed to stop Artos and Torrin. "You guys! What are we going to do next?"

"We grieve." Irvine looked to the window, pulling his hat and placing it on his chest.

Quistis turned, looking inside of the Infirmary room where Ellone first learned she was having a baby. Inside she was stable but unconscious, tubes and a breathing machine helped her breathe. Squall held her hand tight, holding it to his mouth as he mouthed the word 'please' over and over. His hair covered his eyes but Quistis could see his bottom lashes were soaked in tears. He blinked and they fell. Kiros knelt beside the bed, his hand on Ellone's forehead as he prayed.

"There was too much trauma." Selphie spoke quietly. "Seifer…"

 _Seifer wouldn't have._

"Seifer hit her. It could have been a complete accident but we can't be sure. He ended up nicking me a few times so it's possible…but–" Irvine's eyes were worried as he turned to Quistis.

"That's… no… that can't be right." Quistis shook her head.

"We were all in there when he found out it was a little girl, Quistis." Selphie sighed, looking to Irvine. "Remember how upset he was? It just kinda fits."

"Where was Torrin? Or Artos? Where _is_ Torrin?!"

"I found her alone. We haven't seen Torrin since it all went down." Irvine leaned against the window, unable to watch Squall anymore. "He hasn't come in to check on Ellone at all."

"Yeah, because he's a psycho." Selphie put her hands on her hips, looking down the hall.

"They're taking him. Seifer. Artos and Torrin are. They're taking Seifer to some kind of Research Lab." Quistis put a hand to the window, wanting and wishing comfort for Squall and Kiros.

"That's… not good." Selphie looked to Irvine. "Now would be a great time for Zell to wake up and tell us some crazy story about a Research Base he read about online…"

Quistis looked around, realizing that they were a party member short. "Where _is_ Zell?"

"He was attacked and knocked out. They took him the same time that Ellone was brought out of there. Didn't he say something about a research base during our first meeting about Syndicate?" Selphie started to walk down to Zell's room. "Like, something about junctioning was mentioned… it was right before Squall blew up at us."

"Yes, actually." Quistis followed Selphie, watching as the doctor pushed in a cocktail of drugs in Zell's body.

"They were extracting magic essence and injecting it into their bodies. Actually, that was the first trial stages. Junctioning came after."

Everyone turned to see Tomé sitting at her desk, eating crisps as she updated medical information on the computer.

Irvine broke the silence. "He told you?"

"It was a long trip back from Winhill when we brought him home." She munched loudly on her chips. "It stuck with me because it was my mother who had to store the body for G-Forces to come and collect it." She took another bite. "Zell's a lot smarter than all of you put together most days, he just doesn't know how to express it. He had all of this figured out long before any of us." Tomé stood, dusting off her hands and pulling her hair back into a long ponytail. "Could it be possible that they plan to try and extract the Guardian from Seifer?"

"What would they do with it? Put it in someone else?" Selphie looked to Quistis, chewing on her nails.

 _Oh no…_

Quistis remembered seeing the purple sparks that passed between Torrin's hands. During the fight she thought she had seen the same thing when Zell was confronting him.

"Lightning flowers." Quistis walked inside Zell's room, pulling down the collar of his hospital gown.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Selphie, ever the curious one followed Quistis and rushed up across from her.

She could barely see it from the tightness of the collar. Quistis yanked the blankets down to his hips and lifted the gown. Her hands drifted over Zell's tanned skin. Her fingers just barely tracing the purple branching burns traveling up his abdomen and chest from the effects of an electrical current. The burns forked out like trees or…

"Flowers." Selphie lowered her eyebrows, leaning down as well.

"Man…" Irvine sucked on his lower lip, holding his hat on his head. "Don't I wish that I had two women who–"

"Inappropriate right now, Irv." Tomé brushed past, bringing in a new bag of saline.

Irvine crossed his arms, leaning in the door to pout. "It was gonna be too easy anyway. So why are we hungrily looking over Zell like he's a piece of meat?"

"Because when you don't block for a lightning attack, these temporary burns appear. A real lightning strike will make these permanent but when magic is cast…"

"Or a GF…" Selphie added. "A Human-GF hybrid…"

"Like the Empyrals?" Irvine scratched the back of his head. "So, like, Seifer couldn't have. He's never cast magic before. Just his black matter stuff."

Quistis covered Zell back up and brushed the strands of blonde hair from his forehead. "Like the Empyrals." She turned to Tomé. "We need to Zell to wake up."

"That's entirely up to Zell when he wants to do that." Tomé was linking the bag to his IV as she spoke. "I'm not sure when that will be but let's let him rest so his body can heal." She gestured for everyone to leave, closing the door.

"I get the feeling that they are going to extract the GF data from Seifer's body. If Torrin is able to summon electrical currents, imagine what he can do with Seifer's power?"

 _It would be like giving a stable bomb to someone who would happily nuke the world…_

"We need to do something!" Selphie had a glint in her eyes that neither Quistis or Irvine had seen in a while. Quistis knew of it. She felt the urge to fight just as much as Selphie did. The blonde smiled as she gave Selphie a nod, putting her hands on her hips.

They watched the door to Ellone's room open. They looked down to see Squall's black oxfords shamble out into the hall. Grief consumed him entirely. He lifted his head, his cheeks were red, eyes puffy. They waited for their Commander to speak, only to watch him as he shuffled past.

"Squall…" Quistis stood at attention, realizing she left her notes in his office.

"I'm sorry, brother." Irvine removed his hat in respect, lowering his head as Squall walked past.

"Squall, the UC has decided to take Seifer away. His father's –"

"Good." Squall looked as if grief and sadness was going to pull him down at any second. He refused to look at any of them. He stopped for a moment, "Maybe they should just execute him. Do us all a favor... do the whole world a favor."

"Squall…" Selphie gasped. "You don't mean that…"

"Whatever." Squall turned his head, his eyes dancing on the floor. "Y–Maybe, maybe he's not meant to be on this world. He's a monster. Horrible person…" They watched his eyes move to the ceiling. "Not even a person..."

"Hey…" Selphie put a hand on his shoulder. "They can't all be that bad... I mean – look at Seifer. He's one of the good ones –"

Squall shoved her backwards into Irvine. "FUCK SEIFER. He's the worst one of them all!" His voice cracked and bounced off the walls. His hands moved to his SeeD jacket, ripping it off and slamming it to the floor. "You know what? I'm done–I'M FUCKING DONE." He kicked the jacket, took a few steps and stopped, looking at the physicians and summit attendees watching him. "Let him die. In fact, I want them to do it. Slowly. Painfully. And I…" Squall held his arms out, turning. "I don't give a _fuck_ what any of you think. Fuck you all for ever caring about that _monster._ "

Quistis, Irvine and Selphie stood frozen. They weren't sure how to react, what to do or say if anything at all. They held their breaths, afraid. None of them had ever heard Squall break down in this way.

He chuckled, throwing a hand around the room. "Do you not get it now!? Do you not understand why we should have just left him where he was?!" Squall shook his head, tears falling as he turned, shambling out of the exit. "I'm going to go be with my family... I never want to hear anyone mention his name to me again. Seifer Almasy is dead to me."


	2. These Strange Predilections

**Adult Content Warning**

Zell opened his eyes, his hand going to his face as he groaned. He looked around, he was in his room. "How did I get here?" The morning light that shone through seemed to make everything glow. Birds were chirping, colors seemed amplified to him.

He heard a sound and sat up as Selphie walked in wearing a yellow summer dress, her face beaming. "Zell! I'm so glad you're awake!" She leapt on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He fell back with a grunt, her irrational perkiness almost scared him.

"Selphie?" He patted her back, looking around curiously. "What happened? I don't remember how I got in here…" Zell felt her arms release as she sat on his legs, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's all okay! You saved us!"

"I did?"

"Mmhm! You did. I've never seen you fight so well!" She took his hand, playing with his fingers.

"You haven't?"

"Tee-hee, Nope."

Zell raised a half-cocked smile, feeling impressed with himself.

"You know what else?"

Zell smiled, "What?"

"I still owe you…" Selphie slipped a finger into her mouth, sucking on hit gently.

Zell recoiled, unable to get his hand away from Selphie as he repositioned. "Wait, wait, wait…!" She stopped, her green eyes looking into his. Selphie slowly pulled out his finger and leaned forward to kiss him, suckling on his lower lip.

"S-Selphie…" He pushed her back, "What are you doing? I need to find Seifer, Squall and Nino and everyone–"

"I'm here." Nino turned the corner into his bedroom. She wore a white summer dress, flowy, she tilted her head and smiled at Selphie.

Zell was in a complete stupor. He watched as Selphie stood, dancing toward Nino. "Um…okay, so is this some kind of – woah." Zell's jaw dropped to the mattress as he watched as Selphie brushed the hair behind Nino, kissing her deeply, her tongue gently lapping at Selphie's. Hands moved all over, exploring each others bodies. Two girls at once was normally a turn-on for Zell but when Nino looked over at Zell, her green eyes sparkling in the morning light he felt strangely uncomfortable. It felt wrong, disturbingly wrong. She smiled, pulling away from Selphie and whispering in her ear. Selphie giggled, hands to her face as she turned around, Nino following closely behind.

"Zell?" Selphie put a finger to her lips, kicking her foot in the air.

"Selphie?"

"Um…remember when I said I had a girlfriend?" Selphie moaned when Nino's hands moved up her thighs, disappearing under the skirt of the dress. It was like a game to them, tormenting Zell.

Zell's muscles tensed as he watched Selphie slip off her dress, baring naked skin and the perkiest breasts he had ever seen. "Oh uh," He swallowed hard. "S-so Nino's your girlfriend?"

"No, chicken-wuss. Nino's _my_ girlfriend."

Zell's head whipped to the chair beside his bed. Seifer. Dressed in Zell's depressing black sweater with the thumb holes poked through and grey slacks. The taller blonde leaned forward, tenting his fingers. "You're having dreams about my girlfriend, pal?" Seifer's eyebrow cocked up in the way that he used to when he was irritated or curious, giving him a look that made him seem insane. The expression was intensified when the corner of Seifer's lips began to stretch into a smile.

"No! She's just a friend, I promise! I don't even know what's happening! This…AH!" He felt Selphie's mouth on his sex as she slinked underneath the sheets. She wasted no time on him, his body had a difficult time resisting her. "This is a dream right? Isn't it?!"

"Does it feel like a dream?" Nino pushed him back down onto the bed and turned to Seifer.

Zell watched as Seifer winked at her as she crawled into the bed beside Zell. She peeked underneath the sheet, nodding in approval. The gesture made Zell shout, snatching the covers from her hand. Seifer kissed the air in her direction and moved his attentions back to Zell.

"This can't be happening..." Zell turned to Nino, watching as she rested her elbow on the bed, looking at him with a wide grin. In her hands she held a sweet roll, tearing off small bites and popping them into her mouth. "Seriously..." He could hear Selphie giggling between her moans, feeling their hands running all over his body as her head bobbed up and down. Zell reached out and could feel her under there. He found himself blocking Nino and Seifer out, starting to work his way into a full erection. He let out a moan that desperately fought to be released. "Oh fuck that feels amazing..."

The sounds of Nino chewing threw him back to her focus. "Mmm... I think this is my new favorite food...here, eat this." Nino spoke between bites before shoving a roll into Zell's mouth. The sugar glaze made his teeth almost hurt. He glared to Nino, watching as her looked him in the eye with a look of innocence. "What?"

"I guess it's fine that you're in here? B-but... it's uh… uh, it's just so awkward…with..." He cocked his head over to Seifer who let out a silent chuckle, clearly finding this situation absolutely hilarious. He held his mouth open, shaking his head as his body shook. Zell watched Nino look to Seifer and back at Zell shrugging.

"Oh, that? No big deal...it's just a blowjob!" Nino tore off another bite, shoving it into Zell's mouth. It used to be a fantasy of his, having two girls in his bed. Maybe back when Nino was a teenager he felt some kind of attraction to her but the thought of her in his bed so calm and collected as he fed him sweet rolls intimidated him, scared him. He was always into the nice, sweet and innocent girls, like Selphie…who turned out not to be such a nice, innocent girl but a girl he was slowly falling into really liking. His hand drifted to the sheet, lifting it to get a view of Selphie. Zell let out a shy moan, the pleasure was shooting electricity down his legs, making his toes curl.

"Way to go, Selphie! Um, wow, how is she not gagging?" Nino leaned over, sneaking a peek. "Seifer, do you remember when I tried to do that?"

Seifer leaned over and Zell could smell his cologne. Seifer was looking down and laughing. "Oh yeah – that was painful." He looked to Zell. "I mean sure, a little gag reflex was a nice boost to the ego but I still get a bit weary with teeth..."

"Teeth... Wait – BOTH OF YOU!" Zell slammed the sheet down, glaring. "The fuck are you doing here?!" Nino lifted the sheet on her side and Zell slammed it down. "That is _not_ for you to see!" The more he stared at her the more creeped out he started to feel.

"Calm down, I wasn't even looking at... you know... _you._ " Nino rolled her eyes as she pressed her back to the wall, folding an arm as she sucked the last of the sticky glaze off her fingers.

"Hey... Zell." Seifer curled his lips inward and cocked his head to the side.

Zell swallowed the sweet roll bites in his mouth, felt his cheeks red, flushed. He peeked back underneath the covers. Selphie was speeding up, her hands working their magic with a wet, slippery twisting motion.

"Zell!"

Everything felt so mind blowingly amazing for him… with the exception of Seifer Almasy staring him down, calling out his name in that commanding way that he did. He needed that like a gun to his head. Zell groaned both in frustration and pleasure, whining as he pulled his gaze away from the moaning green-eyed goddess on his dick. "Dude. You're killing me here!"

"I need a favor." He leaned back, stretching his arms around the back of the chair, crossing his leg.

"Uhh…" He exhaled through tight lips, he was feeling like he was going to explode. "I need to get off, can you just tell me so I can finish already?" Zell gasped, lurching forward. The sensations were mind-numbing. A low moan left his mouth as he arched his back, rocking his hips. He'd fuck Seifer at this point if it made him go away. He just needed to…

Seifer sucked his teeth. "Well, see – that's the thing, I need you to wake up for me, pal."

Zell looked over, Nino was gone, vanished completely. "Huh? How did she do that?" Zell stole peek as Selphie's hands trailed all over his body, grabbing his attention. He could see her head bob faster under the blue sheets. The moans coming from beneath the sheets were enough to send him over the edge. The only thing stopping him from shooting his load into Selphie's mouth was Seifer. Seifer and the stare that made Zell's teeth grit. "Wh–What?! What. Do. You. WANT?!"

Seifer leaned in again, taking in a breath. Everything was always so up close and personal with Seifer, no concept of personal space. "WAKE UP!"

–

Zell opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was intense pain all through his chest and stomach. He swallowed, trying to piece together where he was. He looked at the stark white ceiling, the rectangular light overhead. The sunlight illuminated the room but not like the dream he had. He heard the sound of thunder.

He released a low, throaty moan as he tried to lift his head. His muscles felt like they were on fire. Looking over he saw the call button on the bed. Using all of his energy he reached over, trying to reach the box. It slipped, clattering on the floor.

"Fuck." He groaned, swallowing again. He was so thirsty.

The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching caused him to roll his eyes to the door. He was in the Infirmary and Selphie bounded in. "Zell's awake…" She immediately ran back out. He could hear her down the hall. "He's awaaaaake!"

 _Please don't jump on me right now. I hurt. Everywhere. Fuck my life. Why does this happen to me?_

Tomé stepped inside, leaning over Zell. "Hey, fella. How are you feeling?"

"Ow. I really need to piss… but I can't move." It was all he could get out, still groggy from being out for however long he was. He reached up to scratch his face, only feeling about a few days worth of stubble.

Tomé smiled, "I'll give you something for pain. Do you want to sit up?" Once he nodded she pressed a button, lifting the bed and putting a hand to his chest. He coughed, yelling out from the hurt.

"Here." Tomé put a straw to his lips. "It's just water."

"Don't care…mmm." He sucked it down, letting out a sigh. His head reeled back when he felt the wash of the pain meds being administered. "Oh Hyne, that's better… Oh I love you Tomé." He smiled, letting out a sigh as he felt his body's pain go from a 10 to a 4. Tomé smiled, touching his shoulder. "I'm really glad to see you too." As she walked out, calm and collected as she usually was. It wasn't long before the sound of a stampede ran down the hall and a barrage of people came storming in.

"Zell!" Irvine was the first to come in, then Quistis and Selphie last. All of them screamed at him. Quistis appeared to be explaining that she was Inter-something, Irvine was talking about the night they fought the Empyrals, Selphie was talking about some one leaving. Tomé came in to add to the chorus with telling them to be quieter.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up so we can…"

"…been taking turns standing watch 24/7 in case if you…"

"…so she came in, and was all like "lightning flowers on his chest!…"

"Okay, I can see that nobody elected a spokesperson…" Zell pressed a thumb to his lips, trying to catch it all. "So you–"

"…was all like fuck life, fuck all of you, fuck society raah!"

"…they took him, Zell. They took Seifer to some kind of research facility…"

Zell double checked Quistis' statement. His brow furrowing as he rubbed the temples and closed his eyes. "Seifer's gone where?!"

"…when she lost the baby it was like Squall just snapped…"

 _You—what-uh-huh?_

"We can't even get him to answer the door – he won't come out, won't answer his phone –"

"HEY! This isn't social hour! Get away from him and let him breathe! You're not helping, Irvine!"

"Oh Zell? Psh! Zell's fine! He's been through worse!"

"Ookay, it's time to leave, let's go buh-bye now!" Zell watched as Tomé started pushing everyone out of the room. His head was throbbing. He looked over to the table by the bed, a fresh vase of flowers.

"Let us talk to him! It's an emerg –"

Zell reached for the vase, hurling it to the wall. Everyone froze, suddenly the quiet was too quiet.

"ENOUGH! I… have had enough of the pain and the loud noises. Just… shut up…" He looked around the room, pointing to each of them.

 _Who is the best talker, hrmm…. too clinical, too bubbly, too ditzy…_

He stopped at Irvine and then moved to Quistis. "Quistis!

"Psh... rude." Irvine folded his arms.

"Okay! _What_ is SO important I can't even go take a piss after waking up before you all rush in here to scream at me?!" He pressed his closed fists into the bed, looking as Quistis opened her mouth. "Hm? What is SO unbelievably important? You were all talking at once I could barely understand anything that was said."

Zell blinked while Quistis began to stammer, suddenly speechless. "What?" He leaned forward, ignoring the pain.

Tomé sighed, stepping aside. "Ellone lost the baby, there was too much trauma. She's awake, resting, or would be if you three didn't come rushing in here." She glared, holding her clipboard across her chest. "Squall is placed on suspension because of Seifer. Quistis is the Interim-Commander until further notice. The Council voted to give Seifer to his father Artos Almasy or Victarion – it's hard to keep up with names I'm a doctor for Hyne's sake… anyway, Torrin or Oliver – someone left with him and they have Seifer because they say that he's cursed and are going to purge his body of the darkness. The Empy-things are covered by some story about Anti-GF factions and your assassin friend Nino is missing. Also, you're all basically heroes because you saved the Council and all that but it's some kind of big major PR stunt. Oh! Also, Squall is spiraling into a downward slope of destructive behaviors but that's just my medical opinion." She paused, tapping her fingers on the clipboard and turning around to exit. "I'll send someone in to clean up the broken vase."

Zell had been tapping his finger on the bedrest, thumb in lip. "Okay, that's is important enough. Why didn't you just say all that?" He flipped off the covers, swinging his legs over the edge. Zell's feet just barely touched the floor. He slid off, stiffly walking, pulling his IV stand along. "I've gotta piss."

He heard Selphie call after him as he approached. "Zell… did you see anything?" Her voice was small, quiet. He turned to her, confused.

"She means did you see Seifer hitting Sis?"

"I um…" Zell looked down at his naked feet. He closed his eyes, trying to think. "I remember seeing Quistis standing over the Empyral and then diving over the table. I was looking around and I found Torrin. He had this… weird smile on his face." Zell curled his lip. "I saw him with Sis and I flipped."

Zell's hand went to his chest, feeling a shock of energy as he remembered.

–

He watched as Quistis unraveled her whip, immediately going and helping Selphie as she stumbled. Zell turned his head to the table where Torrin and Ellone had been. He saw him. He was right there and Zell was ready.

Reeling his foot in the air he slammed it down hard, beating his chest and screaming. "TORRIN ALMASY!"

 _That's right, fucker. You're mine._

Zell struck the metal ends of his gloves together over and over, quickly increasing his tempo, until they were glowing with heat. He was going to give him 'a different beat to dance to.' He had thought that line up as he was in the bathroom with Selphie… he snapped back, watching the glow grow brighter.

He screamed, running toward the man in the shadows until he caught the pops and crackles of electricity in Torrin's arm and hand as he stood. Panic washed over him as he remembered the bunker, in the forests, on the train, the dreams, the fears, the suicidal thoughts… "You're an Empyral…"

"Yes…" Torrin pulled off his glasses, setting them to the table and charged toward him, his smile widening into a wicked laugh. His hand went out as quick zaps of electricity popped between his fingers. "Here, let me mark you again... Maybe I should carve out your tattoo. It's a _nice_ tattoo. I _like_ it. I think I want to _keep_ it!"

Zell felt fear, his fists dropping as he felt the bolt hit his chest. He launched back, screaming, the pain burning him inside out. It was quick, but he felt his life draining out of his body from the zap. He looked up, everything a blur, drowned out. He couldn't catch his breath, feeling like the air was completely sucked out of his lungs.

"ZELL!" Zell could hear Seifer's voice like it was miles away.

"Isn't this convenient?" Torrin held his hand above Zell's face. "And no one will ever know…" The charge grew faster, brighter, brightest.

–

"Did you remember something?" Quistis touched his arm, leaning forward as Zell's eyes widened, looking at them with his mouth open.

"That… FUCKER." Zell growled. He felt his jaw tighten down on his teeth. Zell needed to hit something fast but there was nobody there. "He's infused with a GF. I remember watching the sparks and he was standing over me, ready to kill me and I watched Seifer's… black… tendril thing – it hit just as Torrin looked up and saw it coming for him. I remember watching the electricity shield his arm – he deflected it! It went right to Ellone…" Zell searched his memories, he repeated it back over and over in his head. "Oh Hyne, where's Ellone?!"

"She's resting, doesn't remember anything. We aren't allowed to see her. Laguna's orders." Selphie crossed her arms, sighing. "Wasn't Seifer going after Nino?"

"He saw me. I remember hearing him say my name, I swear!"

Quistis rubbed her forehead. "They're pinning all of this on Seifer."

"Okay, where are my clothes?" Zell looked around the room, finding nothing. "I've had enough of this shit…" He flexed his arms, his fury rising. He pushed Irvine out of the way, stepping into the hall and turning. "Well? Let's go get Squall. We're gonna go stop these guys!"

"Seifer is dead to Squall. He's hoping they execute him, slowly, he says." Irvine hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his grey faded jeans.

"Uh, why?"

"So, like, he believes that Seifer purposely went after Ellone. He's totally buying Artos and Torrin's spin on it. About him going into this fugue state thing and going nuts."

Zell sighed, nodding. It was a busy morning. "Alright then, stay here I'm gonna go talk to Squall, man-to-man.

"Um, Zell?" Quistis blushed, keeping her eyes on his. "You should really put on some pants. You're in a hospital gown and we're seeing entirely too much."

Zell turned his head backwards, immediately closing tight the open fabric. He stumbled into a medicine cabinet, knocking over a box of bandages.

Selphie giggled, "You have the cutest little freckle on your left cheek!"

"Ahaaa–funny." He waddled behind Tomé's desk and opened a cabinet of scrubs. He changed into a pair that fit and slipped on a scrub top. After removing the IV from the pick line, he was good to go.

The Garden seemed much more vacant with the Summit gone. He counted possibly five or six people on his way to the rooms. It was unusually quiet. Had all non-essential personnel been sent home?

Zell reached Squall's quarters and knocked on the door. He glanced down at Seifer's dorm, frowning. He went to knock again but instead checked the door, watching it open. The second the door opened he got a face full of the stench of tequila and cigarettes.

"Wow, Squall…" He whispered, slipping inside the dark quarters of his High Commander. He looked around, barely able to see. He reached to turn on the light, realizing that Squall must have thrown something at the overhead. Nothing came on.

He banged his toe on the boxes by the bathroom, hearing glass clink. Empty bottles.

The sound caused Squall to stir, he was in his room.

"Jeez, man…" He felt around, trying to see in the dark. He checked in on Alisa and opened the door to her room, finding it half empty. Books, bedding, toys were gone. Zell parted his lips, confused. He heard the stir again, this time with a low moan. Zell followed the noise into Squall's bedroom, pulling back the curtain just enough to see Squall buried in his arm, face down, cuddling a bottle of tequila against his chest.

He couldn't tell if he was staring at Squall or a homeless person. He was still wearing his uniform pants from the Ball, belt undone, a pant leg had scrunched up to his knee. His shirt was halfway worn, unbuttoned, brown splotches of dried blood spattered against the dingy white. He was missing a sock, the other one likely ran away with the rest of Squall's pride. Empty bottles were tossed in the corner of the bed along with an empty pack of cigarettes. His hair was matted, tangled and covered his eyes. He looked sticky with sweat, sad and gross.

 _Oh man… I've been here before. Maybe not at this level of gross but I've been here. He needs me._

"Squall." Zell tilted his head down, sitting on the bed. He heard Squall groan, his hand gripping the bottle and tucking it underneath his bare skin. He rolled his head out of his arm and let out a long sigh, falling back to sleep. He hadn't showered or shaved. His skin still wore the grime from surviving that night. His breath nearly made Zell gag. A mixture of vomit, morning breath and tequila.

 _Wow._

"Hey." Zell hesitated touching him but put a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking. "Squall, buddy?"

"Mm…" Squall swallowed, his scar crinkling when he closed his eyes tighter. Zell shook him again, watching as his bloodshot eyes opened and quickly closed, sensitive to the light.

"Squall? Are you okay?"

Squall rolled over, bringing the bottle of tequila with him like a security blanket. Zell could hear the liquor slosh in the bottle. "Nuh…g'way."

Zell got up, walking into the bathroom that vainly smelled like puke and air freshener, grabbing a clean washcloth and getting it nice and cold. He walked back in, pulled off the rest of Squall's shirt and rolled him onto his back. He daubbed his face and neck with the washcloth, watching as he started to wake up a bit more.

"Come on… it's time to wake up."

"I'm…" Squall pushed the rag away, "Not sleeping…" He scratched his chest, making a face like he tasted something bitter. "I have to stay awake for Sis…"

It appeared he had only slept when he drank himself to sleep. Zell sighed, brushing the hair from his own eyes. He needed a haircut desperately. His hair when he didn't style it up resembled Squall's but shaggier and thick. "Squall, we need to talk."

"Nah... No, I'm done talking to everyone." He gagged and rolled over, fumbling for the trashcan beside his bed. Zell jumped back, handing him the trash in time for him to empty his stomach. Zell held his breath. He had a strong stomach but when the splashing and the hurling noises were going on it was hard to maintain a strong constitution.

It helped to look around the room, unable to remember when Squall ever kept a dirty room. Maybe a bit cluttered, but never filthy. He kicked at a cigarette butt on the floor from the fallen ashtray, curious when Squall picked up the disgusting habit. Squall wiped his mouth and rolled over to get his bottle of tequila. Zell snatched it, watching the dark stare Squall shot to him. "Give it back."

"No, man, look at yourself…" Zell stood, tossing the bottle in the other room on the couch. "We're gonna talk for a bit. By the way, I'm awake, my body hurts but I'm here. I should be resting, recovering but instead I'm here with you. For you, Squall – whatever you need, yeah?"

"Whatever." He rolled up in a sitting position, rubbing his face.

"...Where's Alisa?"

"Gone." Squall stood, pushing Zell out of the way as he staggered in the living room. His pants slid past his waist and he hiked them up with a shaky hand. "She's gone. Rinoa took her. Hated how I'm 'coping.'" He reached in his sink, grabbing more tequila. "Here, grieve with me." He sloppily poured Zell a drink in a glass from the same sink, pushing it across the table. Squall shook off his wet hand, wiping it on his pants. "She and fuckin' Caraway scooped Alisa up and took her back to Deling City." Squall looked at Zell, focusing his eyes. "Why do you look like a doctor?"

"Because I found out that you gave Seifer to the same men who tried to kill you."

"No, Nino Mireille tried to kill me." Squall chuckled, taking Zell's glass and shooting back the liquor. "That was her, wasn't it? The one you kept goin' on about? Yeah. I knew it deep down. I knew it when I found her in Seifer's room... Like a parasite, she was... snuck in, nearly killed me, my daughter, everyone."

"That's not how it –" Zell sighed through his nose, crossing his arms. "No, that's not correct–"

"I shoulda listened to you, Zell. I shoulda and I thought you were being obnoxious like you get sometimes." His words slurred together as he wandered his living space, finally climbing the kitchen counter, sitting in a puddle of spilled tequila.

Zell felt like he woke up in an alternate universe. Nothing made sense. "What the hell happened?"

Squall tipped back the bottle, "Well, I lost my niece, lost my daughter, I somehow kept my job but I'm on suspension ' _pending_ _review_ '…" Squall used open air quotes to illustrate. "I was attacked and instead of fighting back, I kept my head down and protected my daughter, which I lost, by the way…"

"You didn't lose your daughter, Squall. She'll come back... we may have to fumigate the apartment but she'll be back." It was more a question to himself than a reassuring response to Squall.

Squall scoffed and started to fumble in his pockets, patting them down. He reached behind him, his slender arms opening the cabinet and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He continued to speak, cigarette in his mouth as he reached for a lighter from the drawer underneath him. "I am a disappointment to my father, which I wouldn't care about except that I went out of my way to disobey an order he gave me and I let my prisoner have free reign of Garden – _my_ Garden. _My_ home, my responsibility." He exhaled smoke. "I let him eat, sleep and fuck whatever he wanted. Once again giving him total control over the situation, let him trample all over me ALL because my asshole friends kept telling me he was a 'good person.'" He held his arms out, letting them drop on his legs. "And people wonder why I'm so uptight, so high-strung...people wonder why I tell them to go talk to walls. I'm tired of being the go-to when everyone's got an issue."

"This isn't you… not at all." Zell cocked his head to the side. Who is this person?

"Maybe this is really who I am, or at least who I'm supposed to be." Squall fumbled his cigarette, putting it back in his mouth as he blew smoke from his nose. He jumped off the counter, stumbling back to bed.

Zell grabbed the watch on the table, muttering to himself. "It's been… 42 hours?! You have degenerated to this level of gross in less than two days? Wow. Just… wow. It took me several weeks to reach this level of depravity." Zell laughed, trying to avoid hitting Squall in the back of the head.

"Here's a thought. _You_ should try being High Commander, sometime." Squall chuckled, smoke blowing out of his mouth. "Your chicken ass would probably let Garden fall apart within a week."

Zell rubbed the side of his face with a punctuated middle finger. "Appreciate that, Squall, yeah, fuck you too."

"Yep. So now that you've been filled in, allow me to return a big ' _fuck you_ ' to you too so you aren't left out." Squall flipped Zell off with both fingers. "Get out."

Zell's eyes narrowed. "No."

Squall stormed toward Zell, shoving him to the wall. "Get the fuck out, Zell!"

Zell wanted to knock him down at least eleven pegs. At least. He felt his body wanting to react, fighting back the urge to drop kick him into next week. The only thing he could do was breathe as the radiating pain from his torso ebbed away. Zell was Squall's best man at his wedding. He drove six hours to get medicine that Garden didn't have for an eleven month old. He babysat and took Alisa with him to Balamb for the festivals, he helped teach his daughter how to walk and talk. He fought and survived Ultimecia and Time Compression with him. He can survive this drunken rampage.

"Just… go… Go away, my head hurts." Squall flicked the cigarette into the sink and stumbled back to the bed, crashing face down.

Zell released his fists, slowly walking back in Squall's room. "We need Seifer."

Squall's head lifted out of the pillow, his bloodshot eyes had a dead gaze as they narrowed. "No." He plopped back in the pillow.

"Look, Squall. I know what happened to Sis. It wasn't Seifer's fault!"

Squall didn't lift his head this time, instead he fumbled for whatever was hard and painful to throw on his end table. He found a bottle and chucked it behind him, the glass clattering in the office chair and falling, missing Zell completely.

Zell sighed, shaking his head as he whispered. "Fine." He turned, stopping at the door.

" _There's a place the mind takes you, a void. It's a dark and lonely place that sucks you in and you stop being able to feel."_

Seifer's voice echoed in his mind. The cafeteria, the suicidal thoughts. Zell blinked, letting go of the door handle.

" _How did you get out?"_

Zell turned, determined to do something he really didn't want to have to resort to. He stepped inside Squall's room, pulling off the covers. "Squall?" He was already passed out cold. Already a heavy sleeper, it didn't take long for Squall to snore.

" _How did you get away from it?"_

Zell took in a deep breath, finding his calm and happy center.

" _You fight it. And if you see someone that's fighting it you step in when they have nothing left. Show them that you don't have to do it alone."_

"I'm really sorry about this." Zell grabbed Squall's wrist, flipping him out of bed. He heard the abrupt thud, Squall was still out cold. He pulled, fighting through the pain in his stomach and chest as he jerked Squall's body out of the bedroom, he was heavier than Zell would have imagined for as lean Squall was. He slid Squall's body into the bathroom and ripped back the curtain. He found Squall's sock, tossed it aside as he lifted his body into the tub, turning on the water. Cold on full blast.

Squall immediately jerked upright, gasping and thrashing. He started to stand and Zell knocked him back on his ass. "This is for your benefit, yeah? Trust me, I'm only enjoying this a little bit." Zell fought the smile creeping on his face as Squall screamed incoherent syllables and phrases under the shower head.

After taking his time counting backwards from fifty, Zell shut the water off and took a few steps back.

He watched as Squall slid back in the shower. He looked around, reaching for anything that his hands could grip as he stood again, stiffly, shakily, his legs buckling as he hugged the wall. "F-f-fuck you, f-f-ffuck you... Zell…" He slipped again, falling. Finally giving up. He pulled his scrawny legs up, his black pants shiny from the water, his hair was flush to his face, blinding him. He wrapped his arms around his head, shuddering. He threw a shampoo bottle, screaming. "What the hell did I do to deserve this!?"

Zell paused, holding his breath. "…That's a long conversation for another day. Here–" He reached for Squall's hand only to be punched in the leg. Zell was not a patient person and he finally let loose.

"I have to be the adult in this situation, Squall. You clearly can't adult, you can't even play depressed frat boy right now! Do you know what that's like for me Squall?! I'm not normally the adult in situations because _you_ are! Did you know that Quistis, Irvine and Selphie have camped out by my bed for the last two days? The second I was awake they launched right on me because I had to be the one to fix shit! As much as I love the attention and _finally_ the recognition that I am capable of acting calmly in the most dire of situations, it's hard for me. It's REALLY hard. I've got enough problems like my _own_ dark thoughts of despair and freaks like Torrin Almasy haunting me at night."

"Who?" Squall looked confused. "Who the h-hell are you t-t-talking about?"

"It's… uh, it's…right he's using an alias – Olivar Victarion? Seifer's biological brother with the creepy eyes and the weird smile? His real name is Torrin Almasy. He's the Syndicate Agent that tried to drown me–tortured me."

"That's… s-s-surprising..." Squall looked ahead, watching the drain.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention he's not only a Syndicate Superior Assassin Douchebag but he's also a psychotic, power hungry, manipulative, sadistic, mother fucking bound Empyral?"

"Emp…A what?" Squall had no knowledge of any of it, not that it would matter. It was likely Torrin had scrubbed Squall's brain before leaving. That would explain the destructive behavior to Zell, at least.

Zell let out a long winded groan, reaching in the cabinet, grabbing a towel and draping it over Squall. He ran another towel through his hair and helped pat his closest friend dry as best he could.

Once Squall seemed calm and sober enough, Zell finally helped him up. He sat him at the table, rushing in and opening the windows in his bedroom to clear out the smell of desperation. He found a clean outfit and got him dressed. Made him coffee, served him a fresh cup and even poured some for himself. He hated the bitter taste, but he needed it to focus.

"Here's everything we know..."


	3. The Free Fall

**Adult Content Warning**

"Wake up, Knight."

Seifer opened his eyes, looking down at the drink in his hand. Curiel. That explained why his head was swimming. He staggered back, shaking his head. Looking around he realized that he was in his bedroom at the Compound. Heavy red velvet curtains, black furniture, a black rug made him want to bounce his feet. He ran his hands along the satin sheets on the bed, everything around him felt so real. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming.

The fireplace roared with a fire and he looked up to see Nino wearing his old grey trench coat. She turned on the stereo in the corner and tossed the small remote into a chair.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" His words came tumbling out of his mouth as he ambled toward the fireplace and sat the glass on the mantle. "C'mere. I'll keep you warm. You don't need this old thing…" His hands opened the coat slowly and bit his lip. "Oh, you bad, bad girl…"

Nino let the coat fall to her feet, revealing a blood red velvet teddy. She slid his jacket off of him and ripped open his black button down shirt. He laughed, making her shove him back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, slowly grinding against his groin as her hands ran along her waist. Seifer sat up onto his elbows, his eyes ran over her in an seductive manner; lingering on the curve of her ass as she stood back up, the music playing. "What did I do to deserve such a treat?"

"You fought, you survived." She smiled, the glass from the mantle somehow wound up in her hand. "Against my wishes, but you proved yourself worthy of the power..." Seifer didn't question it and parted his lips when she pressed the glass to his lips. "Drink."

 _(Hey man, turn that down… do you want to wake up the cargo?)_

"Who was that?" Seifer opened his eyes, feeling Nino tilt his head back. The burning sweet almond taste of Curiel trickle down his throat. He closed his eyes, feeling her mouth on his. She tasted like the liquor. Seifer ran his hands up her thighs as she broke away, giving him more of the almond liquor. He moaned, feeling her grind against him again.

 _(Can it even hear us?)_

Seifer tore away from the glass, looking around. "I heard it that time…"

"It isn't real…" Nino tousled her hair with her hands as she began to sway her hips to the beat of the music. She was outright delectable to Seifer. "Good…" She smiled, slowly unclasping the front of the teddy.

Seifer sat up, pulling off the ripped open shirt and holding her against his bare chest, his lips moved across her skin, his teeth bit into her neck. "I need you. Now." He growled huskily in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. His lips trailed to her shoulder as his hands moved to pulling down the teddy over her shoulders. He felt her body rolling against his harder.

 _(Nah. They knocked it out completely. They're keeping it in dream land with a constant drip of the good stuff.)_

 _(Heart rate seems to be slowing…is that normal?)_

 _(Did the heart just stop?!)_

Seifer locked his lips onto hers, tasting magnolia's, almonds, honeysuckle, blood. The bitter copper taste filled his mouth as he pushed her off of him as he felt the burning pang in his chest.

 _(Full code! Get the crash kit! Release it from the chamber…DO IT!)_

"Fuck Nino…" He staggered out of the bed, still drunk, rubbing the inside of his mouth with a finger. "Blood?" He looked down to see the red on his finger. The smell of blood and oil permeated the air but it had a disturbingly sweet tinge to it. Seifer turned to Nino, watching as she walked toward him, eyes vacant as she held out her hand.

"Stay your mind, Knight. Come back to bed."

The voice appeared all around him, surrounding him complete darkness. Out of the shadows stepped a shadow, a creature that transformed into a version of him. Covered in black sinew, steam billowed around it as a hand went out. "You do not have control here."

Seifer lowered his brow, keeping a distance from the creature. "What are you?"

"The first civilizations called me Corruption. The one of your blood saw me as his savior. But I named myself and became known as Retribution. But you knew my name already. I was blood and bone once and now I will become whole once again, very soon..."

" _Was_ , being the present term." Seifer glared. His memories had returned to him. "A body requires more than blood and bone, and you seem to only exist in my head."

 _(Commander Artos is going to be so pissed…what do we do?!)_

Retribution's venomous grin stretched wide, his hands moving to Seifer's arms. "I _do_ have a body." He looked Seifer over, shivering. It's voice held a chorus of voices. Nino's, Seifer's, Torrin's... "I have turned it into such a great body..."

Seifer frowned. "How do you plan to take _my_ body, exactly?"

"Oh you're going to give it to me." Retribution dropped its wicked smile, lowering its head as the creature moved around Seifer fluidly, tendrils swirling. "The gifts you have been given are tribute for me and my return. Your sense of entitlement is relentless, unwavering." He folded his hands.

"My sense of entitlement?" Seifer chuckled, his voice low and arrogant. "I've had to fight my entire life to get what I have." He stood tall, unafraid. "You may be in my head but you don't know the first thing about me."

The dark creature known as Retribution released a cackle that rattled deep within Seifer's chest. "It took long enough but you finally let your guard down. It won't be long until you have to let me out again."

 _(WE CAN'T STOP HIM!)_

"Is that a challenge?" Seifer turned his feet into his defensive stance, keeping his chest toward the creature.

 _(MAYDAY MAYDAY! PROJECT X IS RELEASED! WE'RE GOI–)_

"It's a promise, Knight." The creature shifted into Nino, tilting her head. "You've already given in before... you would be amazed at what your body has been up to while you've been here with me."

Seifer knew this was a game. He's wasn't about to let this creature scare him. "Half the time even _I_ don't know what my body has been up to while I've… wait…" The thought sobered him. It wasn't until then that he noticed his fists were clenched, holding onto the scythes."What?" His skin began to burn, almost like he was caught in a fiery discharge, his muscles flexed and tightened as if he were moving but he stood tall, firm, steady.

"Fly high, free bird." The creature's voice came from Nino's lips. "Fly, fly..."

The sudden force of energy and the blast of intense heat blew him backwards, the bright flash of light and the weightlessness carried Seifer as he shielded his eyes. The ringing in his ears faded and his vision focused as he found himself… in the air? His eyes darted around, catching clouds, atmosphere, a destroyed airship. His body turned him upside down and he looked at the clouds, estimating he was rapidly closing in at the ground at 12500 feet and falling faster each second. Gravity was a bitter bitch.

Disoriented, Seifer let out barrage of unintelligible obscenities to his Guardian, unable to do anything but fall. That was until he fell through thick white puffy clouds, entering into the dark fog and coming out staring at the world's surface. The first thing he noticed were the jagged rocks that his body was very likely going to splatter across. That was when panic set in.

When he looked up he saw sky, clouds, the warmth of the sun on his skin, the wind blowing through his hair…the wreckage of the airship and the hull he had been inside was hurdling towards him. The blood and scorched skin on his arms and hands lifted, manifesting his shields and he felt his body jolt and begin spinning as the hull blew past him. He could smell the smoke and fire of the blast and taste it on his tongue, burning the back of his throat. Another piece of hull came for him.

Seifer let out a shout as his shield shattered, his body was free falling and gaining speed.

 _(̨͞Gí̀́v͟͢e͢ i̵̡t̸̢ ̷b҉͜a̡̕c̛ķ̵.̧ ̴̶G̷i͢҉ve ̢͠i͟͠t̡͘ ͝ba҉̡͘c̨͞͝ķ͝ no҉̨͞w̕!̡)͘͝͡ ͟͞_

"FUCK YOU! ARGH!" Seifer doubled into a ball, the pain feeling as if he was being torn into pieces. The motion caused him to spin as the wind whipped him around. He was positive he would have vomited if he didn't already have an empty stomach. Retribution picked the worst time to make him hurt.

 _(You ̧t͢h͝iņk̴ ͘y͠ơu h̴ave ͢c̵on̴tro͘l̛?!҉ Ỳou̡ DO NO͏T. ̢I ͘sh͠ou̴l͏d ̕let͞ you ̴f͡a̕ll t́o̸ y̧o͏ur̛ ̨d҉eat̴h.̡..̧) ̛_

Seifer spread his body out, slowing the spinning. He didn't care that he was screaming at himself, angry, pissed. "That means you die too, asshole! Better think of something before I do!" He looked around, was it possible to grab one of the falling bodies? Parachute possibly? They were too far away.

 _(F̡o̶̕o͝l.͠ ̸́Wh͜at̵͘ ͜ẁi̶̵l̢l ̸̨͞y͟͞͠o̷u͜ ͘ḑ̀́ò?̢)̨͢ ̢҉͡_

Seifer continued to fall in the air, watching as he could see cars, details, houses becoming clearer. He had no idea where he was, nothing looked familiar from this height. Galbadia? Timber?

(Y̛o̕͝͏u͘ ͟͟a͏̡́r̵ȩ͢͏ ́͡ju̴͝s̴̕t̀͢͝ ̶̛g̶҉́ǫ͠i͢͝n̵͝g͞ ̡͘t̡͘͝o̕ ͟͏̶let͏ u͠s̵̡͡ ͠͏̵b̷̧͟o̢̡͞t̛h҉͜͡ d̨í͘͞e?҉ _!D̶̢ờ̕ y̷̸͠o͏́u̢͞ ̶̧e͡v̀e͟͠n҉ ̀͡ţ͜͡r͝y҉̢͜?͘!_ )͏̴͡ ̡

"You know for a Guardian you talk WAY too much!"

They appeared before he could say it. In his mind he envisioned them, feathered, big, black, blocking out the sun. A wingspan of twenty feet across. Large enough, strong enough, beautiful. Seifer released an explosive scream of pain, feeling his body jolt as the energy ripped out of his back, forming, manifesting, creating in mere seconds. Seifer pulled his head up, watching the sun become blocked by the massive appendages. He smiled wildly, making them stretch out completely before they bent in different directions and sent him spinning again. He screamed, realizing he didn't know the first thing about flight. He had no clue what the hell he was doing. He had manifested a pair of useless black wings.

(͢S͝T́͟U͢P̴I͝D́͏͝ ́B͞͠Ǫ̨Y̢̛!́҉͝ ͟Y̡O̵̸Ú̶͞ ̕C̡͏A҉N̛͟ N̷OT̶́ ͘͝F̨LỲ̸̧!)̧ ̶̀

"ERGH ….WATCH ME!" Seifer took the challenge with grit and concentrated on the wings, fighting everything to not look down at the very likely possibility he was going to die. Try, try was all he could think of. Try or die. He watched as the wings stretched out, catching the wind, carrying him forward as he straightened his body. He had lift and suddenly he was soaring. Seifer's wings began to flap with ferocity, moving the same way he would move his own limbs. He picked up speed as he successfully swooped, banking around the canyons. He stretched his arms out, feeling his body gliding through the air. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. The sounds of the wings let out a deep whoosh as he lifted his body for stability. Seifer couldn't help but laugh maniacally. If this was a dream it was everything he imagined. "YES! AH-HAH-HAH-HAH! WOO!"

 _(̕F̸OOL̛.͘ ͝Just̨ wh̀er̕e̷_

Seifer felt himself falling again, the wings shattered and were gone. Manifesting them worked for a few moments until Retribution fought back, breaking his concentration. He continued to try, Retribution only making them vanish in a flash after Seifer had control. Retribution was tormenting him, taunting him. Torturing him as he dangled death in his face. He looked just in time to see the trees seconds from impaling him. At the last second, Seifer built his shield, bracing himself for impact. He stretched his hands out the moment the shield shattered, tendrils forming the mass that softened the already debilitating blow. He fell in the trees, feeling his body become racked with scrapes and punctures. He slammed hard into the branches and landed on the forest ground with a thud, knocking the wind completely out of him.

When he finally regained consciousness, he looked up at the sunlight shining through the trees. He turned his head, looking at the arm he had twisted and dislocated. He could definitely smell blood, so much blood. His collarbone felt shattered, his ribs… It took a while for the pain to catch up, but when it did he felt it.

"Oh..f-fuck me…"

Finally he gasped, looking down and seeing the branch that impaled his stomach. It needed to come out in order for him to heal. He reached his shaky hands around the branch, jerking it out. He cried out, rolling over to succumb to full blown sobs as he felt his body begin to heal.

 _(͘Yo̶͡u͘ ͘͢d̛͞i̵̛ś͢ąp͞͡p̶o͜i̴̛n͘t̸̢̛ ͏m̡͢ę̀,͘͞ ̷̶͢c̛híl͘d҉)̴͡ ̧͡_

Seifer was slammed back into the ground, his back arched a he felt bones clicking and healing, fusing back together, skin formed and sealed shut, his vision focused. The sudden rapid burst of healing was almost as bad as the landing. His body went limp, the pain gone. Instead of trying to move he rested, laying still and feeling extremely thankful no one was around to watch his less than graceful fall from the air.

He felt the splitting headache knowing that Retribution was feeling weaker from the overuse of power. Seifer groaned, trying to recall the events that caused him to fly out of the airship. He closed his eyes, all he could see was his body rip from it's restraints inside of the metal cargo cabin. Seifer's body had manifested the scythes and started obliterating everything he possibly could in a swirling, spiraling, spinning chaos.

 _Were Artos and Torrin on that ship? What happened? Did we save everyone? Is Ellone safe? Am I safe? What about Nino? Where…_

He knew the answers. He even knew how he knew the answers. Seifer stood and started walking through the forests. It was clear that by him walking around without a shirt on, wearing torn dress pants and only one shoe would draw attention to himself. He was hopeful he could find clothes once he found somewhere to go. The first step was to get clean clothes.

 _Gather resources for clothes and food. Find transportation, contact Zell._

Seifer knew he was going to need help. He hoped that if he could get his hands on a phone to directly contact Zell to find out if they were at least still on his side.

 _Maybe I can contact Zell's mother…arrange a meeting. Just the two of us. Irvine and Selphie can't keep secrets, Squall wants me dead and Quistis is probably busy with everything that's happened… Zell would be the only one I can truly count on._

He considered contacting Irvine as an alternative. He would be returning to Galbadia Garden soon and it may have been closer. Only in absolute desperation did he decide he would contact Matron. His stomach growled at him and it dawned on Seifer that he hadn't eaten in nearly five days. It was strange forgetting that it was once something he had done nearly every day of his life.

The end goal was absolute. Above everything else, he had to find Nino.

 _Roshfall._

Seifer was much closer to the compound than he had expected to be. It didn't take long for him to find the tunnels leading into the Yaulny Canyons. He managed to make it there by evening. Tendrils and chains burst the doors wide open as he entered in the front gate and drew in his senses. They were weakened but he could still detect if there was life in the area. Fortunately, the place was completely abandoned.

 _(̴Th҉͞e̵͡r͠è͢ ́is ͜n̴̴͘ǫt̨̕hi͠n͏g͟ ̵̕f͝͏҉or̴̢͜ ̧u̢͞͡s̡ ̧h͡ȩ̴r̛͘͡e.͡)̡̀͏_

Evidence of SeeD had been there, most of the materials Syndicate had left behind were gone. He entered and began searching the house. Seifer needed resources, new clothes, possibly food. A vehicle would have been unlikely, but he needed to look anyway.

What was left were mostly old personal effects that once belonged to Syndicate members. Seifer explored the house further and found his old quarters had been replaced with another Syndicate members belongings but mostly empty. He remembered hurriedly packing his possessions in a single leather bag, swinging it over his shoulder and rushing to Nino's room. He turned out of the door frame, walking down the hall. His feet echoed in the hall, birds flapped away as he drew nearer to the broken double doors into Nino's room.

Their scents were long gone but he could feel Torrin's influence had plagued the very space that Seifer once remembered fondly. He stood in the same spot he had when he had burst into her room. Seifer had followed her from the party downstairs.

" _You were angry. You slapped me, wanted to know what I was doing in your room…"_

Seifer was nineteen. He grabbed her wrists as they flew at him, pushing her back. He knew she would hate him for it so he stepped forward and told her. He told her how she made him feel human again since Ultimecia. How she always made him feel that way. Seifer remembered the way her body shivered as he fingers traced her neck. The way her green eyes sparkled as he continued to speak, words he no longer remembered. He remembered the kiss, how she returned it deeply. Seifer could almost visualize the way he stormed in the room in the middle of the night and convinced her to run away with him.

" _I can't get sucked into it again. I won't let myself become brainwashed and I won't let it happen to you. Let's just… go. I don't care where. We need to just go far away from here. Let's start a real life."_

Torrin's foul presence was still there and it made him sick. He looked to the bed, his mouth twisting as he visualized him with Nino. Seifer stepped deeper into the room, everything had been completely destroyed, nothing of Nino remained. The huge windows that sat opposite of the bed and looked down into the compound had been shattered, rain and exposure had caused neglected books to wrinkle and become worn. Mildew, leaves and foliage had made its way in and warped the wood. Seifer let his senses guide him to the armoire, opening it up wide. He found a black sweater, jeans, clean-ish clothes considering. Seifer didn't like the idea of wearing his brother's clothes but his choices were very limited. He stripped off what the clothes that he had been left with since the night of the Ballroom and quickly dressed in the dry clothes. They smelled stale, almost sour from the moisture but it would be better than the latter if he needed to head to the closest down. The bottle of cologne inside the toiletry bag helped but it smelled of his brother, masking his own scent.

 _Dollet._

There had to have been a manhunt for him. He pulled his hair forward, covering most of the scar on his forehead. He hunted in the drawers, finding a pair of sunglasses and a black sweater cap. Torrin's clothes fit loose on Seifer but they would have to work. At the very least they both dressed decent, the only single common quality they shared. He found in the pockets of the black wool trenchcoat a couple hundred gil. His satisfied smile quickly faded when he sensed life.

 _Sour, acidic, bitter…_

 _(̕͡҉P͏̷͝o̶̧͟is͝o̢ń̀e̸d͞.̨.̸.͘ ̵̢ ͏d͠y̕͢i̷n͘g.҉.̵.͏͡)́_

Death tasted sickly-sweet, like spoiled fruit. It left a lingering metallic taste in the back of Seifer's throat. He could taste the poison in the air, sour and acidic. He knew it well enough to detect it, like when he had embraced Matron. "How long have you been standing there?" Seifer's eyes dilated as he turned, gazing upon the man in the doorway.

His greying brown hair was dulled, unkempt in it's braid that draped over his shoulder framing his square, wild face. His wartorn brown eyes were set angled in their sockets, watching over the place he called home for so long. The practice of Alchemy had left its mark on his body. Chemical burn scars covered his bare hands, stretching to his chest and jaw. A scar stretched across the right side of his lips and ending on his forehead, leaving behind a memory of a battle lost. The leathers he wore were ragged, mistreated.

This was Urvo Dardanion, a traditional Alchemist, and one of the men Seifer called a sworn enemy.

"Long enough." Urvo took a seat in the corner, next to the window. It took him a while to make it, a labored sigh came out as he slumped into the seat.

"They sent a dying man to kill me? I don't know if I should be offended or not." Seifer turned around completely, being very careful in his step. He was still too weak to fight Urvo, even in his condition.

"Kill you? No, boy." He pulled out a cigar, lighting it and breathing in. "I'm living my last days watching out for this place. I helped Endrik build this place, kept it safe, hidden. I'm standing watch until my last dying breath."

"Admirable, even for you." Seifer couldn't hold back his contempt. "Why do you stink like poison?"

Urvo burst into a wheezing cough, smoke shooting out of his nose and mouth. He settled, pulling out a vial of green. "I have always wiped my blades down with this oil. It's a mixture of Malboro secretions, Hemlock and a form of Ricin." He tossed the bottle out the window. "You have to be careful, only oiling the edges of the blades. One quick nick is all it takes. In my case, Nino jammed the whole damn thing up into my gut. Spirited, that girl. Spirited, but stupid."

"Pity for those Elixirs you love to keep on hand." Seifer leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"A pity that it heals open wounds but there are things that even Ol' Urvo's Elixir's and Tinctures can't fix forever." He pulled out a blue vial. "I'm down to my last one. Our stores were bone dry after SeeD swept in. Ruined everything."

"You were executing their people."

"We did. It was never our job to question who we work for. If you had stayed, you would have learned that." He downed the vial, tossing it out the window as well. "Hell, you could have been next in command instead of Torrin. It was always the plan. Torrin would have control of Esthar, you would have your control back in your lap here in Galbadia..."

Seifer frowned, scratching at the growing scruff underneath his chin. "Doubtful. I have no business being in command."

"There's something you need to understand before you kill me." He coughed, "There's something bewildering about you, something powerful. Perhaps it's your reckless arrogance or it's simply your complete disregard for rank but people will always follow you into battle, through thick and thin. But it is because of your arrogance and your complete disregard for rank that people will seek to destroy you. Look at what it has cost you, your disregard." The foul smelling smoke billowed out of his cracked lips as he hacked. He took another puff, looking Seifer in the eye. "Did I not warn you? Was it not clear to you that Endrik had other plans for her? Loving her was your downfall."

Seifer shook his head, "It wasn't love–"

"Lies. You loved her enough to fill her belly with your offspring." He jabbed his cigar in Seifer's direction, readjusting in the seat. " _'It wasn't love' –_ you likely think it's a bit arduous saying it don't you, _boy_?"

Seifer sighed, shaking his head. "It wasn't love."

 _It was devotion. My heart belonged to her. 'Love' was too easy a word to describe what I have for her._

"That is the single thing I regret in this life." Another billow of smoke. "I could have stopped it. But I didn't." Urvo took a final puff off his cigar and dropped it to the floor. "I did you a kindness."

 _(͜Mur̛̕͢d̴e͢͟r͜͟.͏ ́Ḩa̧t҉͏e̸͜.̵̛͡ ̴̸̕F̨̛ù̷̶e҉͝l҉ ͠f̛o͢҉̵r̡͞ ̨̡t͝he͡ ̀͠po͜͏w̧҉̸èr͢͞͠.̶)̀͟_

Seifer felt the surge in the back of his neck and his head jolted. "What?"

"From this window you can see it. At the back of the compound you'll find my herb garden. Look for the opal glass within the vines. What you choose to do with this information is entirely up to you. I assume by you being here you know your father. I hope you can understand that Endrik and I had no choice to do what we did. It was business, the job. We had to do as we were commanded. How many people you think get to tell Artos Almasy _'no'_ and then live?"

"I did." Seifer looked up, looking to the vines. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon..."

"There's something else." Urvo cleared his throat, spitting blood on the floor. "Somehow you survived the explosion that happened over the canyons..." He grinned when Seifer caught on that he saw. "Everyone all across Galbadia saw it, boy. You've always had a knack for theatrics... but I'm assuming you came here to gather resources, yes?" He reached into his pocket. "This key goes to my car. It's parked a few miles west. The gold key goes to a safety deposit box in Dollet National Bank. Use what you need. I don't need it any longer." He tossed the keys, watching as Seifer snatched them mid-air and inspected them carefully.

"Dollet." Seifer sighed. He stood upright, walking to collect the wool jacket and turning out to the door.

"That sickness inside of you, Seifer." Urvo groaned, reaching in his pockets for another vial. "It will consume you."

Seifer held his hand to the door frame. He turned back, approaching Urvo with caution. "It already has."

"You're not going to kill me?" Urvo tried to stand and instead buckled to the floor. His breathing was rattled, gargled. "I'm… surprised…"

"I don't want that poison on me. You deserve the slowest death imagined. You killed my daughter, you took Nino from me." Seifer knelt down, meeting his eye level. "I _revel_ in the knowing that you were reminded of it every day of this miserable life you led. I hope that inside you are feeling envious that I am still here." Seifer's eyes widened, his lips formed the slightest hint of a twisted smile. "I want you to die slowly, feeling every second that you are losing. I want to be the very last thought that creeps into your mind. Even if this thing consumes me, I won't let it swallow me until I am ready... goodbye, Urvo."

Seifer stood, dusting off his black jeans and turning to walk out the door. He stopped, listening to Urvo's ragged final breaths as he lifted the gun in his hand, cocking and pulling the trigger. Seifer spun back around, shield up. The bullet hit and the shield shattered. Urvo looked in awe for all but a moment. Seifer lifted his hand, manifesting a black bolt that burst Urvo's heart on impact from within.

"Hyne…witness us…forgive us…"

Seifer dropped his hand, not even staying to watch Urvo fall. He heard the thud as he was reaching the bottom of the stairs. Now he was angry. He made his way out into the courtyard, the tendrils ripping the doors off the hinges as he stepped outside. His heart thrummed in his chest as he looked to the garden.

" _Can you feel her?"_

Seifer swallowed hard, listening to the sound of the round white pebbles crunching beneath his feet.

" _Yeah. Yeah, I do."_

His arms reached, ripping open the gates with chains. With a forced grunt he slammed back into the walls of the compound. Seifer didn't give his mind time to think, his blue-green eyes searching, hunting as the tendrils swirled around him.

" _We need a name."_

He waded through overgrown brush and bristles, his strong legs tearing through vines and dead plants like they were nothing to him. He held a hand to the wall, looking around. With the sun almost completely set it was difficult to see. Seifer dropped to his knees, his hands clawing and digging.

" _We need a baby first. Can't name her until we meet her."_

Seifer's hands stopped, feeling the smooth surface underneath the moist earth. He reached around and felt the outline, clearing out more brush and scraping away the excess dirt on the stone. He blinked, forcing his eyes to adjust to the evening light as his fingers traced the single name. A tearful smile crept on his face as he blinked. He let out a small hum, a shaky finger tracing across the etched name in the Opal.

"Elia Almasy"

He watched his finger stop on the 'A.' Seifer tried to move but was frozen, his body suddenly jerked upright and backward, tremors shooting through his body as he shook. Something was burning him from inside. Stumbling on the rocks he fell, his body contorted and twisted as he cried out. The pain was searing, boiling. It felt like something was crawling out of his throat, choking him, blocking his airway. His legs crawled and kicked his body as far away from whatever it was that was causing him pain.

Seifer saw flashes of a black tide, the white pebbles in the water vanishing beneath the water. His body seemed to have taken a mind of it's own as he stood up, staggering backwards, away from the grave, away from his infant daughter's final resting place. He could see the darkness in his mind, clawing to the front and slamming him backwards, out of reach.

His body stumbled, catching itself as it straightened up, calm as can be. His feet took a few steps, seeming to work out any stiffness. He watched his hands as they straightened the coat on his body. His neck rolled, cracking the bones underneath back in place.

"Ah…" The body shivered with delight, the voice coming out of his was Seifer's but not.

"Your sense of entitlement is relentless, unwavering..." The eyes that opened were endless and black, not a single trace of Seifer left within them. "...and rewarding."


	4. Arrow on the Doorpost

"For the record, we need you to repeat that last statement…"

"Very well, as High Commander of Garden SeeD Military Collective, I, Squall Garrett Leonhart, request that I step down from my position as High Commander to persue my career as a SeeD Master Operative and stand as Lieutenant Commander for Balamb Garden. I vote to nominate Operative Quistis Trepe as the new High Commander. I also vote to nominate Operative Zell Dincht as the new Executive Assistant. Both are highly capable candidates."

The issue that they found out during Squall's time as High Commander was that he was Commander for both the entire SeeD Collective, as well as Balamb – a job best suited for two people. When he spoke about this to his father it dawned on him what a terrible idea it had been, much as the usual.

"Squall…"

He turned to watch Quistis as shocked as the rest of them. Even after her big speech of how well the evaluation would go. Even after they dragged him down in the dirt and then gave him his job back. Even after listening to Caraway drone on and on about professionalism. Squall was a professional, but he was never meant to be High Commander. He turned, hugging her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Good luck with this. You can do it."

His father was the only one who had known of the plan. He had to dust off his acting skills but even Squall was happily surprised. He was the first to vote "Aye." The embarrassing moment of the day was when he cried. Squall always felt uncomfortable when he cried.

Squall pushed open the double doors of the Dollet Embassy a completely different person. He left Quistis happily dealing with quarterly expenses and mission reports, Summit Meetings and office dramas. She wouldn't admit it but she loved it more than teaching.

He watched as Alisa, Rinoa, Zell and Selphie stood waiting for the results of the Evaluation. Squall watched as Alisa's face beamed and she charged towards him full speed. He lifted her, spinning his daughter in the air and resting her on his hip as he watched Zell and Selphie cheer him on, Rinoa leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, pressing a hand to his heart.

"You did it. Way to go Lieutenant Commander." Zell extended a hand, shaking firm as he pulled him in for a hug. Squall owed credit to Zell. It was his idea for him to step down anyway and the swift action he took when he saw Squall at his lowest point. Zell was a true friend, loyal and Squall would be forever grateful.

"Thanks to you, Lieutenant Dincht." Squall returned the smile, still wishing that Zell hadn't been demoted to Lieutenant but everyone had to face punishment for the actions taken at the Summit. Zell seemed almost relieved, it gave him more time to focus on his personal projects.

Selphie danced with Alisa, squealing as they left the Embassy. They went for lunch and decided to spend the day celebrating Squall's resignation. Six months had passed since the Summit, they had spent enough time with misery and it was time for a positive change.

Squall wrapped his arm around Rinoa, pressing his lips to her cheek as Zell drove everybody to his favorite Dollet restaurant. He and Selphie had been talking non-stop, Alisa interjecting ever so often. She eventually climbed in the front seat to sit between the two energetic friends. Alisa wrapped her multicolored knitted scarf around Zell's arm as he argued the inaccuracies in a television show he had been watching again. Squall couldn't help but study the way Zell would steal glances at Selphie, curious if there was something going on between the two of them.

Squall felt Rinoa snuggle closer and he smiled, genuine. He looked over the city of Dollet, always amazed by it's beautiful architecture. The November air was crisp and smelled like spice and fallen leaves.

The skyline was crowded with the Empire's modest skycrapers, each more impressive than the next. Parks and gardens flourished with community activities and shows in Dollet. It had only driven tourism to it's grand city even more. Many new cultures left their mark not just on the city's cuisine, but also upon the city's identity. Art, music, crafts, it was beautiful. What historically was a capital city of few differences had grown into an uniting of differences and it's this that unites the 500,000 people to this day.

"We should get a house here." Squall stated plainly. "Maybe one for just us and then another for the whole group." Rinoa looked up at him surprised.

"Can we even afford to?"

Squall forgot to tell her that during the last six years he had hardly touched his bank account. Sitting on a level A SeeD Ranking he was looking at well over a couple million in gil. Not including the six month salary from being High Commander.

"I'll check underneath the cushions. I'm sure there's a few gil layin' around at home somewhere..." He sighed, pecking her cheek again and watching Zell drive on the highway. He was ready for a big change.

The news reporter on the radio chimed in and Zell turned up the radio, listening.

" _Six months after the incident, we are still unsure what caused the earthquake but what we do know is that there has been one reported casualty. A man identified as Urvo Dardanion was found in the wreckage at the building that collapsed in the Yaulny Canyons. Reports from the Unified Council and Galbadia Criminal Investigations report that Dardanion was a suspected Syndicate member. The site in question was also known in the investigations as the Compound where the bodies of the slain thirty-three victims from the Balamb Train attack eight months ago…"_

A somber silence fell in the cab of the car. Alisa turned her big stormy blue eyes to Squall, a worried look on her face. Squall shook his head and she sighed, turning back around and leaning on Zell, reaching up and petting his cheek.

"Uncle Seifer could still be out there, right? Uncle Zell?"

Zell's eyes went to Squall in the rearview mirror and back to the road. He quickly changed the station to one with music and put an arm around his niece. Squall watched him plant a kiss on his daughter's forehead, his free hand gripping the steering wheel tight.

Quistis was the one who received the call that the airship transporting Seifer to Artos suffered a malfunction and exploded while traveling overhead the Roshfall and Yaulny Canyons. Seifer's body was never recovered, but it was pretty clear when there were no other survivors.

It was clear that Syndicate and its Empyrals were building in numbers but it was like Syndicate would vanish any chance they had to get close to catching anything concrete. SeeD Operatives would go missing in G-Garden and come back with absolutely no memory, likely influenced. They were always unharmed, seeming to just return in a fugue state.

Any leads they had ended up leading them in circles or dead ends. Because of the suspension, Squall wasn't privy to most information but Quistis did let a few things slip when she sought his counsel. Any lead Garden would chase would lead them to bodies burned in mass graves, death threats were common upon the Council, human experiments were rumored, bombings had attacked a small settlement out in the Gotland Peninsula… it was brutal.

Quistis worked hard in staying on top of it, all the while trying to help Zell find Seifer's remains for a proper burial. They had a vigil in her office displayed, the image of him and the group from the night of the dinner with Matron. She tried to keep a candle burning for him at all times.

Things were starting to get dangerous for Galbadia Garden as well. Irvine's suspension was eventually lifted and he was sent back as the reinstated Lieutenant Commander. Before Squall's suspension, he had dispatched a team to Monterosa but they ended up in a small town where Syndicate had hid and lay a trap for them. He had never had an issue with his Monterosa team disobeying his orders, it made no sense why they were there. They hadn't been the only ones, soon more popped up missing and returning with lost memories but at optimal health, no sign of injury or trauma.

Any news or reports about Empyrals, Nino Mireille, Torrin Victarion or Artos Almasy were quickly dismissed by the Council. They insisted that Artos was a good man. Zell had a theory that gave Squall a chill when he brought it up. He had mentioned that Torrin had an ability to manipulate minds, much like Seifer. Squall had spent a good deal of time questioning if every wrong decision had been due to Seifer's influence. It was a primary factor for him to want to step away from High Commander – the idea of someone able to easily put him under their control jeopardized his family and he wouldn't let that happen ever again.

Despite Zell, Quistis and Irvine's high favor for Nino Mireille, Squall's personal opinions remained unchanged. He didn't trust her, often searching for her in recorded security feeds from the Summit. He gathered any image of her to memorize her face, study her features so he would never forget her face. Squall planned to return the favor of her attempted assassination on him and his family and would not hesitate to exact his revenge at a moment's notice.

The vibrations of his phone buzzed in his pocket. That was something he was going to be happy to be done with. He ignored it, turning off his phone and letting it slide back into his pocket.

Zell turned off onto an exit, heading to the shores. They parked in an alley, all piling out. Selphie looked at her phone, cursing it's battery life. "Irvine says 'Congrats, brother!' to Squall. He's happy that you're finally taking charge!"

Squall rolled his eyes, helping Rinoa out of the vehicle and taking Alisa's hand. "I think it's going to be a good change. I've been talking with Laguna and it's going to be good for everyone. They've been talking about dispatching a GF Procurement team not far from here in the Hasberry Plains. It'd be good to get back on the field."

Zell smiled, scratching the side of his face. "I may join you on that mission. I've been feeling kind of antsy lately, feelin' like I might be ready to get back out there too. All this sittin' down is making me fat." He smacked at his stomach, still as fit as always.

Selphie turned around, walking backwards with her hands behind her back. Her grey wool hat swallowed her head but Squall knew it was more a fashion accessory than anything to keep her warm. "If you do that then I'll go ahead and just go back to Trabia."

"Fine, go back." Zell shrugged.

"Fine, I will." Selphie smiled, defiant.

"Okay, go!" Zell gestured to the north.

"Okay, fine!" She giggled, lightly punching him in the gut. Zell wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her along like he was choking her.

"Is…there something going on between you two?" Rinoa pointed to them, a half cocked smile forming on her face.

Selphie and Zell looked at each other, laughing. "No, no, nothing like that. We're just friends, scouts honor!"

"Right." Squall smirked, maintaining his suspicions. He opened the door as they walked inside the restaurant. They were greeted with red walls and chestnut brown tables lined up along the windows. The sound of music and small talk filled the air along with the smell of fresh coffee and good eats. In the corner of the room, the news of the updated Yaulny earthquake data played on a screen in the corner of the room.

Zell sighed, feeling Alisa grab his hand. He spun her around and went to find a table. Squall could tell that he was dealing with the loss hard, even after six months. He tried to help, tried to be there for him as best as he could but Zell would shut him out. Even with the whole story Squall struggled with forgiving Seifer. He knew Zell was struggling with finding Nino and Seifer, any efforts were fruitless but he kept trying.

 _Curious if he needs me to drag him into a cold shower…_

Everyone filled the corner table by the window, all looking at their menus and talking while Squall kept his ear to the television across from them. The waitress arrived, beginning to take orders.

"Daddy? Can I get the grilled cheese?"

"Whatever you want, Alisa. Knock yourself out." Squall turned his phone back on and slipped it back in his pocket, looking over the menu. There were so many choices that weren't the usual fish dishes that he was accustomed to. He finally decided on the panini with soup, feeling like trying something different..

After lunch was finished everyone decided to split up and visit some of the attractions in the district. Rinoa went with Selphie to a boutique while Zell, Squall and Alisa decided to give them some time and walk to the beach. Alisa wanted to see where they had landed during the Siege of Dollet. Alisa had turned seven with a sudden interest in history.

"I think Seifer and Nino used to live around here... you know, with Fujin and Raijin?" Zell pointed to the Shining Bomber bar as they passed underneath the walkway. "Seifer said that it was around here at least. Within walking distance because he needed to live by the docks and the bar."

"Want to check inside the bar? See if anyone's seen him?" Squall tried to include himself in Zell's search but was often declined, much like this time.

"It's... it's kind of a personal thing. I don't mean to exclude anyone but I owe it to Seifer."

"If you ever need someone to bounce ideas off of –"

"Nah, nah, you're gonna have your hands full taking up the Lieutenant Commander position. Especially with the new cadets that are coming in January." Zell zipped up his black jacket, shivering. He watched as Alisa turned the corner. "Lissy! Don't run off, yeah?" He patted Squall's chest, following Zell at half sprint. He stopped, watching as Alisa stood at the top of the stairs heading to the beach.

"Isn't this where the giant spider died?!" Alisa's eyes lightened up as Zell approached. "Tell me the story again, Uncle Zell!"

"Yup! It sure is! Okay, so I was the first one to make it to the boats. Your dad hung back to rescue a stray dog that was in the Square. We..."

Squall watched as Zell retold the story. He chuckled to himself, watching Zell's over the top hand motions as he retold their SeeD Exam. It felt like ages ago when it happened. Zell always told the story with so much passion and energy, even if it was the hundredth time Alisa had heard it. He was always so animated.

Squall leaned against the wall on the sidewalk, watching the beach. He looked around the neighborhood. It wasn't too shabby. They'd likely get something on the more upscale side of town. There were too many memories here. He focused his eyes on a blonde man with his back turned to him. He was dressed in black, walking down the alley tossing a yellow ball in the air.

 _Seifer?!_

Squall narrowed his eyes, watching the man as he whistled and a dog came around the corner. He threw the ball, catching a glimpse. Definitely not Seifer. For one, Seifer was allergic to dogs and hated them, for another, the man had yellow, crooked teeth and a distinct Dollet accent.

He sighed, checking his phone after it vibrated yet again. Restricted. He answered the call, "This is Squall Leonhart."

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Is there someone here?"

"… _Yeah."_

The voice was familiar. Male. Deep. Squall lowered his voice, looking around. "Seifer?"

The voice laughed, taking in a sharp breath. _"Mm... not quite."_

"Who is this?" Squall kicked a loose rock towards Zell, motioning for him to hurry over. Zell grabbed Alisa's hand, jogging over to Squall and putting his ear to the phone. The voice wasn't answering. "Hello?"

" _Hello?"_ The voice mimicked, immediately cackling afterward.

Zell looked up, "Who is that?"

Squall shrugged, unsure of what to say. "How did you get this number? Are you in danger?"

" _Well…"_ The voice sighed into the phone. _"I wouldn't say that I would be in danger…I can't say the same for your pretty wife and her chirpy little friend... Selphie, wasn't it? Both are pretty little birds..."_

Squall's eyes widened, looking to Zell. "Torrin?"

" _By the way, if you want to keep them safe I would walk very casually to the Town Square. Bring your precious daughter."_ They didn't have a choice, the phone disconnected.

"What do we do?"

"Hey Alisa, let's walk back to the square, okay? Let's go find auntie and you mom, yeah?" Zell lifted Alisa up and held her between his body and Squall's as they started walking. He discreetly pulled the zipper on his chest pocket, retrieving his phone. He held it close to Alisa's chest as he started to text. "There are a lot of windows, Squall…" Zell spoke under his breath, his eyes darting around. "I warned Quistis about the situation."

The phone began to vibrate. Squall answered. "Yes?"

" _You will have Operative Dincht take his phone and drop it in the storm drain in the next ten seconds or else…"_

"Okay, done... yeah?" Zell immediately dropped his phone, kicking it into the drain. He heard the clatter as the phone fell beneath the street and scanned the windows.

" _Good. That's very good. It happens again and I may start to get angry."_

Alisa wrapped her arms around Zell's neck, whimpering. "I got you, Lissy. Uncle Zell ain't lettin' anyone hurt ya." He whispered into her ear. Squall could feel his daughter's anxiety. Alisa didn't take her long to realize they were not safe.

"So you can see us."

" _Oh, I see you. You just can't see me."_ The voice cackled.

Squall's heart was drumming in his chest, he looked to his daughter and back to the phone as they walked. He knew Zell would keep her safe but the twisting in his stomach told him to take her. They could see the pub, someone standing on the walkway on their phone. "Hey."

 _I need to keep her safe. Protect her. Protect my daughter. She is exposed, vulnerable. I need to shield her from getting hurt. Keep her safe. She isn't safe. Just like the Summit. You have to protect her._

Zell looked up, his eyes narrowing. "So if you can see us, could we work something out where you and I continue with this conversation and Squall can take his daughter back to the beach?"

Alisa made a noise of protest as Squall reached for her, the twist in his gut was unbearable. Her hand clung to Zell's jacket as they walked closely together with their shoulders touching. Zell kept his eyes up, blindly taking the phone from Squall's hand.

" _Um… no. No, definitely, no. No, I need her there too. I need all three of you. It's important."_

Squall's eyes shut tight, he couldn't catch his breath. This couldn't be happening all over again. He held his daughter tight, holding her head close to his neck, ready to shield her if something happened. He watched as Zell took over, keeping calm.

" _Keep walking. You are not to speak to anyone."_

The phone clicked off again as they made their way through a small crowd of patrons standing by the pub.

"Zell…" Squall whispered, watching at the man on the phone above the walkway hang up, turning and meeting with another man. They shook hands, engaging in conversation. It wasn't their guy. Squall wanted to vomit. He held his daughter across his abdomen, her legs locked around him. It wasn't enough, she was too exposed. Panic was creeping into Squall's throat and his grip tightened. He couldn't hold her close enough.

"Lissy? I need you to wear this, okay?" He watched as Zell unzipped and shrugged off his jacket. Squall took it and wrapped her body in it, slipping her arms in the sleeves. He looked over to Zell with a mixture of confusion and fear. "It's Uncle Zell's _fancy_ jacket, it'll keep you safe and warm okay? Everything is fine – it's just for in case, yeah?"

Squall felt the inside of the jacket, feeling the flexible scales underneath. Ballistic protection. A very smart move on Zell's part but it left him exposed. It didn't matter once Squall covered his daughters body, hiding her head as well. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to stay calm and keep walking because if it _is_ Torrin on the other line, he's watching us and won't think twice about doing something absolutely _fucking_ crazy."

"Swear." Alisa's voice came muffled from under the coat.

"Sorry." Zell whispered, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around.

The phone buzzed again as they passed the Nautilus weapons shop. Desperately Squall wanted to run in and retrieve a weapon. It was killing him to walk by the window and find a Gunblade sitting inside the shop on display. They could hear the fountain and the sound of a live band playing jazz.

"What do you planning to do, Torrin?" Zell's eyes never stopped moving. Squall noticed that he was analyzing every detail, his breath shook when he drew breath. The air felt brisk, Zell was holding his own body together well.

" _Oh. You figured me out. Listen to you, Mister SeeD Operative. Did our last visit help you conquer your fears?"_

"Pretty much, yeah but now I'm getting irritated. Why don't we meet somewhere and you and I can have a discussion."

" _Where do you think we're going?"_

It was a busy Friday, people were dancing by the fountain to the music, kids playing and people shopping and meeting with one another. Not a single person was aware of the phone conversation Squall and Zell were having.

" _See if you can spot your friend…when you do, follow their exact orders or you won't like what happens."_ The phone call was dropped again. Zell put the phone to his side and searched the gathering of people.

Squall looked around, not recognizing a single face in the crowd. He looked at Zell, watching as his expression dropped when his hand went straight to his chest. He followed his line of sight and saw the girl standing by the cafe. She held a coffee, her hair pulled back as she wore a yellow wool coat. Zell stepped forward, walking in front, Squall was just along for the ride as his feet carried him on autopilot.

"Nino...?" Zell stepped in her gaze, watching as she gestured to the table.

 _Nino Mireille. The assassin._

Unresolved rage suddenly hit Squall like a pound of rocks hit his stomach. He watched the way she touched Zell's arm, like an old friend and how Zell did the same, his hands clutching to hers. Squall's arms were tired from carrying Alisa but he kept them locked as he stepped with great caution to the table. "Have a seat." She spoke plainly once he got within earshot.

"No." Squall spoke in a low, flat, tone.

Nino's eyes burned into Squall. "If you do not follow the commands, my Superior will execute your daughter and wife. Sit."

Zell sat down closest to her while Squall sat as far from her as possible, thankful for the outdoor heater that burned behind his chair. It would keep Alisa calm.

"Nino, what is he doing?" When Nino didn't respond Zell leaned in close. "Where have you been? Are you safe?"

"Why don't you ask if _we're_ safe first, Zell? Why don't we ask her where Rinoa and Selphie are?" Squall cocked his head., keeping his eyes on Nino.

Nino's mouth parted, her eyes going to Zell. Her voice was flat but still carried a sense of urgency. "You're in danger." She whispered, her eyes scanning around. "Follow his orders. No matter what happens, I will do what I can to keep you three safe."

Zell grabbed her hand, squeezing tight. "Rinoa and Selphie. Where are they?"

"I don't know. Rinoa's –"

"Isn't that your job? Hm? To know where your victims are?" The more time Squall sat there the longer he felt like reaching over and striking her. "Well?"

"Be cool, Squall." Zell put a hand out, watching Nino's reactions. "How many agents?"

"Hundreds, an army. They're everywhere. They've infiltrated all through Dollet. He's–" She paused, looking behind Squall's shoulder. She lifted her coffee, taking a drink. "He's coming." Nino locked up, keeping her mouth closed.

"There you are. I apologize, I was a bit tied up. Traffic is busy today!" Torrin sat down between Squall and Zell as he sipped on the cider beer he had brought with him. He looked around, a pleasant smile on his lips. Squall recoiled when Torrin's gaze fixed on his daughter.

"What do you want, Torrin? For fuck sake, my daughter is here…" Squall covered her ears.

"Beautiful offspring. You have strong genetics..." Torrin peeked over Squall's shoulder to take a peek at the blue eyes that peered over his shoulder. "Have her take off that stupid adamantine jacket. That was way too obvious a move, honestly. Take it off." Torrin commanded. Squall refused to yield to his demands. He would not risk it. Torrin sighed noisily, lifting the sleeve of his leather jacket and showing the hidden blade as he pressed it against Squall's ribs. "Take. Off. The jacket."

"Just do it, Squall." Zell never took his eyes off Torrin. "Do what he says."

Torrin reached over, beginning to tear the coat away. He tossed it to Zell's face once it was freed. Alisa kept her face in her father's neck, her hands tightening. Squall's throat was red, irritated from the scratchy olive green wool coat she wore.

"Full disclosure, if you'll look around here you won't be able to see but there are explosives set to blow if I signal the command. All of this will be leveled if you try to move or scream or make any kind of gesture that indicates we're having this conversation." Torrin spun his hand around the area and leaned in close. "Do you understand, Squall?" Torrin paused, amused. "Squall. Hah! Such a stupid name, Squall. It's annoying to even say... Squall Garrett Leonhart..." He knocked back his beer, taking a foamy swig. "I'd change my name honestly... just go by... _Leon_ or something more... masculine. More masculine than 'Squall' anyways..."

Squall narrowed his eyes. He knew Torrin didn't lead them there to discuss names. "Get to your point."

"Very well, Squall..." Torrin pulled off a leather glove, charging his fingers. "I heard that you knew about my little – Zap!" He wriggled his fingers and tapped Zell, causing him to jump from the quick spark of electicity. Zell instantly jumped and Torrin's hand sat him back down, laughing. "Cute parlor trick, isn't it? Marvelous..."

Zell groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "You fucking…" Nino slid her seat as close as she could without Torrin noticing, gripping onto Zell's freezing hand before he could finish.

Torrin moved his head to keep Squall's attention. "Anyway! Neat little trick, huh? Effective. It's good armor too. Deflects just about everything." His tone fell serious, feigning remorse. "Now, I want to clear the air about that real quick – while it wasn't _me_ who _technically_ hurt Ellone…"

"It was still your fault, no matter how you try to spin it." Squall looked away, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, except that it was _technically_ Seifer's piss poor aim…I suppose I did guide it a _teensy_ bit." He scooched closer to Squall, "Now… I need it to be clear – just so all of us can understand – that baby was never going to live the moment we found out that it was a girl."

Squall turned back to Torrin, "Why? Why would you do something so –"

"Because Squall! I didn't _need_ a girl! Need a _boy._ Boys make for a good, strong bloodline, makes a good firstborn child." He swigged his beer, pointing it to Nino. "Take Nino – she was _technically_ firstborn and look at how fucked up she turned out to be?" Torrin turned his eyes to Zell, shaking his head before returning to Squall. "And your daughter –"

"There isn't a thing wrong with my daughter that would permit me to even think up the things you've done." Squall's eyes stayed on him. Alisa tried to lift her head but Squall held it firmly in place.

"What's the point of this?" Zell spoke bitterly. His grip tightening Nino's hand. Nino didn't seem to feel the grip. "Why are we here?!"

Torrin leaned forward, rolling the bottle in his palms. "I need to see my brother."

"He's dead."

"Is he?" Torrin took another drink, his eyes moved to Alisa.

"Uncle Seifer's alive?" Alisa whispered, immediately hushed by Squall.

"Yes, Alisa! Yes he is!" Torrin wrapped an arm around Squall. Squall fought the urge to attack. He stiffened his body, curling his torso into his daughter, shielding her. "See we have video of the airship that was transporting him. Did you think we were idiots?" Torrin curled his fingers around Squall's neck, shaking him. "He was the one who destroyed the airship and I know that SeeD has done their job searching..." Torrin turned back to Zell. "And you've really put in most of the manhours than any of us Operative. Sorry about you getting demoted for your efforts..." Torrin leaned back over to Squall. "We've done our job searching and nobody knows where went the body! Not a single limb was found!" He laughed like everything was a complete joke. "It wasn't long after that when our favorite home was 'mysteriously' destroyed, so tell us…"

"If you know he's alive and we don't, why would you think we would possess this information?" Squall looked to Nino. "Why go through all this trouble?"

"Nino, why did I go through this trouble? You've been exceptionally quiet…"

Nino raised her head to Squall. "SeeD has served it's purpose and now it is time for Harvest."

"Nino –" Zell leaned towards her, watching her recoil, turning away.

"Smart girl...when her mind is in the right place." He smirked, looking over to Zell and back at Squall. "Also, I wanted to see my brother-in-law, say hi to little niecey here and you know, shoot the shit and… well, this…"

He pulled out a phone, dialing a number. Squall felt panic hit him. Torrin hadn't once mentioned Rinoa or Selphie. He turned to face Torrin, his fear leaving him trembling. "What are you doing, Torrin?" His eyes kept darting to the phone, clutching onto his daughter for dear life. "T-Torrin, please! Whatever you want, we'll do it for you... just...please!"

Torrin moved his finger to the sound of the jazz music playing. He held the phone to his ear daintly as he spoke in a sing-song voice. "Begin."

"What did you just do?" Zell looked as if he was going to lose his lunch. He held his hands in his lap, his shoulders low as he held Nino's hand tight, trying to keep her from trembling. Nino was staring at the hand in her own lap, mouthing apologies.

Torrin hung up the phone and finished his beer. "I keep my promises…Now…" His arms went back around Zell and Squall, lowering his head. "Witness us now, as we will be the arrow on the doorpost. Witness as we purge the false governments from our steps… we will lead you into the new revolution and the demise of weaker and lesser men."

Zell and Squall looked to Nino who was just as terrified, their heads reeling from the events that had just taken place. They felt naked and exposed just sitting there, both flinching as Torrin stood. "Come, Nino. In about ten minutes you'll be finding out. Enjoy the city, Dollet has so much to offer but not for much longer..."

Squall watched as Zell snatched Nino's wrist, holding it tight. "Nino...where's Rinoa and Selphie?!"

"Release me or he will not hesitate to kill them. Please, Zell I beg you..." She whispered, ripping her wrist out of his grip as she disappeared into the crowd with Torrin.

The moment they were out of sight Squall's phone began to ring.


	5. The War Has Begun

Closing her eyes didn't help. The images burned into the back of her eyelids as her hands flew to her mouth. On the inside Quistis wanted to cry, scream. She was nauseous but she had to hold fast. Blue eyes scanned the monitor in disbelief. The video feeds from Galbadia Garden couldn't have been real. None of it had to have been true. She blinked hard again, taking in a breath.

"The body count is up to twenty-three hundred and steadily climbing. We have lost contact with the 7 squads that are out in the field." Master Operative Wren of the Omega Force stood at attention, addressing the Council.

"Has anyone reached Lieutenant Commander Kinneas?"

Quistis pulled out her phone, calling for Irvine. She held her breath waiting for him to answer.

" _Hey, this is Irvine. I'm currently away from my phone – please leave a message."_

She hung up, clutching the phone to her chest counting backwards. She tried again.

" _Hey, this is Irvine. I'm currently away from my phone – please leave a message."_

Quistis tightened her jaw, trying again.

" _Hey, this is Irvine. I'm current–"_

Quistis hung up the phone. Her eyes searched around the room. She watched Laguna stand with his hand on his waist, phone to his ear. Justice Menelaus and General Caraway looked upon the footage with stone-faced stares. Eliza caught Quistis watching her and she turned to her assistant.

"Put Dollet on full lockdown. Immediately. Nobody goes through our gates, nobody enters, nobody leaves."

"Closing a gate and a couple of harbors isn't going to stop this." Caraway placed his hands in his pockets.

Eliza turned, pointing to the screens. "Syndicate will NOT take this city. If it's war they want –"

Menelaus pointed to the same screens. "Syndicate could already be here, Eliza!"

Quistis looked away as they began to argue, going to her phone. The amplified voices were drowned out as she watched as a call light up her phone. It was from Garden. "Ryzia. What's the status?"

" _We were put on immediate lockdown. All non-essential personnel are being sent home. I just heard from a Council representative that we may be going to war? What do I do? Commander?"_

"Hold on." Quistis looked to the Council, already in chaos. She turned to Laguna, placing a hand on his arm. He was leaving a message for Squall to call him immediately. She looked to the feeds again, watching the replay of the Syndicate invasion. Hundreds came in, slaughtering. The Empyrals came after, doubled in numbers and cleaned up the remaining survivors. Several of them had worn G-Garden uniforms. The rumored Plants in the Garden.

 _What do I do? What should I do? What would Squall do?_

Quistis was a Council Member, she was the High Commander of Garden. This was her call, her duty to protect her people and her home. She drew in a slow, even breath, looking up at the screens.

"Ryzia. As High Commander, I authorize the mobilization of Balamb Garden..."

"What?" Eliza was the first to speak.

"Did she just –" Rupert Menelaus was speechless.

"Quistis?" Laguna's warm voice had an air of concern.

The newly appointed High Commander of the SeeD Collective could feel everyone's eyes on her as the shouting died down. "Anybody that is not easily identifiable as an Operative must be ejected from Garden immediately. Assemble the maintenance crew to arm themselves and go down below into the sub-levels to initialize it. This must be done _immediately._ The key they need is in the main office in the safe. Contact our Pilot, Operative Nida Kuroska, have him meet you in my office. He will be able to get Garden moving."

"We have not authorized this!" General Caraway began to approach.

Quistis spoke faster, feeling people closing in. "I need you to issue an emergency bulletin to our squads on the field and instruct them to pull out. They are to go into hiding and stand-by until we have a safe zone for them to retreat. G-Garden is no longer a viable safe zone, any nearby Operatives must follow these instructions. Surviving G-Garden low-level Cadets are to be sent home at once."

Her eyes peered over to watch Laguna fold his arms, studying her. She watched his reactions, noticing the proud smile that formed on the corners of his mouth.

She looked to the feeds. "Lastly, Contact Trabia, have them release non-essential and Cadets and send them home. Trabia's mobile functions were permanently damaged from the missile attack years ago. They will need to retreat to Safe Zone A until Balamb can recover them. Do you understand?"

" _Y-yes…"_

"Ryzia, can you do this?"

" _Yes, Commander. I will send a full status report once I begin preparations. Beginning now."_

Quistis hung up the phone and turned, the Council stood around her in disbelief.

She looked to the feeds. "Do you see that? We are looking at our warfare specialists, soldiers and strategists lying dead on the ground." She swallowed, holding back her fury, her anguish. "Killed. In their own homes."

She skipped to the next slides of feeds. "Do you see _that_? Those are Guardian-infused Syndicate Agents mowing down our people like nothing."

Quistis moved to the next set, the main lobby, hundreds of bodies, thousands of lives gone in a matter of moments. She stood tall, addressing the Council. "They did this in a matter of minutes. We can stand here and argue and whine about what to do or what not to do but if I'm seeing this correctly, this means we _are_ at war and if Syndicate can do this in a matter of minutes imagine what we will do if we give them just one hour. "

Laguna was the first to react. He stepped forward, giving Quistis a nod before turning to the rest of the Council. "Right. Let's get started."

As each Council member prepared for War, Quistis continued to check her phone. She dialed Irvine's number again, her heart sinking as his prerecorded message sang in her ears. She stood in the center of the Dollet Embassies Council Offices and held her phone to her chest. For the first time in her life, praying.

The news hadn't yet reached Dollet as the Council exited the building, escorted out of the city by a detail of SeeD Operatives that had reported in from Galbadia. She was approaching the cars lined against the street when an Operative stopped her in her tracks, saluting.

"Saber Specialist Operative Archelaus Wilhelm of Galbadia Garden, Ma'am. We have been assigned your security detail. Our top priority is to escort you out of the city." He was over twenty-five, as most Master Operatives were. He towered over Quistis in height and width, well over 6". The standard G-Garden military tapered haircut was a rich caramel brown, pushed back like he ran his fingers through it just before she stepped outside. He was dressed in civilian clothing, standard black jeans tucked inside his SeeD military boots, tight black t-shirt, neatly pressed and clean. He looked to have been built for military. He stood tall, his back straight even when he was at ease.

"At east, Operative." Quistis saluted back, looking around. "I'm sorry, 'We?'"

Archelaus' hazel eyes glanced over to his comrade; looking almost regretful as he registered that Thatcher approached and initiated the salute. The younger of the two smiled, eager to be assigned to the mission.

"Tech Specialist Operative Thatcher Vinwick, Ma'am! Happy to be here!"

An obvious free-spirit when you placed him next to his Master Operative. Thatcher's hair was an unkempt mess of layered blonde locks that curled around his face. His eyes were the darkest brown Quistis had seen in a long time. His skin was tanned, his frame muscular but lean. He was young, likely a fresh Operative.

"At ease, Operatives." She smiled, approaching the cars. Thatcher hurried ahead, opening the door to the armored vehicle and offered a hand. She climbed inside, catching Archelaus glaring at Thatch as he followed. Once the doors were closed they were moving. She couldn't see anything in the vehicle. It was imperative that the Council members returned to their countries of origin – including her.

"Any word yet on the severity of the damage, ma'am? We haven't heard anything new since reporting in for duty. Where will we be going?" Archelaus spoke like a soldier. Polite and firm.

Quistis crossed her legs inside the cramped vehicle. "Balamb. Have either of you been?"

Thatcher shook his head, fidgeting with the buttons overhead. "No ma'am." He reminded her of a much younger Zell Dincht. The way his legs shook anxiously, tinkering with the devices, the resting hint of a smile that curled the very edges of his lips.

"Where were you before this?" Quistis asked as she gripped onto the handlebar overhead. "Give me your history of the last few missions you were both assigned."

"We lost our team to Syndicate, ma'am. Stationed in Monterosa about six months back. We were told to lay low in a town not far..." Archelaus' muscles tensed up, his leg beginning to shake. "This last mission we were assigned to was to infiltrate a known Syndicate cell here in Dollet but our contacts never showed up."

"Infiltration? That's usually handled by Balamb's Operatives."

"This was a direct order from General Caraway, ma'am." Archelaus looked her in the eye. "While we _are_ SeeD Operatives, orders from our country's General take priority."

Quistis frowned, she had never received that report, finding herself curious as to what else the General had done behind their backs. She felt the vehicle stop. Once the door opened she could hear commotion in the streets. Thatcher stepped out, holstering his crossbow. Archelaus followed directly, assisting with her exit and readying his gunblade.

 _A gunblade specialist. Handy._

The lockdown was already in place. Her security detail escorted her through the small crowd of people that gathered to find out the commotion. She hadn't even had the chance to announce her new position in the SeeD Collective and already she was being escorted out of cities.

 _Squall is lucky he didn't have to deal with any of this._

On the strip she looked for her friends, unable to find them anywhere.

"You did good in there. You showed initiative, courage... keep at it and this will all be over soon." Quistis turned to see Laguna walking alongside her, following behind was Kiros and Ward who both saluted her.

They were heading to the Ragnarok and that was where Quistis found Squall. He stood tall with Alisa in one hand and holding onto the hilt of Lionheart in the next. A huge sigh of relief. She had learned of the hostage situation before the feeds came in. She ran alongside Laguna, watching as Alisa left Squall to run to her Grandfather.

Quistis slowed once Laguna had his granddaughter in his arms. She noticed something was different with the way Squall stood, something about it seemed so unemotional, reminiscent of his old self. The sun was setting, creating this beautiful golden glow as he rested a hand on the hilt of his gunblade. By the time she made it to him Squall had a cigarette lit and was exhaling deeply. When she grew closer she could see the nerves had hit him hard. His hand shook as he puffed away, scanning the crowds at the front gates but he managed to maintain his overall composure. Something about him gave her a feeling of resolve. He shifted his weight from one foot to the next, the wind blowing in his hair.

Quistis knew the answer but needed to hear it from him herself. "Rinoa and Selphie?"

Squall took another puff, shaking his head. "Torrin just… let Rinoa go. Told her to fly free. She was held hostage inside the cafe while we were being held right outside. I'm sending her away with Laguna. She'll be safe in Esthar. With her being a sorceress... I can't trust Syndicate will let her go..." Squall drew in another breath, exhaling. "They uh... they have Selphie." He watched as Quistis sighed. "Irvine?"

"I keep calling and get nothing." She broke down, letting the tears fall. "Squall, what if he's –"

"Irvine is one of us. Right?" He put an arm to her shoulder. "He's one of _us._ " Squall tossed his cigarette and held her by the shoulders. "You are the new High Commander. You have to be strong. We were the only ones trusted with keeping things in order from here on out, remember?"

"What if I can't do it? You've always held us together – what if I can't do that?"

"Quistis, you already did exactly what I would have done. You're doing your job and you're doing it well."

She composed herself, wiping her eyes. She watched as he smiled, hiding a pain deep within his blue eyes. "What is it? Is it Zell?"

Squall shook his head. "No, Zell's safe. He's scouting with Dollet forces trying to find Selphie."

The only sound between them was the noise of the Ragnarok's engines. "So then what?"

"I can't fight and keep her safe at the same time..." Squall walked past Quistis and approached Laguna and Alisa before they made it any closer to the ship.

Quistis watched as Squall dropped to his knees, holding onto his daughter's hands as he spoke to her. He cupped her face as she began to cry, shaking her head furiously. Quistis held her mouth closed as she watched Squall wipe away the tears from his daughter's eyes. She couldn't hear what was being said but she knew. Her thoughts were confirmed when Squall reached into the small snap front pocket of Lionheart's sheath, pulling out a silver chain she had long forgotten he had.

On the end of the chain swung the pendant known to Quistis as Griever. Squall untangled it as he spoke to her, slipping it on over her head and wiping back another tear. Alisa held it close, clutching it tight. She kissed it, promising her father words unheard.

Squall looked up to his father and Laguna nodded to Squall, kneeling down and holding tight onto his son's shoulder. They both talked with Alisa, Laguna's expression was upbeat and excited but his eyes were filled with worry as he looked to his son. Quistis watched as Alisa jumped into Squall's arms, sobbing as he lifted her up, holding her one last time.

Quistis turned her head, watching the Balamb air transport ship power up. Archelaus and Thatcher stood at the bay doors, patiently waiting. She turned back to Squall as he took his steps backwards and slow. They watched together as his daughter left with Laguna.

"Squall." She rubbed his back, watching as he pressed a closed fist to his lips when the doors closed. "We have to clear the airstrip or they won't be able to leave, come on…" Quistis took his arm, pulling him away. He didn't cry, he didn't scream or yell. Squall was strong, like a lion. "She is going to be riding those elevators from sun-up to sun-down!" Quistis laughed, trying to help him smile. She was relieved when it worked.

"Yeah, yeah she will." They watched as the Ragnarok began lifting to the air. They both waved one last goodbye before it accelerated into the sky. "They're my everything, Quistis. I almost lost them both today. The way Torrin kept looking at at Alisa it just – ugh." He covered his eyes with the heels of his hands. Squall composed, looking to Quistis. "I feel like we're heading into a battle that we aren't prepared for."

Quistis nodded, completely in agreement with her Lieutenant. "I remember Matron saying once that if it were easy –"

"It wouldn't be worth having." Squall looked to the sky, watching as Ragnarok was now en route toward Esthar.

Quistis and Squall both took a moment to look at one another. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a long hug. "Please be safe."

"You too." Squall smiled, pushing a strand of blonde behind her ear. He turned his attention to the SeeD Operatives. "Better get to it, you've got a Garden to run, High Commander. I'll take care of things here on the ground."

"Goodbye, Squall."

"Goodbye, Quistis." He turned to leave, heading toward the crowd of people clamoring at the gates. The mandatory curfew in Dollet was going into effect, giving them a better chance at searching.

Squall was at the gates waving to the ship with Zell by the time she was in the air. The sick feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. She realized that the last time they had separated like this, she was climbing into the back of a truck with Selphie and Irvine on their way to a missile base. She remembered watching as Squall, Rinoa and Zell went their separate ways, en route to save Balamb from the missile attack.

 _Come home, all of you._

Quistis couldn't help but notice the way Archelaus watched her almost with suspicion. In a fluid motion she uncrossed and crossed her legs to the other side so she could have a better position of the clouds below them. Her phone lit up and she looked at the messages, finding a single missed call from Irvine. Her heart jumped as she sat upright, her hands shakily going to the voicemail left.

" _Quistis! Hey. It's uh… it's Irvine, I'm sure you knew that. So uh, I don't want you to think I'm trying to ask you out on 'yet another date' but I really wanted to get your advice on somethin'. So like, Tomé… I think I want to ask her to uh, crap, I can't even think of what it's called. Basically… I want to uh, ask her if she'd only date me and I'd only date her. Dating! That's what it's called. So yeah, you seem to know her pretty… uh… hang on a second there's something goin' on…_ "

Quistis felt her stomach twist in knots when she heard the gunfire. Her hand went to her chest as she wept, listening to the recording end in silence. Her phone fell out of her hand as she tried to stand but collapse. She felt strong hands catching her and she looked up to meet Archelaus' hazel eyes. Quistis hung her head as she picked her feet back up, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry, I know that's not um, very _Commander_ of me." She sniffled, turning away.

"If I may speak casually," Archelaus cleared his throat, retrieving her phone from the floor and handed it to her. "Death hurts in more ways than one. I lost someone I cared about today too. Kinneas was a good man, a very capable Lieutenant Commander."

"You knew Irvine?"

Archelaus smiled sadly, looking to his feet. "Yes ma'am."

"I'm so very sorry..."

Archelaus sighed, reaching in the back of his pocket for a clean purple handkerchief. "This is his... or, well... was his. I keep it with me for good luck... maybe you would want to..."

She nodded, wiping her nose with the tissues she had been carrying as a just in case. The moment the handkerchief was in her hands his footsteps receded. Quistis let out a big sigh as she slumped back into her seat. Her eyes felt heavy, she sat her phone down and looked out the window as the sun was setting. She wondered, curious what Seifer felt when the plane exploded, if he felt anything at all.

 _Seifer... I wish you were here. You would know what to say, wouldn't you?_

It was night when she woke. She pulled off the blanket that was draped over her and stood. She adjusted her dress and stepped over to the viewing window. Her hands went to the glass as the ship flew in a curve around Balamb Garden as it cruised off the Rinauld Coast, Trabia bound. It appeared that Garden's transformation went successfully.

There was something about seeing Garden returning to its powerful glory. To be in control of something so massive, so powerful. It gave her strength, knowing the men and women on board counted on her to take charge.

Quistis steeled herself for the chaos that was very likely to be present when she got off the ship, ready for anything.


	6. Target

The memories flashed to the front of her mind and despite her best efforts, Nino couldn't simply shut them out. Seifer was there and then he wasn't. Had she pushed him? Where did the dagger come from? Why was she charging to the front? Everything was a blur. Shocks of electricity, flashes of a camera, the glint of her daggers as they went to Squall's throat. Pure, unadulterated dread fell on her shoulders when the fear of it happening again came to mind.

Centra, Alnaj. It was only until after Torrin came to collect her had she been awoken. He came to collect her, keeping her locked away in a peaceful sleeping state until he awoke and was on her way back to Galbadia. Six months had passed and the only time she had been awake was to be fed or cared for. She was a tool to them, only a tool to be used. Support. Useful but expendable.

 _Somnium. Sleep._

Nino stared out the window, watching as troops of Dollet Soldiers made their patrols. They were 21 hours out since Torrin had declared war on the Unified Council. Dollet anticipated a grueling Siege but little did they know that they came through the back door. The Siege was already underway and nobody knew.

Torrin's voice turned her attention back to the single floor studio that they had taken up as their base. Their temporary place of home. She watched as Ortzi and Orzo both turned to look at her in unison. The twins were Infused as Empyrals in Alnaj. Boy geniuses at seventeen with blood red hair and peculiar blue eyes. They proved to Syndicate that that twin siblings both Infused and reborn Empyral held unique abilities. They both shared the same energy force which gave them the ability to communicate to each other without ever having to speak. It made her nervous the way they would stare, tiny little reactions from their faces indicated they were talking about her.

The rain pattered on the windows as she kept watch, unable to do anything else. She turned back, watching Torrin plan their multi-lateral strike against Dollet. The first strike would be the harbors. Agents had been moved out to place the detonations there first. The team on the main gates on the mainland were going to be demolished, trapping everyone inside Dollet's walls. Torrin wanted to drive the population further into the center of the capital, detonating the explosives from the outside in, corralling citizens for the main event – the execution of Selphie Tilmitt and Eliza Peylt. Everything would be televised, the big declaration of war. Torrin's biggest moment.

She wasn't even the slightest skeptical that he would fail, she knew he was going to succeed. He even had the help of his powerful friends in Galbadia, the ones who ordered for them to release Rinoa Heartilly. Her eyes went to the bathroom where they kept their hostage tied up, watching as one of the female Syndicate Agents stepped out, fresh blood on her hands. They beat the hostage regular, keeping her freshly wounded, weakened.

 _Seifer would call that unnecessary violence..._

"Nino." Torrin was calling her over and Nino noticed that the Agents were beginning to pack and strap up. Nino slid off the window ledge, approaching. "Yes."

"We're moving out."

 _Selphie…_

"What of the prisoner?" Nino slipped on and buckled the holsters for her daggers. She kept her tone uncaring as she watched the twins pass by.

"She's unconscious. She'll be fine alone." Torrin brushed his hand across hers as it gripped the handle of her dagger. He smiled sweetly, kissing her cheek. "Fine, fine... check on her, we'll meet you downstairs."

Nino watched as Torrin followed his men and women. Once clear she made her way into the bathroom.

Selphie was restrained by her arms in a complex series of knots of rope, held upright by the piping that ran across the ceiling. Nino didn't hesitate to reach up, touching the side of her face where a fresh bruise had been placed. She concentrated, feeling the energy pull out of Selphie's face and enter into hers. She'd feel the bruise in a moment, but at least Selphie could have some comfort. Nino reached up to her wrists, healing the burns caused by the rope.

"Nino."

She looked up, watching Selphie open her eyes, looking up at the taller woman. Her mouth was immediately covered by Nino's hand.

"Stay quiet." Nino leaned in, her lips right in Selphie's ear. "We're leaving tonight, hang on a little longer." Nino kicked the milk crate over where Selphie could stand. She helped the smaller brunette up and walked out, closing the door and locking it. For Selphie's safety more than anyone else, she knew Selphie was capable but she was in no shape to fight. Nino placed the key back on the nail by the door frame and turned, running into Orzo, her least favorite twin. She honesty didn't know for certain. Both of them were equally disturbing.

"She's sad." Orzo turned his head, studying Nino. "She looks afraid of me."

"She knows you're standing in her way." Nino brushed past the teen, feeling his eyes on her.

"She spoke to me…" His wide smile underneath the mess of red curls made Nino want to run. As she made her way downstairs, watching Torrin open the passageway underneath the staircase. They were taking the tunnels. It was how they had set up the explosives and managed to travel undetected in Dollet. Nino had spent a lot of time underground since Balamb. Her usual warm skin color had faded into a pale complexion. After the battle in Garden, her long chestnut brown hair had been singed and was cut shorter, fluttering around her shoulders. She wore the same clothes as everyone else, the standard Syndicate black uniform, complete with her Galbadian issued naval coat and adamantine planted wrist guards.

She slid down the ladder, stepping away so Orzo didn't land on her. Her eyes squinted, watching as Orzo smiled, covering the floor at the top and closing the door.

"Let's move." Torrin reached for her, the light in his hand guided them as they began their mission.

They walked until nightfall when they reached the harbor. The curfew was in effect but it didn't seem to be enforced. Several groups of people were wondering the streets after dark, some traveling to pubs and businesses, others rallying against Eliza Peylt for putting the city on lockdown. She heard their rallying cries as they walked in the passageways. Torrin walked ahead, using his light to view the maps of the causeway. Nino watched as he stormed ahead, knocking debris and cans out of his way.

"I plan to kill whoever it was that made this map." He would growl, stopping once in a while to look on his phone for information.

 _I wouldn't put it past you, none of us would..._

Nino stopped and leaned against the wall, looking up to see the teal and pink lights coming from the "Spice" neon sign. She knew they weren't far from the town square or from the apartment that Nino once shared with Seifer. Torrin had Orzo follow Zell and Squall from the tunnels when they had gone to visit the beach.

 _Zell's phone…_

She looked around, casually retracing their steps. Her feet moved around carefully, feeling for anything that wasn't soggy trash.

Finally her foot stopped over a metal case. She looked behind her, seeing Torrin issuing directions and knelt to her feet, she placed her hands in the damp trash, trying to find what it was that made the scrape when her boot moved it.

The phone was wet when she picked it up, but the blue light blinking on it gave her hope. She wouldn't dare to try to view it in the darkness. She slipped it into her back pocket, joining the others.

"We're wasting time." She hoped that would have pleased Torrin to hear her eagerness to begin. The footsteps began following her as she turned the corner.

Another hour of traveling on foot went by and they had reached the harbors. He sent up his squad of specialists to arm the explosives, after it was clear for him he went up as well, shortly following was Ortzi.

Nino felt the phone in her back pocket and looked up, watching Torrin reach down for her. She hesitated and started to shift her weight.

"I have to pee!" She whispered, watching his eyes roll as she tossed up her bag.

"Quickly."

Nino's heart fluttered as she stepped into the darkness. She couldn't let them see. The phone's display was dim from the low battery but she managed to get it opened with no problem. Nino hesitated, unsure of what to send to Squall.

" _Selphie is in old studio buildings off Wergryn and 39th. She is in danger, Empyral Agent on guard. Hurry. - N"_

Nino would have wanted to mention the bombs but there wasn't enough time. With this message she at least had the relief that they wouldn't be in the blast zones. She turned off the phone and slid it into her back pocket. She adjusted her pants as she walked back to the light and climbed up, stopping when she spotted the drop of blood hit the knuckles of her fingers. Her eyes examined it closely and looked to the sky. It was cloudy, dark.

 _Strange…_

The sound of the ocean on the harbor was almost peaceful to Nino until she was yanked up by Torrin. He pushed her to the wall, keeping her out of the way as they began unpacking explosives. They had resurfaced in an area surrounded by fishing crates deep in an alley. The stink of the tunnels made her nauseous once her senses compared it to the crisp, smell of the ocean wind blowing in. The rain had stopped but the November air was freezing. She could hear the thunder bringing threats of more.

"Let's move." Torrin spoke to her often like a dog or a piece of property, even more so since Balamb, since meeting his brother.

Torrin was crouched low behind a car along with Ortzi as he whispered to himself, likely reporting in to Torrin. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Nino. If Squall and Zell managed to get to the safehouse, Orzo would know, meaning his twin brother would know as well. Nino completely understood why there was so much hate against Empyrals – Syndicate had introduced them to the world and not a single one had shown humans a kind hand. Well, none but Seifer...

Nino's heart skipped a beat when she watched as Torrin slowly turned to her and then back to Ortzi, whispering. Ortzi's sullen expression remained unchanged as he gave a single nod to his Commander.

She picked up the pace as she crossed the street. Nino didn't notice anyone around but she didn't need to draw attention either. The moment she was by Torrin's side he shoved a pack of explosives into her hands. "Place it at the end. Kill anyone who stops you."

"What? I'm not –" Torrin grabbed her by the collar of her coat, pulling her close as he reached around, grabbing the phone. "Well, that's not surprising... you found his phone." Nino held her breath as he opened it, checking the messages. He turned to Ortzi and then back to Nino, the smile completely wrong. He smiled at her the way a wolf would to a lamb trapped. "You've done a bad thing, Nino."

She knew apologizing didn't have an effect on him in the slightest. If anything, it made him beat her harder. Torrin clenched his jaw as he stood, keeping her close to his chest. "You must pay for this. That was our hostage, our prisoner and now she's gone. Did you not think that Orzo would follow once he was attacked? Yeah. He told us he saw you with the phone. That is the second Operative you've stolen from Syndicate. Tell me, Nino Mireille, who are you sworn to?"

"Syndicate."

"So why are you helping SeeD?!" He shoved her against the car, hurling the pack into her stomach. Nino's hands clenched tight around the bomb, if she could have had it go off at that moment she would have. Her eyes welled up as she continued to hold her breath. She went to Ortzi who smiled wickedly.

 _They're going to kill me._

"Nino…as your Superior I am commanding you. _Ego imperium vis._ "

 _Obey. Focus._

Torrin's malicious stare forced her to her feet, sending her to her targets. The bag fastened across her as she watched subordinates on the other piers were being commanded of the same thing. Nino wanted to stop but she couldn't. Something in her mind stirred but her feet forced her to proceed. She felt her hands reach behind her, retrieving the daggers. Her mind was clearing, her trained eyes focusing. Focused on the… shadow?

Something caught Nino's eye as it shot across the sky, breaking her concentration. She blinked, continuing to walk. Her foot tripped on a loose plank and the guards spotted her. Nino's chest tightened as they approached, she was going to kill them. She could feel it and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Ma'am? You aren't allowed to be out here…" She watched as one stopped, hand on weapon as he started to walk slower, "Ma'am if you're armed we need you to put those down and put your hands behind your head."

Nino was frozen in place. Blood pulsed in the back of her head as she heard the sound of wings beating against the wind. Her body began to tremble the more the guards closed in on her. "Don't touch me! STAY BACK!" She shouted to them, white knuckles wrapped around her blades. Her hand shot out towards them, trembling as the dagger glinted in the light. "I don't want to kill you…" Nino felt her body wanting to curl in on itself, her vision was swimming. Obedience, order flashed into her mind. She would obey, she would be loyal. "PLEASE! STOP!" Nino didn't want to kill any longer. Images of Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine flashed in her mind. They were the good ones, the ones who fought for cause, not like machines. Much like them, these men were innocent. They were good, they were just doing their job. The urge to fight was too much, far too much for her to handle.

 _Target._

The moment their hands touched her shoulders she swung. The spray of blood pelted her face as the first guard fell. A scream escaped her throat in surprise. The other guard removed the rifle from his back and fired, the gunshot was not as loud as Nino had anticipated. She felt the hot, wet pain in her upper arm, the hole the bullet made. It wasn't what she expected as she staggered back. Nino could feel the blood leaking out, running down the sleeve of her leather coat. Too much, far too much. She doubled over, the pain was terrible.

 _Target._

Her pain vanished as she swung the knife as hard as she could, catching the guard in the face. She gnashed her teeth, trying to stop. He wasn't dead. They had to be dead before she could stop. Nino stood over him as he fell, the knife glinted in the light hanging on the pier as she swung down again, this time cutting through the carotid. It wasn't something she could control, it was like an impulse, a targeted, programmed compulsion. It was the first time she realized this about herself, remembering the way she killed the people on the train, following the back of Torrin's neck. She saw the champagne glass in the back of her mind, hearing Artos Almasy as he toasted to his new family. She saw the SeeD Operative Plant that she killed in Trabia, the beautiful red headed SeeD she saved from the Agents raping her. Fighting everything within her to not execute Zell when he had hit her on the train. Nino remembered them all. She couldn't feel sadness, only guilt.

The guard choked, rolling around on the pier as he bled out. Finally his body landed in the water and then there was silence. She looked up to the rolling thunder, her breath heavy as her legs buckled underneath her. "What have I done? What have I done?" She repeated, watching the wind take the cloudy puffs of air away. Nino gripped her arm, the wound not closing. She slowed her breath, fighting every impulse to scream or cry.

"Oh, _Nin-OH-kah_!"

She turned, watching as Torrin waved to her, bright happy smiles, his Olivar smile. He was surrounded by his Empyral squad. She noticed he was waving with a closed fist. He had something in his hands. Focusing harder Nino recognized it as the detonator.

Panic hit her like a gunshot. Her hands patted her body, feeling the explosives still attached across her chest. She started to tear at the bag as she stood, throwing it into the water with a grunt. Her feet burst into full sprint, she needed to hurry. The pier suddenly felt much longer than it had before.

Her feet watched the planks. She needed to go faster. She needed to not trip. Run, run fast, Nino. She felt herself running like she had in Roshfall. She begged that he didn't set off the detonator until she made it back. She pleaded that it was just a sick, twisted game. Another way for him to torment her without killing her.

She collapsed, her body frozen as she watched a whirl of black eviscerate one of the Empyrials standing beside Torrin. Blood showered them as another Empyral was lifted in the air, split into pieces. Eviscerated. So much blood. She watched as an Empyral tried to cast a flame blast, Torrin's hands pulsed with the purple light, his hand still on the detonator. She had time. Nino needed to hurry. Her eyes detected the burst of flames from an Empyral attack. Another was thrown to the stone wall, another seemed to have just exploded into a red mess. Nino couldn't keep track of everything while her arm thrummed in pain. She staggered forward as the fight continued, her eyes glued to the detonator. She pulled her gaze away for a moment and watched the figure shield itself from the frozen blast of ice that was cast onto it. Double bladed scythes manifested, swinging deep into the Empyral. The blast of wind from another caused the blur to stagger back and return the favor with bladed chains and lightning fast tendrils. They hooked into another Empyral, splitting this one in two.

Nino stopped dead in her tracks as the figure suddenly stood in front of her. Blood spattered, chest heaving, black wings manifesting. "Nino!"

 _Sei–_

There was a sudden blinding flash followed by a muffled roar being cracked and split wide open. It took only a second but her senses were assaulted by the sound and the force of the explosions going off around her. Her hands went to her face as she was thrown from the blast waves, her mind and body numb but somehow felt every fiber of her body as it experienced the force and intense heat. She didn't feel herself hit the dock, she wasn't conscious by the time it happened. She felt a sudden rush of cold and then darkness.

It was the sound of a fire crackling and popping that slowly stirred her back into consciousness. Nino felt warm, covered by a thick blanket but the air was freezing. When she was able to identify these sensations, her head pounded long before her eyes had even opened. She felt a gentle hand reach down, covering her eyes with a warm damp washcloth, lulling her back to sleep.

 _The explosion. The Empyrals. Seifer –_

She needed to wake up, her body felt stronger and she needed to try again. Her hand reached up to the cloth on her face, barely damp any longer. Nino slowly tested her sight, shapes and colors blurred around her, focusing a bit better if she squinted. She reached to her arm for the gunshot wound, feeling the bandages but no pain. It was still dark outside, tree branches outside the windows had cast shadows on the walls, the fire's peculiar light made them dance. She tried to turn her head to the fireplace but struggled, a sharp pain in her neck ran all the way down her back. Nino struggled to keep her eyes opened, desperately wanting to fall back asleep for at least a week.

It took a while for her to realize that something was holding her from being able to sit up. Her hands moved down to her hips, touching an arm draped across her. She turned her head carefully, blinking.

Seifer was sleeping beside her with his face buried into her shoulder. He slept on top of the blankets, the skin on his back and arms seemed to be in a state of healing, particularly the open wounds just beneath his shoulders. If he hadn't been breathing she would have been convinced he was dead. He took slow breaths, seeming to take several seconds before inhaling again. His skin was dirty, the grime hastily washed away. She brushed his hair from his eyes, causing him to stir. He suddenly inhaled deeply, looking to Nino.

"How did…Tor… Where?" Her throat burned to speak. Trying to find a pitch that would let her speak without a stabbing feeling in her larynx was a challenge.

"Shh." Seifer moved to sit up higher, brushing his fingers across her arm. "Rest. Go back to sleep, Nino."

"No," She pushed his hand away. Nino didn't want to rest, she needed answers. Nino was certain that she had died in the explosion only to find out she was laying in a bed with Seifer. She was tired of closing her eyes in one place and waking up in another. "Where... am I?"

"You're safe, you're here. Nothing else matters." Seifer didn't seem to have the emotion reserved to reassure her with words. He seemed weaker, tired. "I carried you here, this is my uh…" He looked around. "Let's call it my current living situation."

"Where is here? Are we still in Dollet?" He was avoiding something. She knew that face he made well enough to know. "Seifer, what happened?"

He looked to the glow of the fireplace, rubbing the side of his head. His eyes went back down to Nino. "Dollet has fallen."

 _Dollet has fallen? What are you talking about Dollet's…_

Nino's eyes widened as she sat up, looking in the direction of the fireplace. She didn't see one. Instead she saw Dollet's skyline burning. She scrambled out of the bed, rushing to the window.

"The detonation set them all off. The casualties are high. Councilwoman Peylt declared it a state of emergency and requested Galbadia's aid. It was all over the news until the power outages happened. Now we're sitting in darkness." Seifer stood behind her, she could feel the warmth coming off his skin. She felt his arm wrap around her chest, holding her against him.

She didn't waste any time. "I need to get to Selphie. Syndicate has her."

Seifer's arm left her as he sighed, he stepped away from the window. "No."

"No?"

"No." He pulled on a black shirt, his wounds still not fully healed. "You've healed enough to travel so we're leaving Dollet. Now."

Nino pulled away from the window. There was something wrong about Seifer. "You don't care that Syndicate has Selphie?"

"I do." He slipped on a shoe, not bothering to untie the laces. "It's been handled, Nino."

"And _why_ aren't we going to go help? Zell and Squall are here too, you know?"

"I know." He looked to her, pulling the other shoe on his foot. His voice held little emotion. "We're still leaving." He tossed her jacket and shoes to her. She caught them and threw them back. Seifer flinched, almost as if he was going to attack but didn't. He sighed, walking into the bathroom.

 _Sigh at me one more time, I dare you._

Nino followed, watching him standing on top of the toilet, his hands reaching into one of the tiles on the ceiling in complete darkness. He pulled out what appeared to be a bag, dust and debris came with it and he let it drop with a thud. Seifer was done speaking to her. He lifted the bag as he passed her, tossing it on the bed. Nino followed and opened it to find it was full of banknotes. She lifted a stack, flipping through it.

Seifer grabbed another bag and began packing clothes. "I have spent six months following Syndicate, watching every move. I have tried to take out Torrin's army, killing Empyrals as I go along but they've got us outnumbered. I spent six months trying to find you. When I found out you were back in Galbadia I kept close watch waiting for the right time to recover you." He pointed down to the money. "That is going to take us wherever we want to go. That is a new life, right there. That is our future."

"The countries are at war."

"Yes, I know." Seifer's irritability was clear as he stuffed his clothes in the bag. He stopped to catch his breath. "I can't. I can't risk losing you again, do you understand?"

"Seifer we have to fight–"

"I'm done fighting." Seifer kept his eyes on her, holding his hands out. "I..." He was at a loss of words, shaking his head. "The energy? The Guardian you were infused with... Does yours talk to you?"

"No." Nino shook her head. "The GF energy is just that, rendered and concentrated energy. It's not alive."

Seifer calmed himself, looking at his hands as they shook. "Mine is." He sat down across from her. "It's alive and it wants to take control of my body." He reached under the mattress, pulling out a tattered notebook. "There's–there's this. I write, record about what I see, what's in my mind. What it tells me." Nino looked to Seifer, he was starting to look more panicked, almost crazy. She closed the notebook, reaching for his hands. "He's telling me right now to kill you." Seifer stared at her. "It's telling me you are vile. An abomination. It wants me to do horrible things. It's getting to a point where I can't control it as easily as I have before..."

"Seifer…"

"You're looking at me like I'm insane but I'm not." He let out a small chuckle. "Of all the things I've seen and done and experienced, _somehow_ I'm completely sane." Seifer shook his head. "I think I have a doctor who can help me but we need to leave. Tonight." He was standing in front of her, kneeling. "I need this, and I need you with me. I don't beg, Nino but damn it I'm begging you right now."

She saw the desperation in his eyes and she knew that he was scared. It was something new to her to see him in this light. Nino carefully brushed his hair, running her other hand up and down his arm for comfort. She looked out the window, watching Dollet burn.

"This isn't you. You're absolutely right to want to run, but this isn't you. This isn't who you are." She looked down at him, her hands ran through his hair, fixing it the way he did. "You don't run."

Seifer's head nodded with resolve. He pulled her head towards his, pressing his forehead into hers. "This time we do, Nino."


	7. At What Cost?

It was dawn when they finally left the apartment building. Seifer was cautious as he stepped outside first. The street that was normally empty was now filled with scared civilians. The bombs drove the population from the outer corners of Dollet in deeper, seeming to lead everyone into the Unified Council Embassy Square. Torrin was corralling them, gathering them for something big.

He turned back to the door, extending his hand as Nino stepped out, her wounds completely healed. She coughed, the air was dense from the smoke and dust. The city sounded like a warzone. Gunfire and explosions rattled the city's old stones. Riots were scattered and heard in the distance. Black smoke filled the city's skyline as they walked. He would have flown but the travel from the harbor and the roof of his apartment had exhausted him, his power was weak. The voice had been silent all night and well into the morning. While he had become exceptionally well at carrying himself, it was not easy doing so while carrying Nino. The only benefit of exhausting his own abilities was that the voice would go quiet for a while and he felt more sane than he had in a long while.

The last time Seifer had seen Torrin, he had eliminated his squad of Empyrals in Deling City. It was when Seifer had reached his full power just shortly before he began to get weaker. The Guardian absorbed the anguish and suffering that Seifer had inflicted, the power seemed to make it stronger as it continued to take the human energy Seifer had left. The nightmares were the worst. The Guardian knew what Nino was to Seifer and used it against him.

He tried to hide it but Seifer knew that he was dying. It was obvious once he stopped and realized its coming. He had hand tremors for months, with the tremors came the nosebleeds, the dizziness, the blackouts. Seifer would wake up violently ill, emptying his stomach for hours before settling. His keen senses had dulled, his hearing had faded back to almost a normal level. Seifer was no longer the perfect predator. He was a predator that let his control slip through his fingers. It was what drove him to begin recording everything. Researching and making lists. His journal was kept safe in the bag slung across his chest along with two million banknotes. All the gil they could ever need for their future, their new life together. Even if he didn't survive the trip, he would make sure that Nino was safe and far away from the Syndicate and it's influence.

One thing was certain: Seifer would never lose Nino again, even if it killed him. This was his last chance.

The feeling of her palm touching his brought him out of his thoughts. He intertwined her fingers with his, the warmth shared between them made Seifer feel connected to her. His eyes kept a look out as they turned the corner.

It was a sigh of relief when he had finally convinced Nino that it would be safer to decide once they were somewhere clear of blast zones. It wasn't easy but she finally agreed. He felt the sick pang of grief for leaving Selphie, Squall and Zell behind in all of this but he had to do this. Seifer had already said his goodbyes to them the night before just shortly of making it to Nino.

They managed to avoid the more populated areas, crossing alleys and taking shortcuts through hollowed out buildings. For a city with experience being under Siege it was frustrating to see how quickly it fell apart. Things went to hell and fast. The bombs went off again an hour after leaving the apartment and it seemed the number of people in the streets tripled. Nino was anxious, keeping close to Seifer when they walked past Dollet guards. If they didn't notice Seifer and his distinguishable features, they weren't going to see her.

The radio was playing at the steps of a brownstone, no owner. Seifer turned up the volume, trying to listen.

" _There are massive reports of an army of Syndicate Empyrals that have moved into small towns surrounding Dollet. We don't have new information just yet, Galbadia has declared martial law–"_

Seifer shook his head, walking away from the radio. "That kills my first plan. They're probably going to shut down the trains today."

"What is the plan?"

"I can't tell you that just yet." Seifer looked behind him, noting the guards following.

"Why?" Nino raised an eyebrow. "Think I'm going to find a way out of them?"

Seifer scanned around the corner, keeping her close. "Just keep your eyes open."

He watched as a car sped by, not even braking when they went around the corner. Seifer watched the guard's heads turn and he grabbed Nino and ran down an alley. He took a small detour, and it was all it took to get lost. He wasn't familiar with the side of Dollet they were on. Seifer let out a short groan in frustration. He'd never heard of streets called Wassar or Perugalia. He wasn't even sure if he was saying the name right.

"The town square –"

"We are not going to the town square _or_ the embassies." Most of the streets seemed to be leading them there anyway and that's what was making him nervous. He found a street that wasn't blocked off by armored vehicles or guards and decided to give it a shot. Finding it was eventually leading them in the wrong way, Seifer held her hand firml, pulling her back to him as they crossed through what was once a row of brownstones. They walked through the back yard, the fences had been blown apart, giving them a clear shot into the next street.

"Seifer... I think that Squall and Zell –"

"Can handle themselves – Nino, how many ways do I have to tell you?" Seifer broke away, his brow crooked. He watched as Nino began walking in the opposite direction. He heard the sound of gunfire and lunged towards her, pulling her into a hollowed out building. Out of sight. He pressed her back against the crumbling brick wall, pressing his body against hers, ready to shield if he needed to. Seifer couldn't afford to use the energy to manifest but he would if it kept them alive.

"Do you really believe that?" He heard her whisper. His eyes moved from the Dollet troops to her as she swallowed. "They are two men against an army of Empyrals. Against an army of _us._ I can handle myself, I can survive. I survived _without_ you. You're scared of me getting shot but you aren't scared for them?" Seifer felt her hands push him away. "If you're scared, that's fine. I'm scared too but I'm choosing to fight." He watched as she stepped out of the building, throwing caution to the wind.

 _I'm afraid of myself, Nino. I'm afraid of what it is that has stolen my control._

Seifer stood where she left him, working through the emotions as they came. Anger was the one that he kept returning to, almost feeling it completely take him over. The anger replaced the pain. The pain of losing everything. The grief of another failed plan. He steeled himself, pushing out the thoughts and walking alongside her. As they reached the street he whistled when they went opposite directions.

"We're playing on the 'good guy' side now, Seifer." Nino wore a soft smile, quickly slinking up to his side. "At the end of the day you'll go kick ass and gain the love and adoration of your friends after you save them."

"You don't know my 'friends' that well, and I use that term loosely..." Seifer frowned, "I really don't think love and adoration is what I'll get if I show up and crash their party..."

"Well, then think about all the sex you'll be getting for just this one little favor."

Seifer nearly tripped on his own feet, a vision of Nino on top of him jolted his concentration. His eyes widened like the closed smile that he tried so hard to stifle. He cleared his throat, stuffing his cold hands in his coat pockets. "Come on, Town Square's this way."

"Nothing to say? Really… I was kind of hoping for some kind of cocky statement from you, Seifer Almasy…"

Seifer turned to her, beguiled. "Oh. Heh… there will be plenty of me giving you something _cocky_ later." He gestured with his hand for her to follow, feeling her rush up to grab it. It made him feel better about his decision when she smiled. Leaving would have to wait.

They turned the corner and were instantly stopped by the patrol of Dollet Soldiers with riot shields who blocked their path. Seifer could see the street they had planned to stick to ahead. "HOLD! Did you hear the bulletin? Report to the Town Square." The guards pushed them backwards. The rest put up riot shields, walking them towards the square.

The aggressive tone in the soldier's voice aggravated Seifer's instincts to fight. He stepped forward and the officer immediately put up his rifle, pressing it into Seifer's chest. Seifer looked down, curling his lip into a sneer as he looked back up.

 _I wish you would…you stop fearing death when you know it's never gonna be the end for you…_

"Civilians must report to the Town Square to begin the process of Evacuation. In case you didn't notice on your morning stroll, this place is a warzone."

Seifer's fingers twitched as he stared down the shorter guard. He felt Nino's hands on his chest, pulling him away.

"Sorry, my husband is stressed. High blood pressure. Thank you, officer. Come on, honey. With luck we can leave today." Nino smiled, trying to move him back.

 _There's something wrong about this patrol. It doesn't smell right._

He looked to Nino's pleading eyes and back to the guards' stone faces. Seifer turned, keeping Nino close as they were escorted. Stragglers were collected, gathered and brought in with fewer confrontations.

The Town Square was packed, but for a city of half a million it wasn't as packed as he expected it to be. The gates were opened and they were pushed inside. He felt like cattle. The stores were gated and shut, military vehicles blocked the streets and alleys, all but one. The road leading them to the single highway strip had an exit gate, guards checking names and records for evacuations. It was too crowded, too busy for him to concentrate. Every sudden move drew Seifer's attention, disorienting him. People were getting anxious and it only made him hold Nino's hand tighter.

They walked around the fountains, immediately backing away when someone tripped and knocked a man into the water. He stood, throwing the first punch. It all went to hell after that. He thought he had felt Nino holding his hand but when he went to look at her she was gone. Panic began to rise as he couldn't find her face in the now aggressive crowd. Seifer tried to follow her in the direction he thought she would have went.

Seifer would have called out for her but there would be no telling who was listening. He felt his body being jolted from side to side as he pushed through. Avoiding confrontation, staying in control. He slung the pack to his front and held it close. Seifer climbed the statue's base and looked around, finally catching a glimpse of Nino by the other end of the fountains watching the screens. He jumped down, pushing through the riot.

"Hey!" Nino turned towards him, grabbing his hand. "The screen –"

He pulled her close, his long arms wrapping her into him. He pressed his lips to her ear. "Don't do that again. Promise me. Stay close, promise me you won't let go again…" Seifer didn't want to lose her most of all but he also did not want to let loose the rogue sleeper agent in the crowd of innocent civilians. That would have been a gory scene to unveil. He looked at the wall of photos of missing men, women and children. Thinking of losing Nino caused his mind to feel the familiar agitations. He held her for a moment longer, trying to let it settle before pulling away.

Another explosion went off and this time the buildings began to drop loose brick onto the crowd. Black birds flew overhead shortly after a billow of black smoke appeared. Seifer held Nino against his chest, shielding her from any falling rubble. The screams were deafening. It wasn't long after that the crowds were silenced to a loud sea of questions when the screen hanging over Hotel Dollet lit up, playing white noise. Nino was the first to see it. She patted Seifer's chest as flickering images came on the screen.

"Don't look at it. Whatever you do..." Seifer turned her away from the screen and covered her ears. He led them back to the gate, nothing about being here felt right to him. He circled around the square, trying to find an exit. He hated being closed in, it made him feel suffocated, trapped. Seifer especially didn't like that people were starting to recognize him.

Another detonation. This one made Seifer yell from the shock. The crowds were restless, he reached for Nino, keeping her close so the crowds didn't separate them as they began to rush the single exit gate. They moved away, letting the rioting crowd of scared civilians burst through if they could. It didn't take long. A few bursts of gunfire and they charged, busting through. Seifer kept his eyes on the gate, waiting for a chance to start moving in. He reached for Nino, pulling her with him.

Seifer stepped over the gate, his hand still firm with Nino's. "When we get to the bridge, we're going to find the first car, okay? Nino?" He turned, realizing that he was holding onto nothing. His hand began to tremble as he closed his fists tight.

 _No…_

 _(͜P̵er͠hap̸s̕ ít͜ ̷was͏ ̵all̷ ͞b͝u͟t̵ ͢a̢ dr̷e̢am..͠.҉)͢_

"Nino?!" Seifer screamed, running back to the Town Square. He pushed through the crowd, almost feeling as if there was a vice connected to his chest pulling him forward. His shoves were becoming more forceful, frantic. He moved quicker through the large mass, fearing the worst. A surge of energy caused him to push further and Seifer collided into a group of rioters that had just broken the first gate. His vision flashed, it was happening again. He felt the Guardian sifting, filing, absorbing deep in his mind.

 _(I ̡c̸an ͡smell ͏h̷e̴r̢ ̷s͏t͘ench͟ ̛fróm w̧i͢thin̡..̶.͜ ̴g̕i̧ve͡ ̕me ̶th͝e͞ ̷c̕o̡ntrǫl͜ a̶n̢d̡ I̛ ̛wil̨l͟ ͘hunt he̵r̶ dow̨n.)͜ ͝_

"Hey… HEY! You're Seifer Almasy…" The man had Seifer's collar in his fist as he rallied the people he was with. Seifer shook his head, trying to deny it. Any normal day he would have knocked him on his feet but it didn't matter now. "You're the reason this is happening!" The man was nothing more than an obstacle at this point.

 _(͡He̛r̷ ͏filt̸h͏ ̛is fadi͜n̶g.̨.͡.͘)̢ ̨_

"Trust me, you don't want to fuck with me right now…" He groaned, the pain getting worse. The man didn't budge, instead he reared back his fist. Before Seifer could think, he threw his fist into the man's nose. He broke free, whipping around as the crowd gave him a wide berth, letting him pass through.

Seifer ducked into an alley, stepping backwards to make sure he wasn't followed. He turned and raced down the cobble-stoned ground, stumbling on the uneven stones as he called out to Nino. With a closed jaw he screamed, doubling back. He needed to retrace his steps.

"ZELL!"

Seifer stopped, turning back around. He didn't hesitate or question the voice, he had known it all his life.

Squall ran past Seifer and stopped, "Nice timing – where've you been?!"

"Long story, is Zell chasing Nino?" He was ripping off his jacket, he needed to get to her and fast. Squall nodded, looking at him quizzically as they continued to run.

"We were heading to the Square when she ran by. Zell went after her–"

"DAMN IT! I told her – I FUCKING TOLD HER, SQUALL!" Seifer reacted with an explosive rage, tearing off the bag across his body and shoving it to Squall. "Keep it on you, whatever you do – do not lose that bag!"

"What? What do you know?" Squall was running full sprint as Seifer ran, his words breathless.

"I think Torrin triggered her somehow – fuck, I don't know! She's heading to the embassies!" Seifer tore off his shirt, throwing it down on the ground and charging forward.

"WHAT!?"

When the wings formed, the tendrils of black energy came from within his body. The energy interlocked and formed into the shapes of feathers. The moment he felt the drag they were ready. The alley was narrow but it would do in a pinch. He just needed to clear a few buildings and get ahead.

 _Come on… come on…. FLY!_

Seifer leapt in the air, the wings doing their job as they lifted him up. He climbed through the smoke looking for Nino and Zell. Scanning the alleys he flew in a circle, finally catching Zell's familiar sprint. It was exactly as he thought – Nino was heading towards the embassies. He could see it from his elevation, crowds had been gathered. More cattle, more animals for the slaughter.

 _No…_

Seifer pushed for the wings to get ahead. He needed to stop her, keeping his eyes on Nino he readied himself, hands aimed to the ground to drop at a moment's notice. Nino served as the distraction as a branch of blinding light reached towards him, in an instant, plucking him from the sky. Seifer cried out, feeling the intense sensation of electricity shooting through his body. He felt the wings curl around him as he fell, shattering like glass as he landed flat on his back. The blow had saved him from an instant death but he was unable to move or breathe.

Zell was the first to fall to his side, unsure of what to do. He looked terrified, covering his mouth as he looked all down Seifer's body. Seifer choked in a lungful of the dense, smoky air. He could see Zell yelling to him but he could only hear ringing, his senses were so disoriented he could barely tell it was him. Seifer trembled, scared as to why he hadn't started healing. His finger shakily pointed to Nino as she stood above him.

"Seifer…" Nino fell to her knees, tears falling. Her voice was so far away. He felt the warm touch of her hands on his body, she couldn't heal him. The electricity was still flowing through him, still injuring him and preventing his healing.

 _P-…the pain… I can't move…think I'm paralyzed…can't get to her…this can't be happening..._

Crowds were gathering, assembling after witnessing Seifer's fall from the sky. They drew closer, watching. Nino and Zell spoke to one another, Nino was shaking her head, tears forming as she tried to heal him again. Seifer watched Zell look to the steps of the Embassy building. Torrin approached, Eliza directly behind him.

 _(F̛or̵ ҉too ̀l͝o͟ng you ͏hàv҉ę ͜h͠a̛d co̷nt̡r͠ol̢.)̷_

Zell scrambled to his feet, charging to Torrin as a flash of bright lightning struck Zell. His eyes closed from the flash of light and when they opened Zell was on the ground, writhing in pain.

 _They're going to die._

 _(͢Oh̛,͡ Y҉e̡s̡.̴)_

Seifer fought to stay conscious, he watched as Torrin and Eliza shouted to the citizens. Seifer needed more time. He called out to the Guardian, desperately trying to draw it out. He needed to stop this. Seifer needed to save them. Torrin whipped out a gilded blade, keeping it trained on Nino as Eliza addressed her city. Nino slowly stood, shielding Seifer. Eliza pointed accusatory fingers at Zell, Seifer and Nino, using the world 'Empyrals.'

The crowds didn't help them, they didn't save them. They stood, watching, waiting.

 _(..̨.̛..͜.͟…..́.̀….͟..̢…̨…)̧_

 _I have to save them…_

Seifer tried to speak but couldn't. He felt the wet trickle of blood coming out of his ears. His chest heaved but he was drawing in less air with each ragged breath, tears ran down his eyes.

 _I have to save them or they will die..._

 _(.͟….Aţ ̛wḩat c̶os҉t?)_

Councilwoman Eliza rallied the crowd as Syndicate Empyrals surrounded around them. Seifer watched as the twins looked at him at the same time. Their mouths didn't move but he could hear their words as they seemed to travel on the wind.

( _He remembers us, hears us, senses us, feels us...)_

Seifer's brow creased as he blinked, able to see the pulsing radiant aura they shared between them. He watched as the wisps of energy connected and intertwined, shining with a brilliant golden hue. Seifer could see it in every Empyral around him in his line of sight – all gilded, the light was a spectacle.

 _(̵D͠o yo҉u̷ ͡see̸ ̴it͏ now?͝ Yo͝u̶ are̷ ̸t͢oo ҉w̕eak͝ t̨o fi̢ght͘.͝ ͏You͏ ̡w͜i̛l҉l͠ dìe.͘..͏at͠ ͟wha̡t c҉os͡t̴ w̧i̢l͘l͘ ͟you ̧save t̛h͟em.̡..̸?)_

Seifer gasped, his lungs were filling up. He didn't have much time. The Guardian wasn't going to heal him this time.

 _(̢T̷́͟e̶̡͘l͠l̀ ͜m͟͢͝e ҉O̢͟d͡i̴͘n̸̨̛sl҉͘͢àyer͟͝,̶́ ̶̀͠W̨h̴҉a̴͢͡t ̶̵i̢̧͡s͏ ͘y̧ǫ̀̀ų̴r͠ p̛҉ricę̸̢?͢)͝͡ ͞_

Nino's eyes met with his, her golden aura surrounding her seemed to pulse like a beating heart. When Torrin approached her Seifer couldn't tell if it was her fear or his that he could sense.

 _My life. I would give my life. My body. My soul, whatever it is you want, I'll give it. You have it. It's yours._

The words were just thoughts, simple thoughts of what he could bargain.

 _(̡Yo͟u͡ m͞ust ͞sp̡ea͢k m͜y ͠n̨a̶me.̧)̛ ͡_

Squall was kneeling over Seifer, words were coming out but he couldn't hear them. Seifer's vision was failing him but he managed to watch as his former rival drew Lionheart, charging Torrin. Selphie appeared for only an instant before being pulled away by an Empyral Agent. She fought against them, screaming and thrashing.

 _(You͟ w̷i͜l̵l l͜et t̵h̸e͡m̕ all ͘d͜ie?̕ ͟Do ̀yo͝u want́ t̢o şa͘ve̵ ͝them̶?.́S͝peaķ ͜my n͢ame.̕.͜.̴)_

Seifer coughed up a surge of blood, feeling his life leaving his body. He couldn't hold on any longer. He knew this was it. This was the end. The true end.

 _(̴T̴h̴e҉ ̷n̨am̨e ̛m͞ust͢ ̸co҉me̡ ̡f̨r̕òm yo̷ur lips̸.͘ ̷S͟um̨m͞o̷n me.͢..̴)̡ ̶_

He watched as Torrin charged Seifer, daggers out. Nino launched to her feet and unsheathed her blades. Torrin was faster. Seifer watched in horror as Torrin dodged her attack and sunk the blades deep into her chest. Torrin ripped out the blades, creating a spray of blood.

 _(S̷h̨e̴ ̢w̸il̛l̡ ͝di̶e,̶ ̨K҉n͝i͞ght. S̢pe̛ak ́m̀y̢ ̧n̷ame͞.͜..͜)_

Seifer drew in short, hitching painful breaths. He needed to make this count. To save Nino, Squall, Zell – everyone he needed to make it count, he needed just enough air to speak its name. He watched as Squall blocked Torrin's attack, slashing and hacking. The Guardian gave him a short rush of air and revived his senses, feeling the new sensation of pain as he drew in a deep breath and focused his mind long enough to be able to utter the name loud enough.

The word came out as a sigh. "…Retribution."

A moment was all it took for him to feel the familiar rush, that pulse and his body began to put itself together all at once. Seifer stiffly rolled his head as he watched as the colorful energy auras from the Empyrals were seeming to pull toward him, healing him. He was absorbing the energy they emitted, making him stronger. Seifer began to feel his legs, his arms. He reached out, feeling the warmth of Nino's aura as it drew into Seifer's skin. He reached out, barely able to reach her.

Seifer screamed, teeth bared—struggling with all his strength to crawl over to Nino while his body continued to heal. He was unable to look away, taking in the moment as it went on like an eternity. All noise stopped around him when he watched as Nino leaned her head back, in shock, choking. He could see the elements all around him, the Empyrals were attacking. He didn't have a lot of time. Seifer lifted her head, watching her shiver violently. He gained the courage to look down at the wounds, making a low noise in the back of his throat. It was impossible to know where to begin to help save her. Seifer kept his eyes on Nino, knowing Torrin was coming for him next. He didn't care, it would all be over soon. He lifted her body into his arms, pulling her close, watching as she reached up, gasping.

 _(Go no̡w̛, ͏gi̢v̨e͘ ҉you̸r ̵e͏n̷er̷gy͝. ̵W͘as͞t̨e ͟it̛ ͘o͢n y̶our c̷rea͝tu̴re.̨ ͟H͘u͏rr̴y,̕ ͡now͜.͢)̕ ̨_

Seifer felt the surge in his core. He felt the power coursing through his hands. Seifer unclenched his fist, gently pressing his palm into her chest. In an instant he could feel the energy leaving his body, his hands emitted a vibrant gold where their skin touched, resonating through her veins. Her lungs took in a sharp breath of air but he knew it wasn't going to be enough. There wasn't enough time. Seifer blinked away the tears stinging his eyes, feeling his life force depleting. The pain was excruciating as he felt it radiate through his body. He cradled her, pressing his forehead into hers. If it would save her she could take his life, take his energy. He would do it for her, willingly and gladly.

He watched as Nino gasped, fighting for air, fighting to let out a few syllables to speak to Seifer. Seifer looked into her eyes, unable to speak. The once enchanting green eyes Seifer would get lost in were losing their light. "Nino…" He forged a smile when he spoke, pressing her hand into his face. "This will be over soon, I promise.—I promise...it will be over soon..."

 _You're my world. You're my heart, my everything. You're the reason I'm still here. I love you, Ninnoka Mireille, don't leave, please don't leave me…_

Nino gave him a smile, looking around him. "I'm…here…Ss–Seifer I won't…–" Nino choked out, more blood spilled from the side of her mouth. She drew in a sharp breath and in a single beat she was gone. Her eyes were dim, lifeless.

 _͜(Y҉ơu w̴e̕r͜e ̨t̶oo ̨l͟a̴te͜.͝ ͡St̢op pr҉ayi͠n̨g̴. ͞H̶ýne͟ ̸n͢o͞ ̕lon̶g͜er̕ h̨ea͝r͠s ҉you͜.) ̷_

"NO! There's time–Give me time!" Seifer caved to desperation, holding Nino tight. He wasn't ready, he wasn't finished. She needed to wake up before he left her. He felt the shadow of the Guardian shroud his body. It cloaked him in darkness, smothering him. Seifer rocked her in his chest. "Wake up…wake up…please don't go…" He clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath as she stopped responding, the light in her eyes was completely out. The aura was gone.

 _(You ̶wȩre͢ g̶ra̢n͢tȩd li͢f̛e, n̶o͏w̷ you̸ m͞ust͞ pay ͡f͡o͏r ̕i͢t͘ ́ẃi͏t͝h t҉he sac͢rif̵ice o͜f͢ ͞b͞lo͘o̕d ̷an̷d ͏bon͢e͝.)_

He ignored the painful spikes as they spread through his arms, his neck, immediately feeling it run downwards throughout his entire body. Whatever it was he had bartered, Retribution had begun to surge through his veins, his skin, his nerves. There was nothing he could do. He had to pay the price. Seifer felt hands lifting him up to his feet and the grief washed across him as his body dragged further away from Nino. If the twins hadn't been holding him up Seifer would've fallen to the ground in a mess.

Torrin jerked him to attention, a long hand rolling Seifer's head around to study his face. "The strong will always prevail over lesser men."

An even deeper pain shot through Seifer as he realized that Torrin had shoved a blade into his heart, twisting and opening the wound. Seifer groaned deep within his throat, almost wanting to scream. He watched the blood come out black as pitch. The blade made a sickening squelch as it pulled out of his chest, more of the black spilled. Seifer's pulse raced, his heart felt as though it was pumping concrete. He tried to choke it down, but failed. The sensation was boiling over and he couldn't stop it. His head fell low, black poured from his lips, steaming as it hit the concrete below.

"Well now, I've never seen that before..." Torrin's eyes were wide, transfixed. "Marvelous..."

Seifer's eyes snapped open to his brother, black as the blood. He jerked forward, as the twins released, their hands burned from the heat of his skin. Seifer's body was controlled as he staggered forward. He convulsed as he stepped over Nino's lifeless body. The clouds above him began to swirl, boiling black. The sky darkened, thunder and lightning surrounded them. The energy was terrifying, forcing everyone to stop to witness.

 _(Þú҉ v͟èr̕ðr le̴y̨s̷t f͟rá̵ ͜ķl̶ík͜a ̷s҉e͘m b̕in͢da̡ þ͜ík –͢ Þú̡ ͞er͟ ҉le҉yst҉ ҉frá ̡k͜l͟í̵ka͏ se͢m͝ bat̀t ͟þ̧ik̡...)_

They were the only words that Seifer knew of the old Centran Guardian's dead language. He was releasing Seifer of the energy. The sacrifice of blood and bone...

The lightning flashed in the sky and Seifer released a sharp cry, jerking forward as something punched out of his back. It hurt; it hurt like the worst pain imagined as Seifer's bones separated and flesh and muscle tore. He screamed through clenched teeth so tight that they could almost crack. His head felt as though it was in a vice, pulsing as something within forced itself out. At its apex, he felt the ground beneath him tremble and burn, ash flew into the air as long twisted bursts of blood smeared chains shot out from his back, the hooks lashed and clamped onto the buildings around them, anchoring Seifer's body as the intense pain racked him. His wrists manifested the chains that had bound him when he was infused, pulling tight.

Seifer watched as the loose chains tightened, something pulling hard. His body lunged forward, feeling something large split open his back and began crawling out. Long, twisted fingers curled around his arms, dragging, pulling, tearing more flesh. He groaned lowly, his body convulsing as the horrific disembodied voice took physical form, leaving Seifer's body.

The pain was incomprehensible, the worst he had ever felt in his entire existence and yet Seifer finally felt free, collapsing onto the ground – a thread's grasp from death.


	8. Aftermath

_Hyne, save us..._

Squall had never taken much stock into the teachings of Hyne, but as he watched the Guardian Force energy tear out of Seifer's body and take a physical form he prayed for a miracle. Squall prayed to anyone who would listen. His arm throbbed. The Empyral that he had taken down left its mark in the form of a deep gash on his forearm. He noticed that he had an open wound on his ribs, unsure of how or when it happened. It had been a long time since he felt that feeling in his chest. The feeling of what it was like to fight for your life on the battlefield. The adrenaline was coursing harder than ever, Squall's pulse raced, his body felt strong, his breath the only thing he could hear.

But as he witnessed the nightmare that had invaded his mind back even before Seifer knew of his own power, he felt terror. Terror that held him in a vice-like grip. The manifestation cut into his very soul as he looked onward realized that his visions of the inevitable had come true in the worst ways possible. Seifer held a power within him that was far worse than he could possibly fathom.

The creature that had appeared grew, matching Seifer's height. The dark creature's tendrils surrounded Seifer's body in a series of twisted chains. Its body rippled with waves of blood and oil, vibrating as it pushed it's strength outward, unwinding the chains that had kept it tied to Seifer.

And Seifer, Squall couldn't begin to imagine amount of pain he must have felt as the wounds closed as best as they could. Squall was surprised he was still alive, still standing. It had to have been the chains, Seifer still held the power as long as those chains remained.

The creature held the chains at the cuffed wrists, looming. As the shackles slid on the ground, deep red blood smeared along, spreading until there was nothing left to spread. Its head reared back, its loud ear-piercing gutteral growl slowly grew in pitch, it's primal vibrato shattered glass at the peak of its intensity, rendering everyone to their knees. It began again, this time drawing everything in around it like a vortex. The creature raised its chained arms high above its head.

Squall felt his body fall as the creature began to draw everything to it. He reached, grabbing onto the first thing he could. Squall locked his arms onto a metal street pole, feeling his body lift from the force. The sound was deafening, debris flew as the creature formed a powerful vortex, the black boiling clouds swirled and cooked above Dollet it in a wicked spiral.

The low drone rose in pitch and volume and at its peak, the Guardian Force whipped the chains behind it and hurled them down to the concrete surface, shattering them like glass as black particles flew in all directions. It created a pulse, a wave so powerful it destroyed everything in its path, knocking everyone in the radius to the ground. The buildings along with the embassy began to come down, effortlessly crumbling and falling around them like they were made of cards. Civilians fell and fled in terror, watching as the Guardian raised itself up again. Tearing at the chains that connected its body to Seifer. Once the last chain was detached, Seifer's body finally fell, collapsing into a lifeless heap. The large wound in his back oozed black fluid, pooling around his body. Squall didn't need to see to know Seifer was dead.

Everything happened so fast he didn't know what to think. He watched as Zell and Selphie risked death as they retrieved and carried Seifer's body away from the destruction. Squall began to run, reaching down to lift Lionheart and sheathing it as he carried himself away. His boots pounded the broken concrete surface as he gave the entity a wide berth, circling around. Sinkholes began to form, dropping groups of people at once. The ground shook violently, unstable as the concrete separated, forming large gaps for Squall to barely have time to leap across, all the while dodging debris as it flew in the wind.

"SQUALL! NINO!" Zell's call was barely heard. He pointed to the body in line with Squall's path. Nino. The Assassin. Squall stopped and looked down, breathless. "SQUALL, YOU HAVE TO GET HER!"

The sky was black, thunder and freezing rain poured down as the creature released a droning roar. The creature was going to attack again. Squall watched as Zell screamed, pleaded, begged at him and looked back down to the body. He was positive that Nino was just as dead as Seifer. He stood over her, watching as her eyes fluttered, her head turned away from the rain as it fell onto her face. She let out a pained scream, her hands weakly grabbing to her chest. Impossible. Not logical. He looked up and saw Zell calling his name and Squall reacted. He scooped Nino's body into his arms and followed. They needed to get somewhere safe. He looked down at her chest, the wounds were still present but she wasn't dead. Squall looked up to keep his eyes on the chaos as it swallowed them, civilians screaming and colliding with one another as they fled.

His eyes found Torrin as he approached the Guardian, humbled. The Empyrals spread away, watching as the creature turned to Torrin, jutting its jagged finger to him, a long sharp claw dripped as it's voice resonated, heard by everyone. It rattled Squall's chest and he remembered the feeling he had when he was in the Training Center with Seifer.

"Y̕ou̷r̛ chao͞s e͢ns̵u͜re̶d͢ m͘y ̛rel͘e̷a͡şe͟. ,̷ I̕ ҉r̴ewa̡r̷d ͟ỳo̡u̴r͠ with͠ ̨li̧f̢e̵.̢" ͢

Squall watched as Torrin and his Empyrals turned on their heels, fleeing. If Torrin Almasy wasn't going to fight it then Squall really did need to start praying for a miracle. He held onto Nino, running for his life.

The Dollet Empire and it's beautiful city had been completely destroyed in a matter of moments. Only a few buildings stood. Most tumbled down in the initial wave or were starting to fall as he ran past them. When the creature drew near, buildings would fold in on themselves, bodies would fall over like stringless puppets. It was chaos, madness. The pulse that it sent out seemed to have demolished everything in a several mile radius but for how far Squall couldn't even begin to guess. The sounds of the city crumbling was all around them. He could hear the screams of 500,000 people in a frenzy. Lightning flashed as the violent storm grew. Rain pelted his face, it was midday but it felt like night. No light from the sky crept through. Squall felt panic sitting heavy in his stomach. They were trapped inside a demolished city with the catalyst to the apocalypse.

Squall stopped, losing his grip on Nino's body. He turned, watching as the creature looked to him, laughing deep in its chest. Squall took another step and his legs buckled, dropping Nino to the ground, his breaths escaped out of his throat as exhausted moans.

The creature held it's arms out, turning and heading north, opposite of Squall. Toward the main gates. Squall watched in horror as the nightmare continued to destroy as it walked.

"Squall!" It took him a moment to register his name was being called. He needed to make sure that the creature was leaving them, not following. It knew that he failed, that he lost. Squall stood, pulling Nino's body up with him as he continued to run, catching up with Zell and Selphie and the 200lb weight of Seifer Almasy's likely dead corpse with them. It was impossible to tell if he was breathing, it was impossible to believe that he would have survived what happened.

"Now what?!" Selphie turned to Squall, unable to hide her fear. Selphie was always strong, almost always quick on her feet and to come up with a plan in a moment's notice but not today. Squall noticed they had turned to both look at him.

It wasn't clear who suggested the Town Square but it seemed to be where everyone else was heading. It was familiar, something they could establish as a base until they figured out what to do next. The further they got from the creature, the slower the rain fell, the less the ground tremored but the destruction was all around them and ever present. When they reached the Town Square, it looked overrun. Civilians were panicking, raiding the buildings and leaving down the various streets. Hotel Dollet and the surrounding buildings that appeared safe enough to enter. They were the last structures that stood with a large gaping hole where the television screen had been. The group managed to make it inside, it's structure still sound. He turned and saw people had followed them.

Squall turned, out of breath. "We have people who seek immediate medical attention, is anyone here a doctor or a medic?" He found a doctor and a veterinarian as well as family, a man and his child, an elderly couple and a few others. The doctor and vet followed them inside as they climbed the stairs.

Squall couldn't make sense of the instructions the doctor gave him, he had Zell take point as he lay Nino on the bed and stumbled back into the chair by the fireplace. A refugee began lighting the fire to give more light than what meager flashlights and lanterns were able to give off. Selphie assisted as they examined Seifer first, trying to do everything they could for his wounds, feeling around in the darkness. He watched as Zell stayed by Nino's side, following the doctors instructions closely as they treated Seifer. Zell rubbed the side of his face with the back of his arm, blood smearing across his jaw as he reached back down to clean the wounds. The blood had stopped from what Squall could see. The water washed away from red to pink, showing Nino's wounds were slowly closing.

Zell held gauze to the wounds, waiting for the doctor to switch over to her. Squall looked at Zell with curiosity, resting his head on the back of the chair. He couldn't understand the connection between his Operative and the Syndicate Assassin. He didn't see what Zell saw in her. He wanted to look away but his body seemed to have been in shock. It was the only thing he could focus on. Everything moved around him like a blur.

He felt the armrest was becoming sticky with blood. He looked down and watched as a Dollet woman who had followed them inside took his arm and rinsed it with water. She had a kind face, her hair long and dark. She reminded him of his mother Raine, of the images he had seen and the visions from Ellone's dreams. He watched as she pulled out a suture kit. Her voice spoke to him but he couldn't register words. Squall nodded, holding his arm out as she began to suture. The wound on his arm wasn't terribly difficult to suture. The kind woman was quick with her hands and very careful with her work. At least when it would be finished the scarring would be straight. The pain came from when he had to remove his shirt and expose the gash to the open cold air. The woman was very gentle in washing and cleaning the wound but Squall still winced, recoiling from the stinging pain. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully.

Squall found his mind running through the events of the last few days. He reached for his phone, trying to dial Rinoa but the signal was gone. He sat his phone in the chair's seat and covered his eyes. Squall saw flashes of Torrin, the way he had completely disarmed Squall at the cafe. So much was running through his mind. Giving Alisa his Griever pendant, Rinoa hugging him tight, Irvine missing or likely dead, watching Quistis depart, Zell's obsession with the Assassin…Seifer... the text message that came from Nino. Fighting the Syndicate Agents, finding Selphie and then the explosions and the firebombs, watching buildings crumble, finding the bodies, the riots, the accusatory stares.

Syndicate had convinced some that SeeD was to blame. Others blamed Empyrals. Civilians blamed them all. He wanted to blame Seifer for all of it but knew he couldn't. It would have been easy to but Seifer had tried to stop it and Squall pushed him out. He willingly sent him off to die. The guilt Seifer had accused him of when this all began finally washed over Squall. If he had been a better leader he could have likely prevented all of this. Why did it take until now for him to see everything so clear? The thought made him want to do more than sit around and wait. He had spent the better part of his adulthood sitting around in offices. He needed the grit, the dirt and the smell of battle.

Bandaged and sutured, Squall watched as the woman gently leaned him forward, moving his hands over he head as she wrapped the gauze and bandages cross his ribs and shoulder. He heard her mention something about not moving so much, low impact and so on. Squall nodded, but he knew that was impossible. She put a warm hand on his knee and then walked out, moving to the next person who was injured. He looked down the hall outside the room, watching as more people began to come in. He recognized a few from the Embassy Square.

"NO! NO! SEIFER, NO!"

The room fell still as Squall turned his head to see Nino on top of Seifer, lifting his torso as she held him tight. She put her hands on his back, whispering into his ear. Zell held himself as he covered his mouth, eyes watering. Selphie's face was in his arm as she cried. Nino was pleading, begging for Seifer to wake, breathe, open his eyes, anything.

The doctor turned to Squall, shaking his head. Squall felt a twisting feeling in his chest as he stood, approaching the bed. Seifer couldn't really be dead, he had already survived so much. Squall fell into a state of denial. It wasn't possible to Squall, it was illogical. Seifer had stopped breathing, he wasn't moving, his color was pale, bloodless, his skin was cold, clammy. Seifer had always been so warm blooded, more so when he was turned Empyral. Squall had never felt him so cold, like ice.

"He's alive, he's alive..."

"Nino..."

"NO ZELL! He's alive! He HAS to be…" Nino screamed, kissing his face as her hands pressed into his back deeper. "Let me save him…I just need more time…"

"There's no more time to give." Zell approached Nino and sat beside her on the bed. "He's gone." Squall watched how Zell reached over, wrapping his arms around Nino as she held Seifer, whispering to her as she cried. She fell forward, laying Seifer's body back onto the bed as Zell rubbed her back. Squall sat on the bed, unsure of what to say. He hadn't said anything at this point.

"Wake up… please…" She pleaded, pressing her forehead to his. Her tears rolled down Seifer's cheeks as she became hysterical. She kissed his lips, whispering to him. Squall was unable to make out what she as telling him.

Squall looked to Zell, watching as his lip trembled as he put a hand on Seifer's head. The room stood at a complete standstill, the only other sound being the rain and the people outside. Squall looked out, seeing the crowd of people who seemed to have gathered were now turning away. Most were using the Square as a way to get to the long bridge, to finally leave Dollet. The city had fallen, soldiers were making their exits as well. Why stay any longer? Some civilians and soldiers stopped to take shelter where they could. Squall couldn't understand why.

 _Seifer was one of us. How many of 'us' are left? Zell… Selphie… Quistis…_

Squall reached for Lionheart and holstered it to his pants. He made his way downstairs, passing the people who hoped to find shelter from the rain. He slipped on what was left of his white undershirt, still damp from the blood.

"…SeeD saved us…"

Squall heard the conversations but couldn't see their faces. He was too weary to look. Instead, he kept his eyes forward, avoiding anyone from catching his gaze and making him speak to them.

"Are you kidding? They're the reason why the city fell. Eliza said so…"

"… Seifer Almasy? An Empyral? Oh Hyne…"

"Empyrals... they are what caused this. Kill them, kill them all..."

"Dangerous. Not natural. Nonhuman mutations born in labs. _Emps._ Fuck 'em. What did they expect to happen when you give them that much power?

"You know it screws up their brains. Makes them unable to feel anything anymore..."

"Kill one and five more pop up. I hope they can't breed."

"They're like mad animals. They need to be put down."

"Seifer Almasy is the reason why this happened. We should kill 'em all...why stop at Almasy? Let's just go on raids and take them out."

 _Good luck with that._

He wanted to be home in Balamb, reading Pupurun to Alisa and falling asleep next to Rinoa. He took peace in knowing they weren't with him. They were safe in Esthar with his father and sister. Alisa was probably driving Rinoa crazy with her questions and ideas, likely painting her President grandfather's fingernails with a bright neon color of her choosing and braiding his hair. She was likely running amok, amazed at the sights and sounds. Rinoa was most likely in the library, catching up on her favorite novels. Squall wondered if they missed him, if they had been waiting for him to call.

"…Where do we go now?"

"Away, darling. We're going to Winhill. I think that's our safest bet."

"I'm going to Deling City. Caraway is the only man who can help us now."

"Did anyone else see Eliza leave with Syndicate? Does that mean she's deserted us? The Council?"

Squall lit a cigarette as he stepped outside to find a cozy space beneath an awning. His small frame didn't need much. If there was anything he could do, it would be to keep watch. Stand guard. He very carefully crouched down so as not to further injure the wounds he had sustained. He took a long drag, filling his lungs and wiggled the cigarette around his fingers as he exhaled. The cold brick on his back felt refreshing considering they were in the middle of winter. Squall eyed the people leaving Dollet, watching as they fled to safer places.

He wondered with the creature gone if Dollet be the safest. Most were traveling on foot, barely armed with anything to fight off the monsters or Syndicate. Squall's team would have to leave soon. Zell would need to understand that it would be without Nino. He couldn't trust her and he couldn't trust the way they interacted with each other. They were too familiar with one another.

Squall held his cigarette as he checked his phone again, re-reading the text from Zell's phone. He tried to call Rinoa, he tried to text Quistis, Irvine, his father. Nothing was going out or coming in. For a moment he felt relief that Nino had sent them the message but that moment was fleeting when he remembered the way she came after him, wanting to kill him at the Summit. Squall stretched his legs out, pocketing his phone and rested his head against the frame of the building, watching as people passed by. It was like counting sheep and made his eyes feel heavy.

–

Zell was driving when the call came in. He and Squall were on their way to a checkpoint outside of Dollet. They sat on the bridge, moving a few feet at a time. Their orders were to check in on the current status of Dollet's attack. Rumors were stirring about rounding up the Operatives and scheduling for a mass evacuation, leaving the city to defend itself. None of it made sense to Squall or Zell. They had met up with another Operative from Trabia and a cadet he had with him during the exams. When the text came in, Squall passed the phone to Zell and watched as his expression fell.

"What do we do?" Zell furiously chewed on the inside of his lip as he tapped the steering wheel. Traffic was so congested on the highways he was already anxious being stuck on the bridge. The Trabian Operatives were filled in, resulting in a repeat of their orders.

"We can't leave Selphie, we just can't abandon her, Squall." Zell insisted, turning to his Lieutenant Commander. He stopped the car, stuck behind another vehicle. His head dropped to the wheel, exhaling.

"Operative, we are to report to the checkpoint."

Zell immediately turned the car around, ignoring the Operatives sitting in the back. "It's Selphie, Squall. If Nino has my phone that means that we can probably track her down, right? She has to be by the harbor where I had to ditch it–"

"Zell, our orders–"

"Screw the orders, Squall! I ain't leavin' her!" Zell bashed through the caution cones and hit the closed off highway leading back into the city. "We'd be going back for you if the shoe was on the other foot!"

"I hope you know that I fully intend to report this to your Superior." The stoic Trabian Operative grumbled.

"We don't leave our people behind..." Zell growled, turning off the exit. They weren't far, only a few miles away when the message came in. Squall helped him navigate using the GPS on his phone. Squall watched as the Cadet put a phone to his ear, his glaring brown eyes never left Squall's.

"Orders?" The Cadet spoke quiet. It didn't take long for the Cadet to get off the phone.

They drove in silence until they made it into the unfamiliar area in Dollet. It wasn't a particularly well lit area but it was pretty easy to find the peculiar buildings Nino had mentioned. Squall looked at the street, Wergryn and 39th.

The moment the car shut off the Operatives in the back sat still as statues while Zell and Squall stepped out, approaching the buildings.

"Should we have left them in there?" Zell held onto the keys in his hand tight. "Somethin's just not right..."

Squall wondered the same thing and turned back, watching the Cadet as he stepped out of the vehicle, scanning the area. Squall looked at the building they stood in front of, watching as Zell approached the door.

"Think it's locked?" Zell knelt in front of the lock, inspecting it. "This shouldn't be hard to break."

"We can't exactly go breaking into buildings we–" Squall's hands went straight to his throat, pulling at the thick wire constricting his breathing. He choked, his nails digging into his skin as he fought the attacker. Star bursts were exploding in his eyes as the wire pulled back tighter. He couldn't breathe.

It was only for a few seconds before the pressure was let up. Squall fell forward, gasping for breath. When he looked up he saw Zell looking behind Squall in a state of shock. Squall turned and saw that the Cadet had been the one to try and kill Squall. His neck had been turned nearly completely around, in his hands the end of a garrote wire. An assassin. Squall looked up when he saw the burst of electricity and watched as Seifer shielded himself from the blast with what had appeared to be a massive pair of wings. They shattered and Seifer returned fire, chains and tendrils tearing the Empyral Operative into pieces.

"You're alive...?" Zell sounded almost angry as Seifer approached. "You're alive?!" Seifer didn't even flinch when Zell ran toward him, slamming his body into Seifer as he staggered back, planting his feet as Zell shoved him with all his strength. "You... FUCKING ASSHOLE! SIX MONTHS! SIX! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Seifer kept his eyes on Squall, his arm was extended and planted into Zell's chest as he fought.

Squall's head reeled trying to figure out how they managed to survive, too much was going on for Squall to understand how Seifer was standing in front of them. He took a second to stand, even longer to speak as he approached Seifer and Zell. The shorter of the two had settled down but still maintained a hateful glare. "Seifer…you're alive..."

"Heh. Yeah. Somethin' like that." Seifer's hand twitched as he wiped the small spray of blood from his face. His eyes looked up and Squall noticed the color returning to them as he turned his head towards Squall. "What are you two doing here?"

Squall was taken aback. "What am I doing– Seifer what are _you_ doing here?! Have you been in Dollet all this time?"

"Six months and you didn't think to call us?" Zell folded his arms close to his chest, shifting his weight. He was getting antsy. "You realize how many resources we wasted trying to locate your body?"

"That's not my problem." Seifer looked to Zell. "I had to take care of a few things."

Seifer's dry tone agitated Squall but nowhere near as much as it offended Zell. " Tch! What was so goddamn important you couldn't let me know where you were!?"

Squall followed Seifer's line of sight and he looked to the bodies of the assassins and the memories from the Summit hit him like a bag of bricks. Nino attacking him, Seifer's power manifesting, growing... He could see the Empyral bodies strewn around the ballroom and the blood. He had never seen so much blood before in his life.

"I'm cleaning house. Takin' out Empyrals, Syndicate..." Seifer kept his sentences short, his voice was void of emotion, drained. Completely uncharacteristic. "You should be more attentive next time, I can't expect to show up and save you every time an Assassin pops up around you." Seifer's eyes fell on Squall, narrowing.

Squall picked up quick that something wasn't right about him. Something in Seifer had changed. He seemed paler, thinner. Squall caught the shaking hands, inspecting them carefully. "Are you sick?"

Seifer's hands closed into tight fists when Squall spoke, stopping the tremor. "I expect I won't be around much longer."

–

Squall felt rain hit his face and he opened his eyes. He must have drifted off to sleep. Lionheart had slid across his lap and his cigarette had rolled onto the wet ground, completely burned down and soaked in rain water. He yawned, grabbing another. Squall noticed the storm clouds were starting to give way, trickles of sunlight were beginning to pour through. He decided that after his smoke he would make a perimeter check, on the look out for more Syndicate.

"You got one of those for a weary traveler?"

Squall looked up, dropping the cigarette from his mouth and immediately recognizing the brown leather duster. "Irvine?!" He felt Irvine's hand help him up as they hugged. "We thought you were dead –"

"No, I was contacted to come here to Dollet. Uh, don't be mad…" When Irvine would take that tone with Squall, it normally meant he did something wrong. He stole a cigarette from Squall's pack. "So like, Seifer reached out to me a while back..."

Squall dropped his expression, Irvine didn't know.

"Yeah, he's been feeding me information on Syndicate. He called me few days ago, asked me to meet 'em here." He lit the cigarette, holding it in his mouth as he spoke. "He's got a plan on how to fix this GF issue...but it looks like those plans have _changed_ , what with it now out of his body..."

"Had."

"Huh?" Irvine narrowed his eyes, trying to see Squall's morose eyes through the rain. "Oh."

Squall put his cigarette back in his pack, suddenly not feeling the need. He put a hand to Irvine's shoulder, offering his condolences. "What did Seifer say to you to get you here?"

"He told me that he didn't have much time left. Asked if I would help him with stoppin' some kind of Syndicate Hideout."

"Off Wergryn?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah. He stopped us from getting killed. Apparently we had been traveling with a pair of Empyrals Assassins. That was about a half hour before the bombs on the harbor. We got Selphie out of the building – took out my first Empyral." Squall's chuckle was weak. "One of them escaped – a kid. We were trying to evacuate when we started hearing the bulletins about Torrin Almasy ordering everyone to meet at the Embassy. We decided to ignore it, keep pushing forward until Zell saw Nino Mireille running in the wrong direction. Everything went to hell after that."

Irvine frowned, taking a last puff before tossing the cigarette to the ground. "I heard what happened from witnesses. I saw the damage. Did he –" Irvine rubbed his eyes. "I mean, was it quick?"

Squall shook his head, squeezing the hand on Irvine's shoulder. "We need to figure out a plan. Whatever it is that came out of him may come back, it might not... but we should get ready to mobilize. Maybe see if we can get a car..."

"I bet we can get hold of a few volunteers to help gather resources. You should get some rest. I can take point for a while. You look like hell – when's the last time you slept?"

The door to the balcony swung open, Selphie scanned the area for Squall and began to shake with excitement. "C-come! Quick!"

Squall and Irvine bolted through the Hotel doors, running up the stairs. They pushed through the survivors, finally making it to the room.

 _Why are there so many people?_

They made it inside and Selphie cried out, pointing to the body on the bed. Squall moved to get a better view, watching as Seifer drew in a breath. Seifer's chest fell, drawing in a breath again. They were slow and steady. It was like he was in a deep sleep.

 _Impossible._

Squall moved to the bed, putting a hand on Seifer's body and quickly pulling away. "He's warm."

"Yeah." Zell quietly laughed, holding Nino tight in a hug as she held his hands to her chest.

It just didn't seem possible. He was cold. Dead. He was cold and dead. "How?!"

"We're not sure." The doctor who had been working on Seifer looked as expected. It was a phenomenon, a miracle, a… blessing? Squall double checked to make sure he heard the doctor right.

"Couldn't he still be Empyral? Maybe that has something to do with it..." Irvine mused. "That or Nino..." Irvine tilted his head. "Didn't you heal him?"

Nino shook her head, moving to Seifer's side. "I haven't been able to feel the energy since I woke up."

"Is he asleep?" Squall looked back to the doctor.

"No, he's in a state of...again, we're not sure. It's almost like he's comatose but he's breathing on his own..." The doctor reached over with a needle and poked Seifer's hand. Squall watched as it flinched. "He's reacting to stimuli, but that's it. His breath sounds are good, healthy. Treating Empyrals and...well, this is all a bit new for me though. I'm not a neurologist so I can't give a definite answer." The doctor seemed capable, but still shaken up. "We'll have to wait. I wouldn't suggest moving him until help arrives."

"That could be days, weeks..." Squall noticed out of the corner of his eye that Nino was watching him, like a cat hunting a mouse exactly like the Syndicate agent that tried to strangle him. He didn't understand why Zell thought she was safe to be around when six months ago she was going after his throat with a dagger and just a few days ago she was sitting across from them calm as can be next to Squall's former brother-in-law.

The Lieutenant Commander jerked his head to his Lieutenant, stepping out of the room. Selphie rushed to Irvine and greeted him in a tight hug as Zell stepped through the room.

Squall held his hand to his chin as he paced, staring at Zell, analyzing his state of mind. He wasn't sure how he'd take it, but it needed to be done. "We need to remove Mireille."

Zell pushed his shoulders back, obviously on the defense after hearing Squall. "What?"

"We need to remove her, she's a danger – she's making us completely vulnerable if we let her stay." Squall rested his hands on his hips, keeping his voice low as Zell sighed deep, looking to the floor in disbelief. "Zell... she is our enemy, she's not an ally."

"Squall – she's not…she's not a bad person." Zell pressed a hand to his face and let out a long sigh. "How many times do I have to explain it? I trust her more than anyone else in that room right now."

"More than Selphie and Irvine?" Squall cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. I'm not in the right mindset to argue with things that fly out of my mouth right now."

"Zell, she's the _entire_ reason why Seifer is in there right now! She's the reason why were standing here having to deal with this!" Squall lunged forward, towering over Zell. "For all we know this could have been some huge trap for Torrin to get his hands on us."

He watched as Zell folded his arms high on his chest, shaking his head. His tone was firm, unwielding. "Nino is _nothing_ like them. She helped us get Selphie back… look, if you just talk to her–"

Squall stepped back. He was disappointed that his closest friends were blind to it all. Blind to the danger they were so willing to place themselves in front of for the sake of Seifer and Nino. He could understand Seifer, but not this stranger. "She's an Empyral, Zell. How do you know if she hasn't influenced _you_ to be on her side? How much has she told you about it?"

"It's not something you just ask about." Zell was fighting to keep his temper calm. Squall watched how his shirt tightened around his body, how his fists clenched and release. Zell wanted to hit Squall and it was obvious. "She would _never_ do something like that."

"Oh, you have information that I don't? You barely know her, Zell."

Zell gave his chest a single chest, stepping forward. "I know enough to know if she wanted to kill us she would've DONE it already! I know she's terrified right now, she has nowhere else to go, she almost lost Seifer... I know what she's feeling right now and throwing her out won't help. I just know these things, okay?"

Squall was confused, tilting his head to Zell. "What do you mean?"

"It's..." Zell touched his chest, rubbing at the center like he was scratching an itch. "It's nothing. I'm not going to be the one to remove her from that room though."

"Are you disobeying my direct order, Lieutenant?"

The blonde's jaw clenched tight, grinding his teeth as he mulled over his decision. "...Yeah."

"Think about what you're doing. I'm not Commander anymore but I _am_ your Superior."

"Yeah." Zell stepped back, slowly nodding his head. "I'm just a lowly, expendable Subordinate to you right now, yeah? I'm not your _friend_ right now, I'm just some Operative. I ain't allowed to have a free thought or an opinion about this situation, right? You want me to think like some kind of robot, despite the knowledge we have of the situation you want me to act blindly. I know a couple organizations like that..." He spat the words out mockingly and saluted Squall, a closed fist to the chest, the Syndicate salute. "Funny how those lines blur together, huh?"

Squall didn't understand where Zell's aggression was coming from. He was quick to remember the way Seifer's expression changed when Nino stepped out from behind him naked, trying to seduce Squall. The look in Seifer's eyes told Squall that if Nino had asked him to kill the former Commander, he would have done so and gladly. He almost saw that same look in Zell's eyes. It was disheartening to see how fast he turned against his Commanding Officer. He was always the one who stood for the winning side, the good side. Suddenly Nino appears and he throws what sense he had left after the terror they had witnessed. Zell was the guy who Squall could always rely on being on his side.

"She's dangerous. Too dangerous for Seifer's current condition – for any of us. Last chance –"

Zell folded his arms and stood in the doorway, holding his chin high. "No."

 _Rinoa… Laguna… Sis… Alisa…_

"Nino is someone that I care about. We all care about..."

Squall stopped listening to Zell, he stood with his hand on his hilt, gripping tight as Zell's mouth continued to move. He didn't care. He didn't care what excuses Zell threw at him, she was a highly trained Assassin. An Assassin that went after him and his family. Her eyes, predatory and watchful told Squall that she wasn't finished. Squall needed to get the jump on her.

 _Our priority – my main concern right now is Seifer. He is the one with the answers and this Assassin could very likely be waiting for her chance to strike out at him. I'm not entirely convinced, I'm sorry Zell._

Zell was caught off guard by Squall as he pushed back into the room. He unlatched Lionheart and stood in front of Nino. "Get up."

"Squall!"

"What's going on?" Nino kept her hands on Seifer, who continued to sleep. Her eyes shot over to Zell for answers.

Squall sidestepped and placed himself between them, blocking their view from one another. "You are not welcome here."

"Woah, what's going on?" Irvine stepped forward.

"Yeah, Nino's not doing anything wrong..." Selphie stood and joined beside Irvine.

The refugees who had stayed in the room were beginning to clear out. The tension in the air was becoming unbearable.

"She's been searched right?" Squall looked to Selphie who nodded. "You're Syndicate. You're the enemy here – you're the very reason why we are all stuck here." Murmurs rose as everyone backed away from Nino. Irvine and Selphie didn't budge.

"I won't leave." Nino shook her head. "I can't."

Once the room was clear with the exception of the doctor and a few stragglers who had been assisting, Squall turned to Irvine and Selphie. "I'm going to assume you're standing with Zell on this?" When they both nodded Squall felt something snap in the back of his mind.

 _Fine. I'll do it myself._

Squall let out a heavy sigh, approaching Nino. His fingers wrapped around her arm, jerking her upright. Squall got a few steps away from the bed with her before Zell intervened but he was too late. Nino's palm swiped into the side of his neck and knocked him out cold.

Zell wasn't joking about her abilities. When he came to Zell had him sitting upright on the floor with the doctor beside him checking vitals. He was slapping the back of Squall's neck as he massaged his throat and chin to wake him up. There was a rush of energy moving up into Squall's chest.

"What was that?" Squall groaned, his head was throbbing.

"Vagus nerve strike." Zell flicked his hand up Squall's back in repetition and then slapped his neck a few more times.

"There's...something moving..." Squall was disoriented, his hand moved to his collarbone as Zell slapped his back, running his hand up his spine.

"Yeah, the nerve connects to all the important parts. Brain, lungs, stomach, heart..." Squall looked up to Nino as she stood beside Seifer's bed, arms folded and her head down. "You'll live."

"That's the second time you've tried to kill me."

"I don't remember doing it." Nino was a very good liar, Squall noted.

"That's a very convenient excuse, isn't it, Assassin?"

"Squall, you're gonna be fine, she just disabled you so you'd let go." Zell sounded more annoyed with Squall than with Nino. "She coulda killed you but didn't. You were only out for a few minutes."

"Selphie and Irvine?" Squall looked around the room, finding they weren't around.

"I had everyone clear out. Irvine is making a perimeter, Selphie is downstairs organizing teams and jobs for those who are staying."

"Why would they stay?" Squall blinked, feeling Zell's hands leave him.

"Most of us don't have anywhere to go. We just want to have a place to rest before we come up with a plan. I'll try to stay with the patient as long as possible." The doctor checked Squall's pupils. "Some of them are also waiting to see what the patient says when he wakes up. Several want answers, others want blood."

"You know, maybe we should give it a rest for tonight, we can figure out a plan tomorrow." There was the Zell that Squall knew was around there somewhere. He was thankful for the voice of reason in the chaos.

Once the pain subsided Squall allowed Zell and the doctor to help him stand and guided him to the adjoined room behind the one with Seifer. Zell wasn't particularly gentle but it was easier than him walking on his own. Pain continued to shoot across his body as he inspected the bandage on his ribs. It had began to bleed through the bandages.

"I'll have the doctor come in and clean that up." Zell wouldn't look Squall in the eye as he helped him with the sheets. The room had been kept untouched much to their relief. Squall knew it would be good to get some rest, even if it's just for a night. "Selphie said something about food. I'll have her bring you somethin' too..."

Before Zell stepped away Squall snatched his forearm. "We do not leave her alone with him – ever. Someone MUST stay in this room with her." Squall tightened his grip. "Until he wakes up and gives us some answers, it's up to the four of us to ensure his safety."

He knew Zell wanted to argue but instead nodded. They were all exhausted, the adrenaline they had been running on non-stop for the past two days had finally depleted. He left the door slightly open as he returned to Nino and Seifer. It wasn't long after when Selphie walked in. She had managed to find food from the hotel's kitchen. There wasn't much but the crackers and cheese helped. Squall hadn't eaten and didn't hesitate to devour the meager little meal. He ended up falling asleep mid-chew, eventually waking to swallow his soft cracker and cheese before passing out completely.

" _Ev-e-ry man has a right to live... love is a-ah-all that we have to give... together we struggle by your will to survive, then together we fi-i-ight just to stay alive..."_

Morning came quick, but it wasn't the sunlight that roused Squall. He opened his eyes, listening to the sound of someone singing. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't piece it together.

" _Strugglin' man has got to move, strugglin' man, no time to lo-ooh-oh-ose... I'm a strugglin' man, and I've got to move on..._ "

Squall's wounds were patched with fresh gauze. The room was frigid but he found the thick sweater laid out for him at the foot of the bed. He noticed Selphie was asleep in the bed closest to the window, buried deep in blankets. The skies looked clear and he could hear birds singing.

He slipped on the sweater and moved to the door, listening. His brow creased as he recognized the voice to be Zell as he sang the second verse, surprisingly well. Squall didn't think he could carry a tune to save his life. The door opened wide enough for him to peek inside, finding Nino and Zell had huddled together on the second bed wrapped in blankets inside the cold room. Seifer was still asleep, equally bundled.

" _So we plan for tom-or-row as we live for today, like a flower we blo-ooh-om and then later fade away..._ "

Nino was pressed into Zell's chest, her hand rested over his heart as she slept while Zell quietly sang. His foot tapped the air as he kept in time with the beat of the song. The door creaked and Zell's eyes turned to Squall. He continued to sing, turning his eyes back to the wall.

" _I'm a strugglin' man, and I've got to move on..._ "


	9. Solidarity

The High Commander stood beside Ryzia, Tomé and Nida in the lobby at the top of the stairs waiting for the Trabia Operatives to approach. Standing behind her as always were her assigned detail of Operatives, Archelaus Wilhelm and Thatcher Vinwick.

With the non-essential personnel and Cadets packed up and sent home, Balamb was sent to lift the Essential Combat-Ready Squads in Trabia Garden. Trabia was to be locked down and evacuated, only with a few hundred essential Operatives standing behind to keep things running on their end. This time, they were at the ready. They met them in Safe Zone A, the Bika Snowfields.

Quistis smiled as she watched her new Operatives and personnel stand before her and she folded her arms at her front, "Welcome to Balamb Garden. My name is Quistis Trepe, your recently appointed High Commander for the SeeD Collective. I recognize a few of you from the time that I came to Trabia with Squall Leonhart and Selphie Tilmitt, years ago. I understand that fear you may be feeling is crippling, debilitating. My first plan of action was to make sure that our Operatives were safe. If you are a permanent resident of Garden, your families will be welcomed to join us, of course, but do understand that we are entering into war." She took in a shaky breath, nervous. "At the entrance, you may have been curious about the names engraved on the paths that greet you before you enter into the lobby. The last time we mobilized Garden… The Sorceress Ultimecia had tried several times to destroy it, and failed. But we vowed that the lives lost would never be forgotten. Balamb Operatives are reminded of this each time they are set out on a mission. Some of these names included family members and children of our current SeeD Operatives who had been visiting. War has tragedies, and this one has already taken the lives of several thousand. Please consider this when making this decision."

Quistis listened to the somber responses, waiting for them to die down. "You have all been screened, interviewed, questioned and interrogated. A barrage of questions thrown at you and now this sad reminder. I want to reassure you that together we can work on making this a safe place for everyone. We must be strong, and we must fight to keep ourselves strong. My office is upstairs on the third floor. If anyone wishes to make an appointment, Ryzia will get you set up." She gestured to Ryzia and moved to Tomé. "Dr. Tomé Kadowaki is our Master Medic Operative here in Garden. Master Pilot Operative Nida Kuroska is who will be taking us to our next destination."

An Operative raised his hand, waiting to be called. "Where is that, ma'am?"

"We have been instructed for us to lift our Operatives from Galbadia, and then we will be heading to Holy Glory Cape."

"To fight the monster?" A woman raised her hand this time, not waiting to be called. "The big one?"

Quistis sighed, nodding. She didn't know how else to answer. "...We will be evaluating your skills in combat for the next week. I suggest that you take time to work with one another, build one another up. We need our soldiers to be at their absolute best. Dismissed!"

"We never signed up for this! I don't want to fight some crazy monster, I want to fight Syndicate! They killed my friends in G-Garden!"

"I lost people too." Quistis took a step down, "I watched the video feeds as it happened. I saw what they did, and those images will forever be burned into my memory." She walked down, Archelaus following. "I lost people in Dollet too, and it's not fair, and it's not right, but we now have two enemies that we have to face. As much as I want to go tear apart Syndicate, we need to stop the creature that is destroying towns in it's wake."

"Yeah!" Thatcher clapped, familiar with a few of the people in the lines. "C'mon! This is what we've been dreaming for! The next big fight!"

Quistis turned her eyes in his direction, amused. She heard the whispers of approving remarks. "You're all dismissed. Operative Vinwick will show you around."

Thatcher let out a single fist pump before bounding down the stairs. He held his hand out for a hi-five and Quistis returned it. She loved his energy during her speeches.

"Nice job, High Commander Trepe." Tomé smiled, returning to her Infirmary.

"I'll get Garden prepped and ready for departure." Nida smiled, turning to the elevators with Ryzia.

Quistis joined with Archelaus in the elevator, listening to Nida discuss upgrading Garden's propulsion systems. Archelaus seemed to have a big interest in piloting, but not much else. Most of the time he stood stoic and silent unless spoken to. He was a difficult Operative to read, almost too focused on the job.

The elevators opened and Ryzia rushed ahead to answer the ringing phones. Archelaus and Nida moved on ahead as she stopped, checking her phone for the fifth time that hour.

No new messages.

A week of silence from her friends was crippling her abilities to keep herself together. When the news of Dollet reached Garden the Unified Council had no idea what to make of it. The entity was last spotted in the Hasberry plains, walking along and destroying small towns and settlements. No reason, no understanding for it. Their best possible suggestion was that it was heading to Long Horn Island.

It was obvious that the creature played a factor into the Syndicate. From the reports it had been decided that it was a summon, likely from one of their Empyral forces. Quistis wrung her hands as she entered her office. She had never trusted Eliza, especially after she allied herself with Syndicate. She renounced her standings as a Councilor and disconnected from communications. That was when Dollet went dark, any radio signals they sent out and returned were static and white noise, silence. Galbadia had sent in troops but they were decimated by the entity when they had crossed paths. Galbadia closed down their borders since then, not letting anyone in or out.

Quistis had concerns that Syndicate would start turning their attentions to Deling City or Esthar, searching for where the Unified Council kept the GFs captured. She was amazed that it was Laguna originally came up with the idea to restore the Optical Camouflage systems. So far his ideas were less than ideal but this was the first one with promise. The Unified Council was in pieces. It seemed everyone was keeping things from one another. The phone call that morning had confirmed it when Laguna informed Quistis that the barriers would be going back up that afternoon. At least Alisa and Rinoa were in the safest place possible. Laguna, Kiros and Ward would keep them safe, along with the GF facility.

The most frustrating thing for her was watching how everyone argued over how they wanted to deal with the entity that crumbled Dollet. Galbadia wanted to bomb the city, and then they wanted to bomb whatever city the entity was heading to. Nobody could seem to agree on what to do with the exception of the battle plan drawn up by Caraway and Quistis. They would meet this entity head on before it reached Long Horn Island. By combining their forces, it looked to be a fairly solid plan. It had to be. The death toll so far was in the several thousands, close to 35,000 but those numbers were classified.

Quistis sat at her desk, turning around in her chair to watch the snowfields. She had forgotten what it was like to sit in the office and not have the Gaulg Mountain Range behind her, almost missing it. She listened to Nida and Archelaus talk about the functions in the cockpit. It was strange having to share the office with him, she almost felt jealous that Squall had it all to himself for the most part.

The sound of the elevator dropping brought her out of her daydreaming, she turned and saw Archelaus.

"Irvine told me about the Bika Snowfields. He said that you, him and Selphie Tilmitt had to spend a week out here trying to find a Blue Dragon."

Quistis burst into laughter. "Oh! I haven't thought of that in a long time. Did he also tell you that we threw him out of our tent because he wouldn't stop trying to cop a feel?" She turned around, catching a very rare shy smile. He stood at attention, broad shoulders back, hands behind his back. He stepped forward, looking out the window to get a better view.

"It's really peaceful. Quiet."

"What, here in the Bika Snowfields?" Quistis crossed her legs, reaching for her tea.

"No… here." He glanced over to her and back at the view. "Considering everything that's going on Balamb Garden is so... relaxed." He stood upright, crossing his arms. "G-Garden is very strict. A lot of schedules, a lot of deadlines. Even with Irvine in charge you have to keep everything running. It's a – was – a well-oiled machine."

"You seemed to have known Irvine pretty well." Quistis watched as he smiled again, reminiscing.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled. "That was a while back though. I lost a bet once to him, it's um…" He positioned his hands at his hips, clearing his throat. "Actually, that one's really inappropriate to talk about."

"That's fair. Once I went to go meet Tomé for lunch and caught him–" She stifled her laugh through her tea.

"Having lunch?" His smile grew wider when Quistis cracked up. "He was under her desk wasn't he?"

"I had never met a man so obsessed with… 'hiding under desks.'" She gestured with open air quotes.

Archelaus laughed softly. "Yeah… It was pretty undignified but we used to play this game –" He cleared his throat.

"Let me guess, too inappropriate?" Quistis stood, clearing her throat and speaking quietly. "So this is an old story, we were about 20, 21 and I get this knock on the door and it's Irvine. He shows up to my room, absolutely _reeks_ of Sylkis and he's dressed in an old School Master uniform asking to borrow my whip. He told me is was 'for science.' I didn't want to question it because I just found him eating out Tomé at her desk earlier that day so I put two and two together…" She watched as he covered his mouth, hiding the smile. "So, I give him one of my older ones before I got my Save the Queen? He turns around, the ass end of the uniform has been cut out!"

Archelaus let out a laugh, covering his mouth again as he rocked his back. "Oh man, yeah. That sounds about right. Did he ask you to join him?"

"How did you know?" Quistis acted surprised, happy to see her Operative finally warmed up to her.

"I can't tell you how many times I was invited into his weird "Sex Costume Parties." A few of them seemed fun, sure, but most of the time it got weird. It should be noted that I had to _live_ with this guy. We were mates, him and I, but there's a limit!" He laughed again, "I missed him... when he left for the big mission. Didn't spent a lot of time chasin' girls after he joined up to assassinate the Sorceress."

Quistis frowned, "Did you spend a lot of time in Garden?"

She watched as the smile on his face dropped. His calm, relaxed demeanor changed and he stood back upright. "No, I did a lot of missions. I was a SeeD Ranger, we do a lot of side work for Galbadia..."

"Was?"

 _Attention Balamb Garden, this is your Pilot Nida Kruoska, Garden will be departing in 30 minutes. Please proceed inside Garden and to the designated departure stations. I repeat…_

Upon hearing the P.A. System she watched as Archelaus turned, heading to the door. "I should go find Vinwick. Knowing him he's likely to be in the sub-levels tinkering with something he shouldn't be…."

Quistis blinked, sitting down her cup at her desk. She felt a sense of agitation from Archelaus, noticing the way his muscles tensed up and his demeanor change. As he opened the door Quistis watched Ryzia walk in, clutching a tissue. She hurried to the desk, running up and hugging Quistis tight. The entire motion startled her. "Ryzia! What's the matter?!"

"It's Galbadia… they…" She began to sob, inconsolable. "Dewsbury was a small fishing town. We never did anything to deserve this!"

Quistis started to think the worst. She pulled Ryzia away, shaking her. "What? What happened?"

Ryzia cried out, sobbing. "THEY BOMBED IT! THEY BOMBED MY HOMETOWN!" Quistis looked up as Ryzia wrapped her arms around Quistis again. "THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" She saw Nida overhead, pressing his lips together in sadness. The door opened and Archelaus walked back in, his gait of that of a soldier.

"Commander…" He gestured to the phone.

Quistis reached out, still holding onto Ryzia's petite frame. She held the phone to her ear, it was the Council. "Quistis reporting." She put the phone on speaker, muting their end for Ryzia's sake. They were already screaming to one another.

" _What did you expect to happen, Caraway?! This is EXACTLY why the UC was created in the first place!"_

" _Sacrifices are expected to be made in times of war, Laguna. If you haven't figured this out yet you haven't experienced true war."_

" _You son of a bitch – did you forget that I was actually the one fighting in the wars that you helped create? You sit there pretty in your desk but have you actually had to survive out there? We needed to assess the situation, what were you thinking?!"_

" _We made a bad move, I admit that. General Caraway acted with the best of intentions."_

" _What intentions?!"_

" _We wanted to stop this before more bloodshed. How in the hell were we supposed to remember about some fishing place in the Hasberry Plains?!"_

Ryzia began to sob, holding the tissue to her face. Archelaus stepped in, taking her under his arm and escorting her out. He turned to her, "She doesn't need to hear any of this, I'll take care of her."

Quistis turned back to her phone, sitting. Her champagne colored blouse was covered in tear streaks and mascara. She sighed, plopping her arms on the surface of her desk. "What happened exactly?"

" _We were tracking the entity as it walked along the shores of Hasberry. We took initiative fired the missiles. We tracked the missiles via satellites all the way up to point of impact. The missiles went off, bombs blew up, we ended up hitting a small fishing town."_ Caraway spoke to her like a child. _"It doesn't matter because this fucker didn't even die. It just walked out of the debris laughing and smiling. I had soldiers on the ground who said that's all it did."_

" _The images and video from the satellites have just been sent out. I hope you're all sitting down."_

Quistis went to her computer, pulling up her email.

" _Impossible."_

She anxiously hit refresh repeatedly, the wireless connection seemed to have been growing weaker when they were mobile. Once the video was up she watched what appeared to be a missile honing in on a location. As it located the target she watched as the target turned and looked up at the video feed. Smiling. It happened in just a matter of seconds.

" _I told you but nobody wanted to listen to me."_ Caraway sighed. _"We should've executed him when we had the chance."_

She viewed the frame-by-frame images, trying to see what they could apparently see. It took her a second but what she saw gave her a sudden cold as ice chill right down her back. Her eyes widened as her hands moved to her lips. The figure, blood soaked and filthy, looked to be a near-identical copy of Seifer Almasy.


	10. Trouble is a Friend

**Adult Content Warning**

The streets of Dollet had never looked so silent as they did now. He watched as one of the volunteers on his team siphoned the gas of a car abandoned at the side of the street, another went inside one of the houses, walking out with whatever was left in the food cabinets and fridges. They were lucky that people left in such a hurry but the more people they found on the streets and brought back to Sanctuary, the less food they were going to be able to store. Winter was already hard enough and it was going to be even harder after the events of the night before.

They had to be careful. Quiet. News about Seifer's brush with death spread and the surviving people of Dollet had started to divide. Some were just waiting to find answers, others wanted justice. They had done their best to push everyone away but it was starting to get violent. There was also the fear of Syndicate still being in what was left of Dollet. They hadn't heard anything in the last two weeks, but they could have been biding their time. Waiting for the right time when they were at their weakest before striking.

Between Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Squall they stood guard – one standing outside, the other in Seifer's room with Nino – per Squall's orders. Seifer hadn't shown any change in his condition – it was like he was lost in stasis. The color was returning to him, which was promising. Despite Zell's yelling, banging, clamoring, nothing seemed to work.

Nino hadn't left his side either and that seemed to send Squall into a quiet rage. He didn't like the way Zell had volunteered to trade his shifts with Irvine or Selphie to sit with Nino, even more so when it was against his direct orders. Zell seemed to have been the only one that could bring her mind into focus, keep her 'normal.' It made him feel a mixture of guilt and anger when Squall treated Nino poorly without giving her a chance. Zell had treated her no different back in Yaulny. But despite Squall's objections to her being in the room, he certainly stopped trying to remove her after the first attempt.

Zell took any chance in convincing Squall she could be trusted but it usually resulted in Squall immediately closing him out. He'd usually go out for a cigarette or decide to send Zell back to the Communications Tower to try to get it back up and functioning. Truth was that it didn't take long to repair the damage and even less time to get the signal ping sent to Garden. The problem was that they couldn't receive any information and Galbadia and the Unified Council pulled out what support had been left after the bombs took out the last bridge leading to freedom. Dollet was completely in the dark and they were now trapped with no way out. The control panels were still badly damaged but it looked as though it was making some progress in restoring the tower to full power. He had an electrician who stayed behind, mostly due to the fact her husband was Seifer's doctor. They really lucked out with that one.

Zell listened to the windchimes that were attached to a fallen building, listening to the seashells clang together gently. He patted his hands on his jeans, trying to form a musical beat and failing miserably. His allergies back in full force and were throwing off his balance with the world. His attention was diverted to Squall's heavy feet stepping out from behind a shell of a building, carrying with him a container full of fuel and a bag of clothes. He stopped, looking to Zell as he sat the recovered materials down, wincing from the wound on his ribs. It was recovering well enough, but at this rate Zell's allergies were going to go away before Squall could remove the bandages. He never took a break, only serving to keep him wounded.

Squall sat down, reaching in the bag for a bag of breadrolls and taking a bite. He tossed one to Zell. "Anything?"

"It's quiet." Zell shifted his weight, looking down at the roll. He bit into the stale bread, chewing with a bland expression. He felt a sneeze coming on and stifled it. "Abus found some coats for the kids, Graav recovered the food in that... building... there–" Zell threw his arm across his face, trying to stifle the sneeze that snuck up on him again. He pointed a thumb behind him when he realized Squall was waiting for him to continue. "Um…There's a few bodies in the damaged house behind you, nobody wants to go in. Too emotional."

Squall sighed, lifting himself back up. "I'll handle it." He adjusted his tattered jeans, stepping over the bags.

"You don't need to, Squall." Zell stepped forward, he hated being ignored. "We're gathering a surplus! It's gonna be fine!"

"Zell…" Squall stopped, looking to the ground. "We have around seventy-five people in the hotels, about thirty taking shelters outside. That's not counting our people. The five of us –"

"Six. You forgot Nino–"

"AND we have no idea when help will get here, and that's saying if they'll get here at all. We need to think about the long term here, Zell."

Zell fumbled with the zipper of his coat, shifting his weight back and forth as he chewed the dry roll. "You still forgot Nino. She's coming with us right?"

Squall finished his portion of bread with a frustrated sigh. "No, I didn't. She's not one of us, Zell. She never will be." He reached for the porch, half of the stairs had been blown out so he had to climb into the entrance of the abandoned house. "I've made my decision, I need you to stand by it–"

Out of frustration, Zell chucked his roll. He pitched for five years for the Balamb Sirens, one of the best pitchers for Garden. He knew exactly where he was aiming. "Squall!"

Squall stopped when the firm piece of bread pelted him in the head, feeling it roll down his body and fall to the ground. He looked up at Zell like he was going to scold him like a child, like every day he had for the past two weeks. "Instead of standing there why don't you make yourself useful and keep watch? Better yet, why don't you go work on the Comm Tower? Or how about you take a load off my mind and head back to base if you miss your Empyral Assassin girlfriend so much..." Squall trailed off as he slipped inside of the building.

"Yeah, I've got a _load_ for you…" Zell grabbed his crotch for emphasis, stopping when he realized that his retort backfired as usual. He threw his fist, starting to let it go when he had another thought appear in his mind. _"…And_ she's not my girlfriend – why don't people get that?"

He never understood why having a friend of the opposite sex immediately led to relationships. Zell naturally felt more comfortable in the presence of women than he did with men. Most men Zell knew tended to piss him off with their ego-driven attitudes and the ongoing contest to see who is the toughest or the most virile. While he did have several male friends, he often found himself in the company of females and he was fine with it. But in general, Zell hated people as of late which wasn't like him in the slightest. His blame was pushed to allergies.

The ongoing argument between Zell and Squall kept him annoyed. He couldn't resist the temptation to mock Squall under his breath. " _Ngh, I'm Commander Douchebag and what I say goes… eat this stale roll, stand guard, go to the communication tower, go collect garbage, we don't have enough garbage, we need to think long-term here, Operative – nnngh!_ "

"Dude." Zell turned watching Abus as he dropped off another bag of collected items. "Are you like, eight?"

He brushed off Abus, everything had been so cold and dreary the last few weeks, he needed a chuckle for himself, kicking at the rocks in the road.

Shortly after, Squall stepped outside from one of the buildings. He managed to find enough resources to fill a pillowcase, Lionheart at the ready in his holster. "We should start heading back before it gets dark."

Zell turned around to scan the area. A few of the volunteers had heard Squall's statement and began gathering their findings. Zell whistled for the rest, zipping up his coat and signaling for them to leave.

Their heavy footsteps echoed through the street as they turned onto the main road leading to the Square. They came across a few more abandoned cars, siphoning what they could for the generators and moved on. Squall walked ahead, his hips swayed Lionheart in it's sheath as he puffed away on his cigarette. Zell was almost positive that he had quit for good but didn't want to press the issue. Squall also carried with him the notebook that was found in Seifer's bag full of money. The bag had been raided after everything that had happened, a few banknotes were left behind along with the pages upon pages of intense notes about the creature that came from him. He called it Retribution. Squall wouldn't let anyone read them, especially Zell or Nino.

 _What I wouldn't give for fresh sweetbreads and a beer…_

Zell's stomach growled and he pressed his gloved hand against it. Food was carefully divided out and Squall made a point to 'forget' Nino's shares. Zell had no problems sharing, but he started noticing that Squall was giving him 'just enough' for himself. Still, he'd rather go hungry if it kept her calm. What little she did eat wasn't much so it was often a quiet battle trying to get her to stay fed. Spending all the time thinking about food had made Zell start to regret throwing the stale bread, cursing his impulses.

They walked for another fifteen minutes before Squall stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped his cigarette and looked to the alley beside them.

A man with a broken nose stepped out, he carried with him a dented aluminum bat. A few more stepped out, equipped with rebar, axes and an impressive pair of survival daggers but the person wielding them likely thought he looked like a badass carrying them. It would have been a joke to call any of these people fighters. They surrounded Squall, who sighed as he closed the notebook, fitting it in his back pocket. His hand rested on the hilt of Lionheart as he leaned on his hip.

"Dollet's harbor still has a few remaining boats. You and your men are free to leave whenever you're ready." Squall said coolly, pointing in the direction of the bridge.

"We ain't here for that." The man with the broken nose growled.

Zell cracked his knuckles, he had to fight with a few of these guys the weekend before last. It was apparent they didn't learn their lesson. "Stay behind me." Zell instructed from the front of their small group of volunteers, he knew his role was to protect them.

He watched Squall switch to his other foot. "…If you require clothes, food and fuel we can spare a bit for your men."

"We want the needle-born darkbloods you got stored in your camp." One of the marauders hissed, drawing more of the same from the other men.

"Darkblood...? That's the best insult you could come up with?" Zell couldn't help but vocalize his own thoughts. Since the Summit attack he had heard Empyrals called several things: Emps, Needle-born, Soulless, Mistake, Unnatural, Fodder, Skin-Burners... but Darkblood was a new one.

Squall shook his head. "Seifer Almasy is not your enemy–"

"He was there when I was in the Town Square when the riots broke out. He was egging them on! I saw it! I watched him come back and he attacked me!" Their leader growled, pointing to his face.

"Okay, let me make this clear – Seifer Almasy is not your problem." Squall coughed, his hand reaching down to Lionheart. "Are you going to be mine?"

"I don't know, maybe we're sick of SeeD coming here and destroying our home! Is that a problem to you? Looks like you ruined it for good this time but now we've got these fuckin' Darkbloods! We saw what happened and we know you're protectin' 'em! We ain't stupid!"

"Hey! SeeD didn't cause this!" Graav, one of the volunteers picked up a brick, he stood in our defense. His son was killed in the G-Garden Massacre. Zell put a hand up to his arm, lowering it.

Squall spoke slow and clear. "Syndicate is already our enemy, let's make peace and you can leave safe. And alive." He drew Lionheart, moving to a defensive position. The man with the axe stepped out, shaking his head.

"We got the numbers, Leonheart. The way we see it, we got two Operatives and a group of idiots who don't know how to fight."

"You _do_ see the weapon that I am holding in my hands…" Squall's tone had no time for foolish enemies. "This is the same Gunblade I used to strike down Ultimecia. If you think you'll win, be my guest..."

The man screamed, running toward Squall who stepped to the side and turned in a half circle. He spun Lionheart to it's side and slapped it across the man's back, knocking him down. He spun Lionheart upright, back in his starting position.

Zell held back the volunteers, they were itching to defend their temporary 'Sanctuary,' but their enemy was right – not a single one of them could fight.

The Axe Man took a swing as Squall leaned back, narrowly missing the edge of the axe. He deflected the next one and kicked him down to the ground. Squall barely broke a sweat. "That's twice I've beaten you with little effort." He pointed to the bridge. "Leave. Now." Squall turned to the group, lifting Lionheart into the leather sheath. As he turned to walk another man attacked. Squall was quick to react and he spun around, bringing his gunblade down and delivering a fatal blow. Blood splashed on the pavement as everyone froze.

Zell stepped forward, watching the man on the ground as he bled. Witnessing the fight made him hungry for more, his muscles flexed as he stood sideways beside Squall, ready for whatever was next. The marauders were frozen, likely thinking SeeD Operatives were useless in battle. Did they not realize that they were standing before people that some called "Legends?"

Squall reached in his coat pocket, pulling out a rag and he ran it along the gunblade, wiping off the blood. "By right of the Dollet Empire, this man attacked me three times. I was in the right to execute him. By right of the Unified Council, a direct attack on a SeeD Operative – especially one of such high standing as myself, is treasonable by death." His eyes moved up to the men, calm, deadly. "Are we at an understanding?"

"This ain't finished…" The man with the broken nose turned and fled with the rest of his marauders.

"No, I don't expect it to be…" Squall sighed, sheathing Lionheart and retrieving the axe. He tossed it back to Graav and kept walking.

Zell kicked the dead man in the ribs, nearly tripping on his arm when Zell tried to walk away. He caught himself and moved up to walk with Squall. They heard the volunteers behind them, they were scared but grateful. Zell was just thankful that it didn't involve more death.

"I want two people by the doors. See if that one officer is well enough to fight if it needs to happen." Squall reached in his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. His lighter was out of fluid and he flipped it shut, cursing silently.

Zell reached in his pocket, handing him a box of matches. "I picked these up in a car earlier."

Squall gave a thankful nod, lighting up. "Lieutenant Commander Douchebag thanks you, Lieutenant Assclown."

"Heh. Sorry... I was... pissed." Zell chuckled, shoving his hands in his coat. "Also, technically speaking, that's _Master Combat Specialist_ Lieutenant Assclown."

"Combat Specialist? I wouldn't have guessed back there when you hung back letting me do the work as per usual…"

"I just wanted to make sure you still knew how to handle a Gunblade…" Zell smirked, resting his hands behind his head as he walked. "You need the practice anyways."

It seemed that Squall was starting to turn into his old self, that person he had become between defeating Ultimecia and right before he and Rinoa started having problems, Squall had turned into a man who lived at a desk and wore polished oxford shoes. Looking at him now with his tattered jeans, weather damaged coat and boots it seemed that Squall's best abilities were on the field, not sitting in a fancy office.

They reached 'Sanctuary,' as the refugees called it. They were given permission to enter from the people watching, moving the gate they had recovered from the riots and reinforced. Fires were constantly lit to fight the cold, tinder not being terribly sparse. Small shanties were set up all along the walls an crept into the hollowed out buildings around the fountain. The smell of soup hit Zell's senses as they walked by. He smiled to the woman who was stirring the pot, the one who had stitched up Squall's arm and ribs.

"Commander Leonhart, Lieutenant Dincht." She smiled, looking back down at the giant pot of soup. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Zell cringed, he had never let himself get used to being called Lieutenant. The Dollet Survivors seemed to have taken a positive response in their occupation. At a time like this they needed someone to look up to, and they chose to put them in charge. Everything was fairly peaceful with the exception of the marauders that tried to break into the area. The first week was the hardest, having two Empyrals – one being Seifer proved that there was a divide in their choices in waiting on him to wake. Empyrals weren't trusted because the only time they had appeared were to destroy. Zell didn't blame them. Nino and Seifer were the only Empyrals he knew of that he could care about enough to defend.

Selphie stood at her post, fighting back a smile when Zell walked up. She hugged Squall, looking adorable as ever in her oversized thick wool coat. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her legs stuck out from beneath the coat protected from the cold wearing denim and her cowgirl boots. Squall went upstairs to check on Seifer as Zell climbed the stairs behind him to go to his room. Selphie had stayed behind to do inventory of the resources behind the desk. She let out an excited squeal when she saw how much fuel they brought.

 _It'll run out quick if it starts to snow. Not sure how long we'll be able to keep the generators running. That one they brought last week has been a bitch to keep going. I'm gonna take a look at it tomorrow..._

Zell stopped in Seifer's room to check out the area. Squall and Irvine spoke in the corner while Nino slept against Seifer, bundled together with heavy blankets. He smiled when he saw her hand rested on his cheek, her thumb resting on his jaw. Nino tried each chance she had to heal him but her power was gone. The wounds on her chest continued to heal at a significantly faster rate than the norm, so she was still Empyral, but she couldn't transfer the wounds.

Zell turned back and slipped into the room he shared with Irvine and Squall. The heater was already on and made the room cozy enough without a heavy coat. He slipped off his coat and fell face first into the bed, exhausted from spending the entire day standing around doing nothing. The sun had just finished setting. He turned on the lantern by his bed, rolling over and laying on his back.

 _Hurry and wake up before we all freeze to death, asshole._

He reached to the endtable, recovering the book from the cubby. _The Immortal Three_ , a book series based on the first Centran civilizations. Selphie had finished reading it and told Zell he'd probably enjoy it. It was a romance novel, not his type but it passed the time. Reading made his eyes hurt so it usually knocked him out.

After a few minutes Selphie slipped inside, sitting on the bed with him. His stomach growled and when he moved to put his hand on it Selphie had already placed hers. She smiled, turning her neck to match his angle. "You look sleepy, allergies aren't goin' away huh? Long day out today?"

Zell sniffed, feeling his head was full of congestion. He sat the book down and looked over to Selphie. "The medicine I took this morning barely helped. I'm just ready to leave, ready for a hot shower and real food that doesn't contain dog meat." Zell sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. His head resting on the pillow with the combination of Selphie's warm hand rubbing his stomach was putting him to sleep. "Any change at all? Not even a twitch?"

Selphie shook her head. "I even 'accidentally' dropped a plate and smashed it. I told him about my plans to help these people, I talked about how I can't wait for him to help me plan the Garden Festival."

Zell chuckled, moving his hands to the back of his head. "Yeah, I can totally see Seifer balancing on a ladder with tape stuck on his fingers while you tell him to hold the banner up higher."

Selphie smiled, her hand still rubbing his belly. She leaned closer, whispering. "When Nino was in the bathroom, I leaned in like this and told him about doing that _thing_ we did."

 _The thing… what thing is she even talking about? Wait – THAT thing?!_

Zell's eyes shot open and he sat up to match her height. "Why?!"

Selphie shrugged so innocently. "Thought it might jar him awake! It was Irvine's idea!"

Zell fell back, covering his face expressing his embarrassment through a loud groan. "Ugh, damn it Irvine knows…"

"It was Irvine who gave the idea to Seifer!" Selphie seemed so nonchalant as she smiled. Zell covered his face again, not wanting to exist in this world anymore. "Oh come on! It's not that bad…"

He felt Selphie's hands move his arms away from his face and she was hovering over him. Selphie's sweet voice was quiet and light. "Zell, it's really not that bad..."

Zell tried to speak, unable to find the words. He was never good at coming up with witty or snappy things to say on the fly. Finally when he thought he had something he opened his mouth and Selphie locked her lips with his, her hands running along his chest. Zell froze, feeling the pins and needles as they shot all over his body. He closed his eyes, moving his head up into the kiss.

 _Her lips taste so sweet… wait…_

Zell broke away, his face serious as he sat up. "This isn't some kind of twisted joke, right? Seifer actually _is_ asleep and he's not going to burst in and ask for a favor–" She kissed him again, shutting him up. He broke away a second time, really resisting the urges not to. His voice was starting to falter. "What about Irvine? You two dated for a while – this isn't something he put you up to?"

He gasped as Selphie straddled his hips, cradling his head in her arms. She brushed her hands through Zell's hair and kissed him on the nose. "Irvine's basically the reason why I don't date boys exclusively that much. I got tired of the cheating. You're not a cheater, though. Totally dateable."

" _Dateable_? Uh…um…" He had never considered that concept of dating someone like Selphie. She was gorgeous, someone he always felt something for, even when she was with Irvine but girls like Selphie never gave Zell the time of day. "...Why?" He looked to her with his mouth agape. She shrugged, smiling.

"Why not? People talk… let's give 'em something to talk about." Her fingers tickled the hairs on the back of his neck.

"What do they – Uh, I mean…" He let out a short cough, positioning to sit up higher. "You wanna date me? Don't you have a g–girlfriend?"

"Why can't I have a boyfriend too?" Selphie traced the outline of his chest with a finger, making him squirm. She really seemed to enjoy making him twitch and wriggle. "You're so cute, Zell."

"Quit that!" He grabbed her hand, his pulse was suddenly racing. His tongue ran across his teeth, his brow tightened. "That didn't answer my question."

Selphie rolled her eyes, "She's someone you'll like, that's all you need to know, kay?"

 _I knew it. We're going to start making out and Seifer's going to show up with Nino and…_

"Is it Nino?" He watched her make a face and shake her head. "Well, I can't exactly give you an answer if y–" Zell's mouth was slammed shut by the palm of her hand.

"I like you Zell Ryon Dincht. I like your cute little pointed nose and ears and the way your teeth look like fangs. The whole unshaven thing you've got going on makes you all ruggedly hot. I like how you laugh and I happen to find your voice _unbelievably_ sexy when you get allergies." Selphie traced her finger along the bridge of his nose, arching her back to move closer to him. "I also think it's totally cute how you have allergies. But I especially love the way you react when I touch you like this." She ran her fingers across his abdomen, causing him to jerk again. "I really, _really_ like you. But I'm also tired of waiting for you to ask me out and I still have heaps of work to do and Irvine can only keep Squall distracted for so long soooo...are we gonna do this or not?" She looked him in the eyes, serious.

"...You know my middle name?" Zell didn't know why he asked that. It wasn't relevant, but to him it was. She knew his middle name. Nobody knew his middle name. His own mother never gave him a real answer for why his middle name was Ryon.

The goofy smile creeping up on his face made Selphie groan and start to leave. When he saw her heading to the door he jumped out of the bed. His hand spun her around, instantly bringing her lips in to lock with his as Zell kissed her slow. He pulled away, cupping her soft face in between his hands. Zell licked his lips, kissing her again.

He felt her hands lifting off his black sweater, revealing the black beater underneath. She smiled when he pulled away, her eyes twinkling in the light. Zell smiled demurely, walking backwards to the bed. Selphie jumped on him, legs wrapping around his hips as he held her up with little effort. She barely weighed anything to him. Zell carried her to the bed, kissing her neck, lips trailing to her ear, making her giggle. He loved the little noises she would make when his lips moved around her skin.

Zell lay beside her, his hands were still gloved as they moved all over her body. These days he left them on more than not. His fingertips explored every curve, shape and frame. Their lips tested each other, exploring and discovering new sensations and feelings with each kiss. They each smiled as they kissed, having fun with it and taking their time. Zell unzipped her jacket, feeling his heart race when he found bare skin. He looked down, mesmerized at how remarkably clean her skin was compared to his. She didn't seem to care, pulling off her jeans and kicking them off onto the floor.

There she was, laying beside him in her naked form. Her brown hair had fallen into a halo around her head, small locks of light brown hair just barely brushing her perky breasts. Her nipples were small and firm from the cold. Her waist was shaped like an hourglass, her hips were slightly wider than the rest of her frame, tiny little freckles decorated her skin. Zell bit his lip when he saw she had exceptionally long legs for as short as she was.

"Wow." Zell smiled, looking back up to Selphie. "You're perfect."

"Oh, hush and kiss me." Zell loved the way her lips felt on his, her tongue tasted as sweet as she was. Selphie's emerald eyes followed Zell's as his view traveled up and down her body multiple times, speechless. She looked like a goddess, not a single thing out of place, everything absolutely wonderful to just admire.

He felt her take his hand, slowly unfastening and unzipping the glove, exposing the bare skin underneath. His hands were clammy as Selphie massaged the stiffness and tension out of his joints. He could see where the glove had concealed his hand, the skin on his fingers were dirty from being out in the debris all day. Zell flinched as she put his palm to her breast, guiding him across her body but he held restraint, not wanting to get her dirty.

"Touch me Zell..." Selphie had him mesmerized in a single whisper. She let go, his hands exploring her body on his own.

Zell leaned down, his tongue flicking as he sucked gently on her nipple, his free hand caressing her breasts. He wanted to kiss every inch of her soft skin, feeling her shiver from his warm touch. The tips of his fingers drifted across her breasts, grazing her nipples as she let out a tiny. His hands turned her around, kissing her ribcage, her hip, her spine. He looked down, admiring the pear shape curve of her backside. Zell greatly admired the human form, he always had and Selphie seemed to have had everything in the right place. Zell sucked in his breath, eyebrows raising as his fingers ran along the skin, rolling her completely around to face him again.

"Okay, enough play. It's your turn to get undressed, mister." She giggled when he slipped out of the bed with a playful grin. Zell unfastened his glove and yanked it off, letting it fall to the floor as he kept his eyes on her. He reached down and lifted the black beater from his torso, throwing it to her. Selphie caught it and threw it back but Zell's hands were too busy undoing his jeans.

He stifled the smile when she started to laugh. "You laughing while I'm taking my pants off is not exactly helping…"

"Trust me, you're doing just fine..." Selphie bit her tongue, watching as he tore at his pants, finally freeing the painful erection in his jeans.

"Well then, let's do this…" He held his arms up and tapped his bare chest, ready for anything.

"Bring it you bad boy..." Selphie taunted as he climbed on top of her, giggling when he wrapped her arms and legs around his body, kissing her deep. Her lips hummed against his when he positioned between her legs, spreading her open and fitting himself inside of her. Her legs tightened and pushed him in deeper and Zell gasped, his body trembling as he felt her tightness swallow him completely.

He held still at first, feeling Selphie's body shudder as she arched her hips against Zell's. His hands ran along her thighs as he began to move, slowly pumping in and out. He felt her hands running along the curves of his pelvic muscles. Girls seemed to always gravitate to the v-line he maintained, he was nothing but lean muscle. When Selphie noticed he was watching her she released a mixture of giggles and whimpers. The tiny noises that came from Selphie were already enough to drive him over the edge.

"I've always wanted to touch your body." She confessed, biting her lip.

"I've always wanted to touch _your_ body." Zell leaned down, his hands all along Selphie's skin. It was his turn to make her wiggle. He held her close in a deep kiss, slipping his arms beneath her shoulders and holding Selphie close to his body. He felt her moan against his lips when his hips began to rock against hers, pressing his entire weight on top of her. Zell exhaled through pursed lips as her hands gripped tight onto his body, her tongue slipped inside his mouth massaging his at an eager speed. The adrenaline of his heart sped up the grinding against her body.

Zell had dreamed about this moment with Selphie so many times but nothing prepared him for the real thing. He never imagined how tight and warm she felt with him inside her, how sweet her kiss would taste, how soft her skin would feel to his bare hands. Selphie was different than other girls, but Zell realized it was because it was Selphie – someone he had wanted for a long time. Looking at her in that light drove him utterly stupid. He wanted to act out every devious sexual desire he could think of and didn't care who heard or knew… he kissed her, feeling Selphie tug on his bottom lip with her teeth, sucking it softly when he pressed his pelvis against her, stimulating her as they continued to roll their hips together. He could feel her body begin to jerk uncontrollably and he let a moan slip out between kisses.

When Selphie's ankles wrapped around his thick calves she locked him in place, causing him to grind against her harder in a rolling circle. It was enough for her to arch her back, her moans quickening as Selphie moaned out his name. He found himself questioning how he managed to be so lucky? He was never the lucky guy in these situations, to have someone like Selphie, to have someone who wanted the intimacy he craved. He fought like hell to say quiet, releasing his moans as hot breaths when he nuzzled into her neck.

With his pelvis slick with her wetness and steadily moving against her clit it didn't take long for Selphie's back to suddenly arch and her hand shot up to clamp her mouth shut. Zell reached down to her hips, pressing her tight as he burying himself deep inside. He could feel her release all around him as she stifled her own noises. Zell moved her hand away, replacing it with another kiss. Selphie's quick little whimpers and tightening legs brought the tremors that threw Zell over the edge. He released a shudder, pulling out before it was too late.

Selphie took point as she continued to moan, still feeling the aftershocks of her own orgasm. Her hand slid down between their wet bodies and she began to stroke his hard shaft. She planted a quick kiss on Zell's parted lips as his body and face tightened. He was right on the edge, feeling his heart beating in his throat.

"Zell..."

Zell looked into her eyes and Selphie began pumping him faster, her gorgeous green eyes watching just as they did the first time… the way she looked at him told Zell not to hold back any longer. He buried his face into Selphie's neck, his hips thrusting into her hand as he shot his hot release against her belly. His teeth pressed into her skin but he was careful not to bite. A moan came out harsh as she maintained speed, holding on tight as his body convulsed. His chest heaved as his fists grabbed the sheets on the mattress, causing him to force out another moan as she milked him in long slow strokes, getting every last drop out before slowing to a stop.

His sweat drenched body shot electricity through him as he moved to lay beside her. He took a few moments, feeling his heart slow and calm down before he looked over to Selphie as she cleaned herself off. Zell knew he needed to do the same but he couldn't move. When Selphie was finished she crawled up beside him, nuzzling her face against his tattoo, kissing him softly as she made soft cooing noises.

"Let's take our baths together." She smiled, kissing his ear. "It'll make Squall happy knowing we're doing it to conserve water."

"Please... don't talk about Squall right now..." Zell let out a throaty chuckle, rubbing his eyes. He rolled over to his side, propping his head up as he looked down at her, a finger tracing invisible lines on her body. "I suppose if you call a sponge bath a bath, I'm so sick of being here...I'm sick of not having running water."

"You've been spoiled..." Selphie was known to go camping, Zell hated it. Zell especially hated camping since Roshfall. He felt Selphie trace the ugly scars in his back and shuddered, shrugging off her hand as he started to sit up but Selphie brought him back down to her. She brushed her fingers across the scar on his cheek and leaned up, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss drove away the negative thoughts that slowly crept in and he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. Selphie slowly pulled away, releasing a breathless giggle. "You still haven't asked me so I'm going to do it for you... Zell Ryon Dincht, will you date me?"

Zell's lips curled into a wry smile as he nipped at her lips, teasing her. "Yes." His voice was sultry, deep as he rolled his lips over hers, pressing them together.


	11. Trapped

" _Ev-e-ry man has a right to live... love is a-ah-all that we have to give... together we struggle by your will to survive, then together we fi-i-ight just to stay alive..._ "

The morning light sent a glossy, gold sheen all around the room. The sunlight bathed on his skin as he lay on his side. The busy sound of the streets and the gentle rhythm of the waves on the beach made him smile the moment he was awake. His hands were the first to move, stretching the length of the bed following his back. He always arched his back like a cat when he woke up from a deep sleep.

" _Strugglin' man has got to move, strugglin' man, no time to lo-ooh-oh-ose... I'm a strugglin' man, and I've got to move on, you're a strugglin' man, and you've got to wake up...–_ "

Seifer reached to the radio by the bed, shutting off the alarm. The man singing reminded him of someone from his past that he couldn't figure out. It almost sounded like Zell, the last person Seifer wanted to think about first thing in the morning.

" _Seifer!"_

The voice calling for him downstairs would have to wait. Long hands felt around for the pillow, clutching it tight to his chest as he rolled over with a grunt. He was never ready to wake up the first time. There was always just five more minutes.

" _Seifer, I need you!"_

He let out an exasperated groan, lazily lifting his body up and opening his eyes. The apartment was likely the messiest time he had ever been in his life. Their entire lives were crammed into this room. Laundry never seemed to be completely done. There was the chair by the dresser that maintained a stack of clean clothes, mostly folded, the dirty ones spilled over the hamper by the bathroom. Books stacked high by Seifer's end table, a few had knocked down onto the hard wood floor. Clutter was everywhere. Especially after they went shopping... Seifer couldn't remember why they had gone shopping but he remembered that they had dropped a hefty amount of gil on new items.

 _Go figure the only place where I could get a steady paycheck here in Dollet was workin' at the docks...at least we've got everything for...whatever it was..._

He stood and shuffled to the clean laundry pile, scratching his right shoulder blade and pulled on a shirt. Red, the v-neck that he looked so good in. He smiled, smelling the collar. Magnolias and honeysuckle. Seifer tightened the drawstrings on the navy blue cotton pants and head downstairs, dodging the tricky step.

 _No slip? That's odd...I didn't bust my ass this time..._

He stopped, slowly walking backwards and planting his foot on the step he almost always loosened and slipped on. It sat solid, firm. He turned his head as he walked down, curious.

Nino was putting away groceries in the kitchen. She was wearing the pair of tight black pants he loved so much he would trail behind her and make her walk in front of him whenever they walked somewhere. He used to tease her, saying he was making sure no other guy was watching her. She wore a white tank top and when she stood tall to reach the top would ride up, showing the dimples on her back. Seifer tip-toed behind her and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her against him as he planted kisses on her neck. He reached up, brushing the hair from her neck, kissing her tiny freckle. From his throat came out a playful growl as he took a quick nibble on her earlobe.

"Good morning." She giggled, still putting groceries away. Seifer continued kissing her neck, reaching up and closing the cabinets. His hands immediately went to her hips, his thumbs running along the waistband of her leggings. "Hey! Settle down, big boy _…_ " She smacked him away, grabbing the other bag and walking away. "Don't look so sad, there will be plenty of that later but you've got a busy day today..."

Seifer leaned up against the counter island across from her. He licked his lips, raising his eyebrows to her, telling her the naughty dirty things he wanted to do to her with a single look. He narrowed his eyes when he looked at her, speaking in a smooth, deep voice. "What do you say we go back to bed?" He stretched across the island, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers, pulling her around back to him. There was something about her that morning that drove him crazy. He turned his lips to her ear, kissing her softly, rocking his hips into hers. "Or we could do it here… Come on, Ninnoka...let me put it in nice and slow..." He whispered huskily, pressing her body into the counter with his hips.

Nino smiled, twisting her body to face him. She put her hands on his cheeks, giving him a quick kiss. "No."

Seifer blinked, taken aback. "...No? I just gave you my best 'sexy' voice, what do you mean by 'no?'" He grabbed her again, holding her against him from behind. The moment he caught the scent of magnolia's and honeysuckle he couldn't resist it. It was like an intense high.

"Well, considering that we aren't even _alone_ in the house…" She grabbed the hand reaching slipping down the front of her leggings, lightly slapping his face. "Seifer Colin!" She grinned, grabbing the cereal box and sitting it on top of the fridge.

Seifer groaned, dropping his head in defeat as he leaned against the counter in a wide stance. "You're killing me here, woman!" He slapped his palm on the counter, chuckling. "Fine, but you're gonna get it later..." He looked to the fridge door as it opened, seeing the photo of him and Nino on the beach. The one she had tricked him into taking. She seemed different than in the photo. Seifer did a double take.

His blue-green eyes narrowed, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. What was so strange about her? She looked as she always did, wavy brown hair, the freckle on her neck, the ass that wouldn't quit, the legs for days... "Did you do something different? With your hair?" There was something softer about her, maybe? Had her eyes always been that dark? He couldn't figure it out.

Before she answered the front door opened. His eyes grew wide as his stomach jumped in knots when Fujin and Raijin walked in. He was hardly able to hold in his excitement. He watched as Fujin pulled Raijin in with her as she kissed him. Raijin broke away, brushing the silver hair out of her eyes and smiling. "I fuckin' love ya, ya know?"

"Ahem!"

Before Fujin answered her husband she noticed Seifer and instantly ran to him screaming. "YO-HO-HOO – SEIF!" Raijin was not far behind. The three of them collided and Seifer wrapped his arms around the both of them, the excitement was impossible to put into words. He had his posse, his girl, his life was perfect.

"I feel like it's been years…" Seifer groaned, feeling their arms tighten around him. "I missed you both so much!"

"Yo, you must've been pretty drunk last night, ya know?!" Raijin laughed, hitting Seifer in the arm. Fujin rolled her eye, hugging Seifer again. Seifer smiled sadly, hugging them both in a big hug again.

"Hey! Take it in the other room, yeah?" Nino winked, nudging Seifer in the ribs as she unbagged the fruit.

"Shit! Sorry Nini we forgot! We're goin' upstairs anyway, ya'know?!" Raijin and Fujin ran like a stampede upstairs, the sight made Seifer laugh.

"Keep it down 'ya know?!'" Nino called back, laughing. She was rinsing the grapes, placing them in a bowl.

He turned back to Nino as she pulled grapes off the stems. She turned just as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "I'm a lucky guy."

"Luckier than you know." Nino kissed his chin, shoving a green grape in his mouth. She smiled, as he chewed it with an open mouth before slipping out of his embrace and finishing groceries.

He listened to the sounds of giggling and thudding upstairs, chuckling silently. He stole a handful of grapes, popping a few in his mouth and gestured upstairs. "So... _they_ get to go upstairs and ravage each other but we can't? Tell me how that's fair?" Seifer leaned against the counter, staring at her backside again. He exhaled through his nose as he chewed another grape. Seifer couldn't control his feelings for her. "Can you at least tell me why we can't?"

Nino rolled her eyes, her smile never fading. "Because Elia is sleeping…"

Seifer's expressions went completely flat as he stood upright. He blinked, repeating her words in his head. "What?"

"Elia is asleep. In her room. If you go in to check on her just try not to wake her up…you and Raijin weren't exactly quiet when you came home last night from the pub." Nino folded the grocery bags and stuck them in a drawer. "Not to mention, I wouldn't mind having a _few_ _minutes_ with you before she's got your full attention."

Seifer backtracked out of the kitchen and down the hall. It was strange for Seifer to walk in the apartment. He knew exactly where everything was but it was like he had been sleeping for years. He peeked in the room at the end of the hall and saw a little blonde haired girl no older than six. Seifer crept inside, feeling the soft noise of the carpet beneath his feet. The little girl had her back to him, her arms wrapped around a stuffed tonberry. It looked like the one he had slept with in the Orphanage.

Seifer smiled, total elation written on his face. Tears welled in his eyes as he knelt beside her bed and froze, watching her roll over, making a small hum as she relaxed. She opened her eyes, vibrant blue-green, the Almasy eyes. She smiled, a tired hand reaching out to his face. Seifer bit the inside of his lip, smiling. He took her hand, kissing it softly.

"You're home, daddy?" She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, baby… I'm home." He brushed the golden blonde hair out of her eyes, whispering to her, his voice shaky. "Oh, you're so beautiful, Elia... you're absolutely perfect, just as I imagined you would look." Seifer rested his arm and head on the bed, running his fingers down her cheek until she fell back asleep. He wanted to crawl into the bed with her and hold her, never let her go. Seifer loved her the moment she opened her eyes. Instead, he kissed her forehead, pressing his into hers before covering her up with her blanket and quietly walking out.

The door shut and he wiped his eyes, everything was so perfect. There was no way this was real. He needed to see it to believe it. He peeked outside the window at the end of the hall, staring down in an alley in Dollet. It wasn't enough. He needed to step outside. His hands reached the front door and Nino called to him.

"Seifer!"

His hand stopped turning the knob, "I'm just gonna step outside for a second."

"Seifer, I need you!"

He rolled his eyes, letting go of the door and turning back into the kitchen. Seifer stopped, Nino was still putting away groceries in the kitchen. She had changed from wearing leggings to the black shorts she slept in and his red v-neck tee. Seifer looked down, realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. His thoughts left him as he looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of her dimples and made his move, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He pushed the hair from her ear and neck, gently taking her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled.

"Good morning." She giggled, still putting groceries away. Seifer went to kiss her neck but stopped. Why did he remember this? The cabinets were open again. He looked around, seeing the groceries back on the counter.

"Weren't you just putting the groceries away?" He turned to her as she grabbed the other bag.

"No?" She made face at him. "Don't look so sad, you've got a busy day today. Hurry up and get dressed!"

Seifer scratched the back of his head, confused. He rested his knuckles on the counter, "What am I doing today?"

Nino approached, putting her hands on his cheeks, giving him a quick kiss. "It's a surprise."

Seifer shook his head, backing away. "Nino, I don't like surprises. Remember? I really, really don't…can you put those down for a sec?" His adrenaline surged as he felt nervous. He followed Nino as she continued putting away groceries. "Can you stop?" She wasn't listening, her expression remained blissfully happy. "Ninnoka…" He stepped in front of her and she moved around him. He grabbed her, holding her close, when he looked into her eyes he saw that her pupils had dilated to an endless black. The smell of blood and death permeated his senses and he backed away.

"So much for a surprise…" She grinned, setting the cereal on the fridge. "It's your birthday today." Nino smiled big, reaching in the fridge. "Someone made you a cake…" She sat the cake on the counter and Seifer felt sick. It was rotted, corrupted. It looked like a normal cake but there was something off about it other than the stench. It looked lifeless, if a cake could look like such a thing.

Seifer groaned, covering his mouth from the scent. He looked up at Nino as she took a bite, closing her eyes as she smiled. "It's your favorite. Blueberry almond! Try a bite…" She held out a piece and he hit her hand away. "Fine, more for us…"

"Don't eat it!" Seifer held out his hand but Nino had backed away, licking the cream from her hand and put it back in the fridge.

As the fridge door opened he looked at the photograph, seeing an image of them from the Ballroom. He pointed to it. "Nino, remember when we had this taken?" Seifer ripped it off the fridge, holding it to her face. "Remember that?"

"Why wouldn't I? That's from Fujin and Raijin's wedding!"

Seifer shook his head, his face soured. "No! That's from the Summit! We talked about Fu and Rai's wedding there. You're confused…"

His eyes narrowed, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. "What happened to you?"

Before she answered the front door opened. His body felt sick as his stomach jumped to his throat when the bodies of Fujin and Raijin walked in and collapsed to the floor, bullet holes between their eyes. The blonde man stood in the doorway, Artos. The man who had stood in Caraways office as he shot them in cold blood.

He screamed, his hands jumping to the sides of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Nino turned to him, putting a hand to his cheek. "Keep it down, Elia is sleeping…here... I know what you need..." Nino pressed him to the fridge as magnets and photographs fell. She untied the drawstrings and slipped a hand into his pants. Seifer grabbed her wrists, pushing her back.

When she came for him again Seifer shoved her away and ran, jumping across the bodies and slipping on the blood. He slammed hard on his back, rolling over and staggering to his feet.

Artos walked inside, vanishing into the kitchen with Nino. Seifer looked down to Elia's room, unable to fight the urge to get to her as fast as possible. The hallway seemed much longer. He could see the sky was black outside, a vortex surrounding the apartment. He felt the apartment shake and he slammed into the side of the wall, blood painting the walls as he slid across. He opened the door to Elia's room, finding a blankets covering her where she lay. A low noise came from his throat as he approached, his hands shakily pulling it back.

The Opal Stone was the only thing in the bed. On the surface: ELIA ALMASY

"ELIA!" Seifer covered his mouth, stifling a moan as he searched around the room as the walls began to crack and bleed black. He ran back into the Kitchen to grab Nino. She was putting groceries away. "Nino!"

She turned, her belly swollen, pregnant. Caraway, Artos and Torrin surrounded her. Endrik held her by the back of her neck as he stood beside Urvo. Seifer watched as Nino smiled sweetly, the apartment breaking into pieces as she called his name.

"The child was never going to live. She was a girl. We needed a boy as our first-born." Artos stated flatly.

"The Almasy line has always carried this tradition." Torrin added, his hand running across Nino's belly. He turned back to Seifer, offended. "What? You thought you were an exception to the traditions? What made you so entitled? So special?"

"It worked out for the best," Caraway explained, turning to Endrik. "We had the plans set in place long before you got her pregnant."

"Nino was easier to break with the loss of you and your precious daughter." Endrik continued, "With you out of the picture, with the baby taken, it didn't take much to recondition her."

"My only regret was that we had to do it in the worst way imagined." Urvo lit a cigar, his eyes on Seifer. "You were intended to be with Reya – well, originally, you were meant to be with Rinoa but Leonhart took her from you so we had to improvise. Reya, she was to become your wife while Nino was given to Torrin. It was to keep the bloodline strong."

Seifer shook his head, looking at them all in disbelief as they each took a knee, bowing as they saluted. Seifer looked to Nino, watching her maintain her smile as she stood tall. Dark Empyral blood began to trickle down between her legs. The storm was growing more violent outside, the windows gave way and the wind began to howl into a rising pitch. "Nino…?"

 _Today is your Birthday, Seifer. You're twenty-seven. Please...wake up soon…_

He heard her voice but her lips didn't move. She held her belly and collapsed to the floor, blood pooling around her.

"SEIFER!"

The gunshot rang in his ear as he felt it penetrate his shoulder. As he turned he watched as Squall ran towards him, dragging his gunblade and swinging upwards. He collapsed at the feet of Edea. He looked up, gasping.

"Foolish boy…"

Seifer scrambled back, looking at his memories as they blended together. Ultimecia, Adel, Ellone, Rinoa, Squall, Zell… everyone was there, moments and fragments of his memories all at once. His fist pounded into his temple as he screamed, desperately wanting to wake up. Seifer slammed the back of his head into the wall repeatedly. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE! UP!" He looked around, the wind was blowing everything all around him. The apartment was being pulled further and further into the vortex. Outside he could see the Embassy Square. He watched as he flew, the black wings protecting him as Torrin plucked him from the sky with a single charge of electricity.

"...Poor, poor boy..."

Seifer watched the as his memories shattered like glass all around him the moment his body fell outside. The glass hung in the air weightless for just a moment before the pieces were sucked outside, into the black vortex that he knew as Retribution.

" _If there has ever been a time for you to wake up, this is it! WAKE UP SEIFER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! WAKE UP!"_

Seifer reached and lifted himself with the doorknob. He fought to get it turned, forcing open the door. The wind pressure was intense, the wind was wicked and violent as the pitch coming from Retribution caused his ears to bleed.

 _T͝͡͝h̸͘i͝s̢ ̷́͢wa͏s͝ ͠o͘u͘r ̛͟a͞͏̸g҉͡re̢e̢̨m̢͏e̷̷n̡̧̨t́̕͞. ͘T̷h̡e̡ ̛̕͢p҉̀͜riçe͏̛͝ of͏̛ ̕l̡̨̢if̡͘e̷ ͢fo̵͘͝r̵ ̴̡͢t̕he ͡ex̨͞çh̴̕ań͟g̡e ҉o̶̷̵f͜ ̡́̕b҉́ļ̸͟ó̕͞od̛͢ ̢͘a̶͢n̵̵͢d͏ ̛b̸͟͏oné..̶̴̡. ͘͟a̢͏̸ņ͞͡ḑ̵̀ ̴͏ỳ̡o̷̴u҉r̶ ̕҉m̢͘i̕nd̴̕͟. ̨_

In front of him was the void, a black nothing. Seifer could feel the corruption beginning to stifle him, choke him from the inside out. He turned back, watching as everything was wiped away into the vortex. Sound was the last thing to go.

 _N̶̨͟Ó̴̶͝͠!̷̡͘͘͜ ̸͢Ģ҉҉O̧͢͝ ̷̵̧B͢͏͡A̸̧̢͢C̡͜͝͡Ḱ̢҉ ̧͠T҉̷̡͜Ó̡͟ ̶̀S̴̕L̴̢̀́̀Ę̧͞͞E͏͠P̕͘!̧̧͡͏_

Seifer stepped towards the vortex, watching it swallow his entire life away. The apartment was the last thing that was to be consumed. He took in a breath, turning on his heel and making a running leap as he dove deep into the darkness feeling it swallow him up completely.


	12. Wake Up

_Fish?_

Squall opened his eyes, curling his lip as the first scent in the morning hit him. The first thing he saw was the light sifting through the wool blanket covering his eyes. His fingers reached out and pulled it down and the smell was overpowering. He looked over to Seifer, finding Nino sitting on the bed, her back to Squall. She had something in her hands, something that glinted in the light. He bolted up out of the chair, stiffly approaching her still half asleep. He snapped his fingers, holding out his hand.

"Give it."

Nino looked up at him, her mouth mid chew. "You want my fork?"

Squall rubbed his eyes, not completely adjusted to the light. He looked down, seeing that she had a plate with a metal tin in her lap, in her hand was a fork.

 _Sardines?_

She sat the fork down onto the plate and lifted it over her head as she swallowed. Squall grabbed it, the smell offensive to his senses so early in the morning. He handed it back, nearly sliding the tin off the plate as he exited, storming downstairs. Squall was angry that he had fallen asleep, almost convinced she had somehow managed to knock him out. His vision was still dizzy as he held onto the rails of the staircase, making his way to the dark lobby. The only light that crept in was from the front door held wide open. They had kept the electricity off during the day to save on fuel for the generators. The coffee maker was run on a battery thankfully.

"Mornin' Commander!" Irvine was sitting at a table set up in the lobby. He sat beside Seifer's doctor and an attractive pregnant woman.

"Mm." Squall flapped his hand as he found the coffee cup that had his name written on it and poured a fresh cup. The bitterness woke him up, instantly reminding him of the days activities. "Zell and Selphie? Selphie was supposed to come in and relieve me of my shift."

"Ah. Right. Haven't seen her get up yet. Zell's still in bed too, I reckon." Irvine winked at the doctor who rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Mm. Assignments in five." Squall nodded, lifting his arm high to drink his cup. He trudged upstairs, his body feeling stiff from the hard wooden chair. Squall opened the door to their room and walked in, immediately backtracking and spilling his coffee down his arm. The hot liquid burned his stitched up wound first before anything else.

He wasn't sure what he saw but he knew that he just saw Zell and Selphie in bed together. Zell immediately covered Selphie in the blanket and shoved her off the bed with a loud thud.

"Squall!" Zell stood at attention, holding his hands in his front. His body shivered from the cold, likely also the fact he was standing naked in front of Squall.

 _This is my life. A constant rotating door of naked men I've known since childhood…_

He looked up to the ceiling, trying to find words, fighting like hell not to scream at Zell for his sudden lack of regulations on the field. "Zell…"

"I know! I know what you're gonna say, how this is totally not like me… it's um…"

"Did you stop to think that now may not be the best time to sleep with another Operative?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Selphie bolted up, lifting the blanket and covering herself. She stomped towards Squall, poking him in the chest. "YOU don't get to say anything about this! YOU of all people? Shaming Zell?! It's not like he's sleeping with the _Executive Assistant_ now is he?" Selphie stood uncomfortably close to Squall as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "At least Zell isn't cheating on his wife while he's with me. I love you Squall, but even you can admit that was probably the worst thing you could have ever done to Rinoa."

Squall cringed, keeping his eyes on his own boots when he was called out on his faults. "...Your assignments are in five."

"Uh, assignments!" Zell nodded, still holding his genitals, still shivering, his face beet red. "Yes!"

"Yes. Five minutes." Squall sighed, quickly leaving.

"Yep! You got it!" Zell smiled like a child, holding a thumb out.

"We'll be there directly!" Selphie beamed, patting Squall's arm before slamming the door.

Squall rubbed his eyes, taking another drink from what was left of his coffee. He walked inside Seifer's room, remembering the Sardines. This was turning into a fantastic morning. Nino turned, slowly sliding the fork out of her mouth, watching Squall as he picked up the notebook he had fallen asleep reading. He sat the coffee cup down on the windowsill, trying to find the last page he read.

 _W̗̞͙̺ͯͮͭͬo̳͈̮͓̱̓k͇̭̠̮̓ͬe̞̲̺̪̬͉͑̃ͯͨͮ ͎͙ͯ̽͋͗̉͂̅u̗̬̰̱̐̅ͩͦͩ̑p͕͉͉̤͕̭͊ͧ̓ͪͯ̽.̬̗͈͈̦ͭ̃͗͂̍ͬ  
̥͍̪͎̲̭̫̊̿̐ͪ̂ ̳̹͎̃̈̅ͮͥͣͯB̩̼̲̣̋̋͐̉̽͆o̘͓̱̘̟̱̱̓d̻̭̰͎͂̄͆̐ͮy̳̯̙̙͍̺̺̎̎̔ ̤̫͂̂ͪ͛ͅt̫͖̯̦̠̭̲͛͆ͮͮ͒e̖͕̻̗ͫ̊m͉̼̾̎͑͆͌́̈́p͈̘̅͊ ̳h̬̦́ͪ̊̏͛ͪ͗i̼̱g͍͙̼̣̣̀̔͐̿ͩ̚hͨ.̞̺̙̤ ̭̭̪ͫ̍̓̌̚  
̩͚͈͐ͯͅB̓ͪ̉ͦl͇̫̄ͮ̆̂ͩͫ͛o̺o̱̣̔ͣd͎͎̫̝̱͚̂͗́̌ͥ ̖̬̻̭̹͖̅͊ȃ̰̩͔͓̉ͩ̈́͒̓l̅̅l̪̣̖̙̱̅̈́ ̬̞ͣ̌̈̃̿̓o̲ͦ͛̓ͭ͗v̈́e͒ͫ͂ͬ͒ř̻̠́ ̱̜͑ͭͦm̪̯̯̤ͪ̂̋̎e̹̤̩̻̔̂͐̚ͅ.̗̯ͬ̽̔͂͋ͯ̓ ̙̩̬͖̭̆̑ͪ̏̊  
͙̼͗͑Iͤͧn̦͎̅̇ ̼̗̃̊̾͑͗̿̓m̪͔̺͚̜̝̥̐ͧͩy̠̜̘͍͉̅ͧ̈̇̌͒ ̗m̲͎o̼̫ủ͍͎̗̥͚̖ͬ̒̚tͭͧ̊̿̃̚h̯̪͆̿̽͑̿.͓̣̉ͥ̅͌̒̈̇ ͎̤̜̮̟͇̣  
̣̠̫͈͈ͦ̿I̲̰̥͎͙̫͒͆̅̚ ̄͆̓c͖͈̠̟̲ͬͫͫ͂̏ä͚̞̗̯͊ͧ͑͊̚n͂̓̈́t͍̯͊ͯ̏͑̃ ̙̯͔͉͓̥̤ͭe͑̒ṿ͓̳ͦ̐ͩ̿ͫe̬̮̜̟̬̐n̫̪̱̲͂͑ͤ̔ͦ̚ ͬ̅ͣi̹̠͍̞͊͐̈́̔d̝͓͉̍̂̊͒ḛ͕͕̹ͨ̆͊̅̂ͨ͒ͅn̞̝̥̬̗͎ͫ̅́ͬ͌ͨt̼̜̣̍ͯͫͧ́ĩ̐ͩf͚̆͌̍ͨ̐y̺̰̰͂̎͌ͥ̓ ͐́̋w̹͑̀̾̍ḧ̭̒͂͂̓ͪa̙̥̟͖͈̽t̟̼͎̤͖̫̔ͭ ͇̪̜̟͙͙̐̉͑̐I̝ͣ̅͒̈́ͩ ͗ͪ̚k͙͎̭͓̲ͮ͋̂ͮ̎̿̚i͎̬͉̻̓̒͐ͅl̓͐́̂͑͊l͛͗̐ͣ̑̅eͣd̥̬̟̈̈̑͒ͮ ̿̆͋  
͕͑̉͗͗ͨp̥͎͇̦̎ë̹̙͎͍̮̹́́ͅr̼͓s̻̯̯̖̹͑͂o͉̹n͍̱̫̒̏̑̚ ̟͎͈̫̤̞̠o̰͍͖̳̹̖ͮ͛ͨr͇̯̺͈̮̟̰ ̩͖̂͂̀ͣ̆̂̿a̳̦̅͆ͯ ͔͙̂͊͛͊m̲̖̼̹̯ͮ̒̑́ͭ̎ö͍͖́̈́̌n͎͊̇ͪ̓̔s͕̮̭͒̽̆̓ͫ̅te̱̭̖̘̺͓̺͑̊̓ͨͦr̓̈́̆?̄ͭ ͋  
̙̮̥̐̐ͥ́̈́̓I̤͊̒ͤt͖̦̣͊ͬ̓ ̤̰͈̖͉͖̊̓͐͂ͫ͛̚t͓͉͙͕̜ͪ̈ͣ̾õ͚͍̉ọ̤k̪͇̄̾́ ̜̼͋ͣͤ͆̾͐c͇̭̍̇̇̅ͮo͈̯͓ͤ̓̈́ͥ̋ͅn̝̥͎͔͈ͥ̌̆̃ͯt̀̐̚r̞̎͋̏̌ȏ͖̻̟l͈̟̪̜̱̂ͨ͌ͅ ̝̪̺̠͇̓̇a̙̹̞̫͔̼͒ͮg̩͉̲̽̓ͮ̿a̗̥ͤ̉̍̈i̬̺̙͇͍̖ͯ̄͑n̮̟.̫͎̬̯̀͆ ̟̦̣̹̣̣̔̐̂̋̋  
͇͈͔͂̂ͤI̩̻͓͙̯̜̊̄̄̾m̟̮̻̰̮̺ ̲̞̰ͣ̔l̮ͬ̎ͪo̻̯̭̳̫̞͒ͦs͈̉̈́ͪ̾̒ͫ̚i̩̖̻̮̺̠͍ͨ̆n̘͖̪͙͙̟̮͐̅̐͌̚g͒ ̼̤͎̹͓͐c͙ͫ̈́on̼̠̗̻̫̠̥t̙͕̀͆̓ͥṟ͓̞̣͉̮ͥ̑ͥ́ͪͅo̹̗̿ḽ̮̮̫̥̞̤͋ͧ.̲̒ͤ ̠͍̗͓͍͇̫ͤ  
̺̬̩̫͓͉̭ͯ̃ͮͣ̎I͓̦̋ͣ͑̎̚t̞̞̅ͩ́̾̾̎͛s̱̜̥̝̲̦̻̋̅̈́̽ ͑̔͗̌͛ͫå̝̗̤̮̉ͅl̙͎̊̈́̇l͕̩̹̗͔̰̳ ̯͎̯͎̳̾̀ͣ̈́a̳͉ͩͣr͖͓̜͓̮͉͛͌͊ͅo̲͖̻̪̖̺͉̐̈͒̍u̯̫͍͖̬ͯͩ̿ͨ͑ͦ̂ṇ̘̦͔͙ͥ͂̀d ̼͎̱̱̱̇m̠̺͉͇̬ͥͅͅe͔͓̽͊͌̌́̐.̙̘̱ͥ ͫ̅̏ͮ͌͗  
͇͎͙͎̬̰̼͐͆͋̽Iͫ͊̿̊̎ ̰͚̀̉́̓ͪc̤̙̑̽ͫ͑̔ă͖̫̭̬̦̮͑̑ṅ̦̖̰̲̭͖͔̿̉̽t͎̮̝̘ͧ̉ ͖̰̜̞̹̿̆̂̃́̅h̬̅ͦ̒͒ͥe̺̖̝̖̝̜̩͆͑̍͗l̝̻̭̪̜̚p̩̤̺̥̍͊͆ͅ ̫̞̤̥͔̎̐͒͐̾ĩ̪͓̒ͪt̺̙̥ͯ̄̍ͅͅ.̥̙͙̘̠͚̃͐̉̓͑͐̄ͅ ̤̬̖̈̂ͬ͒͒ͩ  
̺͖̲͚͖͖̃͗I͔̠͈̒ͭ̈ ̮̹̳͋ͨͪc̐ͧa̫͔͇̣̎ͫ̾̀̊n̦̱̩t̙̹͔̙͋̅̎͋̚ ̫̤̗̟̠͛̽̏̂̏ͦ͋s̹͍ͯͮ̒̈̈̇tͅo̓̈ͫ͑ͪp͑̈̀ͣ́͛ ̟͕̻̩ͥͫ͆͊ǐ̟̹͓̫͎̗̇̿͌̅ͧ̃t̮̳͕̞̤́ͭͨ.̤͇̺ ̙̻̰͕͎̮͓̾̓̇̆ͮͯ  
̍ͦͮͬT̙̘ͤ͊̽̈̅ͧh̪́̅̀̒ͭ̍̈́ͅe̟̲̣ͮͬ̓̄́ ͎t̲͓͊̂̃h̖̥̗̘̣̤̝͊ͣ͋̊̊i̞͍͈͎͐n̘͊ͪ̋ͯ̃̋g̙͎̼͍̞͚͖s̱̆ ̗̪̺͙̣̖̦̎̎́̎̿ͣ̌i̮̬͓͇̬͇͚ͦͧv͚̣̏̈̎͗ͅe̙̞͓͈̱̍ͬͪͩ̚ ̺̲̭͉̫̼̿̒̑ͭ̓d̲̖̘ͨ̀o̼ͨ͋ͨ̉ͮͧ̾n̫͔̭̗͉̹̖̒̾ͥͭͬ̓ẹ̥͙̫̮̳̒.̓ͨ̅͐ͩ ͥ̾̚  
͐̊I͍̦ͧ́̑ͣ̊̈́̚ ̘͖c͍͈a̪̤͉̮̭̠͋̔ͤ̂̇n̞̓̌̃ͬͥͦt̓ ͤͪͮf͉̭̻͚̩ͧ̉̑̊̓o̬̗̤̠̯̖͛r̗̐g͚͎̱͖̞͔̘ì̝̭̠̮̌ͨ̅v̺̟̳̝̮͇̯́ͧͮ͑̈́̅ͯe̻̜̥̣̹͕͓̎̈́̑ͥ ̈ḿ̦͍̟̰͙̽̔̀͋͊y̱̹̩͉̬ͧ̑s͛̇̏̉e̱͇͇͕̥ͣ͂ͭl͎͕͎̓̇͂̌̊f̞̺͑͐ͫ̍̐.͚̼͇̳̺ͣ _

"Seifer's journals?"

Squall looked up at Nino, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "That's classified."

"Fine." Nino took a defensive tone with Squall and turned back to Seifer.

The clunking of Irvine's boots crossed the corridor stopped at the room behind them. Squall could hear him knocking. "Assignments, ya'll." He strolled inside, dressed in a thick grey turtleneck, his hair was pulled back in a half bun.

"No change, huh?" Irvine clicked his tongue. "Damn, we were sure that would do it."

"Well, I'm not giving up so easily. I used to crave these like crazy, Seifer would make me stand outside on our balcony to eat them." Nino smiled, taking another bite. "Whenever I finished eating, he'd wait for me at the door with my toothbrush and toothpaste and a plastic bag to throw the tin away in."

"That's taking it a bit far ain't it?" Irvine chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Seifer could stand anything... Anything except fish. Go figure the only place where he could get a steady paycheck here in Dollet was working at the docks. Most of the time he was told to clean the fish the fishermen brought in."

"Heh. Kind of sad, how a world famous Sorceress Knight went from controlling an entire army and then in the next breath cleaning fish guts for meager wages."

"That's not really the whole story, he went by a false name just to get hired. We were hiding out from Syndicate and had to be careful not to use our real names."

"Not careful enough, evidently..." Squall muttered under his breath, catching the glare Irvine shot at him.

Zell and Selphie slipped inside the room directly, dressed to go outside the perimeter. Selphie turned to Nino, stomping a foot. "Aww... really? No change?"

"You're next on rotation for outdoor patrol." Squall stood, filling the space between Nino and Irvine and handing him a list. He took no time to get started, this wasn't social hour. "We have two new people, they need to be shown where everything is. Let them know the rules. Check the gate leading to the bridge. The marauders seemed to have been by and tried messing with the gates again. Irvine, you are to shoot them on sight if they get too close. We'll switch around Noon. Got it?"

"You got it, brother." Irvine gave a half-cocked salute, turning his attention to Nino as he smiled, stepping out and heading outside.

Squall turned to Selphie. "Selphie, you're back on Inventory and Supplies. Abus has been standing guard all night so go relieve him. Make sure you both double check the inventory count, restock any food from our stores and –"

"Actually I was going to ask if I could switch with Dina. She volunteered." Selphie smiled, her eyes peeking out of the top of her knitted cap. "I can go with Zell today."

Squall sighed, rubbing his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was argue when it was clear he wouldn't win. "Fine." He created a new list, handing it off to Zell. "Zell, you and Selphie are to report to the Communication Tower. Check the ping again, find out the Garden's location and ETA if at all possible. If you do, report back immediately."

His Lieutenant nodded absently, looking to Nino. Something was about to come out of his mouth that Squall knew he didn't need to hear.

"Zell, if she comes with us she comes as our prisoner. You're lucky that you're not being held in the same regard right now. Don't push my limits today." Squall folded his arms, dismissing his Operative. He wished Zell could understand why he was so firm on his decision. He watched as Zell nodded a final time, leaving with Selphie.

"Do you think Garden is close? Are they even on their way?"

Squall rolled his eyes, walking over to the dresser and inspecting his wounds. He was finally able to remove the bandages, the scar was a sight to look at, raised and bright pink against his pale skin.

"If my power comes back I can probably heal that..."

"You will not touch me again." Squall pulled down his sweater, shooting her a glare. The last thing he wanted was for some Empyral to lay their hands on him, much less a Syndicate Empyral, some 'Darkblood' as he heard a few refugees call her. He wondered if the marauders would leave them alone if they gave her to them. Squall pushed the thoughts out of his head as he paced around the room. "With luck your power will never come back."

"That's kind of horrible to think about. You did catch that I am a Support Empyral, yeah? I heal, I don't injure people."

"Yeah, but you probably influence us normal humans, right?" Squall turned to her, gesturing out the window. "I mean, that would explain Zell's twisted obsession with you..."

Nino looked confused as she turned to Squall. "Female Empyrals can't influence, at least I've never met one that could...and I haven't done anything to Zell!"

"Right, nice try, Darkblood." He was trying it on, testing her. Squall woke up in the worst mood for the day.

"Darkblood!" Nino sounded amused. "That's a bit harsh, yeah? You think Seifer's some kind of needle-born monster too? I may not have the enhanced hearing but I do know what is being said about us. You people think we had a choice in the matter–"

"But you chose to become Empyral. Seifer didn't."

Nino laughed, shaking her head as she turned away. "How wrong you are...so what's stopping you from restraining me and locking me away if you hate me so much?"

"The last time I tried you nearly killed me." Squall dropped his hand to his side. "We are also in a state of emergency. At this point the apocalypse takes precedence over a Syndicate Agent that won't just go away on her own but I'm not going to hesitate killing you should you attack. As much as I want to arrest you, have you executed or imprisoned or whatever the hell the UC chooses to do with you, I can't until I have direct orders _from_ the UC, which I don't. Even if we detained you, what's to say you won't escape anyway?" Squall's words spit venom. He hated the questions she asked him, the way her tone feigned respect. The vacancy in her eyes made him weary.

"I'm sorry you can't trust me and I really can't blame you for that." Nino sighed, "I know you want me to leave but I can't. Not until he wakes up."

"Why can't you? What is Seifer to you?"

"He's... important. He's everything to me. Seifer's been in my life for as long as I can remember."

Squall huffed, crossing his arms. "Let's see, I've known Seifer my _entire_ life and not once had you ever been mentioned."

"Rinoa doesn't say much about me either does she?"

"Oh yeah, she said plenty after she realized it was you after the Summit Attack. She told me you were there when Seifer grabbed Rinoa. You were in the room with Adel and he ordered you to try and stop us."

"Yeah notice that I didn't? I hid." She took a brief pause, shaking her head. "I miss her." Nino looked out the window. "She and I were close growing up."

"You have an interesting way of meeting with old friends. You tortured Zell, you tried to kill Rinoa…"

"Rinoa was never my… _target._ " Nino struggled with the word. "Syndicate made it clear that my targets were not Fury Caraway or Rinoa Heartilly." Pause. "Garden can help him can't they, Squall–?"

"You will address me as Lieutenant Commander. You have to earn the right to use my name." Squall turned his chest to Nino and walked back to his chair, unsheathing Lionheart and sitting in the chair. He looked for the notebook, opening the last page and continued to read.

It was hard to decipher the pages. Everything that Seifer had written down came out as pure madness. He spoke of spending the last six months hunting down the vile abominations – the Empyrals. But it 'wasn't him but the influence' that urged him to kill. He spoke of hunger, influence, a voice and the only way to stop it from consuming him would be to act out. Seifer had done monstrous things, but he spoke like it wasn't him.

Squall found a series of illustrations, the wings with notes behind them saying " _Memorize so you don't fall again! Think big picture – 30 feet should be wide enough. Axillaries, Lesser and Median Wing coverts, Alula, THEN Secondaries, Primaries. Gull wings are most effective, easier to remember. Study the anatomy, remember to memorize_ _every_ _detail for optimal flight._ "

Nearly anything he imagined could have been manifested. How long had this been going on? How did Squall miss it?

" _Suicide isn't an option. I tried that several times. I climbed the highest altitude I could and let my body fall. It was exhilarating, that last moment of peace before I saw darkness. I woke up in another woman's bed. This one was still alive. The influence either takes me over at the last minute or repairs the damage I inflict. I cut my throat, it seals up, I stab myself in the chest, it heals up. Wrists are the same. I had a gun. The influence refused to let me pull the trigger. I can't die. I am essentially – immortal. I do not fear death any longer._ "

He turned a page, " _Esthar. Need to go to Esthar._ "

" _I learned the most effective way to kill an Empyral – you have to break the neck, damage the spinal cord, break the brain. Crack open the skull. Evisceration works as well. I tend to use both, most effective, better insurance they stay dead. Met with Torrin in Ember. Ember was a bloodbath. I warned him what would happen._ "

Another page of the same. Another. He read silently, hours passed. He stopped on a page, looking up to Nino as she sat by the bed, her legs stretched out, crossed over. Watching Squall.

He looked back down, _Wipe them all out. Need to keep an eye, keep watch. Keep her in my sights. They are going to Dollet. Something is happening. Torrin is building an army for something – using Operatives from G-Garden. I will call Irvine. Irvine is the closest person I can trust in Galbadia. I thought today was the day. I'm vomiting blood, bright red. It's not dark any longer. It's harder to use my power. The hunger is quieting. I can't breathe most days, healing takes longer. Bleeds and tremors won't stop. I can't fly as well as I had, after all that time and work put into it. I was good at it, too. Manifestations are taking longer to charge. It's eating me alive, turning me into a husk. It's going to kill me before I can stop Syndicate. Irvine will be here in a few days. Said he would meet me. He may end up saving Nino and killing Torrin for me. At least it'll be over. I've accepted that._ "

Squall closed his eyes, resting them for just a moment. He found himself dozing off, listening to the birds outside.

"... _Together we struggle, by your will to survive, then together we fi-i-ight just to stay alive..._ "

Squall shot his eyes up from the notebook, his mind hurting from trying to decipher Seifer's chicken scratch notes. He used to have clean handwriting but it seemed he shook violently trying to write everything down likely fighting the Guardian's influence. Nino held onto Seifer's hand, tracing the lines in his palm as she sang.

"Where did that song come from?" Squall crossed a leg, holding his hands in his lap.

Nino stopped, turning back to him. "It's just a song Zell and I know. We both got it stuck in our heads that first night here and it's just been something we sing, yeah?"

"That's not a song Zell normally knows."

"You don't seem to know him that well. You'd be amazed with what he knows." Nino's attitude came off as rude to Squall, her cat-like gaze watching him.

 _You know about his father? His issues with depression? How he stopped training his Operatives a few months back so he could obsess over finding Seifer – or how he spent his nights running laps in the Lobby until he exhausted himself to the point of collapsing? No, of course he didn't. Zell doesn't talk about his problems to just anyone. What about his application to transfer out of Balamb and to G-Garden that was denied? Did he ever tell you about the PTSD from your encounter and torturing him? He ever tell you about Mia? About what she did to him? No, probably not. Half the things I know are because..._

Squall realized that he only knew about these things through other people. Zell had never told him these things himself. In fact, it had been nearly a year since he had had a real genuine talk with Zell. That sobering thought made him feel terrible. He had been treating Zell so harshly that he didn't stop to ask him how he was doing. He looked to Nino, watching her turn away with a sigh.

"I don't want to be your enemy."

"It's too late to want for anything now, Mireille." Squall mumbled, looking back down to the notebook.

There was a few beats of silence before Nino spoke up again. "What's going to happen when he wakes up?" When Squall didn't answer her back fast enough she turned around. "I need to know."

Squall let out an audible sigh, turning the page. He wasn't going to speak to this Assassin about this. He felt like eyes were watching him and he took a drink from his coffee cup. "I don't know. It'll be up to the Unified Council to decide."

"That's saying that there is still one around." Nino rubbed Seifer's chest.

"...There's still one around. Trust me on this." Squall sighed.

"I remember when he –"

"Stop talking. Just…" Squall put his hand up. It was everything he could do to sit in there for another four hours before the switch with Irvine. "Enough." He tried to go back to reading but he found himself listening to her chewing. It was grating. He shut the notebook and slapped it down on the floor. "Why are you doing that? Where did you even get it?"

Nino turned, "Seifer hates fish. Selphie gave me her share."

"I am aware Seifer hates fish. I'm asking you _why_ you're eating it."

Her eyes darted around the room. "Selphie thought it might work. Have you ever seen him in front of fish? Hate doesn't even describe it – he is _repulsed_ by it." Even her laugh frustrated him. "So, Selphie brought me these cans of Sardines. They're in Mustard sauce – it's the only thing I know that would wake him up from a deep sleep. We think he may wake up if I keep it around him long enough."

Squall pressed his hands to his forehead. "That's not how a coma works. Operative Tilmitt shouldn't have been suggesting those things to you."

"Why? Because I'm not SeeD?"

"Because you're the enemy."

Another long silence went by and Squall started to get hungry. He reached into the pocket of the coat he had draped over his legs and pulled out a granola bar, chewing bits at a time. The sound of him chewing stirred Nino from her resting her eyes. She sighed, keeping her eyes on Seifer.

"It just dawned on me."

Squall swallowed. "What?"

Nino turned, her hand on Seifer's leg. "If I approach you will you get angry?"

"I will kill you if you leave that bed."

"Fair enough," She scooted to the end of the bed as close as she could, causing Squall to recoil from her. "I want to apologize to you – _personally_ apologize. When I was in Garden, I was a tool, a puppet and I didn't even realize it. Syndicate… has a way of twisting things to where they make sense in the moment. I… do not expect your forgiveness–"

"Good – you will never have it."

Nino crinkled her brow the same way that Zell would when he was frustrated with Squall. "Seifer saved me. That day you walked in on us and I stepped out without clothes? He was trying to get me away from Syndicate, away from his family. He had to make it look real. I tried to kill him that day too, actually. We met that afternoon in the Training Center and I became… Zell calls it a 'trance.' Seifer lashed at me and I lost control. It was Zell who brought me back. I don't remember everything but when I came to, Zell was the first person I saw and it was like a piece of my mind that was severed was linked back together again. It was something I thought I had under control–"

"Until you tried to kill me, and my daughter and my ex wife."

"And I'm sorry for that. I don't remember what happened after I raised my glass. I can't say why I did what I did because it wasn't me. It was... it wasn't the person sitting here now."

"No, no, no…" Squall's nostrils flared as his hand closed in an angry vice around the hilt of Lionheart. He wanted to strike her down, destroy her. His eyes narrowed into a death glare as he leaned forward. "You don't get it. You put my family in danger. I don't care how many times you apologize." He stood, Lionheart in his hand as he towered over her. It would have been easy to, it would have been so easy to cut into her like the marauder. She sat there, her eyes vacant, unfeeling, always watching. Instead Squall holstered his gunblade, stepping away from her. "Come after me and regret it? Fine. I can learn to look past something like that. Come after my child – my _daughter_? I don't care what excuses you have – not remembering doesn't justify why you did it."

"You don't understand. I was scared –"

"You?" Squall let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head. "I've noticed the way you watch me, watch everyone around you. I see the look in your eyes. _You_ were scared? How? You don't feel anything. Zell told me about you when we got him back to Garden. You feel _nothing_ for the people you kill. You told him that yourself, Assassin. You're a programmed, conditioned, killer who doesn't feel." He took a few steps back, looking at her like the insect she was. "You're lying to us all, trying to feel but the connection isn't there."

Nino jumped up to her feet, her body shaking. "What do you want from me? You watch me like I have my hand on a bomb – what can I do to get you to trust me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Squall genuinely didn't know what she could have done, if there was anything she could do at that point. "You've somehow influenced everyone to believe your sad little story but I see you for what you are. Zell's tried to convince me – tells me you're scared. Truth is, you don't know what scared even means. You came to kill me while I held my child in my arms. You were there when I held my child trying to keep her safe while Torrin Almasy toyed with us and you didn't stop him there either. That paralyzing fear? The possibility of losing a child? That's a fear and loss that only a parent can understand and feel. What could you possibly know of it?!"

"You're an idiot." Nino stepped away, shaking her head. "You're such an idiot..."

"Excuse me?" Squall stepped forward, ready to hit her. He wanted her gone.

Nino stepped towards him, locking her hardened eyes on him. "I almost had a child. _Almost._ "

"What?" Squall narrowed his eyes, wondering what story she was going to tell him next. He watched as her eyes began to soften and shine as she blinked several times before speaking. She backed away, the tension in her body left her.

"...It doesn't make much sense to call us childless. That's basically saying that Seifer and I never had a child to begin with." Nino's eyes stole a glance at Seifer. "He completely changed when he found out I was pregnant. He worked so hard to build a life for his family."

Squall noticed that her eyes held joy in them when she spoke, a smile stretched across Nino's lips.

"He was so excited, you know – it was like... his new dream – the possibility and chance at a _real_ life. Seifer was scared but he loved his daughter before she was even born. Loved her enough to work the docks and was happy to clean out fish guts for meager wages so we could afford a crib, clothes, toys – you name it. I'm guessing your daughter has grown up with everything she ever needed before she was born."

Squall watched her slowly move around the room, holding her hands behind her head. Squall noticed she had picked up Zell's mannerisms. "SeeD Operatives are paid very well from what I hear. Seifer would work double shifts and come home late at night to sleep for a few hours before leaving for his second job. He always slept with his hand here...keeping her safe." She held her stomach, frowning as her fingers tightened. "...Seifer would have made a beautiful father, and that made me grow to love the child I was carrying. I didn't want the baby until I saw how he changed for her."

Squall sat down when Nino did, propping his hand to his chin as he listened. He looked over to Seifer, unable to imagine him as a father. He thought about the moment they shared in his prison cell and the pieces came together.

" _He took someone from me..."_

"Thing is, Seifer rescued me back then from his family – that makes it twice now. My father wanted him to marry Reya Vatia and take over when my father was assigned to control the Syndicate cells in Esthar. I learned that I was going to be leaving with Endrik and Seifer and I left that night. We fled and eventually they found out I was pregnant. They came for me in the night. It was on his birthday. General Fury Caraway took care of the procurement. Took me to my father who..." Nino drifted, reliving a painful memory in her mind. Squall watched as she recomposed herself, using the same flat tone she had been using. "I held our daughter long enough to give her a name. The moment she died they ripped her from my arms and I never saw her again. They told Seifer that I died at childbirth but by the time he found out I had already been entered into the program."

"You had just delivered a baby... how –"

"When Syndicate punishes you, they'll drive you within an inch of your life and then feed you Elixirs to heal you completely so they can keep pain going. It's very... effective. It's easy to give in after the first few Elixirs. You want to die but you are kept from death, you're tortured within an inch of tasting it and then it's taken away, replaced with more pain and then the cycle continues."

"For how long?"

"...Until you learn."

Squall somehow found his hand had covered his mouth, his eyes wide as he watched Nino. He released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and loosened the clench fist in his other hand. There was nothing that he could say, instead he dropped his gaze, listening.

"She had blonde hair. I don't remember anything else but I do remember her blonde hair. Syndicate took my other memories. I barely remember the time Seifer and I spent in Dollet. I know Fujin and Raijin but I don't remember their faces or voices. Most of my memories with Seifer were wiped away. Torrin had told me he killed him and I was programmed to believe that I would never see him again so to make it less painful, I blocked out most of the best memories I had. I now only remember bits and pieces. My memories were replaced with how to kill a man the fastest. Combat, survival, skill."

Squall's hand moved to his neck, still feeling the rush of energy he felt after waking up from her knockout strike.

"Identify the Target, Focus, Observe, Execute, Escape without Detection." Nino said it all in one breath. "It was one of the many things drilled into my mind. I could kill you in five seconds without you ever realizing it but I'm deadlier with a blade in my hand. I could have killed you the night you grabbed me but I didn't because little by little those mental commands are breaking down and tearing away the more I spend my time away from Syndicate. People like Zell, Selphie and Irvine, Quistis and Seifer are giving me a chance." Her eyes moved up to Squall. "Even you, even though you want me dead you're making me feel more human than I have in a long time. Longer than before I was reborn Empyral – A _Darkblood._ " Nino opened her jacket, showing him the healing wounds on her chest. "You're right. I don't know what it's like to raise a child and see her grow, see who she looks more like, who she will act like or want to become – I _don't_ know that loss. Spending all of that time loving and caring for someone and watching them grow… it doesn't describe the horrible pain and I don't even know where I could begin to offer apologies for causing you that fear. But the loss of hope and a new life? I get that. I know that fear, and I'll never forget it."

 _I don't even know where to begin understanding that kind of loss...the idea of losing Alisa...I can't help but wonder if I paraded her in Seifer's presence out of pure ignorance. I had no idea..._

Squall's thoughts pulled his eyes up to the bed, watching as Seifer slept, his chest rising and falling in the same long, calm, deep breaths. Squall frowned, thinking about how Seifer smiled at his daughter. The sad eyes that showed something Squall never noticed. Seifer seemed to have made excuses to come visit him in his office just so he could conveniently see Alisa.

 _Did it ever make him stop and wonder what his daughter would look like, if she would have been more like him or Nino? If she was going to grow up and become SeeD or want to become a doctor, painter, lawyer, writer, teacher. Not having Alisa with me now is painful... she's always on my mind but I know she's safe with her mother. She's safe and alive. Oh Hyne..._

"I don't even know what to say to that." Squall glanced up to Nino, the vacant stare wasn't intentional like he had originally thought. "I'm very sorry. Seifer never told me the story."

"There are things – pieces of the story that even he doesn't know." Nino looked to the floor, crossing a leg. "There are pieces I don't even know how to begin to tell him. The things I've done I don't... blame you for wanting me dead. Even Zell," Nino released a sad chuckle, looking up to the ceiling. "I don't know if I'd still be here without him. He's a good person. A natural, _real_ good person. All of you are."

When her eyes fell back on Squall his reaction was to stand and look away. What was he supposed to say after that? Slowly he found himself walking out of the room, giving Nino a moment alone without someone watching over her. He walked with his hands in his pockets, watching a few refugees had heard the story Nino told and kept their heads down. A few of them had previously referred to her as a Darkblood, a monster. Now they stood in silence as Squall passed them, backing away in respect.

Before Squall realized it, he was standing outside the Hotel, watching the refugees pass time. It was quiet, calm as he smoked his cigarette. He watched Irvine as he stood at the front of the camp, shotgun at the ready should anything suspicious pop up. Near the fountain was a man playing guitar softly, singing the same song Zell and Nino had sung. It was catchy and Squall found himself humming along, puffing away at his cigarette.

 _It makes so much more sense why Caraway was so adamant on Seifer. Like an obsession. And it's so clear now why Seifer hated Caraway. Why Seifer so desperately reached out to him for help..._

Squall took in a deep breath as he snuffed out the half of cigarette. He really needed to quit, sick of waking up with a cough and sore lungs. He vowed to quit before they reached Esthar. He turned, bumping into Dina who had a package of crackers and an apple in her hands.

"Oops! Sorry – Um, Sir? We've already had our lunches but I've got yours here..." Dina smiled as she handed his shares over to her. Squall thanked her with a nod and a small smile, walking back inside.

He saw there was fresh coffee made but before he poured the two cups, he went behind the check-in desk and went to his suitcase that held his stock of food. There wasn't much left but he grabbed another granola bar and a bag of wheat crisps. Guilt fueled him as he returned to the room, sitting the food on the bed by Seifer's feet and handing her a coffee. "Here, eat."

Nino didn't even look at the food, watching Seifer instead. "Thank you but I'll be fine."

"You've been living off whatever my Operatives could give you – eat." Squall sipped on the coffee, watching her choose the granola and crackers. Squall grabbed the dry wheat crisps and nudged the apple over to her as well.

"Thank you." Nino fumbled with the granola wrapper, her hands shook. Squall wondered if it was nerves or low blood sugar, having half a mind to ask if Empyrals could even have low blood sugar.

Squall stared at the black coffee in his hands, slowly rocking back and forth. "You understand why I still can't trust you."

"I'm scared to trust myself." Nino said, mid-chew. "I don't even know if the person I was before the reconditioning is still there."

"Why didn't you run from it?"

"I _did_ run. I ran the first chance I had when Zell knocked out Torrin. It made me see he could be defeated. Before that, I believed him to be invincible – unstoppable. I was going with Zell to Garden but I…" Squall watched Nino's eyes move to Seifer. "The reconditioning made me crazy. I used to see Seifer. Often."

"Like a hallucination?"

"Yeah. He was like a ghost, haunting me. I thought he was dead so it felt more like a haunt than anything else." Nino licked her lips, drawing in a slow breath. "It drove me to question what was being done, what I was being told to do. What was commanded and expected of me. Seifer's apparition was with me on the train and I... slipped. Fell off the train and when I came to I was with Syndicate. They took me to Centra. I was questioned, whipped and then given a choice and I was made Empyral."

"That's where the Empyrals come from? Centra?"

"It's a direct project funded by Artos Almasy." Nino rubbed her hands, reaching for the apple. "That family… Seifer's lucky he wasn't raised in it."

"You're sure he would think so? Given his situation?" Squall raised an eyebrow, looking to his former enemy.

"Right..." Nino spoke slowly, shining the apple on her pant leg. "During the Summit? The plan that we had to stopping the attack against the Summit – we never expected it to fall apart. We would have succeeded if Artos hadn't–"

There was a jolt in the room and the sound of a small bomb going off at the front gate made them both rush to the window. "No…NO!" Squall watched as a group of a dozen men arrived through the damaged gate. At the front lines, the man with the broken face.

"What's happening? An attack?!" Nino stood beside Squall, counting the men pushing inside, weapons drawn.

"They're here for you and Seifer. Stay here, protect him." Squall lifted Lionheart, walking to the door. He shut the door tight and walked with Irvine who met him at the door. "Why aren't you at the gates?"

Irvine sounded just as angry as Squall. "I came in to take a piss, I swear! They've already killed the two men who were standing guard with me. Zell and Selphie are still at the Communication Tower. They radioed in and said that Garden had to make a wide berth to avoid the Guardian – they mentioned something about taking heavy damage. Garden is stuck in the water, they can't get it to navigate on land so it's gonna be a bit before they make it here."

"That's going to be a problem. Send someone up to the Comm Tower and have them radio into the UC and Galbadia, let them know we are under attack and our only way out is by sea." Squall hurried down the stairs, looking at the panicked refugees looking to him for answers and protection.

"Already did. They aren't responding." Irvine checked the ammo on his shotgun as Squall ran ahead.

The man with the broken nose held out his hands, revealing two cleavers. "We're here for Seifer Al–"

"We know why you're here." Squall was ready for anything, watching as their survivors moved behind Squall and Irvine, moving into the Hotel and the buildings around them. "I thought I gave fair warning, now you're willing to risk more lives by taking two? Tsk. Sloppy."

"Look, we're making this easy. Give us the Darkbloods or we take him by force. Your choice."

"Four Operatives against a dozen of you?" Irvine was counting heads. "That's an unfair battle in our favor."

"Who said this was all of us?" The man whistled and a dozen more appeared behind them through the second gate. Squall turned, posturing into his attack stance. He watched as a few had the same grapple guns as Syndicate. "We were contacted by a Syndicate Agent. Said they'll pay us good money and promise us a safe extraction in exchange for your Emps."

"These people are fuckin' crazy…" Irvine muttered, keeping his sights on the leader.

"We ain't crazy, we want revenge. For too long Seifer Almasy has been forgiven too often for his heinous crimes. We're just takin' justice in our own hands."

"He had nothing to do with this! It is SYNDICATE who is your enemy!" The entire situation was blown out of proportion. Squall was angry, frustrated nobody wanted to listen to reason.

"You saw it. That thing came from _him._ He summoned it and it destroyed our once beautiful city. We saw it – all of us did!" The man whistled and the marauders with grapple guns shot up to the hotel room. "Enough talk–"

"I agree!" Squall and Irvine were surrounded as they began to attack. Squall listened to the screams erupting from inside the hotel and froze, assessing the situation.

 _My priority is to protect Seifer. He's completely vulnerable but so are the survivors – what should I do first? These people are my responsibility..._

"Quit thinkin' about what to do Squall and git yer ass in there! I _got_ this..." Irvine took aim at a man's legs, dropping him instantly. "Graav's radioing into Zell and Selphie! Our backup'll be here soon!"

Squall took off to the Hotel, slashing and cutting his way through attackers with little effort. They had no idea how to fight, fueled by rage and the ramblings of one single madman. They were going after the survivors that had taken residence. Seifer would have called this act of violence completely and totally unnecessary. He watched as the pregnant woman Irvine was having coffee with that morning ran under a table. The doctor was missing. He cut through the rogue Dollet soldier with his rifle aimed right at her.

"Stay down! Try to make your way to the bridge if you can!" Squall sheathed Lionheart and snagged the gun, holstering it over his shoulder. He ran back outside to Irvine, watching as he fired another shot into the group. A man with a hammer was charging for Irvine. Squall lifted the rifle and took aim, shooting him in the chest. Irvine turned towards the gunfire, catching the rifle as Squall tossed it towards him.

Townspeople screamed watching as the Commander they trusted their lives with violently slaughter the onslaught of enemies that burst through the back exit of the hotel. He ordered for the refugees to evacuate and head to the bridge. Most listened but few were too afraid to move.

Squall heard the struggles above and began to bolt upstairs, stepping over bodies as more continued to appear. He burst through the room watching as Nino used her takedown move to disarm the man climbing inside. Squall glanced down and found the Doctor, blood pooling out of the gaping chest wound. Beside him was a man with an axe that matched the wound, both dead.

"Commander!" Nino shoved the man backwards through the window, turning to him.

"There's a bounty for you and Seifer. Syndicate is footing the bill..." Squall watched as a grenade was thrown in the room. "GET DOWN!" Squall moved towards Seifer's bed, shielding him. Nino was the first to react, tossing it out the window and immediately dropping to cover Seifer's head. Seifer never flinched when it detonated – he was a living corpse. The blast rattled the room, causing what was left of wall décor to fall. The hole in the wall grew wider, the afternoon sun flooded the room.

Nino screamed in frustration, violently shaking Seifer, slamming her fists onto his chest. "If there has ever been a time for you to wake up, this is it! WAKE UP SEIFER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! WAKE UP!" She slapped him across the face, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him into the bed. Seifer remained the same state.

Squall dropped to the floor as the grapple gun's hooks whipped right by his face and into the ceiling, narrowly missing him. Another man, this time a soldier of Dollet pulled himself in through the gaping hole. Squall reached for Lionheart, seeing that he had dropped his gunblade in the chaos of the blast.

Nino picked up the photo frame that fell and whipped it into the guards face. They staggered back as she planted a palm into his chin, knocking him out cold. She retrieved Lionheart, blocking the blow from the sword of another marauder that burst in from the hall. She pushed him back, taking an awkward swing, unfamiliar with the weight. He charged and she swung Lionheart like a bat, smacking the man in the face as he fell unconscious. Squall held his breath, her position defensive as her head whipped to him. She had him unarmed, easily able to kill him finally. He watched Nino's eyes carefully, trying to predict her next move. She blinked, stood upright and passed the gunblade to him. Squall took back Lionheart, still watching. She could have ran him through and didn't.

"They're just townspeople. They're just scared, Commander…fueled by empty promises."Another crawled into the room and Nino responded with a spin kick and the man fell unconscious. "Syndicate will kill them before they reward them. They're just desperate – we can't kill them for that."

Squall looked around, noticing that the bodies were not deceased with the exception of the doctor and axe man. Nino shoved Squall aside, leaping to the door and grabbing the woman who charged in on full attack mode. She slammed her face into the wall, her body falling on the deceased doctor. "We can drive them out – we don't have to kill them." She gestured to the blood on his blade and shut the door.

Squall watched as she reached for the heavy armoire, pulling it towards the door. He sheathed Lionheart and pulled the bodies out of the way and slipped between the armoire and wall, pushing it. "Help me guide it..." Squall grunted, slamming the armoire against the door.

He watched as Nino fumbled with the telephone by the bed, retrieving the cord that connected to the wall and then unbuckled her belt. She grabbed an unconscious body, flipping him over. Using the cord she began binding the wrists. Nino noticed Squall was watching her. "We need to restrain them in case they wake up. I don't want to take chances.

Squall didn't hesitate to unlatch his belt, slipping it out of the loops and tossing it to her. He glanced over at Seifer, watching as he remained unchanged. He would have loved to walk over and punch him in the face but didn't have the strength. He listened as the gunfire and attack died down and eventually stopped. The remaining marauders were retreating. He could hear Zell and Selphie shouting commands to the remaining refugees who stood to fight. Squall looked out the busted out window, watching as his Operatives – his friends immediately took back Sanctuary, getting control of the situation.

He took that as a sign to relax and sat on the edge of the bed, his head rested in his hands as he stopped to catch his breath. Nino was hard at work, restraining the woman with Squall's belt and lining her up with the rest against the wall.

"I killed nine people today."

Nino stopped tying up the rogue soldier, looking up at him. She gestured with her eyes to the man who killed the doctor. "I killed one."

Squall moved his face to look between his fingers at the Doctor, then to the man with the axe. He took a breath, looking back to Nino. "Well... that's a start in the right direction I suppose."

Nino frowned, searching the Dollet soldier and finding a dagger. Her eyes examined it closely, tactical, Dollet Army Green. Her hand sent the blade over to Squall, handle out. Squall pushed her hand back, "They left but they could be back."

Nino shook her head, sitting the man upright with the other two captors. "I'm not ready yet. I was serious about wanting to change, Commander."

"Squall." He held out his hand, "My name is Squall."


	13. Plants in the Garden

Quistis sat in the cafeteria, watching the Operatives as they walked by, somber and quiet. She figured this was why Squall was rarely ever seen in the Cafeteria. Everyone acted like they needed to be on their best behavior when she was around. She stood, grabbing her tea and files and making her way to the doors. As she passed the food counters Thatcher strolled in, bright and happy as ever.

"Oh, Commander!" He beamed, seeming to be covered in grease. Quistis eyed him suspiciously, looking at the state of his jeans and white tee. "You're exactly who I needed to see!"

"There's… stuff all over you." Quistis stared at the black smudge at the end of his nose. She kept a safe distance, her white satin blouse and blue pencil skirt was no match for oil and grease.

Thatcher looked down, holding his hands out. "Meh, it's bound to happen. I was doin' laundry and noticed that we had a few dryers that were out of order. The men who are 'sposed to fix stuff like that weren't around so I took initiative. Still working on the last one, she's giving me a hard time as you can see – can I escort you to the elevators? I wanted to talk to you about somethin'."

Quistis nodded, continuing out the door. "You said you were looking for me?"

"Oh yeah, I was plannin' on meetin' up with some friends but I can meet with 'em later. No biggie."

"Thatcher, you're free to visit me later." Quistis sipped her tea, watching as he waved a hand away.

"Naw, it's cool. And call me Thatch – Thatcher is my dad's name, my grandfather's too… and my uncle…"

"Very well, Thatch." They walked to the elevators making small talk. She knew that he was waiting until they made it to her office. Thatcher reminded her so much of Zell it was almost like they were related. He talked about being born and raised in Winhill, then joining at 13 to become SeeD. He was a survivor from Galbadia's Missile Launch on Trabia. He started tinkering after the bombs and he became immersed in learning everything about machines, weapons, engines.

"So, I was pretty good at tinkerin' so I started doing it as a hobby. I'm currently working on this really cool gun but for now I can't say much about it. It's not here otherwise I'd show you but it harnesses monster abilities and you can fire them right back – pretty neat huh? I'm 'sposed to be meetin' with the Council on the designs but with everything goin' on I haven't really talked to anyone about it since." Thatcher opened the door to her office for her, quickly closing it afterward. He was breathless as he continued to talk. "My dad's real proud though, real, real proud. We own this Chocobo ranch out in Winhill – you ever ridden a Chocobo, Commander? They're real fun. Real fast though. I've been knocked off a time or two but they seem to listen to me aright." He was walking around the office, checking for other people.

 _Does he ever stop talking?! He's never like this around other people…or is he?_

Quistis would start to ask him about his erratic behavior and Thatcher would stop her and keep talking. She moved to her desk as he continued to run around. "My first Chocobo was named Valentine, he was this gorgeous rich gold color that was so dark that in the light it would almost reflect red. I named him after this comic book character that I love. Vampire, badass... I could tell you about it –"

"A–"

"Did you know that Balamb doesn't serve tacos? I LOVE tacos!" He moved over to her desk and knelt beside the drawers. He wasn't even looking at her when he spoke. "I put in a request for them to be made. They are seriously heaven. Pure, straight, heaven. Trabia used to serve them and when I transferred to Galbadia I was so happy that they made them. Oh man, I could go for a stack of tacos right about now..." Thatcher held his finger to his lips, finally turning his eyes over to her.

Now Quistis felt nervous. She watched as he pulled out a black signal detector, turning it on. She watched as the radar began to spin when he put it against the drawers of the desk. "Commander, have I ever shown you a picture of my dog?" His eyes told her he needed a response as he held up a piece of paper.

 _Your office may be bugged._

"Oh, he's so cute!" Quistis gasped, "I have always loved dogs."

He gestured to the top desk drawer, eyes narrowing.

"Have you seen the Commander's Wife's dog Angelo? He's a gorgeous dog. Let me show you a picture of him." She unlocked the desk, opening it for Thatcher. Quistis watched as Thatcher scanned the desk, filtering through a few bits and bobs of office supplies. His hand gravitated over a few items, finally stopping on a single silver pen.

"That's an awfully good looking dog, Commander." He wore a proud smile, twisting the pen open and revealing a small blinking red light. "I have been meaning to ask what the pet policy is on pets here in Garden. I'd love to have my dog Apollo join me here. He's not a terribly big dog. Trabian Bulldog, useless in combat but he's good at retrieving things for me in the field." He stood, reaching in his pocket and pulled out a thin metal canister. He unlocked it, quickly slipped the pen inside as he spoke and sealed it shut. Thatcher then flipped it over and fumbled with a few settings before setting it on the desk.

"Sorry to chew yer ear off, Commander." He stood at attention, ready to explain the situation finally. "I was doing a quick sweep in your office and found this nasty little puppy hiding out. I needed you to unlock the drawer for me because it makes me look totally badass for you to see me find it than... well, than me breaking in by myself in ten seconds and besides, you're the only one with a key." He paused, staring at the drawer. "Plus it's rude to break into people's things...I learned my lesson on that one."

Quistis sat speechless. She had to have looked like a fish with her jaw dropped the way it was. "How – what?"

"Oh! Sorry, this is a 12-Hour High Quality Voice Activated Recorder Pen. It records up to twelve hours of voice information before transmitting it wirelessly to an assigned location. I will be running scans tonight to find out _where_ said location is so we can find out exactly _who_ bugged your office." Thatcher tossed the pen container in the air repeatedly, unable to sit still.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Thatcher sat the canister down, handing over his transmitter. "I trust you can keep this between us. I'm not entirely sure who put it here but I know it ain't you, me or Archie."

"Why not Operative Wilhelm?" Quistis leaned forward, watching Thatcher chuckle with half-hearted sarcasm.

"Oh. You haven't met Operative Archelaus Franklin Wilhelm otherwise you wouldn't be asking me that... I mean, you've met him right? He's the 250 pound bulk of manly muscle that walks around here all stiff-as-a-board and angry?"

Quistis had been worried that she offended Archelaus with their conversation from a week before, a touch relieved to hear that that was just how he was. It was difficult trying to have any form of a conversation with either of her Operatives. Thatcher talked her ear off while Archelaus barely spoke a word to her at all. She sighed, sipping her tea. "I think that's my fault. We were discussing a mutual friend and we may have been a bit more informal than we should be."

"Oh, nah, he's pissed off because he single-handedly screwed up and lost his position as a Ranger. He violated Former High Commander Leonhart's direct orders and is now on suspension for the next two years."

"What?" The new High Commander pulled her neck back. "The Monterosa Mission?"

"Yeah, we spent like 4 weeks tracking this cell of Syndicate Agents and Archie was the Squad Leader, he spent 4 weeks missin' after we got the call to retreat."

"What do you mean?"

"He freakin' lost his shit!" Thatch winced. "Er, crap, ma'am. When we finally found him he was losin' it BIG TIME. Talking to himself, seein' sh–crap in the woods and the mountains. I know it's not following protocol but with him in charge, he was gonna end up killin' us, right? The rest of the team made a decision to scramble the GPS transmitter and use our backup to get us to the designated spot. We were out there an extra three days but we finally got to the new location but it was already cleared out by friggin' needle-born darkbloods!"

Quistis blinked, "I'm sorry – needle-born what?"

"Ne – oh. Uh, it's what the Anti-Empyral Movement calls Emps, ma'am. Y'know, cuz of the blood? Ever notice how their blood is so dark it's almost black? Darkbloods. We call 'em needle-born because... well, do I need to state the obvious?"

"You're against Empyrals, Thatch?" Quistis had only just learned of the AEM group that started up after Dollet. There were rumors they had been formed after Empyrals made their debut into the world with the Summit but they only recently went public, ran by none other than Zone Rutkowski.

"I know it's against Garden policy to take sides but isn't it a bit unanimous that Emps need to be taken out? They ain't even human anymore... it's unnatural – just wrong, ma'am."

"Not all Empyrals have choices in their transformation." Quistis watched Thatcher resist the urge to scoff at her statement. "How are they different than Sorceresses who are given powers through Hyne? What about the use of Para-Magic? It wasn't long ago when it wasn't banned."

"Ugh. It's just... Sorceresses can't help it and they can also suppress their powers. I wasn't old enough to use Para-Magic but when it was still legal to use in combat, that's just it – outside of combat you could take it off. It's dangerous to have equipped otherwise. Emps... they can't control themselves. They have limitless power that's permanently attached to them. And it's not magic – it's straight up Guardian Force essence going right into their bodies. Did you read about the ones who escaped Syndicate and ended up going like, all... feral? Like, if they let it they can literally drive themselves crazy. I heard that they go through blood rages and stuff."

"Seifer Almasy was with us for three months before the Summit. He never showed signs of going 'feral.'"

"Well yeah, he had to keep it under control. If they just let it consume them that's when they go insane. The males mostly. I heard that the females don't get as much power as a male host does. It reacts differently with their bodies entire system. Makes them almost like animals. Heightened senses, stronger...there's a ton of information out there from AEM where they've studied them."

The more Thatcher told her the more she thought about when Seifer had broken out of containment. How he sat in the cafeteria nearly glowing, casually sipping away on his coffee, listening to Selphie as she rambled on. Squall standing there holding his shirt together, Revolver in hand. There was something about the way Seifer had looked at her that day that made her suddenly feel an attraction to him, wanting to trust him with anything as long as she could stay within his physical presence. She remembered feeling a tinge of jealousy when she later heard about the women who were lucky to find themselves in his room. She had to fight off the few thoughts she had found herself having when she wanted to throw herself to him. The thoughts of his penetrative gaze still sent shivers down her back. She felt the same when she would speak with Torrin. She knew she couldn't trust him when she thought he was Olivar, and now she knew why. Empyrals were dangerous, deadly predators. There was an indefinite power that enabled them to draw out thoughts she didn't normally have. Even with Seifer and Torrin gone she could feel its influence. Quistis snapped herself out of her thoughts, looking back to Thatcher. He had continued talking, not noticing she had drowned him out.

"...Syndicate's created so many that they can't keep them on track. They lose their minds and just start killing everything in their paths. Ya can't trust 'em..." Thatcher cracked his knuckles on the desk, chewing on the inside of his mouth. "So... we never understood why Leonhart would do that. Archie had to undergo this serious psych evaluation in Galbadia before being sent back out on the field. He has always been uptight but it's like they fit a larger pole up his backside... sorry. That was a bit graphic..."

"Squall Leonhart was under the influence of someone who won't be around for much longer." Quistis sighed, remembering Torrin's demeanor around Squall and how compliant he had become. She smiled to Thatcher, fanning her cheeks.

"You okay, Commander? You look a bit flustered."

She stood, turning away. "Yes, I'm just... I'm still a bit overwhelmed from the bug in my desk."

"Well, don't worry ma'am! I'm on it. But like I said, let's hope our mission is over before Archie and Leonhart get in a room together. It's likely going to be ugly."

Quistis wasn't sure if Squall was even alive. She took in a breath, remembering that he told her to be strong. "Well, if anyone is going to make heads or tails of this surveillance bug, I'm betting it's going to be you, Thatch. Will you be doing more sweeps?"

"Absolutely! Ya find one yer bound to find a million!" He pocketed the scrambler and gave his Commander a half-cocked salute. "I'll get started right away!"

Quistis rolled her eyes as Thatcher bounded out of the room, again reminding her of Zell. At least this would keep him out of the sub-levels and dryers and give him something useful to keep his mind busy. He stopped, his ears perking up at the sound coming from the cockpit. "Commander!"

" _-INCHT…..DOL….-PORTING…..GARDEN-…SUFF.-…CASUL-…."_

Quistis stood, heading to the elevators while keeping an ear pointed toward the upper level.

"… _COMM TOW….-AGED. WE….EMPIRE LOST!…REQUEST–"_

Quistis threw her hands to her face, recognizing the voice out of the scrambled radio noise. "OH! It's ZELL!" She turned, watching the office doors swinging open and Archelaus running in.

"Is that the Dollet Team?" He hurried with Thatcher to the elevator, hitting the lift switch. Thatch stepped off first and moved his hands in a flurry across the radio panel. Quistis couldn't stop the tears from falling. It had to have been Zell. It had to.

"Can you clean it up?"

" _CAP… PLEA…THIS…-WE…OUT…CASUALTIES ARE HIGH-"_

"Gimme one sec…." Thatcher was calm but understood the urgency. "Almost there…"

Quistis felt as if she was going to explode with joy. She pulled herself forward, listening.

" _THIS IS OPERATIVE ZELL DINCHT REPORTING INTO GARDEN. WE HAVE SUFFERED HEAVY CASUALTIES. DOLLET EMPIRE LOST. REQUESTING EVAC ON WEST END OF CAPITAL CITY ASAP QUISTIS PLEASE HEAR THIS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF DOLLET!"_

"Well done, Zell!" Quistis held her hands to her mouth, unable to contain her joy. "Can we respond?"

"Looks like they aren't getting our pings that we send to them. Something is damaged in their receiver."

"I need to contact Nida. We need to change our course to Dollet." Quistis started to turn to the exit, suddenly feeling her body become jerked to the edge of the rail. Archelaus' first reaction was to grab her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She gripped tight, watching as everything below that wasn't bolted to the ground had been shifted over several feet.

"What the hell was that?!" She looked over to Thatch and up to Archelaus. The alarm began to sound off, setting everyone on edge. Quistis held on tight, listening to the groans and creaks of the Garden as it rebalanced. Archelaus' skin was hot to the touch. She could feel his chest pounding under her palm.

"The hell is that, Thatch?!" Archelaus' voice was low, the veins in his neck pulsing as he whipped his head over to his Operative. Another jerk and he pressed Quistis into his chest, keeping her safe. They felt the Garden moving, automatically changing course.

" _ATTENTION. BALAMB GARDEN LAND NAVIGATION HAS SUFFERED AN USER ALERT ERROR. PLEASE REPORT TO SAFE LOCATION. GARDEN WILL AUTOMATICALLY PILOT TO NEAREST BODY OF WATER. PLEASE CONTACT ON-BOARD PILOT ASAP."_

The message repeated itself as Quistis made her way to the panel, trying to make sense of the data Thatcher was looking at. "Someone disabled the navigation. No way that it just broke...yeah, someone is definitely down there..." Thatcher started toward the Elevators. "I'll head down and check it out."

"Yes, but with a team this time! Make sure you're all prepared." Quistis commanded, holding her arms in place as Archelaus stepped away.

"I will stand watch, Commander." Archelaus stood at attention. Going at ease when Quistis nodded to him.

"Be on your guard. I want whoever it was that damaged the navigation to be detained and brought to the Detention center immediately." Quistis watched as Thatcher waved on his way down.

Archelaus kept a hand on her arm, holding her steady. The Garden was still trying to float above ground and swaying. "What's the next step, Commander?"

"I don't know. This has never happened before." Quistis brushed the hair from her face, moving over to the intercom.

 _Reassure the Operatives... they must all be terrified right now..._

"Attention, this is your High Commander. Please do not be alarmed, we are experiencing an error in our navigations. Please return to your rooms until we can get the Garden to a safer location. Stand by."

She watched as Nida made his way up, immediately going over to the controls. "This was sabotage. No way that Garden just stops functioning on ground. I can probably keep it smooth but it's going to be rocky." He ran his hands across the navigation map, finding their location. "Okay, so we're here in the Plains, we need to get to the coast just off the Gotland Peninsula. That'll take an hour but I think we can make it."

" _QUISTIS! Is everything alright?!"_

Quistis moved to the intercom and reported into the Infirmary. "Everything is fine, Tomé. It's going to be a rocky ride for the next hour but we're fixing it."

Archelaus followed her close to the elevators. "Nida, set a course for Dollet once we're safe."

"We found our people?" Nida turned, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"We heard from Zell. Heavy casualties, that's all we know so far." Quistis watched as Archelaus signaled the elevator to go down.

Once it stopped he guided her off. His hands moved to the Gunblade she didn't realize he had equipped. "We need to get you safe. I didn't want to alarm the others but we have a possible... situation." He leaned in, his voice low. "I've identified possible Agents in Garden."

Quistis stopped in her tracks, "Wait! Syndicate Agents? Are you certain?"

"Three of them, yes." Archelaus seemed impatient, sweat forming on his brow. He opened his mouth to speak but the tremors from the Garden's balance gave him cause to catch Quistis before she fell. Quistis stood, kicking off her heels and tossing them aside which seemed to bother Archelaus.

"You're going barefoot?"

"It's better than you having to catch me all the time." She shrugged, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She walked to her closet, pulling out Save the Queen and a pair of boots.

"With your position in Garden and no secondary to take over command, I cannot allow you to –"

"This is my home and it is not the first time I've had to fight to keep it safe." Quistis slipped on her boots and smoothed out her clothes. She walked past him, heading into the elevators. "Where are they?"

Archelaus rubbed his brow, hesitant about her decision. "Last we checked they were heading down into the lower levels. But I need to let you know that my orders came directly from General Fury Caraway himself that I am to keep you safe."

"Caraway should know better than that. I think what he meant was that I may need backup." She hit the elevator button and they headed down. Another tremor rumbled while they were on their way down. Archelaus was at the ready to catch her. Quistis held up a hand, holding herself tall. She could tell her responses were only frustrating Archelaus. She turned to him, "Weren't you there when Seifer Almasy took Garden? Did you not want to fight? Protect your home?"

Archelaus kept his eyes forward, suddenly not answering. Once the doors were opened she watched as he stepped out, unsheathing his gunblade and scanning the lobby. Operatives were hurrying to the their Quarters, some stood at the ready, keeping an eye out for stragglers or suspicious individuals. While Archelaus was distracted, Quistis hit the button to go down. The doors closed just as he turned and she jumped back when she heard the violent thud against the doors.

The sub-levels opened up and she could hear fighting. She readied her whip, ready to lash out at anything that moved. She stepped off the elevator and moved away as quickly as she could. The halls that she entered were covered in steam. The only light coming from the walls was the pulsing red emergency lights, making it incredibly difficult to detect enemies. The group was further down and to the right. She held her breath, putting one foot in front of the other.

Her heart was throbbing, the tiny gold chain necklace she wore on her neck moved with each beat. Quistis' blue eyes searched, looking for any sign of life. The balance was easier to maintain when they were so low to the bottom but it caught her by surprise. She hit the wall, distracting her from counting how many times she watched as the halls went black to red, black to red, black to… black.

A black hood went over her head and before she could cry out her mouth was covered. She felt as someone pinned her arms to her sides as she was dragged back into a dip in the wall. She could feel the steam off the pipes as she whimpered. There were two of them.

"Hush, Commander, don't give us away and we won't kill you now…" A woman, sounded vacant, youthful once upon a time. Quistis' reached out with her feet, feeling the edge of Save the Queen's handle. Why didn't she wait for Archelaus? She let out a sharp whimper, wanting to cry.

Quistis remembered Zell's retelling of his experience. How one minute he had been sitting in the train car texting Selphie and the next he was bagged and knocked out. Her imagination flashed thoughts into her head that terrified her. She screamed the moment that they readjusted the gag.

"Speak again and I will cut out your tongue." A man. Sounded older, but not too old. She stomped her foot feeling something tightening around her throat in response.

The sound of footsteps appeared and she felt an overwhelmingly intense heat, a flash of fire hit and she fell to the ground. She fought with the restraints, hearing the sound of metal on metal clashing, slicing into skin. A body fell on her legs and she scrambled away, finally ripping the hood off to see Archelaus in an attack stance, his gunblade deep inside an Agent's chest. The Empyral slid down and he flicked the blade, turning his attention on Quistis. Her breath came out shaky as he scooped her into his arms, looking down the hall for Thatch.

A body turned the corner and the gunblade went up, clashing into Thatcher's metal crossbow. "WOAH!" He blinked, lifting his lantern. "What are you two doing here? I'm fully capable of this –"

"Thatch, where is the Agent you were fighting?" Archelaus stood over him like an older brother.

"Are you down here by yourself?" Quistis looked around.

"No…" Thatcher frowned. "The agent killed the two men I brought down here – knocked me out cold. But I got 'er in the leg with my crossbow!"

"If she's trying to blend in it won't be hard to find her if she's limping. Let's get you both secure and I'll start the search." Archelaus grabbed Thatcher by the jacket, carrying them both out. He kept Quistis close to his chest as they walked. His skin felt like it was on fire. She had to keep her face away, feeling it was going to scald her.

Garden was placed on lockdown and Quistis was examined in the Infirmary. No damage other than her pride. Archelaus stood watch, weapon ready and exposed for anything to come get her. He dispatched a team of Galbadia SeeD Operatives, men he trusted to hunt down the Agent, refusing to leave Quistis' side. Thatcher was sent to his quarters with superficial abrasions.

"Just be glad you weren't hurt, Quistis." Tomé checked her eyes a final time, putting her light pen in her pocket and hugging her tight. "You're my best friend now. Don't go off dying on me too."

"I'll try." She smiled, thinking of Irvine.

Tomé shot a sideways glance over to Archelaus, who had stepped outside to keep watch. She wore a coy smirk, her eyes darting back to Quistis.

"By the way... these Galbadia Operatives?" Tomé lowered her voice to a bare whisper. "What were they feeding them over there? I don't remember them being so... hot..."

"Tomé!" Quistis gasped, covering her face, blushing.

"I'm just sayin'...Arc is... wow... he didn't look like that when I was enrolled. Then again, that was nearly nine years ago..." She changed the subject when Archelaus stepped back inside the room. "I'll just leave it at that." Tomé cleared her throat and turned to Archelaus. "The High Commander is fine and is being released."

"Operatives are watching the halls. I've got my G-Garden mates standing watch and ready for an attack should anything happen." Archelaus stood at attention, a small bandage on his chest peeked through the cut in his shirt.

"At ease, Wilhelm." Quistis spoke briefly. She was still furious that she let herself get defeated. "Any news on the status of the Garden?"

"We're in the coast, likely that we will only be able to travel by sea from now on until we can get the necessary repairs done on the Land Nav." Archelaus reported, following her as she exited the Infirmary. "We are bound for Dollet but…"

"What is it? More bad news?" Quistis took the paper from Archelaus' hand. "Galbadia is requesting aid in attacking the Guardian. Really? After bombing a fishing village they are still asking for _our_ help?"

"They want us stationed and ready ASAP, ma'am. As a precaution."

Quistis folded the paper, shoving it back to Archelaus. "No. We're going to Dollet first."

Archelaus nearly tripped, studying her reactions. "But… that's violating the Article 205 SeeD Code of the UC, ma'am."

"Speak like a human being, Archelaus!" Quistis stepped in front of him, her hands on his chest to stop his gait. "We're not going."

"I have to follow the orders of Caraway. If I disobey orders –"

"I know, it violates your suspension pending review." She watched as he immediately shot his eyes to the floor. "We're at war and whatever that…. thing is… is not our concern right now. My friends are what are important. They are good people, we _need_ them with us if we're going to fight this thing. Report me to your Superior if you want, but I can guarantee you that I'll have everyone standing behind me when I say we are going to Dollet. Only after then will I decide if we head to Galbadia or not." She turned, heading to the elevator. He kept pace with Quistis, staying behind her to avoid conversation.

Once they were together in the elevator, she glanced over, seeing that he was struggling with her decision. "This–" He sighed, rubbing his eyebrow with his knuckles. "This puts me in a position where I can't make a decision." He tried to form a new sentence, frustrated that Quistis didn't acknowledge him. "I can't allow this."

"I'm your High Commander, Operative. Your allowance is not my concern." Quistis stepped off the floor and towards the doors to her office. She turned to the left, heading into her quarters and noted the bags and roll up cot mattress that were sat by the door. "You have got to be joking."

"Forgive me, my orders are to keep you safe."

Trying to shut the door was moot, as Archelaus stuck his foot in the door before it shut. She rolled her eyes, tossing her whip on the coffee table in the center of the room and head into the bedroom.

The room for the Headmaster had been decorated with luxury items. A mounted flatscreen, a sectional leather couch, a small water fountain, two large bedrooms with ample views. It was the best thing about the job. Quistis often questioned why Squall never lived up there. She began to strip, no longer caring if the bedroom door was wide open. If Archelaus was going to insist on watching her for rulebreaking, she might as well have some fun with it. She slipped off her blouse and tossed it in her clothing bin. She began to unzip her skirt, realizing that she was being cruel. Archelaus wasn't a bad guy, he was just someone who lived by the strict rules. A machine. Not only that, but he was a troubled soldier just trying to do his best in a war he was caught up in. There was something tragic about the whole ordeal.

She slipped on a pair of cropped linen pajama pants and a tanktop, stepping out into the living room. She froze, hiding behind the door as she watched Archelaus lift his shirt. Her lips parted as she saw the scars that riddled his body. He looked as though he had been beaten a few times before. She watched as he bent, reaching for a clean shirt. He turned and she noticed the bandage had been pulled off, there was no wound which she found strange. Her eyes distracted her form noticing that Archelaus caught her peeking.

"Ma'am?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought…" Quistis cursed herself for saying anything at all. "Um…Archelaus?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm sorry if I've been rude or short with you." She kept her eyes on his, watching as he seemed to have shut out a train of thought. He quickly slipped on his clean shirt and stood at attention.

"Thank you ma'am. I apologize as well, I just want this war to be over already." He smiled quick, formally.

"Goodnight, Archelaus."

"Goodnight, Ma'am."


	14. Strangers

"I'm thinking…this is the most boring thing in the world." Nino slapped the cards down in front of Zell, folding her arms in her lap as she sat cross-legged. "Seriously. I think watching Seifer is more entertaining than this. The rules are too confusing..."

Zell scratched the side of his face, sitting with his legs spread across bed next to Seifer's. His feet dangled off the side, his toes flexing in his worn down shoes. He let out a long sigh releasing his frustration and shuffling the cards again. "Okay, let me explain it again because this rule is a pain in my ass. So, if a card is placed down that adds up to the same value on two or more of these cards here, that means that these cards get flipped over."

"I get the Plus Rule, that's not difficult, what I don't get is this one here, watch."

Squall looked away from the window to watch Nino moved the cards around, holding her hands up to show Zell who planted his hands in his face. He fought the smirk, watching Zell's brain work overtime to explain it simpler.

"Okay. Look. If these cards here. These right here, match these cards here, that means you flip them."

"She's talking about the Same Wall rules. I can see that from all the way over here, Zell." Squall stepped away, sipping his coffee to see the cards Zell collected from scavenging. "No wonder she's confused, Zell. Your cards suck."

"Your mom s–" Zell looked up, watching Squall's narrowed eyes. "Your mom was really nice."

"Here." Squall reached in his back pocket, dropping his deck of cards on the bed. "Use those. Don't mix them in with your deck like you did last time we played."

Squall turned back to the window but stopped at the other bed. He stepped closer, double checking. It looked like Seifer's eyebrows moved, it was quick but he was sure he saw it. "Seifer?"

No change.

Squall glanced back to Nino and Zell who froze with anticipation. They looked back at each other when there was no change. Squall turned back to the window, the crisp December air was frigid but the early afternoon sunlight bathed Squall in warm sunlight. It was surprisingly warm for Dollet which Squall found unusual. He was able to wear a long sleeved shirt without freezing.

The assault two nights previous was brutal on them. They lost most of their food stores from the marauders, both gates were busted, shanties had been torn down and their numbers dwindled to 30 rather than the 100 or so strong. 13 of their people died because Squall wasn't fast enough to save them all. Several didn't want to acknowledge that these lunatics would have killed them all but it wasn't his job to keep them there. He gave what supplies he could to those who left. They had to be selective with their resources until Garden arrived.

"Why do we have to have the random rule? It's so dumb."

"Because we're in Dollet. We have to play Random and Elemental. Just because there's war doesn't mean we have to have chaos." Zell justified, folding his arms across his stomach. "And why are you complaining? You're playing with Squall's deck. His is way bigger and better than mine."

Squall choked on his coffee, keeping his eyes out to the horizon as Irvine and Selphie walked the perimeter.

Nino snorted, patting Zell's leg. "Aw, Zell, it's not the size of the deck but how you use it."

"That's very true, Zell. You've got to work with the deck you're given in life." Squall joined in, flashing a wry smirk to Nino. It was always good fun when Zell was facing the brunt of a good deck joke. Squall and Nino couldn't help but laugh when Zell pointed to them both, his jaw dropping when he finally figured it out.

"I… hey! My _deck_ is _–_ "

"Hm."

Time stopped the moment everyone heard the sound of what they could have sworn was the start of a chuckle that escaped out of Seifer's throat. Squall held in his breath, sitting his coffee cup down slowly as he approached the bed. "Seifer?"

"Mm..."

"Holy shit."

"Zell, get her out." Squall's eyes darted to Zell. His body was stiff as he turned his attention back to Seifer.

"What?" Nino whipped her head to Squall.

"Out. Now." Squall took a step forward, his eyes widening when he noticed that the rhythm of Seifer's breathing had changed.

"We discussed this, Nino, c'mon, we'll go tell the others." Zell pulled on Nino's arm using his best reassuring voice even when she pushed him away.

"Squall... please…"

"Nino? Part of being a member of this team means you follow orders now go." Squall understood her feelings but the answers needed to come first. He looked down at Seifer's fingers, watching them begin to move in minuscule little spasms. "That's an order." He said quietly.

It was likely Nino would have cried if she hadn't have been so shocked. All she could do was gasp while Zell hooked an arm around her to guide her out of the room.

 _Please let this be real..._

Squall waited for the door to close completely before he cautiously walked closer to the bed, slowly planting a knee into the mattress and hovered his face over Seifer's. He watched for anything, any sign that he was really awake. The moment he stopped moving Seifer's eyes opened, revealing a very weak pair of blue-green eyes.

 _The doctor said something about brain damage. Get him to say something…_

"I need you to say something. Anything." He held his breath, watching as Seifer's eyes blinked, focusing for a moment before closing again.

"Seifer."

"Hm?"

"Seifer!" Squall spoke a little louder, putting the pressure on his tone.

He pushed a sigh out of his nose, "What?" His voice croaked, likely bone dry.

 _Check memory._

"What is your name?"

"Seifer." He turned his head away. "Almasy."

"Can you look at me? Do you see me? Do you know _my_ name?"

Seifer cleared his throat, looking up at Squall. "Yes. I see you, Squall."

Squall had never been so happy to hear Seifer's voice but he had to hide his emotions – he needed answers.

 _Now the big question…_

"Do you know what happened to you?"

Seifer turned his head away, looking around the room confused. He started to sit up, unable to with Squall halfway on top of him. Squall backed off, pulling down the blankets and grabbing his arms. "Let's take it nice and slow."

Seifer groaned in pain as he sat upright, his body stiff. His eyes were sensitive to the light, blinding him as his arms went up to shield the light that hit his face when Squall moved. Squall reached for a bottle of water, opening it and handing it to him. "We've been waiting a while for you to wake up. I need to know what happened."

"Where are we?" Seifer's voice was clearer after he took a sip. He quickly started to shiver from the cold, the sweater they had him in was not enough. Squall reached down and wrapped a few of the blankets around him, bundling him tight.

"Seifer. I can't stress the importance of this. I need to know the last thing you remember."

It was like Seifer finally woke up. His expression completely vanished and he stared at the floor with a look of defeat.

"Tell me what the last–"

He tried to articulate, the words dangling on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get them out. "I don't know." The blonde whispered, the bottle still on his lips as he sipped another drink. "I don't know what I remember." He spoke in a louder voice as he pulled the blankets up, standing. He held tight onto Squall, finally standing at full length.

"Take it–"

"Slow. I got it." Seifer groaned, wincing as he rolled his shoulders. He didn't wait long to begin to put one foot in front of the other so carefully it was like he was learning how to walk again. He held Seifer's balance, holding tight on his ribs and putting an arm behind Squall's neck. Squall gave small bouts of quiet reassurance, secretly terrified he was going to collapse at any second.

Seifer sat on the stool that sit by the gaping hole in the wall. He held the blanket Squall quickly wrapped around him tight as he was given Squall's cold coffee. Seifer sat it back down, looking up at the ruins of Dollet. "It's gone." He spoke it like a statement rather than a question.

Squall looked up. "Most of it." He watched as Seifer analyzed every detail with weary eyes, finally looking at the wooden windowsill. Seifer reached out and put a hand on it, carefully running his thumb along the warped wood.

"How long?" Seifer kept his eyes on the wood, as if he could see more than just the wood.

"That's... Seifer –"

"How _long_ , Squall?" Seifer kept his head still as his eyes darted to view Squall standing in his peripheral.

"Thirty-two days."

"Thirty–" He rubbed his face, almost in disbelief. His fingers caught on the stubble, his hands feeling the length of his hair. "Thirty-two days? That's..." Seifer's eyes moved to the ceiling, calculating in his head. "You're telling me it's December 23rd?"

"What do you remember?"

"I don't know I –"

"You said that! You –" Squall pursed his lips, trying not to lose his temper. He ran his hands through his hair and watched Seifer. "What do you mean by you don't know?"

Distracted that he was, Seifer managed to give him a dismissive noise in the back of his throat, returning to the wood. He didn't even mind when Squall's hand touched the side of his face. Seifer hated being touched by Squall. He watched him carefully, his eyes were there but empty, the sullen expression on his face made him nearly unrecognizable. His entire appearance was that of someone who was hollow, pained. Everything that made Seifer Almasy who he was had been completely torn out of him. It was like they were standing back in the prison.

"The creature –"

"Retribution." Seifer seemed to have became nauseous mentioning the word. "It called itself Retribution." His eyes moved out to the refugees below. "Who are these people?"

Squall leaned in close, trying to find Seifer's eye level. He pointed, "That's Delilah, the woman who helped the doctor keep you alive, cared for you – she stitched me up too." Squall moved to Irvine. "You remember Irvine. Selphie. Zell's... somewhere around here. We all survived." He watched Seifer's eyes as they moved to the fountain. "These people are here to see if you'd wake up."

"Why?"

"They wanted answers."

"I don't have the answers they want." Seifer tucked his face into the blanket around him. "I don't have the good news that they want. Retribution wants to unmake the world. That's all I know."

"How do you know this?"

"I feel what it feels." Seifer lifted his head, eyes glazed over. "It's out of my body but I can feel it. It's like it's still in me." Seifer's nails dragged against his chest as he took in the scenery again.

"How do we stop it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean –"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The explosive response brought everything in the Square to a halt. Squall watched Seifer's eyes as his body shivered, Seifer's outburst rendered him breathless. He was still very weak. Squall watched as Seifer looked up to him, his eyes glassy.

"I don't know how to stop it. I don't think we can."

Squall crossed his arms, watching as Zell and Nino stood outside, watching the room carefully. Seifer's eyes found her and quickly dropped to the windowsill.

"I try to remember, I try to find an answer and I draw a complete blank. It's like there's nothing there. I don't know how much help I'll be to anyone anymore." Seifer's voice came out a little more than a whisper. He stood, rigid steps took him back to the bed and he sat down in the center of the bed, pressing his back against the headboard.

"I can't let you fall asleep." Squall's concern was that he wouldn't wake up again.

"I haven't slept in a month." Seifer murmured. "I'm exhausted."

"You've been awake this whole time?"

Seifer wrapped the blanket tighter, covering his head. His nose and mouth poked out from the hem. A hand appeared from beneath the blanket and he rubbed his face, seeming to touch every pore and texture. "Awake? No. Have I been aware of everything? Maybe. I honestly can't say. I remember pieces, fragments"

 _Do you know anything?_

Squall sighed, tired of being in that room, in that area, in Dollet – he was ready to go home. He crossed his arms and looked out the hole.

"What if I brought in Nino?"

Seifer's jaw tightened. "...No."

"No? She hasn't left this room since we brought you in here." Squall watched for a reaction but there was none. "Nino saved you fr–"

"I don't care. I don't want to see her." Seifer shifted his body to lay on his side. He curled into his body, trying to warm himself. The heaters and blankets in the room only did so much.

 _Who are you?_

The door opened and it was Zell. He looked over at Seifer's back and then to Squall. "The engineers radioed in and said that there was a ping from Balamb. That means they're close enough to pick up local channels." He whispered, blue eyes darting back to Seifer.

"I can't leave the room. Take Nino and go up to the tower, guide them to the bridge." Squall's boots hit the floor heavier than usual it seemed. Zell hesitated, leaning in closer to Squall.

"Is he… does he know anything?"

Squall shook his head, looking to Nino at the end of the hall. "Send Delilah up with a lunch. I think that may help. Something light."

"Light's all we've got now." Zell sighed, "I'll have Selphie and Irvine assign people for packing up. It'll keep them busy."

Zell seemed to linger a bit longer than usual. His eyes darted to Seifer and back to Squall, hope in his expression. He licked his lips, leaning in close. "She really wants to see him." Zell pressed his weight into the door frame. "I mean, can you really blame her?"

"Seifer's..." Squall lowered his voice. "He's not himself. We should give him some time." Squall patted Zell's shoulder and closed the door. He could hear Nino protesting but she eventually followed orders.

Squall sighed, collecting the Triple Triad cards on the bed, both Zell and Squall's cards were mixed together. He lay flat, a leg kicked up as he sorted through them. He could hear Irvine and Selphie giving out orders to the refugees, keeping them distracted by having them pack everything up, start organizing for evacuation. They would take them to Balamb Town, then from there Squall needed to head to Esthar. Both for Seifer and for their sake. Every now and then he would check on Seifer, listening to him as he slept, his breaths deep and slow, his chest falling quickly when he exhaled. It was the sound Squall was most familiar with, not the silent dead-drop breaths that he had taken for the past month.

Squall heard Delilah lightly tapping at the door and he jumped up to let her in. She smiled warmly and carried with her a tray of soup, crackers and a can of mixed fruit. Squall pulled up a chair for her to sit by the bed and gently shook Seifer.

"Seifer? My name is Ms. Delilah but you can call me Del. I've been your caretaker since the doctor died."

"What happened to the doctor?" Seifer's eyes looked up to Delilah, his expression emotionless.

Squall pursed his lips, looking back at the stain on the floor that was covered with a rug. He shook his head to Delilah and helped Seifer sit up.

"We're going to try to get you to eat something, okay?" She smiled warmly at him, taking the spoon and stirring the soup. Squall knew she had dug up the fine dishes from the Hotel, using the fancy soup spoon and ornate blue plates. "We're all so glad you're here with us."

Seifer stretched his legs out, his hands in his lap as she handed the tray over to Squall. He brushed back the blanket covering his matted hair and cleared his throat. The tray was placed in his lap and Squall sat, handing him the spoon.

"How many people died?" Seifer asked, looking at Squall beneath tired lashes.

"We don't know."

"How many people died because of me?" Seifer's fingers fumbled the stale crackers, slowly slipping one in his mouth.

"We don't need to talk about that right now."

"It needs to be talked about eventually, Squall _._ " Seifer took the spoon, slowly sifting through the soup of cabbage, rice, bits of canned meat, carrots, peas and potatoes. He kicked a knee up. "I need to be responsible." He took a bite, chewing slowly as the spoon found another bite for him. Squall and Delilah watched as he ate, keeping his eyes to the food.

"You know," Delilah leaned forward. "Some of us downstairs say that this is a Blessing from Hyne."

"Ms. Delilah, that's not –" Squall put a hand up, shaking his head. Squall remembered listening to Seifer's violent outbursts against Hyne in class, often openly nontheistic. He watched Seifer stop and slowly put the spoon back in the bowl.

"To be able to die and come back to life like that? It's clearly a bountiful blessing. Hyne has given you a purpose to return –"

"Hyne…" Seifer's chest fell deep as he exhaled. He took another bite, looking to Squall. "Where was he? He certainly hasn't stopped Retribution from being released. "

"The creature that left you… what was it? Do you know what it was? Was it a demon? A spirit? Did you know you were doing it? Was it one of those GF's?"

"It was nothing that you could possibly begin to understand." Seifer was shivering, gripping tight on the blankets as she asked him.

Squall sat the tray on the bed, reaching for Delilah. "I think Seifer needs a break."

"I apologize, Seifer. I didn't mean to upset you." Delilah was almost tearful. "I'm sorry, Squall. We've all been waiting so long. We just wanted to know."

"You'll know when we find out." Squall escorted her to the door, closing it directly behind her.

Squall leaned against the door, considering pulling the armoire back against it. He pushed the greasy brown hair away from his eyes and sighed. Seifer's arm was sticking out of the bundle of blankets, reaching for a the bowl of soup.

 _At least he's eating again. I can't remember the last time I saw him eat._

Squall moved across the room, watching down at the refugees run to the street leading to the bridge. He watched as people were leaving the perimeter.

 _What the hell?_

He grabbed Lionheart, looking to Seifer who had his eyes closed, oblivious. "Stay here. I'll be back." Squall shut the door and headed downstairs. Everyone was collecting their belongings as quickly as they could, as others left everything behind. Excited talk rang through his ears as he followed the small crowd. Squall pushed aside several of them to get ahead, careful not to cut anyone with the dulled gunblade. He saw Selphie leaping in the air, her arms flailing as Irvine waved his hat. Squall looked to the horizon, Garden was finally there. Squall spent the last thirty-two days holding it all together. He fell to the ground, relief washing over him as he heard the cheers. Hands went to him, patting and shaking him in celebration. The pregnant woman he had saved reached for his hand, kissing his knuckles as thanks.

 _It's finally over. We're gonna be okay._

He looked up, Garden was closer. It felt like a dream. He had seen her mobilized before but it just seemed almost foreign. "We did it. They did it." Squall repeated over and over. "We're going to be okay…" He sat up, turning to look at Zell with the radio. "You did great, Zell."

Zell laughed wearily, helping his Commander stand and hugging him. "Let's go home."

Squall let Zell go to the front of the crowd and turned, seeing Nino standing, arms crossed as she leaned her body against the brick. She wore her red Assassin coat, the collar folded up around her neck, keeping her warm. The breeze flipped the tails of the coat around her, making her shiver.

"I'm guessing this is where you arrest me." Nino looked away when Squall stepped closer, her green eyes on the Garden as it closed in on the bridge. Refugees ran past, carrying items and small children.

Squall folded his arms and leaned against the wall around the corner. He tilted his body back to her, propping a foot against the wall. "Would you like to join us?"

"It's that easy?" Nino shook her head. "That's not fair."

"No, it's going to be hard, and it's going to take some serious work. Some Operatives won't understand, I'll probably be an asshole to you, but you'll have Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie."

"And Seifer, right?"

Squall itched his eye, folding his arms again. "Eventually. He's…not all here."

"He doesn't want to see me?"

"Give it time." Squall stood upright, watching as the Garden docked to the bridge. "Report to Zell, I'll assign him to your detail. Like I said a couple days ago – you two are inseparable. I'll meet you on the Garden." He waited for her to walk ahead, weaponless and wearing her red Syndicate coat. Squall watched as she slipped it off, holding it for the longest time before dropping it to the ground. He smiled to himself. Watching as she assisted an elderly man with his suitcase.

Zell was talking on the radio when he turned to see Nino walking alongside the old man. His eyes moved to Squall and smiled wide when Squall gave the 'it's okay, she has permission to board, don't make it a huge deal' nod. Zell looked to Nino, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek as he moved to assist the elder.

Squall made a quick sweep of the area as Garden sounded off the familiar call to board. He wanted to make sure everyone who wanted to board had a chance. H e also still needed to find Seifer. When he turned the corner into the Square, Seifer walked around outside the Hotel, looking around. Squall started toward him, watching as Seifer wrapped his arms around his shrinking frame, likely not from the cold. The sun on him cast a his shadow on the hotel wall.

"Seifer?"

"I was just…here. I was standing here with Nino. I took off down that alley – finding you..." He blinked, overwhelmed. "It's really gone." He thrust his hand out, trying to manifest the power that was gone. "Retribution took everything..." He turned the palm back to him, questioning himself. "I can't…" Seifer lifted his hand again, aiming to the statue. Nothing.

"What is it? What do you feel?"

Seifer looked at him with a pained expression, his eyes moved back down to his hands. "I feel…nothing."


	15. System Shock

"Just stay close to me."

Nino did as Squall told told her, keeping her eyes to the floor. She was lucky to be alive, even more to be grateful that she was given this chance. She glanced up to see the Operatives saluting Squall, addressing him as Commander Leonhart as they made their way inside. They were on the second floor deck. She felt a brush of wind and saw Quistis wrapping her arms around Squall.

"You probably don't want to hug me – it's been a month since I've had a proper shower –"

"Oh, shut up." She laughed, "I'm just so glad you're alive. All of you…" Quistis moved to Irvine and Nino smiled as they embraced. He lifted her in the air, holding her close when he sat her down. She watched how she kissed his cheek, moving over to Zell and Selphie. Nino watched as a flash of a red coat launched onto Irvine, hugging him tight as he called him 'brother.' Irvine exclaimed, shouting into the man's coat, excited. Both of them spoke so fast she couldn't understand a word either of them were saying.

Nino smiled but she wanted to cry. She had never seen this level of friendship between so many people before. The closeness between one another made her step back and let them have a moment where they were all together. But Nino was alone. Her eyes moved over to Seifer stood watching her. His thumbs in his pockets made him look thin, lanky. She barely recognized him, almost forgetting how tall he was. He stared at her with his blue-green eyes, almost in a longing fashion. The connection was broken when he turned away, looking to Quistis who held her arms out to him. She hugged him tight but Seifer kept his vacant eyes to the doors of the second floor deck. Tomé appeared from behind Nino making a beeline to Seifer with the medical team from the Infirmary.

 _Where are you? Where did you go?_

"We need to get everyone examined but I need to speak with you as soon as possible." Quistis was speaking with Squall.

Once inside Garden's halls Nino felt the doors lock tight behind them, the pressure making her ears pop. Nino slowly made her way over to Seifer as he sat in the bed, laying his head back. She held out her hand, cautiously approaching, scared if she were to touch him he'd vanish. The moment her hand touched his arm she felt him jerk and recoil, like she burned him. His eyes met hers for a full second before he turned away, holding his arms.

 _Where did you go? What happened to you?_

"We're going to run some tests, get him admitted…" Tomé trailed off, guiding Seifer to the bed.

"Dr. Kadowaki, do you think we'll need these?" One of the nurses held up the restraint cuffs and Tomé shook her head. Pointing down the hall.

Nino watched as Seifer kept his eyes on the ceiling, lost in his world. She started to follow, moving faster to pick up speed. She moved past the refugees that were being escorted by Operatives. They were already on the elevator by the time she reached them. Tomé looked to her, holding a hand up. "We're at capacity."

"I just –"

Squall called her name, catching up with her. He pulled her back, rubbing her arm. "He's in good hands. We'll go see him after, okay?"

Nino brushed the dark brown hair from her eyes, watching as Seifer didn't even register she was there. She watched as Tomé closed the door, leaving Nino to stare at her own reflection. Her mind couldn't understand anything her new Superior was telling her, the hopeless expression was written clear on her face. Her eyes went to Squall's hand on her arm, pulling her away as they walked back to Quistis and her Young Operative.

"Let's meet in my quarters upstairs, I can get some clean clothes for Nino and we'll discuss what my new Operative found."

"Uh, with all due respect, High Commander, I don't trust sharing this information with a rogue Syndicate Agent, let alone a freakin' Emp." Thatcher's brown eyes narrowed to Nino, suspicious and she didn't even know the kid.

"Nino is a trusted source." Squall let go of her arm and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well, heh." Thatcher tented his fingers across the front of his forest green jacket. "I don't think it's a wise decision. Especially with that _one dangerous thing_ that's still roaming…out…in the Garden?"

Quistis spun her finger, gesturing to the elevators.

Nino stayed right beside Squall as they headed up to the third floor. A few of the Operatives on the Second Floor recognized her instantly, a breath of murmurs on their lips as she hid between their Commander and High Commander.

The young secretary greeted Quistis and Squall, reaching forward for a hug from Squall. "I am so happy you're alive Commander!"

Squall side-stepped, holding his hand out. "T-thank you – don't hug me, just a handshake is fine. This is Nino, she's joining us here at Garden for the time being." He gestured to Nino and Ryzia's smile faded.

"Really? I thought your name was Eva." She stiffly held out a hand. Nino smiled, the moment she touched Ryzia's hand she pulled away, looking back to Quistis and Squall. "Seifer, he's here? Can I see him?" Ryzia's eyes brightened up when she said Seifer's name. Nino turned her head to the side, curious why she was the only one to notice.

"We're going to wait until they call us down."

"How soon can I visit him?"

"That's ah, to be determined." Squall looked to Nino and began walking down the hall. "We'll let you know."

Nino followed, watching as Ryzia sneered as she walked by. Thatcher followed on Nino's heels, making her pick up the pace. Everything seemed completely different when she was Eva, a complete lie.

Quistis led Nino to her room, closing the door. Nino looked around, smiling at the fresh flowers by the bed. The window where the bed rested against stretched the length of the entire room. She looked outside, watching the Dollet ruins were getting smaller.

"We're already moving?" Nino turned to Quistis. "I didn't even feel the Garden take off."

"We usually do feel a bit of vertigo, but if you're in the elevator it's hardly noticeable. If we make sharp turns or… have Syndicate Agents destroy your ground navigations you may feel a bit wobbly. Thankfully neither of those happen so often. At least they didn't."

"Syndicate?" Nino spun around, watching Quistis sit on the bed. "Did you find them?"

"We found them. We thought there had been three but when we viewed the video feeds from the sub levels we only found two." She stood, approaching Nino. "We're about the same size I think. These clothes should fit."

Nino took the bundle of clothes in her hands, looking to Quistis. "I can't take these… I'll be fine with the clothes I have. I don't want to –"

Quistis put a hand up, her other hand pushing the clothes back. "I would be offended if you didn't take them. This is my favorite sweater and my favorite pair of leggings. Help yourself to a pair of shoes from my closet, you're just borrowing them until we dock at Balamb Town." She reached around to Nino's back, gesturing to the bathroom door beside her dresser. "There are towels and an amazing shower awaiting you in there."

Nino froze, holding the clothes. She couldn't let her legs move, afraid she would fall over.

"Nino, what happened at the Summit. It wasn't you. Zell, Selphie, Irvine and me – we never anticipated that. It seems like Squall finally figured it all out. Sometimes he needs to be shown rather than told." The gentle hand on Nino's back calmed her. "We're going out there to talk, you're going to take the best shower of your entire life and then we're going to go to the Infirmary and get you checked out."

"What about after?" Nino's voice was quiet, she felt completely blindsided. "What am I supposed to do then?"

Quistis hid her frown behind the smile she gave to Nino. "We'll figure it out as we go along. But for now, Squall said that you and Zell are close – he said there's no problem with you staying there with him. Obviously we need to keep someone monitoring you at all times, but you'll be fine."

"Right. Because I'm dangerous..."

"Because you're not one of us." Quistis explained it clear, she wasn't going to dance around it. "You are not an Operative, you're also not human. This is more for your protection against other Operatives, trust me."

A knock came on the door and Nino moved into the bathroom as Quistis left. Nino closed the door tight. She didn't know if she was supposed to lock the door or not, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her hands trembled and got worse after getting undressed. It dawned on Nino that she was alone for the first time in nearly... she couldn't even remember. The last time she was alone she had left Zell on the train. That felt like so long ago.

She opened the glass door of the walk in shower, amazed at the amount of room. The mosaic tiles reflected different shades of brown and tan. She ran her hands along them, feeling the textures, glossy and smooth. She took the few steps to the faucets, turning on the water.

The water shocked her body, instantly tensing up her muscles as she covered her face. She felt the water begin to soak through her hair, running down her body, warming her up. Her hands reached for the shampoo, smelling the lavender fragrance as her fingers met her brown hair, scrubbing out the last 32 days, ridding it of the knots and tangles, the dust, blood, dirt and grime.

Nino just wanted it all to be washed away, she wanted to be in Esthar, Timber, Centra, she wanted to be anywhere Seifer wanted to go. She wanted to be by his side away from everything. Nino hated herself for forcing him to go help. She knew he was scared and she pushed him into it. She was angry that he was fearless every other time but this one.

Zell told her over and over not to blame herself but she still felt the guilt. She was the reason Seifer had fallen. She was the reason Dollet was destroyed. Back in the Square, it only took a second to see Torrin standing in front of the Embassy on the screens and she thought if she had stopped him, they wouldn't have had to run. If she could have stopped him they could have taken out the largest of the Syndicate cells. Nino wasn't counting on Seifer taking flight to reach her. It all fell apart the moment Torrin's hand lifted.

As the shampoo rinsed out of her hair, she could feel herself crumbling apart. She dragged the soapy hands over her body, the feeling was soothing over her skin. Her mind was brought back around to Seifer again and for a moment, she almost felt him standing behind her, the soap lather and water caressed her neck like his gentle kisses, the water ran down her body the way he would run his hands along the curve of her back and hips. It was soothing, like an embrace.

She remembered the last embrace she had with Seifer and prompted the tear that tickled her cheek, mixing with the grime and clean water.

" _You're my world. You're my heart, my everything. You're the reason I'm still here…"_

Somehow she had heard his thoughts. The moment before she died, she heard every word and for that moment they were connected. Even as she lay dying in his arms he never told her, he thought it and she heard them louder than anything else. She remembered the cold steel ramming into her chest. The feeling of the blood drowning her from inside out. Her fingers touched the scars across her chest and she let out a quiet sob. She knew her power was gone when the scars hadn't left her. A painful reminder. More tears escaped her eyes followed by her legs collapsing beneath her. She dropped hard onto the shower floor, covering her face as she let the emotions all come falling out. Nino let the water caress her skin as she broke down and openly wept.

She needed to make him see. Make him understand. Nino needed to see why he couldn't look at her or let her touch him. Picking herself up, her hands went to the faucets, shutting them off.

The air was humid when she stepped out and reached for the towel. She slipped on the clothes, a pair of cropped leggings and an oversized boatneck sweater. It was nice to get out of her old clothes, nice to wear clothes that weren't Syndicate standard. Nino was beginning to feel like a person. The white tank top beneath gave her enough support to go without a bra, a big relief for herself after having to wear one for a month straight. When she looked in her reflection, Nino barely recognized herself. She reached for the hairdryer, drying her hair as quickly as possible.

Nino collected her clothes and carried them out. She found a pair of blue flats by the door waiting for her. She slipped them on, they were a bit small but still worked. By the time she was ready to open the door it was dusk and Dollet was a speck on the horizon.

"...We need to get there as soon as possible. Once we drop off the refugees we'll plot a direct course to Good Hope." Quistis was on the phone, her hand rubbing Squall's back as he leaned forward on the couch, hands tented over his mouth. His eyes were glossy, his brow furrowed.

"What happened?" Nino tucked her clothes underneath her arm, watching as Quistis ended her call.

"Matron... someone very close to us is dying. She collapsed and is progressively getting worse." Quistis stepped forward, taking Nino's old clothes and slipping them into a blue aundry bag with her name attached to them. "We're heading to Good Hope, to the –"

"The Orphanage." Nino chewed on the side of her lip, nodding. "I never knew Edea, just the things Seifer told me about her. It is Edea, yeah?"

"Yes. Let's hope you can meet her. She's truly extraordinary." Quistis smiled sadly. "Squall needs some time. Zell is waiting downstairs to take you to your exam. You will stay with him until we can get things sorted out tomorrow."

"I am happy to escort her to the Disciplinary Wing if need be, High Commander." Thatcher appeared from the second room, arms crossed trying to make himself appear larger than his frame permitted.

"That won't be necessary."

"Zell can keep her under control..." Squall mumbled, burying his forehead into his hand. "She's our ally, Operative."

Quistis took Nino's hand, guiding her toward the door. She stopped and looked to Squall. "Are you coming?"

"Give me a minute. I'm still trying to wrap this around my mind." He covered his face, still in his clothes from Dollet minus a jacket. "It's a lot to take in..."

Quistis stayed with Squall while she had her Operative escort Nino to Zell. Thatcher followed close, his boots nipping her heels when she didn't walk fast enough. The Operatives who walked past down the hall glared at her, she heard the name 'darkblood' called a few times. Nino kept her eyes to the floor, not wanting to give someone a reason to target her. She didn't think she would have been such an encumbrance.

The moment the elevator doors closed, Thatcher turned to her. "Is it true that female Emps are weaker than the males?"

"...Sometimes." Nino kept her eyes down, unsure why she felt so timid. Her entire mood changed the moment Garden was in their sights on the bridge. "It just depends on the infusion. Women are harder to infuse than men. Most die during the process or their power depletes faster."

"Yeah? What is yours? The High Commander said you healed people."

"It was a transference of wounds, technically. I was a Support Empyral, I didn't use my power to hurt anyone." Nino's hands grazed the scars.

"Didja hear about how they're figuring out how to take Emps down?" Thatcher chuckled darkly. "Yeah... AEM has some interestin' methods but they're all effective."

"Not all Empyrals are bad, Operative Vinwick." Nino turned away when Thatcher leaned in towards her. She could feel the elevator slow to a stop.

"It doesn't matter. The only good Empyral is a dead one..." Thatcher crossed his arms, giving her a wide berth when the doors opened. "Sooner or later you'll turn feral and it's gonna be one of us takin' you down, darkblood."

"Operative!"

Nino turned away from Thatcher and felt a sigh of relief when Zell had heard the blatant prejudice against her. She knew Zell didn't hold a high opinion on Empyrals but he never treated her any different. She was starting to understand why she had to stick with Zell, not for their benefit, but for hers.

Zell was clean shaven and dressed in casual, form fitting clothes. Nino suspected this was his usual clothes when he was home in Garden. When he reached into the elevator to pull Nino away she could smell his cologne that held a hint of sandalwood. He kept his blue eyes on the Operative, staring at him in disbelief. "Let's go, Nin... I'll be speaking with Quistis about this, Operative."

"Sorry sir, I just feel that–"

"I don't care what you 'feel,' that was uncalled for. Dismissed." Zell kept his brow crinkled as he locked his arm around Nino's, guiding her to the Infirmary.

She couldn't remember when he had started calling her 'Nin' but she enjoyed it. Enjoyed it more than Mireille or 'darkblood.'

The Infirmary wing was crowded worse than the refugees who had stood in line inside of the Garden's main lobby. Several nurses and doctors were doing triage and had beds laid out.

"I almost forgot what you looked like underneath that mess you called a beard..." Nino reached up, running a hand across his cheek. He flashed her a crooked smile and she felt relief knowing he wasn't going to stew over the incident in the elevator.

"Yeah... same to you, too. _You_ wanna talk about beards...?" Zell chuckled, gesturing to her face. "Y'know, I got an extra razor if ya need to shave..."

"Oh, shut up."

"It was _just_ a suggestion!" He winked, his face slowly blending into a more serious expression. "... I apologize for Operative Intolerance back there."

"It seems he's not the only one who has issues with me..." Nino scanned the group of Operatives who whispered as they passed. Zell pulled her closer, shaking his head.

"Remember that the Summit was seven months ago, it's still fresh in their minds. And here you are, walking out in the open. They'll come around after they read up on the debriefing, promise."

Zell's optimism didn't give her much reassurance. Nino glanced down at their feet to see them both walking in step. Much like the patter they both felt around each other, walking in step was a common trait they shared even when they tried not to. "If it puts people at ease about me, I'll stay in the Disciplinary Wing." Nino whispered. "I know what I did hurt a lot of people–"

"Don't even suggest it – it's gonna be fine." Zell grew quiet. "Besides, it'd be nice to have some company tonight."

Nino turned to look at him as they started entering the Infirmary. "Everything okay?"

"No...well, yeah." The blast of air seemed to reset his mood when the doors opened. "It's just coming back and all...y'know, hearing about Matron and then there's..." Zell broke the link in their arms, sticking his hands in his back pockets and his eyes fixed on the floor. "I ah... we don't need to talk about it right now. Let's get this handled..."

The doors whooshed open and the smell of anesthetics and cleaning chemicals filled the air when Nino and Quistis walked in. The rooms were brightly lit, light reflecting off the white walls seemed to make everything brighter. Tomé was walking down the hall with a few bags of blood when they walked in.

"We're at capacity, she'll have to –" Tomé stopped, smiling. She motioned for her, "I have your bed ready."

Nino walked down the hall by herself when Zell's replacement phone rang. She could hear someone yelling on the phone and she realized that it wasn't long for his Balamb accent to slip, drawing out his vowels. " _Ma_! I'm sorry! I know you were scared…" He looked up, rolling his eyes as he turned back into the smacking his head on the pillow. "I know, Ma. I promise to see you when I get to Balamb."

Nino kept walking, following Tomé into the room in the very back of the hall. The doors to the examination rooms were mostly closed, a few had been left open and she could see Irvine in one, leaned back, bare chested as a nurse examined him. Their eyes met and he winked, a warm smile playing on his wide lips. Nino looked to the room across the hall, seeing Selphie holding hands with a cute brunette, watching as they hugged. The rest of the rooms were filled with more refugees, some who had been sick for a while. Nino knew there was nothing wrong with her but they had insisted on a full exam.

"I've got you assigned in here, easier to monitor our growing collection of Empyrals in one room." Tomé paused, turned back to Nino with an awkward smile. "Sorry. It was meant as a joke... I tend to talk a lot when I'm around new people..." Tomé motioned for Nino to follow her inside.

Nino's eyes went directly over to the bed where Seifer had reclined halfway back with a bowed head. He kept his eyes on his arm, watching the nurse draw out the dark red blood. Darkblood. He was still Empyral. Nino felt her lips curl into a vague, absent-minded smile. She was gestured by a nurse to lay back as they did the standard exam, they listened to her heart, checked her blood pressure, blood work. Tomé was filling out the personal information – questions she had never been asked because she had never seen a real doctor before. Urvo had treated Agents in Syndicate. She didn't even have a Citizen Identification Number.

Even during her pregnancy they couldn't risk her being discovered. Seifer was the one who had started suggesting it was a girl when Nino had began to carry high. She watched Seifer, remembering the last words she had heard him speak:

" _You're my world. You're my heart, my everything. You're the reason I'm still here…"_

"So in my report it shows that you suffered a complex caridac stab wound?" Tomé checked her clipboard. "Two of them?"

Nino turned to Seifer, he watched through his peripheral, listening.

"Yes...they've healed but I'm still scarred." Nino pulled down the sweater and Tomé moved her hands across the scars, examining the healing pink flesh across her chest.

"Ooh..." Tomé made a face, "Any idea how deep the blades went?"

Nino paused, "It happened too fast for me–"

"To the hilt."

Tomé and Nino both turned their heads to Seifer.

Seifer's hands went up, measuring an amount of space between fingers. "Syndicate blades are eight or so inches." Seifer looked down to the scar on his own chest, Torrin's reminder.

"And you didn't die?!" Tomé's eyes were about to pop out of her head. She looked back to Nino, the great big medical mystery. "That's... I mean, we're talking about pericardial tamponade, open pneumothorax... you didn't experience any of this?"

"...Seifer somehow brought me back. I'm not sure how." Nino allowed Tomé to feel around the scars, her exam gloves were warm. "That's all I know."

Tomé furiously scribbled into her clipboard and quickly returned to the scars. "Do you have any pain? Any restriction with breathing? Tension in muscles? We'll need to run a few scans..." She seemed almost excited to examine Nino. "I know that with Empyrals they have a fantastic healing rate but that's something I want to take a closer look at. Remarkable..." Tomé smiled, not noticing Seifer's shift in attitude. That or she had been ignoring it.

"I'm not healing at my faster rate... what if I've lost my power?"

Tomé spoke at a normal tone, going down her clipboard with a pen. "Well, that would be impossible. Empyrals have it infused in their DNA. There's no way for it to just go away. It could be in a dormant stage, like a stasis mode until you have restored your Empyral energies. I'm not an Empyral expert but I know Seifer's showing improvement since arriving. It may just be a bit... sluggish. I will run a few tests and find out for sure but I'm bettin' these scars heal eventually."

Nino was silent when Tomé drew her blood, seeing the same dark muted red as Seifer's. Their blood was close to being black. Nino answered the rest of the questions on auto pilot. Watching Seifer carefully. He kept his eyes on the bed but she knew he was listening.

"So we'll check the blood and if it's matched we may ask if you would donate some for Seifer."

Nino started putting on her shirt. "Fine."

"No." Seifer lightly coughed, crossing his arms and leaning away from her.

"Well, sucks for you – we can keep pumping you with the human blood we have but it's likely going to be Empyral blood that will fix you up and get you back on your feet." Tomé chided, making notes in her clipboard.

"I don't want it, I'm not taking it. I can refuse treatment can't I?"

"Fun thing about you Empyrals, your healing components are remarkable. Galbadia's recently released a study on using Type E Blood – There's power in there."

He slowly turned his head to Tomé. "Type E Blood?"

"It's just... something that we doctors call it. Your blood type never changes, it's just faster to say 'Type E' than 'Empyral Infused Blood'..." Tomé seemed to have recognized the anger in Seifer's eyes.

Nino watched Seifer roll back his shoulders, insulted. "Let's make it clear – I'm not a lab rat. I'm not a catalyst, I'm probably not even Empyral anymore. You aren't gonna play with me like some kind of twisted experiment – especially for Galbadia..."

Tomé clicked her pen and flashed Seifer a smile that showed she wasn't going to put up with his attitude. "Maybe if we do a blood transfusion or two you won't have the body of a man who spent the last ten years being beaten into a pulp. I mean, like, physically speaking, aside from the muscle mass lost you're in no worse shape than Zell but we need to a complete that psych eval before I release you and orders upstairs are telling me to pump you full of the good stuff. It's very simple: Do the transfusions, and you can get out of here." Tomé winked to Nino and left the room. "Sit tight, Nino, I'll be back with your labs." The door closed with a quiet hiss. Seifer let out a long sigh, staring at the ceiling.

Nino slipped off the shoes and tucked her legs inside the blanket. It felt cold in the room. She looked over at Seifer who kept his eyes on the ceiling. She called his name, as she did every day for the last month. She knew Seifer well enough to know he wasn't going to respond.

"…I don't understand." Nino bolted upright, turning her legs to him. "Why won't you look at me?"

There was a break in the long silence when Seifer sighed, his expression so foreign to her.

"I asked you… to do one thing." Seifer curled his lip, struggling to find the words. "And then you let go." He leaned forward, glaring at the floor. "I'm remembering things, little by little and that one moment – that one single moment is the one that keeps playing in my head over and over." He pointed to her in a jab. "You let go."

"I thought I could stop Torrin."

"He was led you into a trap." Seifer leaned back, pulling the blanket over his arms. "And like the _idiot_ you are, you fell right into it. But of course you can't just let your own self flounder, no, no... you had to bring _me_ down with you. This is..." Seifer cocked his head to the side. "Hm. This is the _third_ time, actually _._ There was Dollet, there was the Summit... and then there was–"

"Don't you _dare_ say it – you do not get to blame me for that!" Nino fired back, her heart and mind racing. She was already stunned by this sudden change in personality, she didn't think she could handle hearing Seifer blame her for Elia. He had never spoken to her like that in the years that she had known him.

"I don't need to." Seifer snapped back, his tone was almost proud. "You're already thinking it."

"What the hell has gotten into you?! You're clearly not yourself right now." Not being in the right state of mind after his stasis was the only thing she could think of that would justify his sudden shift in emotion.

All Seifer could do was shake his head slowly. "I'm seeing things clear for the first time in my life." He sat up, turning further away from her. "That was twice I died to keep you safe. I will not do it a third time."

"Seifer Almasy!"

"It's very simple," Seifer tightened his fists, releasing them as he looked back at her. His eyes were vacant, cold. "I will not die for you again." He let out a huff, cleaning out from beneath his nails. "In what fantasy do you hold where you would believe I would risk my life for you at the drop of a hat?"

" _'You're my world. You're my heart, my everything...'_ " Nino repeated his words, her mind was racing and she couldn't think of anything else to say. They continued to repeat in her head. She stood, making her way around the bed to face him. "It was _you,_ Seifer, who said those words–"

Seifer let out a dry laugh, shaking his head. "I would never say something so pathetic."

"No? I know you well enough Seifer to know this isn't you..."

Seifer pulled out the IV and leads attached to his chest. He rolled out of bed on the opposite side to avoid her. Nino balled up her fists and stormed

"I _know_ what I heard! Even if you don't –"

He spun on her quicker than she knew what to do. Nino felt his arms grab her, slamming her hard into the wall. Seifer towered over her, nostrils flaring. Despite being so close he still wouldn't look her in the eye. Even in his weakened state he was still much stronger, still powerful. He drew in a shaking breath, his words were filled with hate. "You are nothing more than a complication. You were a mistake." He pushed away from her, his arms swinging dead weight as he paced around the cramped exam room. "Just looking at you repulses me. I look at you and I get this..." Seifer swallowed, his mouth crinkling as his eyes turned to finally meet her. "This... _vile_ taste in my mouth..."

" _You're my world. You're my heart, my everything..."_

"Honestly, I feel debased just for knowing you _still_ exist."

"Seifer–"

He slapped his palm onto the panel beside the door. It whooshed open and they were greeted with a crowd. Seifer blindly gestured toward Zell who stood at the front, shooting Seifer a disgusted glance. "Go be someone else's problem. I'm done with you being mine."

All Nino could do was shake her head, letting the tears fall openly. His gaze cut right into her, flaying away any defense she had put up. She felt exposed, vulnerable.

She felt completely alone.


	16. Safer Waters

Zell opened his eyes and blindly reached for his phone with a tired groan. He could have sworn he heard a message ring in and his new phone was loud enough to wake him out of a deep sleep. Yawning, he propped up on an elbow, feeling Nino's arm weigh his chest down. He had completely forgot that she was there, out like a light. Not wanting to wake her he gently moved her arm back to her side of the bed and rolled over to his stomach, unlocking his phone. Quistis. Zell cleared his throat and took a sip from his water, setting the bottle back down.

 _Seifer's been sedated for the transfusions. It was a tough call but needed to be done. He's going to get better whether he likes it or not. How is Nino?_

 _Sleeping. Finally. Did he give a reason for his outburst?_

 _No. He's not talking to anyone. Squall offered to go talk to him but after finding out that Esthar's barriers were up and we aren't maintaining direct connections, he's not in the right mind to do it._

 _I can probably try tomorrow but right now I'm too pissed. He went too far. ETA on Balamb?_

Zell looked over at Nino, grabbing the blanket and covering her arms. He kept a fan going on his room even in winter. They both struggled with sleeping in complete silence. Extra heavy blankets were a necessity as both of them had a tendency to hog blankets through the night like they did bed space. Often they'd wake up with their limbs tangled or by one of them smacking the other with an arm. It would have been funny if it hadn't been a depressing last few days since Seifer's verbal attack on Nino.

He sighed, going back to his phone to text Quistis again.

 _Also taking her with me to see Ma and to pick up the thing. Cool?_

 _Sorry – had a visitor. Should be there by 11am – that will be fine. Keep both eyes on her just in case._

 _She needs clothes. Can you take her shopping? That'll keep her distracted._

 _Will do. Who was this visitor?_

 _Tomé. Ryzia tried to sneak in to see Seifer. She's got a bit of a crush. By a bit I mean it's becoming a problem. Nino doesn't need to know that. Gonna talk with Ryzia tomorrow. I'll meet with you and Nino for breakfast in AM. Talk more tomorrow. Sorry to wake you. Night._

 _Yeah. Nin doesn't need to know that. Just adds stress. Night._

Zell sighed and pressed his face into the pillow, closing his eyes again. He couldn't get his brain to shut off long enough to drift asleep. He had considered staying awake when he realized that this would have been his night to stand watch if they had been back in Dollet. Part of him missed it, walking the perimeter, keeping everyone safe. It made him feel like he was a part of a team again.

Nino had been prescribed a sleep aid, so it was pointless to try to wake her up. The benefit of an Empyral was their higher body temperature. With this in mind Zell found himself scooting closer to her for added warmth. He tried thinking of other benefits aside from the healing but found none. Nino was likely the only Empyral he could say he liked and trusted enough to sleep in a room with. He started to drift back into sleep when his phone went off again.

"Ngh." Zell made a small noise in the back of his throat as he blindly reached for his phone.

 _We need to talk sometime. You've been avoiding me. :(_

 _I've been busy. We can talk after I get back from Balamb. Alone._

 _Promise?_

 _Yes. Promise._

Zell really had no problem sharing his bed, but he wasn't used to it. He considered going and sleeping on the couch but now he was too awake. The couch was in his second room and he thought about playing a video game to pass the time but he only played those when he didn't have anything better to do. He had enough violence in his life to want to kill zombies or save a princess from a castle. Zell considered lifting weights but he didn't want to have to try to be quiet about it. He thought about reading up on the news but that was going to just stress him out even more. He already had an earful from the other Operatives about Syndicate going silent and AEM taking up Zell sighed, tired of thinking.

With too much on his mind he was getting antsy. Not wanting to wake Nino he decided to slip out of bed and grab his shoes. He'd go for a jog. It was a thing he did often when he was stressed. Snagging his phone and keycard, he threw on a pair of socks and shoes and headed out the door.

Even though they were called 'Living Quarters,' Zell still referred to them as Dormitories, old habits were hard to break. He stepped outside and locked the door behind him, almost expecting to see Seifer hanging outside his door.

" _Couldn't sleep either could ya, Chicken? Wanna go for a run?"_

It was a regular thing for them to go running late at night before the Summit. Zell hoped that if he started feeling up to it they could start back up – that was before the verbal abuse. Now Zell didn't even have the words to explain what he felt for Seifer now. He took off slow, having not had a chance to have a proper run in a long while.

The warmth that crept into his muscles as he picked up speed made him feel normal again. It didn't take long for him to fall into pace, by the time he passed the Cafeteria he was in his groove. He thought five laps should be enough.

" _Only five? C'mon… I'll bet you 100 Gil you don't make it to eight…"_

Seifer's voice in his mind convinced him as he remembered when he saved him from the darkest period in his life. Zell wondered what he could to do to help Seifer. He considered going in and dragging his lazy good-for-nothing ass out of bed as he passed the Infirmary. Maybe he needed a swift kick in the ass.

Zell thought about the time that he and Seifer raced on T-Boards, dodging and weaving around Operatives and Cadets, scaring the crap out of Squall when Seifer snatched up Alisa and carried her for a few laps. The thought made him chuckle, watching Squall drop his paperwork, how Alisa held her hands out in the air like she was flying.

His second wind kicked in and he felt the rush. Zell loved the adrenaline most of all. He loved how simple it was to just run. He could zone out and nobody else would exist. The sensation of pushing himself past his limits made him smile. Zell loved pushing his body, feeling that rush, feeling himself being human.

Zell reached into his pocket as he passed the library, pulling out his earbuds and turning on music. Sometimes the silence drove him crazy, sometimes he just needed the music to keep him in pace.

As he passed the Dormitories a fifth time, he slipped off his shirt, tossing it to the hall. He'd grab it when he was done. The Garden maintained a comfortable temperature but he was working up a sweat. He seemed to run better without a shirt on, there was something about the air on his body when he ran that made him feel stronger, faster. Endorphin's kicked in and it was like he was flying on autopilot, the air rushed in and out of his lungs in a mild burn.

Selphie's text messages crept into his mind. He felt like something changed him after that first night back in Garden. It hadn't dawned on her to tell him that she was also dating Mia, the girl his friends pushed him to date that almost ruined Zell's career and life. He groaned, pushing himself to run faster than a sprint as he passed the Library. One more lap.

 _Seifer would be goading you into one more. You got this..._

Zell and Mia dated for a while and things got fairly serious between them. They decided to make it official shortly after defeating Ultimecia. Things were perfect between them until their eleven month anniversary. Zell forgot and it went downhill from there. He never understood the point of celebrating every single month. If Mia had it her way they would have celebrated each day. He started noticing obsessively doing little things, like her sneaking around to check his phone, his emails, going through his things like it was no big deal. Zell thought it was reasonable to think that anybody's personal space was private.

Then she began berating him over not calling or texting her back immediately. If he had made plans without clearing it with her first there was almost always a massive meltdown and Mia was the girl who did what it took to get her way. She threatened to kill herself if he left her, she would beat herself up verbally which made Zell feel guilty, the worst was when she would throw the occasional fist to the arm or slap to the face. Nothing Zell couldn't take in a hit but he brushed it off and forgave it because he thought he loved her. He wanted her to be the one – he didn't think they needed to hang out twenty-four seven, she didn't need to know everywhere he went or for him to report in that he was leaving Garden. Zell especially didn't need her treating him like an irresponsible child. After four years of her drama he realized that he stopped loving her a long time ago and was now just in it like a habit.

He thought about cheating. Just to spite her he wanted to find the first girl who would sleep with him, take a photo with him knee deep in and just leaving it on his phone for her to find. It wouldn't have been hard, Zell was secure in his confidence and charm as the 'guy next door' type to get girls. He knew he was good looking, just shorter than guys like Irvine and Seifer and even that didn't stop him from getting laid. But Zell wasn't the guy to do something so cruel. He was the good guy and that was his greatest pride, good and pure in health, mind and body. Eventually she had asked him if they should break up and after a long night of drinking during Squall's bachelor party he finally said yes. Finally freed of her terror.

When they boarded from Dollet, Zell watched as Selphie ran right up to her and kissed her the way she kissed him and he felt sick. Mia had to have put her up to the whole thing. That was the line he had to draw. Zell didn't want anything to do with Mia, even if it meant having to cut off his intimate relationship with Selphie. Of course he avoided Selphie after seeing that – but she wasn't there for the worst of Zell and Mia's relationship. He would gladly fill her in.

Zell grunted with a clenched jaw when he rounded the bend and came to an abrupt halt. His breathing hitched in his throat making his already screaming lungs just about burst out of his chest. He let out a heaving cough, catching his breath in small gulps. He did eleven laps. Eleven. Three more than Seifer, the Empyral. Zell, the human, did eleven. Zell the human was good and pure – in health, mind and body.

 _Braggin' rights are mine now, asshole..._

He gimped to the Infirmary, soaked in sweat. The doors whooshed open and the blast of cold revitalized him. Zell looked around, most of the lights were off for the night shift. Tomé was working on updating medical files, earbuds in her ears as she jammed out singing in an off-key tune. He snuck past, making his way to Seifer's room. The Operatives that had stood guard weren't there.

Zell used his keycard to unlock the door and found Seifer sleeping, heavily restrained, likely still sedated. Nino's bag of donated black Empyral blood hung in the IV stand and connected into his arm. His fingers wrapped around the chair and dragged it to purposefully make noise, startling Seifer to wake with a deep breath. The moment he was awake Zell lifted the chair and sat it down carefully.

Seifer was drugged, but he could see Zell as he scoot forward, holding his hands between his legs.

"I don't like Empyrals." Zell kept his eyes to his hands, not wanting Seifer's reaction to distract him. "You're given too much power, making you feel limitless. Makes you feel like you can do whatever you want like it makes you unstoppable. I'm not about to blame you for what happened, I know you well enough to know why Retribution left your body."

He listened to the long sigh that came from Seifer. Zell kept his eyes down, still not finished.

"I slept with Selphie in Dollet." Zell looked up. "I slept with her and it was like everything I ever imagined. But... she's dating Mia. The girl from the library? I think you slept with her too...I mention this because the way you were talking to Nin? That's how Mia treated me in the end of our relationship. I know you don't–" He noted Seifer's reaction, watching as he turned his head away, irritated. Zell rubbed his fingers on his tattoo. "Anyway, I just..." His fingers moved from his tattoo to the back of his neck, his eyes fixed onto Seifer again. "...I sleep with Nino."

Down went Seifer's brow as he whipped to Zell, his eyes shot the same angry look he had when he realized that Zell knew Nino was alive and had kept it from him. Seifer desperately wanted to speak but was too sedated to form the words.

"Yeah...see, I knew that'd get a rise out of you." Zell nodded, forming a crooked smirk. "It's completely platonic. There's nothing going on there... but I needed to know. I needed to know after hearing the things you said to her – see, you've become predictable. I bet that you think that if you push her away you'll protect her from you, right?"

Seifer's jaw clenched as his eyes softened, disarmed by Zell's accurate prediction.

"Yeah, well... we need to pull everyone together to get rid of this Retribution thing, yeah? That includes you. It includes Nino and everyone else here in Garden." Zell crossed his leg, his thumb rubbing his lip as he stared at the floor. "Truth is, I'm freaked about this Guardian thing. I'm pissed about Syndicate. They went way too fuckin' far. It's just…we need to get you better so you can go kick everyone's ass. That's what you'd do if you were better. You wouldn't be lyin' here like a...like a uh..." Zell looked back up, his brow furrowed. "A coward."

Seifer blinked, breathing deep.

"You're fearless. That's the thing I've always hated about you. I mean I know you get scared sometimes but you don't back away. Especially if you're scared. You, like, grit your teeth and face things directly. You don't withdraw. Like our SeeD Exam. I spent a lot of time in that fuckin' Communications Tower and I kept thinking about how you were actually pissed we had the order to withdraw. ' _Withdraw!? There are still enemies around!_ ' Remember?" Zell chuckled sadly. "I've kind of always wanted to be like you in that aspect. You're an asshole but you make it look cool…most of the time. You face things and it's like... easy. There's no thinking behind it, you just _go_ and _do,_ yeah? _"_

Zell watched Seifer's eyes begin searching the air.

"You need to come back. We need you. So…take Nino's blood, get better, get angry and let's kick some ass." Zell stood, pressing a hand to Seifer's shoulder before walking backwards out of the room, locking the door. He turned, seeing Tomé standing with her clipboard. She didn't say anything to him, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before turning to go back to her desk.

 _You're welcome, doc._

The tattooed blonde hastily walked back to his Dorm, picking up his shirt in the walkway and taking a quick shower. By the time he made it into his bedroom Nino had taken up the entire bed. He sat his shoes down and threw on a t-shirt and a clean pair of cotton shorts. He considered sleeping on his couch but the thought of being alone made him sad after seeing Seifer. Zell slipped the covers down and scooted Nino closer to the wall. She groaned in her sleep, positioning her head in his arm while she held her pillow to her stomach. Zell finished crawling into bed and covered them up with his blankets. He brushed her hair out of his face and felt her hand reach up, grabbing his arm and holding it against her chest. He felt the patter in her chest as it matched his, putting a smile on Zell's face as he closed his weary eyes.

–

Balamb had seemed to have been untouched by anything that happened overseas. There was little panic or concern. It felt more like a typical Tuesday afternoon. Zell walked with Nino as they took in the warm air, both wearing sleeveless tops and shorts, almost seeming to match. Nino's were significantly shorter than the shin-length cut offs on Zell's legs. She took his arm, just as she did when they were kids. They walked with the Garden group and the refugees, eventually breaking away and making their way to Zell's house.

Most of the Operatives were visiting family, others were gathering supplies and visiting the weapon shops. The rest were refugees, stopping in at the Balamb Offices to file for Temporary Displacement Residency, Garden and the UC footed the bill for those from Sanctuary.

Zell's smile widened when he saw his Ma. His walk broke into a painful jog, ignoring the burning muscles in his thighs from the late night run. Zell wrapped his arms around her figure, breathing in the scent of Balamb and tea leaves. Zell almost cried. He hadn't seen her in what felt like ages.

"Ma…" He sighed, feeling safe and warm in her arms, his accent slipped through as he remembered the feeling of being in her embrace. "I've missed ya so much!"

She pulled away, holding his head in her hands. "My handsome man!" She squeezed her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "You're just in time. Lunch is almost ready, yeah?"

"Lookin' forward to it!" Zell put a hand to his stomach, feeling it growling. "Ah, Ma, this is Nino, yeah? She's gonna join us for lunch."

Ma Dincht wiped her hands on her apron and approached Nino as she held her hand out, smiling. She promised Zell to be on her best behavior, even promising to not mention her previous job as an assassin and torturer. Zell held his breath, watching with caution. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Zell's told me so much!"

"Sweetheart," She cocked her eyebrow up, her Balamb accent was thick. "How long have you known my son? Obviously not long enough to know that I don't give handshakes." Ma reached in and hugged Nino tight. "Gimme a hug, dear."

Zell rolled his eyes, opening the door to his house with a wide grin.

Ma grabbed Nino by the hand and pulled her inside, leaving Zell to close the door. "Come on in, Miss Nino, I look forward to hearing all about the shenanigans my son has been up to. He tells me it's confidential but he should know better than to bring his girlfriend to meet his Ma."

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend." Nino laughed, looking to Zell for backup.

"She's definitely not my girlfriend, Ma!" Zell put a hand up, the other in his pocket. "She's a friend's girlfriend...kind of, yeah?"

"Yes, it's complicated. Zell and I are really good friends. That's all." Nino smiled, holding her hands behind her back.

Ma rolled her eyes, "Honey, when I hugged ya I could smell my son all over ya. Your hair has his scent. It's something ya can't hide from Ma..."

"Oh! We slept in the same bed last night…" Zell promptly closed his mouth, his eyes to the floor.

Ma shot a look to Zell and let out a long sigh. "Oh Zell…I did _not_ raise ya to be some _boy toy_ or _player_ or whatever it is they call boys who sleep around. You're turning twenty-seven in three months – isn't it time for you to settle down and find a nice girl?"

"MA!" Zell groaned. "It's not like that, I swear!" This visit was not going the way he had imagined.

"Zell, calm down…" Nino grabbed Zell's hand, putting her hand on his chest, looking to his Ma. "We didn't want to say anything because we've had to keep it pretty hush-hush but…" Nino gave Zell a shy smile. "It was back in April when I met Zell. He was on a mission in Galbadia –"

"Nino, that's not –"

"He rescued me. Saved my life, he did. I was completely swept off my feet." She booped his nose, giggling. "Since then we've been inseparable."

Zell finally released his breath, his eyes wide open with a stiff smile. "Yep. I ah, really like her, Ma. We're just waiting for the right time… to go public. You know, with the war and all… it's not really the right time…"

Ma eyed them suspiciously. "I knew it…" She waved a finger at Zell, stepping into her kitchen. "That explains why I haven't heard from ya! Here you were makin' me think you got yourself in real troubles!"

"Yep. That ah, explains it, yeah..." Zell nodded absently, tongue in cheek as he stiffly turned his head to Nino, smiling wildly.

"Yep." Nino stifled a laugh, squeezing his hand.

"Well you two go sit in the living room, I'll get lunch ready."

Zell didn't take a chance for Nino to cause any further damage. He guided her inside, sitting her down on the pillows on the floor. He scooted right beside her and kicked his knees up. "So, uh… what?"

Nino leaned in, serious. "Okay, we could have had this go a few different ways. 'Well, you see Ms. Dincht, I smell like your son because I sleep in his bed because we just spent a month living inside the ruins of what was once known as Dollet and my sort of boyfriend who should be holding me and comforting me just got out of a coma and is currently having a psychotic break. I'm also not allowed to be alone because I'm a rogue Syndicate Assassin who at one point was forced to torture...'"

"Okay, but –"

" _And._.. I could have gone on about the events that happened after OR you could go with this route where I play the perfect, perky, happy girlfriend. Give it some time and tell her we broke up or something. It's gonna be fine! Besides, this is fun." She looked over to the table beside her, her eyes brightening when she found the photo album.

"Fun... for you! What's gonna happen when I actually introduce her to Selphie?!"

"Are you gonna introduce her with Mia, too?" Nino eyed him sideways, keeping her voice low. "If I remember correctly, polyamory is still looked down upon in cultures like Balamb, and your Ma wants you in a monogamous relationship with a ' _nice'_ girl, remember?"

Zell hated that she made sense. He smacked his head against the wall, sighing. "Why can't things just be simple? Selphie wants us to meet with Mia soon, just to talk about where to go with this. I don't want to talk, I want Selphie."

"Well, Selphie seems pretty serious about Mia. She also seems serious about you from what I witnessed in Dollet. Unfortunately, for polyamory to work you have to be open with everyone, you can't just have Selphie to yourself."

He groaned, rubbing both sides of his face. "Maybe Mia's different, yeah? Maybe she's changed since we got together... Maybe with Selphie involved she won't be so… crazy."

"Maybe. At least today we can make you _appear_ responsible and stable to your mom." Nino patted his cheek, flipping through the photo album and smiling at the cheesy photos of Zell. She tapped her nail against the photo of 13-year-old Zell with a trophy. "Mom's care about stuff like this. They want their sons to succeed in everything, it makes them feel accomplished." She turned the pages with stifled laughs.

Zell snatched the album from her hands, pouting. "I don't think I'm all that successful. I used to but...not since I failed my mission in Galbadia." When Nino looked lost he elaborated. "The captured and tortured one?"

"Don't let yourself get hung up on that. You're extremely successful, Zell. Stop acting like you don't know who you are." Nino said, leaning her head on his arm. Zell felt his chest patter at him again when she was close. He briskly rubbed his chest as he looked at her. "You can either go be a badass who knows what he wants or you can have relationship problems and pout about it on the floor. Take charge and give me back that photo album." She snatched the book back, resting the other half on his knee as they both went through it. "Aw, look at that..."

"That was a few weeks before I got the tattoo. It was a birthday gift... Ma was so _pissed._ "

"She said your birthday is in March?"

"Yeah." Zell smirked, turning the page.

"Mine too." Nino shot him a smile. "There's another thing we have in common."

Zell watched as she flipped a page and stopped at the photo of him and his dad. It was the day he made the money jar. Oven baked clay, stars and birds, jade green. They were both covered in green paint. It was something they made together before he...

Nino smiled as Zell frowned, the sick feeling in his stomach grew. Sharp pins and needles shot through his body as Nino smile grew wider. "Aw! Is this your Dad? You look so happy! Did you make that jar?"

"That's enough talking about Zell's past for today..." Zell took the photo album and closed it, setting it on a tall shelf away from Nino. He folded his arms and sighed, wishing his Ma would hurry. They had places to be and memories were coming up that he wanted to leave buried. Nino stared at him apologetically. He took in a slow breath and turned to Nino, keeping his voice low. "My father? There's a reason you look around the house and don't find photos of him. I'll tell you about it someday just..." He flashed a crooked smiled, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. "I want this to be a fun visit."

Nino smiled, taking his hand. "It's already a fun visit, Zell."

Ma Dincht came in with lunch – fresh baked Balamb Salmon with green beans, shallots, eggs piled on top of salad greens from his Ma's garden. He could already smell that she used the home made sweet dressing he loved so much.

Nino smiled, being extremely grateful for the meal and talked Zell up a storm. Ma beamed with happiness hearing about all the achievements Zell had under his belt. She gave Zell time with his mother as Ma filled him in with the local gossip, hardly asking about work much to Zell's relief. He wasn't ready to reveal to her that he had almost died. Again. In Dollet. Again. He had made the mistake of sharing in an interview after the end of Ultimecia about the Robot Spider chasing after everyone. His Ma cried up a storm after that. Zell told her the boring parts of his life, it seemed exciting enough for her. His phone interrupted him with an incoming message.

 _Went in to Seifer's room and he allowed me to do the transfusion. Wants to begin recovery therapy. Already seeing improvements in his levels! You did it Zell!_

The message from Tomé couldn't have come at a better time. He had an appointment at the Weapons shop he needed to make before returning to Garden and he could sense Nino was getting uncomfortable when his Ma started bashing Empyrals.

"Ma, they aren't all that bad." Zell sat his phone down, smiling to Nino. He stood to collect plates.

"Did you hear that the Galbadian military is doing experiments on giving it to their soldiers?"

"Rumors, Ma..." Zell shook his head, "They can't do anything without the Council's approval, you know that..."

 _Even though that's never stopped them from creating Empyrals in the first place..._

"When did you become so complacent with things?" Ma chuckled, handing Zell her plate. "AEM is working on weapons that poison them... Karl was tellin' me about it the other day. Did you know he's a member of AEM? He calls Empyrals blackbloods or something like that. Said they are turnin' feral over in Galbadia. Dangerous to travel without military escorts..."

Zell sat the dishes in the sink, taking in a heavy sigh. His hands gripped the edge of the stone counter, resetting his mood. He turned, smiling. It was time to leave before he risked getting angry.

As they said their goodbyes, Nino waited patiently by the door. Zell hugged his Ma again. "I love ya too, Ma." He pressed her hand in his cheek, feeling her love was like a barrier of protection. "I'll call ya tonight, I promise, yeah?"

"Wait!" Ma went back into the living room, bringing back a camera.

"Oh, Ma – no! C'mon!" Zell groaned.

"If you're not going to come visit me all but once every three or four months, I'm gonna get a picture to remember ya by!" She held the camera up. "Get in there too, Nino!"

Nino adjusted her hair and stood beside Zell, smiling sweetly. Ma dropped the camera to her side and motioned for a better pose. Zell looked to Nino almost apologetically, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Their faces pressed together as Nino wrapped her arms around his neck. The flash went off four times before they were allowed to move. Ma handed them two polaroids. "There we go, one for each of you and now I've got one and I can send one to your Gran and we can put at rest that you aren't into boys..."

"Oh Gran…" Zell grit his teeth, muttering to Nino under his breath. "I think I almost miss being water tortured…" He curled his fingers in between hers, his body itching to run. "Come along, Nin, we need to go… Bye MA!" Zell held her hand as until they were out of view from his mother's house. He turned to her, trying to scowl but instead laughed.

"And to think it could have gone so much worse…"

"Yeah..." Zell smirked. "It's just so sad we're going to break up soon."

"What? Am I not enough woman for you, Zell?"

"Stop..." Zell blushed, still smiling as they made their way to the Weapons shop.

Nino leaned up against the weapons shop wall, just like she did when they were teenagers. "Aw! You took us to where we first met! Is this where you plan to break up with me?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're over, now quit it." Zell leaned up beside her, hands slipping in his pockets. "Seriously, what do I do?" Zell watched the horizon. "Two girls is too much right?"

"Too much for everyone else or too much for you?" Nino shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I think, it matters what the three of you feel. Everyone has to be on the same page. Be open and honest."

"Why are you so well versed on this?" Zell's eyes widened. "Did you –"

"Mine and Seifer's relations have nothing to do with this..." Nino turned to ask him with serious eyes, "This is about you – are you okay with another girl touching your girl?"

Zell chewed on his thumb, shaking his leg. "I don't know. I'll have to try it and see – that's what I'm scared of. I'm scared I'll enjoy it, I'm also scared I'll not be able to handle it."

"Well, only one way to find out." Nino kicked at a rock and looked up. "I think you may enjoy it."

"I guess we'll see..." Zell felt the vibration in his pocket and grabbed his phone. "That reminds me, Seifer's doing better. He took your blood, levels are rising."

Nino's smile faded, looking down. "Good."

"It is. We've got to keep looking at the positives. Don't get lost in the bullshit."

"I'm trying." Nino folded her arms. "I'm gonna stay out here. You do your thing."

Zell expressed a sympathetic smile, stepping inside the small shop. It looked as though Garden cleared them out. Weapon racks were nearly bare. He hoped they had finished the weapon he called in for.

"Ah! Zell!"

"Hey Mr. Bensley." Zell saluted. "I'm here for the thing."

"Just finished it this morning. I'm real pleased with the craftmanship, had my apprentice oil it down before it was put in the case. New design from Esthar." The shopkeeper smiled, stepping into the back and bringing out a long matte black case. He sat it on his counter, wiping down the cover.

Zell opened the case, resting his hands across the glass counter. He nodded in approval. "Wow. This is…"

"Probably the most expensive gunblade in existence." Mr. Bensley was speaking humbly. "This is the rundown… we've got the matte black finish with a razor sharp edge, narrow ergonomic grip for lighter hands, which makes the dual trigger functionality possible for wielding both single and double handed. I've thrown in the maintenance kit for free, call in when you need a new one, this particular blade needs a certain oil that I can't legally share with you. So we've got the primary "clean hit" exhaust port up here at the top of the blade and a secondary "after burn" exhaust port which maximizes clean hit damage. If you pull the trigger while the bullet is "set," a strong shock wave of power will travel down to the edge of the blade, raising the attack power. Comes with a standard leather holster although I would suggest getting something a bit fancier. A standard issue holster won't do it justice."

"Sounds good." Zell pulled out his wallet, handing him his money card without hesitation.

"You've got it covered, right? You did get my final price–"

"Yes! It's handled, I've got a friend waiting on me so I gotta hurry." Zell chuckled, shutting the case, locking it tight. He lifted the case, feeling it's weight. Zell pocketed his card, shaking Mr. Bensley's hand before stepping outside.

Nino was right where she said she was and looked down at the case. "Is that a –"

Zell nodded, "Yes, that is a Gunblade. If he's going to take on some crazy Guardian Force on a rampage, we need him to have the best. Besides, it's a belated Birthday present."

Nino wrapped her arms around Zell. "You are amazing!"

Zell blushed, letting out a cough as he nudged her along. "C'mon. Quistis wants me to still take you shopping."


	17. Don't Lie to Me

Quistis drank her tea as she sat on the balcony overlooking the sea. They were passing through the Rhem Archipelago, having to make the long detour thanks to Syndicate's sabotage of the navigations. Thatcher had struggled with getting them working, spooked by 'ghosts' down in the sub-levels. She was nervous they wouldn't make it in time to see Matron before she passed. With luck, they would all get to say goodbye before she passed. The person she was most concerned not getting to see her was Seifer, if he'd even leave his quarters to see her at this point.

A week had gone by since departing from Balamb. With the refugees safely protected, they were able to resume their trip to Good Hope. During this time she had assigned Tomé to keep in communication with AEM's Research Division, gathering the necessary data to better understand Empyrals. Zone was very open to helping, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of helping Seifer Almasy. There was an underlying tone of discord when he was mentioned.

The moment Seifer was released from the Infirmary he withdrew. He held a narrow list of people that he wouldn't be so short and hateful with. Quistis assigned Squall to oversee his care along with Tomé. Ryzia was the only person of interest that Seifer would give the time for. Any mention of Nino threw him into a vicious rant about their incompetence in allowing her to roam free. Quistis had stopped trying to visit with him after he called her a hypocrite, his attitude was too much to handle at this point.

They knew that Retribution was destroying towns and leaving nothing in it's wake. Seifer dreamed of them each night. He requested to be given a sedative to take at night so he could sleep through the night. Reports came in about it heading it's way to Timber, live feeds slowly being severed one-by-one and it all started with Eliza Peylt and her treason against the Unified Council. All of Thatcher's findings pointed back to her office, or at least what was her offices in the now destroyed Embassy. It was likely they would not be able to hear about why until they made it to Esthar after Good Hope.

The door to the balcony swung open and startled her. She stood, annoyed as she had to get up and close it a third time. Each time she came out to the balcony it seemed she forgot how to latch a door. She turned around, walking back when she heard it open again.

"High Commander?"

Quistis jolted her head up, "Archelaus!" She smiled, gesturing for him to sit with her. He wore a black tank top bearing the G-Garden Insignia and a pair of black sweats. "You've been AWOL, left me stuck with Thatcher for an extended period of time – where have you been?"

Archelaus pursed his lips. "I've been doing as you commanded, with Operatives Kinneas, Tilmitt and Dincht training our Operatives for potential conflict and battle." He seemed tense, holding his hands together. "Mireille is currently having lunch with Lieutenant Commander Leonhart. Again."

"Any idea what for?" Quistis raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs.

"They seem to be discussing Syndicate's structures. Nothing much else. I hope you can understand my concerns."

Quistis nodded, sipping her tea. "It's been pretty chaotic these last few weeks, hasn't it?"

"Fair enough, ma'am. But it's nothing we can't handle."

"Something on your mind?"

"May I speak candidly?" He cleared his throat, repositioning in his seat to face her better. "How is Commander Leonhart still an officer for the SeeD Collective? I understand that he's a close friend of yours but… is that why?"

Quistis parted her red lips, trying to think of an answer. "I understand you believe that he is at fault for the loss of your men?"

Archelaus stood, "I should not have said anything, permission to be dismissed, ma'am."

Quistis shook her head, "No, let's clear the air. Sit. I _command_ it." She stood and shut the doors to the balcony, turning and leaning against the concrete wall separating her from the ocean. "Commander Leonhart was heavily influenced by the Syndicate by an agent planted here to disrupt our order. This particular agent managed to infiltrate and used his position to get close enough to our Commander." She watched as Archelaus itched at his eyebrow, nodding. "He's a good man, Archelaus." She reassured. "He was also under an unbelievable amount of stress –"

"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE–" Archelaus slammed his hand on the table, standing back up. He opened his hand shakily, looking down and seeing his hand shattered the teacup that was sitting near his hand. Quistis immediately reached for the towel and snatched up his hand. Archelaus recoiled.

"Let me see it!" Quistis jerked his hand back, examining the cut. "I swear the biggest men can be such big babies…" She pulled out the glass shard, immediately holding the towel to it to stop the bleeding.

"It's not that…" Archelaus jerked his hand back. "It's nothing. Permission to leave?"

"The cuts not that bad, you can wait until we're done." She blocked him from leaving. "You're going to stay here until I say otherwise. If you start bleeding out we'll call Tomé up."

Archelaus stared at her, releasing a quick chuckle. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Except that's a deep cut, you were dripping blood on my balcony." Quistis smirked, quickly ripping the towel off his hand. "Empyrals heal much faster than us boring humans though, don't they?"

Archelaus stared down at his palm, the wound nearly healed. He closed it, holding it behind his back. "...Yes ma'am." He kept his eyes low.

Quistis noted his hesitation. "That mission in Monterosa. Syndicate took you didn't they?"

Archelaus lowered his head. "I was selected for the Empyral Program. I didn't realize it until I was hit with a tranquilizer, woke up in a cell."

"Tell me about it." Quistis watched as he showed his injection site, the small indentation in his arm. "What was it like?"

Archelaus sighed, "The most horrible pain you could imagine. They infused me with a Fire Based Guardian Force mixed with a Healer. They tested me out and once I was in control, they gave me a choice. I could either return to Garden, keep it a secret, or I could join Syndicate."

"You're a soldier." Quistis narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you report it?"

Archelaus pulled out his wallet, handing her a photograph. "These are my grandparents. They live in the Cape, like Cid and Edea. They're the only family I have left. They told me that they would be harmed if I uttered a word of it. I was sent to training on how to control it." He cleared his throat, his thumb brushing across his grandparents image. "They turn Empyrals into sleeper agents. I think that's how Galbadia Garden fell."

Quistis stepped forward, putting a sympathetic hand to Archelaus. He tented his eyebrows, putting the image back in his wallet with care. "If you want me to dismiss myself, I will be happy to turn myself into the Disciplinary Wing –"

"Not necessary." Quistis smiled. "You're a good man, Archelaus Wilhelm. What happened to you is not your control. You have already proven your loyalty to SeeD and to me for saving my life."

Archelaus nodded absently. "Will I be exposed? Thatcher would lose his mind if he knew. He's adamant on his Anti-Empyral beliefs and... Irvine – I don't think he'd be too proud that his best friend was a monster."

"Let's keep it between us – and you're _not_ a monster. I am commanding you never say that about yourself again." Quistis knelt down, picking up the pieces of the broken glass, feeling Archelaus kneel beside her, scooping up a few shattered pieces. He bundled them in the towel, setting it carefully on the table.

"How did you know?" Archelaus' tone relaxed but he spoke with curiosity. "Thatcher is around me all the time and he's never noticed."

Quistis put her hand on his chest, feeling the heat. "Your temperature. Seifer was the same. The skin burns sometimes, doesn't it? That's why you wear light fabrics."

Archelaus gave a nod, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I learned that the hard way. It's the emotions that set it off. When I'm afraid, when I'm angry or sad..."

"So does your GF speak with you?" Quistis tried to remember Seifer's symptoms. "Can you manifest and make yourself float, build fire based arrows? Manipulate people or have increased senses?"

Archelaus raised his eyebrows. "Nothing aside from my natural charm. If I have abilities to dominate the mind and wills of human beings I wouldn't want to know about it..." Archelaus inspected his hand, a quick healer. "It's true that we do have increased senses. I can sometimes detect Empyrals – it's hard to explain how. It's different for other Empyrals – I tend to taste this... it's like a bittersweet taste in my throat. Reminds me of butterscotch."

"You've spent time with other Empyrals?"

"Just a few. We spent a lot of time when we returned to Garden."

"What else?"

Archelaus smiled, seeming to feel relief that he could openly discuss it. "Sometimes senses are like a taste or a feeling like when you get goosebumps? For my powers, I can sort of 'junction' it with my gunblade, and I can blast someone pretty good with a bolt of fire and well, the healing. My stamina and strength are also higher than your average soldier. But no scary voices in the head, or fire bullets. All that aside I'm a fairly normal Operative."

Quistis nodded, a sense of relief washed over her. "Do all Empyrals heal?"

"From what I gather, yes. The originals didn't but they've since been infused again. I have a theory that Mireille is an original Empyral with just the one infusion. They took the energies of a healing guardian force and fused them together with another. Then they took a group of us, we were a group of fifteen, we each got the same infusion. I think about three of us survived the entire process." Archelaus leaned across the concrete wall, hands clasped together as he watched the sky. "There were Frost/Support, Fire/Healing, stuff like that."

"But what about the ones that turn feral?"

Quistis noticed Archelaus frowning, "It can happen. Empyrals – males especially have to fight to keep control. The more that is infused the harder it is to control. A single infusion is tolerable for the body – the ones who have multiple infusions or a mixed infusion – like Fire/Support Empyrals..." He pointed to himself with his hands. "It does require a strict discipline. Impulses and the temptation to act makes it a struggle but I'm very much in control of myself. You have to eat right, live right, exercise and use caution." His smile reassured her.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Archelaus turned to her, his brow wrinkled. "Why? Honestly, it hurt like hell but when it was all said and done – I came to accept it, learned to love it. Being Empyral has several uses. It's a shame we don't have this kind of power for our own forces. It would take sacrifice, obviously but that's expected in war."

Quistis was taken aback. Archelaus seemed more pro-human than Pro-Empyral. "You are actually... in _favor_ of it?"

"Oh yes– not openly, of course–" Archelaus reassured. "Imagine Infusing our soldiers with energies of Eden or Bahamut or even Siren onto a human..."

"But it's wrong..." Quistis blinked. "Empyrals aren't natural creatures. I've met a few that have been impulsive, violent, angry – and that power! It's different than para-magic and junctioning. It becomes a part of you. I watched it completely consume someone close to me and it changed him entirely. It's just wrong. You're not human anymore, you're synthesized in a lab and the..." Her head was feeling full. "I don't see how we could morally do it. The risk is too high."

"Well, it would be for the war. For the cause." He paused, looking at Quistis. "And why not? Syndicate is using it to eliminate the Unified Council. I know there is a huge divide between Anti-Empyral and Pro-Empyral but imagine the possibilities if we could turn SeeD Operatives into war-trained soldier Empyrals. The war would be over in a matter of weeks...I've heard rumors that Galbadia was already initiating some kind of plan for that anyway...it wouldn't be hard to do it here–"

The High Commander stepped away, her head suddenly hurting. Her brain was working overtime trying to process everything her Operative just told her. Her hands went to her temples as she closed her eyes.

"Quistis." Archelaus turned her around, lifting her chin with his hand. "As an Empyral, I promise that I would never hurt you. As a soldier, an Operative – _your_ Operative, I will fight to protect you over anything else."

Her blue eyes fluttered, staring into his hazel eyes. "And the Collective... right?" Quistis' breath quickened when she felt his hand brush the hair in her face behind her ear. "Archelaus…" She whispered as stared deeply into her eyes.

"Quistis…" He returned with a sweet smile. Her heart raced as his hands gently moved to her waist, feeling as though he would stop if she moved. Quistis felt her eyes feeling heavy as he stroked her cheek. The heat coming off his skin made her flush. His fingers moved to beneath her chin, pulling her close. She leaned in, tilting her head and closed her eyes. The moment his warm lips touched hers, all of Quistis' thoughts and worries dissipated, his hand moved to the small of her back, the other caressing her cheek.

Her hands moved up his chest, stopping at the nape of his neck as he dipped her back, his tongue moving slowly into her mouth. She gasped and he pulled away, his eyes asking if he should stop. Quistis pulled him back, parting his lips and massaging her tongue with his.

"High Command–"

"Ryzia!" Quistis broke away, turning to her secretary. She hadn't even heard the door open. She covered her mouth, her body shaking from the scare.

Ryzia tried her best to hide her disgust, shoving the paper she brought out to Quistis. "A call came in for you while you were out here breaking protocols with _yet_ _another_ officer of the SeeD Collective." She spun on her heel.

Quistis jumped forward "Operative Renly! How dare you speak to me that way!"

Ryzia spun back around, "Really, Commander? You sit me down and give me this long speech about office romances and fraternization because I was in a loving, caring, sweet relationship with Seifer Almasy but you can walk around here opening your legs to every guy you see?! Did you forget that we're at WAR?!" She turned back away, slamming the door.

Quistis shuddered, clenching the note against her chest. She turned to Archelaus as he wiped away her red lipstick, standing at attention.

"Arch–"

"I need to return to my duties, excuse me, Commander." Archelaus stormed away as quickly as possible, leaving Quistis alone on the balcony wondering what happened. She slumped into the chair, still trying to catch her breath as she looked down at the note. Her heart fell heavy as she read the words. Her hands went to her face, tears streaming down her face as she wept.

The door flew open again but this time it was Squall who stepped outside, going to her side. "Quistis…you've heard?"

She fell into his arms, screaming into his shoulder. He held her tight, rubbing her back trying to soothe her. "They're... they're all dead..." Quistis broke away, looking to Squall. "How is this happening?!" She cried again. Squall held her hand steady as she read the note again.

 _TRABIA GARDEN ATTACKED BY SYNDICATE EMPYRALS FORCES. NO SURVIVORS RECOVERED, DEATH TOLL: 336._

"We need to address our Operatives." Squall tried to explain calmly, his voice shaken. "We have to keep their minds focused." His blue eyes watched her, brushing away the mascara streaks as they fell. "Quistis…if we don't there will be chaos."

"You have to do it." Quistis covered her face. "I can't. I just can't right now."

Squall sighed, nodding. "I'll handle it. Let me walk you to your room. You're in no condition to be working right now." She felt his arms wrap beneath her legs, lifting her.

"Why isn't Seifer… I mean… why is this happening?!" She sobbed in his neck, hiding her face from everyone who stood in her office. Squall hurried, walking her through her office as whispers erupted. She knew what they were saying under their breath. Failure, Incompetent, Whore.

She heard Squall direct Nino to open the door, her head was hurting so bad that the changes in light were making her nauseous. "Okay, you're gonna go lie down for a minute…Nino? The door?" The door closed and she heard Squall's feet carrying her across her quarters. Nino rushed ahead, drawing the blinds.

"Thank you…" Quistis gasped, her body felt so weak.

"Hush, don't talk. Just stay there…" She felt Squall sit her on the bed, slipping off her jacket. He gently rested her on her side and his hands moved down to slip off her heels. "Nino? Thank you."

Quistis jumped when she felt the warm washcloth over her eyes. A long sigh fell over her as she relaxed. She listened to the sound of Squall's even breathing. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Remember when I had to deal with Xu's public execution? How I had that massive migraine that hit me like…" He chuckled, "Like a gunblade to the face? Well, you came in right after I got off the conference call with the Council and you massaged my neck for an hour straight, remember?"

"You said that you'd owe me when I was in charge."

"Yeah." Quistis could hear him smile.

"You knew I would take over the position then didn't you?"

She heard him swallow. "Something like that... anyway, Nino's going to sit with you while I go make the address."

"Go on." She whispered, feeling his warm hand leaving the washcloth. Nino's touch replaced it, the other hand stroking her arm. Quistis smiled sadly.

"I kissed my Operative. Ryzia caught me. Called me a whore. My Operative ran away."

Nino sighed, "Two weeks ago I pretended to be Zell's girlfriend so his mom wouldn't embarrass him."

Quistis snickered weakly. "Did you go up to his room?"

"No, but Ma Dincht took our picture so she could send it to his grandma as proof Zell has an interest in girls."

Quistis laughed, quickly wincing in pain. "The two of you..."

"Zell's like a brother to me, it's not what everyone thinks." Nino whispered, moving her hand to Quistis' neck. "Is that part of the pain?"

"Yes. Your hand feels good." Quistis sighed, suddenly feeling like a blanket of euphoria was draped over her body. Her neck felt cold pulses shooting into her body and she gasped but not in pain.

"Quistis?" Nino's voice faded away as she slipped into a deep sleep.

She reached up, hearing her name again, this time deeper, clearer. She pulled off the cold washrag, focusing her eyes.

"Quistis?" Archelaus was knelt by her bed, a look of concern on his eyes.

She sat up, her eyes darting around the room. "Nino? Where's Nino?"

"You passed out. Mireille said she needed to go downstairs and asked me if I would stay with you." Archelaus handed her a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you Operative. You're dismissed." She sipped the water, avoiding eye contact. Quistis stood, her balance still weak.

"Quistis, I want to apologize."

"No, I should apologize, apparently I have an issue with keeping my legs together." She laughed at herself, pulling her hair out of the bun it was in and brushing her hair. "I need to just focus on my work. It seems to be the thing I'm good at."

"Stop."

"Can't, I have work to do." She pulled her hair back, almost to her door. Quistis felt a breeze burst past her and she found Archelaus in front of her door, hands on the wall, breathing heavy. She looked back to her bedroom and back to Archelaus. "You… wait…you were just –"

"I forgot that Haste Support magic was included in the infusion. It's something I don't do often." He panted, "Gets me a bit knackered." He stepped forward, reaching for her hands. "Quistis –"

"Commander." She dropped her head down. "Commander Trepe. I can't be the girl who is known for sleeping with every guy she gets close with."

Archelaus swallowed, his breath finally normal. "I can't be the guy that I was before. That guy was reckless. I'm not trying to be Irvine, I don't have some kind of "SeeD Operative Bucket List."

"There's a SeeD Operative Bucket List?" Quistis spit it out in disbelief.

"He and Seifer started one apparently. Irvine had one at G-Garden… I uh… it's inappropriate to talk about." He stepped in front of her, his eyes narrowing. "My-my point is, Quistis – Ms. Trepe – _Commander_ Trepe… I've felt this… need to protect you… um, for a while. Not like you need it, as you've…ya know, reminded me several times. But I want to…" He cocked his head from side to side. "Ya know, know you. In a…" His eyes darted around the room. "Personal way…?"

"You want to be friends?" She wasn't trying to play dumb, she was still confused why he stormed off.

"Friends? No… I want to um…" He chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I think any ounce of my masculinity was left in the bedroom–" Archelaus knelt looking up at her through his dark lashes. His hazel eyes seemed to have green in them in the light. "I want to explore you. No, I want to um… I want to –" He bolted up, walking back into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Quistis watched him, her lips turned in a smile as he took a deep breath in the bedroom and turned.

"Retrieving my masculinity." He approached her in long strides, pulling her into him at the small of her back and kissing her deeply. She squealed, her hands held up as fists as she relaxed them. The moment she did he pulled away, towering over her. He quickly brushed his tongue across his lips, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Will you be my lady?"


	18. Terra Incognita

"Why not?"

Seifer opened his eyes, turning to his new lover. Her green eyes sparkled in the low light. He rolled over to his side, tracing her naked arm with the back of his fingers. "The first thing you ask me after we..." He cleared his throat, "'Establish', and the first thing you do is ask me 'why not?'" Seifer was amused. "Curious why you would bring it back up..." He rested his head on his extended arm, fingers trailing across her body.

Nino's sweet smile faded, scooting closer to him. "You could still go. You're only nineteen – wouldn't they let you back into Garden? Didn't they say you had a full pardon? You could take the exam and–"

"It's a step backwards, Ninnoka." Seifer curled an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "I'm not going back there."

"You could though." Nino whispered.

"I can't. Seeing the faces of the people I..." He pushed out the rest of his breath through his nose. "I won't."

Nino's fingers found his as she tangled them together and brought them close to her chest. "I just don't see it as a step forward. I see it as a way for you to start fresh."

Seifer's smile faded as he kissed her lips. His hand moved to brush the soft curls around her eyes. "If I leave, I'm taking you with me. I won't leave you here, Nino..." His eyes wandered to the door, making sure that it was still locked. The party downstairs was still going strong but he needed to be sure that they were completely safe. "They are training me to become one of your father's superior officers. I can't get wrapped up in that again. I'm not going to be someone's puppet. Never again."

"Maybe my father is grooming you... for command..." Nino pulled the sheet over her bare breasts, smiling. "That means we could be together."

Seifer studied her, sadness washing over his face. Endrik told him that soon Seifer would need to make a decision as he would be leaving for Esthar. Everywhere her father went, Nino was dragged along as well. Kept in the dark, kept nearby. "... I think we should leave."

"The Compound?" Nino made a face. "Why? It's safe here...nobody can get to us from here..." She leaned in to kiss him.

Seifer broke away and licked his lips, feeling pity for Nino. She had the potential to be so smart but she was so naive to her father's work. They kept her blind to so much. "Your father is dangerous... the things he has shown me in the last few months..."

"Father says that it's what is necessary. Sacrifices are to be made in times of war–"

"We aren't at war though!" Seifer sat up, reaching for his pants. He slipped them on, suddenly frustrated with the way they had managed to brainwash her.

The more Nino spoke, the more of her father appeared in front of him. He had drilled phrases into her brain, making her believe a lie. He didn't trust Endrik for the very fact that he made it so easy to manipulate people, make them forget. He wondered if that was why he didn't want to become SeeD anymore. Endrik had showered him with gifts and promises since joining them in Yaulny. SeeD had always been one of Seifer's dreams for as long as he could remember. Had he been told that was going to be his dream when he was a child? The thoughts made him want to question everything about it. He was forced to join Garden when he was six, just like Squall. Was it all pre-determined? Was it all chosen for him? Seifer felt his mind was racing as he fastened the belt snug.

"Father said –"

"Your father is an idiot!" Seifer turned around, kneeling on the bed beside her. "Nino, you know I have always cared about you, but right now you sound _just like_ him...you're making me crazy!" He quickly dampened his lips, grabbing her shoulders when she sat up. "Did you know he's talking about leaving Galbadia?"

"Yes." She was so matter-of-fact with him.

The year-old scar on Seifer's forehead crinkled, he was speechless. "How did you know this?"

"He told me. Tonight." She was oblivious. "That's the best part!"

"The best part?" Seifer shook his head. "Did he also tell you that you were leaving with him?"

"What? Seifer... I'm eighteen now...I'm an adult – I can stay..."

"Oh Ninnoka..." Seifer had to be the one to tell her. "Nino, no– he's taking you _with_ him. You're being groomed too." Seifer threw on his black shirt, watching as Nino thought over the conversation she had with her father. Endrik hadn't gone over the plans with Seifer but he knew that he was taking her with him. The blonde man who had came to visit had spent a lot of time watching Nino, observing. He knew that Endrik had come into a large surplus of funds, providing them with the necessary equipment that was so desperately needed to upgrade Syndicate. It made Seifer sick to think Nino had been sold off like property. "...We should leave."

"What?!"

"Tonight."

–

The sensory deprivation tank, one of Garden's most technologically sophisticated therapy devices for their SeeD Operatives was being used to treat Seifer's diagnosis – something they were still keeping silent about. Seifer had his own growing concerns since waking up in Dollet. He was mentally gone, in pieces but the more time he spent in the deprivation, the more memories came back. Some he had long forgotten, others he wished he never had remembered. The blood provided by Nino helped to pull his body back together, but his emotions, his words, his thoughts were scattered and felt like they were dancing around him. He fought like hell to keep it all together, he couldn't let anyone know he was falling apart. Anything to keep things from spiraling out of control.

 _You went too far this time..._

Seifer was in the third hour of his session. At first he didn't want to do it – floating in the tank created a disturbing experience for his brain, forcing it to confront a complete lack of sensory input, a loss of control. It wasn't the first time Seifer felt this way. He felt like he had when Retribution had taken over, controlled him and stuffed him on a shelf. When he closed his eyes it was as if he had traveled back into the Void but it was a void that he could consciously escape when he chose to.

 _You did what was necessary. It will keep her safe from the Guardian..._

This inspired Tomé for Seifer to explore his mind, except that Seifer had already spent a month in this state. The thirty-two days he had spent sleeping in the real world, inside of his mind he was in Dollet. It began when he had heard Zell singing. The moment that door opened he had discovered he was trapped inside his subconscious. It ended the day the marauders had come for him. Squall filled him in on the details from Dollet over the course of the week. The trap Retribution set had been laid out for him to fall into once he was summoned. Seifer was conned. His Guardian had swindled him. At least now that he was conscious there was no risk of being trapped again but he knew he was not completely free.

 _Just remember that you are doing what is necessary. He won't use her to hurt you now._

The deprivation gave him a chance where he was able to exist in absolute silence, in complete and total darkness and come out of it when he was ready. Tomé's theory was that with this intimate experience, in an environment without the lack of external stimuli he could reconnect with his brain, his mind.

 _The terra incognita of my Empyral mind..._

Tomé didn't realize that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Seifer's mind. He was fully aware of his actions. He knew exactly what he was doing when he pushed Nino and the rest of them away.

 _Remember the mask of indifference. Never remove it, do not let them know. Zell already figured you out._

It didn't take long for Seifer to lose awareness of his limbs and body and soon after, all sensations in his skin and body vanished and he didn't even feel like he was floating in water any longer. He was reduced to nothing more than a creature of pure awareness. The only thing he could feel was stillness. All of his muscles felt like they lengthened out, relaxing completely as he floated in the warm water. It was within this that he found the ability to shut everything out.

There was something about this void, this deprivation that gave him clarity. A temporary sense of normalcy. Within these floating sessions, Seifer discovered that he had not felt human in years. D-District made him feel less than, Retribution made him feel greater than. Without both, Seifer was ambivalent.

Five hours had passed and he felt a sense of a pervasive inner calm and he was able to breathe in and taste the epsom salt that filtered through the water. His enhanced senses were returning to him. He felt the power was returning slowly, rebuilding but not fast enough. Tomé's theories were right – Seifer was still Empyral. When he focused his mind Seifer could hear the sounds outside of the soundproof chamber. A faint voice, female. Tomé. Another, Squall.

She spoke with Squall about concerns that Seifer was entering the early stages of becoming feral.

Tomé was concerned about his withdrawn state. Syndicate Empyral's turned feral from lack of human interaction. When they spend so much time around other Empyrals, they can become insane from the 'pack mentality.' They both agreed that Seifer needed to spend more time with humans. Seifer spent plenty of time with Ryzia... and Cass... and a few other girls he couldn't seem to remember names to. That was plenty of human interaction that he needed.

Tomé began to suggest asking Matron to focus her sorceress energy to heal Seifer, make him more whole. The voices soon dwindled before he could hear more. and he realized that they were no longer in the room.

The tank bathed Seifer in a rich hue of turquoise light and the top of the chamber began to open. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw Tomé.

"How about a haircut, fella?" Her smile was bright and optimistic, her eyes wore concern. "We need you lookin' dapper for your meeting."

Once Seifer was showered and clean shaven, he met her in the exam room for his transfusion and a haircut to pass the time. Tomé's hands were gentle. Seifer watched as his blonde locks fluttered around the sheet, trickling down to the floor. Occasionally she would drag her nails across her scalp, relaxing him. Tomé told him that he looked best with the tapered fade and a little on top. Seifer had never been able to cut his own hair and trusted her instincts as his were currently a bit unhinged.

Seifer tried to ask her about the meeting and she gave him the usual 'you know I can't discuss that' sigh. Instead of prying he watched the curtains as they blew in the open air. She mentioned that they were nearing the Poccahari Islands. The tropical seasons changed winter into a warm breezy summer.

Another tendril fell and he looked to his hands. He could no longer manifest. It was ripped from him and left the ugly scar that stretched across his back almost in a twisted variation of the cross of his family. Retribution had left him for dead, it didn't matter how clean the exit was going to be to it.

He watched more blonde trusses fall as she brushed out the excess loose hairs. Is attention kept getting pulled to the window. He could hear the waves as they slapped against the hull of the Garden. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear the underlying hum of Garden's engines.

Seifer looked up to the bag labeled " _EMPYRAL ONLY – Mireille, Type AB, 5/5_ " He was on his last transfusion bag. Seifer let out a long breath, feeling his head tilt forward as Tomé ran the electric clippers along his scalp. She said he needed to look handsome for the meeting and for Matron when they arrived in the next few days. That was saying that Matron was going to be alive when they got there. That was still saying that Matron could even recognize him. That was saying a lot of things.

Seifer looked down at the scissors that were sat on the tray. He felt the impulse and suppressed it. It would have been easy to reach for them, reach for Tomé and... Seifer suppressed the feeling again, closing his eyes as the washcloth brushed away the excess loose hairs away from his neck and shoulders. The warm water trickled across his forehead and down his nose. Some caught in the scar in between his eyes and fell down his cheeks like tears.

She asked him a question, he responded that he didn't know. He saw a flash of his pain, but it was gone before he could see everything in the image. Shapes, colors, it was all he could give them until the memory restored itself on its own. He could give them what Retribution made him dream of, what it told him as Seifer slept or when he lay floating in the deprivation chamber. All it did was worry them, he told them that he stopped dreaming. He told himself he stopped dreaming with the medication.

The blast of heat restored the memory that brought him back to the sky, the clouds, the wind blowing in his hair as he flew. The gorgeous black manifested wings he worked so hard to perfectly memorize. He could see them again. The trigger was a hairdryer as Tomé styled his hair with a kind smile. She stood in front of him, tormenting him with the low cut shirt she wore that day. It was everything in him not to reach and grab her. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he tried to not think of the sweet smell of her perfume. Fresh flowers and berries. He eased his body closer towards her, his lips parting just to taste the scent.

 _Just a taste... you already know she's attracted to you. Even scarred up and fucked up she still wants you, can't you sense it? The blinds are closed in this room... she wants it. She wants it even if she doesn't say she does..._

"Tomé?"

"What's up, sweetheart?" Tomé's optimism never withered, she looked down, comb still running through his hair.

"Step away from me." Seifer blinked, swallowing again. "Please."

Tomé didn't hesitate and backed away, folding her arms. "What are you feeling?"

 _The tiny bones beneath my thumb as I pressed down, crushing you...fucking you while your life was slipping from underneath my grasp–_

Seifer responded with a sound from the back of his throat. His saliva glands were working overtime, he swallowed again. "It's...Mm...It's fine. I'll be fine." He gestured for her to come back, keeping his eyes to the floor. His hands gripped the edges of the exam bed, breathing in deep and holding his breath.

If he were to go down that path, if he had taken Tomé the way he wanted to, the way that he had before, he was concerned that he wouldn't stop once he started. As she resumed cutting his hair, Seifer thought of anything else but the pair of breasts inches from his face that fit his hand just right. He felt his hands tense and quickly focused on the necklace she wore, staring at the facets of the dark blue jewels coupled together in a strand of metal links. The feeling passed shortly after she was finished with her 'newest masterpiece' and he smiled in appreciation over her hard work as well as his. Another temptation, another urge suppressed.

The blood bag was empty and Tomé began to pull out the IV. She inspected the bruise that should have been in his arm. Her eyes moved back up to Seifer, her jaw loose. Seifer pulled his arm away, reaching for his dark grey crew neck shirt and slipping it on.

"So this was the last transfusion, no more then?"

She looked to the empty blood bag almost disappointed. "...We will need to run a few more tests, I'd like to do one more psych evaluation before we reach Good Hope."

"What's the point? You know I'll pass the evaluation, you already know my levels are balancing out." Seifer watched her begin a sentence and hesitate. "What?"

Tomé's baited breath released and she smiled. "We're concerned."

Seifer rolled his eyes, sighing. "Because I'm showing signs of Empyral Rabies?"

"It's not rabies!" Tomé pressed the clipboard to her face, groaning. "...There are reports of a few groups of Empyrals in Galbadia that have completely lost their abilities to reason. They've lost any sense of who they were and are more or less becoming more... bestial." Tomé crossed her legs, flipping through a few notes. "We have a source that has been happy to share their data findings on Infusion Rejection..."

Seifer snatched the papers out of her clipboard and backed away. He needed to keep his distance out of Tomé's safety. He flipped through, quickly reading down the list. "Tomé, what is this?"

"It's a source we have been working closely with to get a better understanding of Empyrals. They call themselves AEM."

"Let me guess – Anti-Empyral Movement, right?" Seifer raised a brow, looking down at the pages. "Where are they getting their information?"

"They have a well funded private research division and learn through experience fighting Empyrals."

"Right..." There were notes that went on about the hunger, that feeling and obsessive desire to expel the energy was something Seifer had felt constantly since waking up but he knew it well enough to identify it. Seifer had fought with it for the eight months that he had lived with Retribution inside of him. On all accounts, he was the prime example of control and managing the impulses. Mostly.

"Seifer... you need to spend time with other people."

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine." Seifer looked back at her, noting her frustration. "I'll... go have lunch in the cafeteria later today if it makes you feel better." He smiled, walking out of the room. Tomé was rapidly catching up from behind.

"That's not...No, that isn't going to cut it. You need daily and constant interaction or you're going to turn feral. We're starting to get worried because you're showing signs of withdrawal, your aggression towards Nino..."

Seifer rolled his shoulders back, his breath almost coming out as an inaudible growl. Tomé wasn't letting up.

" –Seifer!"

"Tomé." Seifer stopped in the middle of the hall, catching her gaze without even realizing it. He felt the familiar tingling in the back of his mind as he narrowed his eyes, taking a step back. Tomé followed.

 _The influence is still here..._

"Tomé..." Seifer licked his lips. "You will stop with this AEM Empyral...Feral... whatever bullshit you're feeding me. I am fine. I can take care of myself."

"Okay..." Tomé nodded, her voice came out as an exhale.

"Alright..." He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for the haircut, I will see you tomorrow." Seifer stepped away slowly, breaking his gaze.

He walked by himself back to his quarters, sifting through the data that the Anti-Empyral Movement had gathered from research and investigation. Seifer was curious how many they captured to experiment on. Some of their data was hauntingly accurate, akin to the information he learned through killing Empyrals on his own. Like how the only way to effectively kill an Empyral is either through removal of the head or evisceration. When Seifer hunted Empyrals during the six months he hunted down Nino and his family, he would use both methods to ensure a clean death. One Empyrals couldn't come back from as a precaution.

Seifer read aloud in a quiet mutter. " _It is virtually impossible to recognize an Empyral, unless their emotion or impulses cause their energy channeling to flare. At which time their core body temperature rises to a varying level of degrees, significant enough to cause discomfort. You may also see a change in pupillary response, which results in full dilation, maximizing field of vision for–_ "

The scent of magnolia's pulled his eyes away from the papers and greeted Nino. She had her back turned from him, surrounded at by a group of brutish male Operatives from the Direct Attack Galbadia division. Seifer hung back, observing.

"It's very simple, darkblood. You don't belong here." They folded their arms over their chests, puffed out, intimidating. Seifer found it cute. "We want you gone."

Nino shook her head. Seifer could hear her heartbeat in his ears.

"I swear I had absolutely no part in the killing of the Operatives in Trabia – I'm on YOUR side!" Nino tried to walk past them, body blocked. Zell's room was just down the hall.

"You know..." Seifer recognized the largest of them as Donovan, former member of the Trepie club. He blocked Nino against the wall with his hands. Seifer didn't understand why she allowed them to intimidate her. "We found out AEM's got ways to kill Empyrals where death lingers for a while. Make it where ya can't heal? Make it where you'll wish we would just tear your head off and be done with it?"

 _Fight them, Ninnoka. Where's your strength? What are you waiting for?_

Nino shook her head with a bitter expression. "There are worse things in this world..."

Seifer folded the stack of papers and stuffed them into his back pocket so he could cross his arms across his chest. The gesture got the attention of the other two Operatives.

"Yeah, well..." Donovan caressed her cheek, chuckling. "It's gonna be a long night for you, for me and my guys..."

It didn't matter if the guy whispered it to Nino or screamed it, Seifer heard the statement clear as a bell. Nino's blood was bringing him back to full power much faster than he realized. He looked to the other two Operatives, their eyes staying on Seifer until they met his cold gaze. They started to walk away, Seifer decided he'd find them later. His focus was not on Donovan.

"Sleep well, pretty thing. Not even our sympathetic Lieutenant will keep you safe..." He pushed off the wall, strolling down the hallway.

Nino froze for a moment, holding herself as she composed herself. Seifer watched as she examined her hands, seeing them shake.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Seifer's gaze met hers as she tucked her hands in to her sides. "Long enough to see you're more pathetic than I realized." Out of his peripheral Seifer watched Donovan walking down the hall. He stuck his thumbs in his pockets, walking past Nino. "Honestly, Mireille. Five years of Syndicate training and an Empyral Infusion and you get shaken up by three human Operatives? Pathetic..."

His bitter words stung him like a shot to the gut but he needed to do it. After counting to thirty, Seifer glanced back and saw that she had met up with Zell, telling him what happened.

 _Zell will keep her safe, just keep walking._

Seifer took his time, like a predator stalking his prey with a confident gait. He kept his distance, not wanting to rouse suspicion. The moment Donovan had entered his quarters, Seifer wanted until the coast was clear to knock.

Donovan unlocked the door and Seifer pushed himself into the room faster than his target could yell. He grabbed the large man by the neck, forcing Donovan to yell when he was thrown against the wall. Seifer wasn't sure where this burst of strength came from but when he looked down he saw Donovan was lifted off the ground, barely supporting his weight with the tips of his shoes.

"Just what kind of moron goes and threatens a female Empyral when her protector is standing not even twenty feet away? Tsk, tsk, Donnie..." Seifer looked up, his eyes narrowed as he lifted Donovan higher.

Donovan struggled, choking on his own pleas as Seifer laughed. "Human, do you not realize that I could kill you and make it look like a complete accident?" Seifer's smile vanished as he sat Donovan to his feet, pulling him away and slamming him back against the wall again. "It would be so easy to just explain that... well, _gee_ , Commander Trepe – Quisty – I'm not exactly _sure_ what happened. I must be doing _crazy feral thing_ everyone keeps talking about..." Seifer feigned an innocent voice when he spoke, looking around Donovan's head wistfully. His grip never loosened. "Maybe it's Empyral Rabies... gee... too bad we can't even recognize the Operative that I mauled with my _bare_ _hands..."_ Seifer lifted him up again, speaking out from a clenched jaw. "You want to consider your previous statements towards Nino Mireille?"

"NGH! GUH – YES!" Donovan strained.

"You think it's fun to threaten and scare young women? Is that what SeeD Operatives do these days to pass the time?"

"AGH–NO!"

Seifer dropped Donovan the moment he saw the blood vessels in his eyes break. He slid down the wall, hands pressed into his face to try and regulate his breathing. Seifer knelt down in front of him, pressing a hand to his shoulder. "Donnie? If I catch you or your friends around Nino Mireille again? I'll come back for you." He drew in a deep breath, catching the scent of sweat and fear. "And I've got your scent now... won't be hard to find you..." Seifer gave Donovan a quick pat and left him in a sad pile on the floor.

He listened to the sobs erupting in Donnie's room as the door closed. Seifer rolled back his shoulders and with a deep breath, made his way back to his quarters.

" _Why won't you look at me?"_

Seifer couldn't look at her because all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. He had tried to save her from her Father, from Syndicate, from everything but he only ended up causing her more pain.

" _Don't you dare say it – you do not get to blame me for that!"_

Seifer never blamed Nino for Elia. He blamed her father, Urvo, his own father and brother. He blamed himself – everyone else but Nino.

" _What the hell has gotten into you?! You're clearly not yourself right now."_

Seifer looked down at his hands, seeing the tremors, feeling the hunger deep in his core. Retribution was no longer there, so why did it feel like it was? It wasn't long before his entire body began to ache. He felt like he was going to collapse. Seifer needed to hurry back to his room. He needed to get away from people.

" _I know you well enough Seifer to know this isn't you..."_

Seifer didn't even know who he was anymore. His hands violently shook as he fumbled for the keycard. Seifer wasted no time getting inside his quarters and running to the bathroom. He switched on the faucets full blast on cold and stepped in fully dressed. His skin felt like it was going to burn right off of his body if he didn't hurry and the water was like ice needles hitting his skin, calming him down. He let out his breath in deep groans, letting the water wash down his hunger, his urges.

Becoming withdrawn was a sign of feral behavior in Empyrals. Seifer read enough of the notes to understand what was happening. It was the first stages of rejection in Empyral Infusions. The next stage were the tremors, nosebleeds and increased signs of aggression, lack of impulse control, acting out, a lack in personal hygiene, confusion because the logic part of the brain was rolling backwards, turning it into a more primitive state. Mental degradation, letting go reason and logic because the higher thought processes will no longer become used.

 _Feral is just the start of what it is... next come the mutations, the permanent degradation. When Empyrals are fused into DNA... becomes less stable. It's possible that I was already in the feral stages when the tremors started during the Summit... without Retribution there to feed off of it, it's very possible I'm in the stages of the rejection..._

Seifer planted his hands against the wall and dropped his head, feeling the ice cold water run down his neck and back.

 _The body begins to reject and the Empyral energies try to adjust and adapt. If I'm left alone long enough, I'll stop resembling a person._

Seifer ran his hands over his face, wiping away the wet as he reached down and shut off the water. He shivered but from the cold, stripping off his clothes.

 _I'll become a monster._


	19. Wade in the Water

They had had lunch each day since returning from Dollet, it gave Zell time to finish up his duties in Garden and Squall and Nino were able to compile information to use against Syndicate and the likely growing threat of an Empyral Army.

The storm rolling across the skies dimmed the area they sat in to where the Cafeteria had no choice but to turn on the interior lights. The skylights above them displayed a relaxing stream of rainwater as it trickled down in waves. Nida's concern was of Garden heading into a possible hurricane but Quistis was adamant on getting to Good Hope in time before Edea's passing. They sailed full speed to their destination, not even stopping in the Poccahari Islands for refuel and maintenance. Even with the potential hurricane, Quistis insisted that Garden was large enough to withstand one but Squall would have much preferred to not chance it. In a few days they would make record timing reaching Good Hope and it couldn't have came at a better time. The sooner they left the sooner it would be before they could dispatch and see themselves off to Esthar.

The thought of being able to hold his daughter again kept him going. It had only been two months but it was the longest he had gone without communication. When Rinoa had taken her to Galbadia they stayed in close contact through video conversations and phone calls. He wanted Alisa to always be able to have a connection with her father no matter what. Now he felt like they didn't even exist with them in Esthar. They were like ghosts.

For lunch that day, Squall chose the chicken and dumpling soup with a side of bread and a grilled cheese sandwich. It was one of his favorite items on the lunch menu in the Cafeteria. Each day, they sat in the very back, away from the other Operatives as they ate and conversed. As unprofessional as it may have been, Squall enjoyed Nino's company. She didn't hold much interests other than the tasks they prepared for. Occasionally they would slip into personal talks, but they were quickly diminished when everything either pointed back to Syndicate, Retribution, Seifer or Dollet – these topics took precedence over the little things.

Nino looked around, absent-minded as she sifted through her soup with the spoon. "So things have calmed down a bit around here."

"What do you mean?" Squall had spent much of his time back in Garden researching strategy on how to deal with the Trabia attack two weeks prior. There had been rumors that the Operatives weren't killed but taken by Syndicate. More for the growing army. The thought terrified Squall. "I think everyone is just nervous about getting to Good Hope." Squall took a bite, waiting to swallow before continuing. "I know we should be turning around and going to Trabia for recovery but–"

"Let's just call it like it is – there's likely nothing to recover." Nino frowned. "Syndicate is good at sweeping behind them."

"Yeah," Squall pulled apart pieces of his bread, dropping it into the bowl. "I remember."

Nino's attention moved to the group of Operatives who passed by watching her. She turned back to Squall when they were out of earshot. "You know I had absolutely no knowledge of it ever happening–"

"We know." Squall reassured, his voice was a bit too flat for it to be convincing. He didn't pretend to ignore the stares they got for being in the cafeteria with a Syndicate agent and letting her roam free within reasoning. The majority would have rather seen her thrown out or locked up. Squall didn't see the need when she was already under constant supervision. "The Operatives are restless. Our Trabian and Galbadian Operatives disagree with Quistis' decision to disobey UC's orders to go to Galbadia. They don't have the same understanding between us and Matron and Cid."

"Do you think we should go?"

"That's irrelevant. It's whatever Quistis decides." Squall quickly replied and slipped a dumpling into his mouth. "We have to follow her command."

"But with Retribution and Syndicate tearing everything apart – shouldn't..." Nino paused, it was clear to Squall she was trying her best to not be offensive. "I mean, it's kind of..."

"Shouldn't we be on our way to fight instead of taking our entire SeeD military to attend a funeral?" Squall lifted his eyes to Nino, watching her lips purse, ready with an apology. "Truth is... Quistis is adamant that we go see her. I won't deny that it's been obvious that she's blatantly ignored the UC's calls for us to report in. We're the last standing Garden – of course they're going to want us there. We're not an independent group anymore and Quistis isn't realizing that if Galbadia is calling for us we _have_ to go." Squall sighed, resting his elbows on the table. "I should have spoken up and said something the day we were lifted out of Dollet but my head had been reeling from everything happening so fast. But the thing is, I've already said my goodbyes to Matron. My main concern is eliminating the threat so I can see my family again, so we can all be safe."

Nino kept her eyes focused on her soup. "Even if that means working for Caraway?"

"Sometimes we have to work with our enemy to be able to see the end goal. If he's fighting Syndicate it means that we now have a common enemy which means that we can use that to our advantage."

"How?" Nino wasn't a person who studied war strategy. She was programmed and designed to follow orders. It took a while for Squall to see the full effects of Nino's conditioning but once it was there it was obvious to him. He had no problem explaining it, it was refreshing to have someone new to discuss things with. Spending all of your time in Garden takes its toll when you see the same people over and over again.

He sat back, reaching for his coffee. "The sooner we defeat Syndicate, the sooner we can get to Esthar. The sooner we get to Esthar, the sooner we can take out Caraway. Esthar's military power exceeds Galbadia's. Caraway's army wouldn't stand a chance on the battlefield if we march up with our SeeD Operatives and Esthar backing us in a surprise attack."

Nino took a long moment, sifting her spoon in the soup. "Why did you wait until now to deal with Caraway?"

Squall crinkled his nose at the taste of his coffee. Cass had made it too sweet and he hated hazelnut. He looked back up to Nino, offering it to her. He knew she would enjoy it. "Well," Squall rested his elbows on the table, thinking about her question. "Growing up, Seifer was... he's always been the product of his own reckless ambition. His idea to solve a problem is to take the most intense and violent route possible. Take the Summit, for example. Instead of reporting to me about Syndicate, he wanted to play the hero and got cocky with his abilities to lead. He didn't think to secure the area, he didn't think about the safety and well-being of our guests. He was going to stop them from killing me at the last second and he nearly failed. It was a terrible plan that could have been avoided had he just _told_ me."

"Torrin had you influenced enough to where we couldn't trust you with our plans. If he had found out it could have been much worse." Nino took a drink, staring at the cup. "We were also not prepared for me to fall into my trance."

Squall acknowledged her point. "Even so, there is a right way and a wrong way. When I found out that Seifer wanted to hire SeeD to take out Caraway for reasons he wouldn't tell Xu, that threw up a red flag for me and I will own the guilt for not calling him back. Seifer had the reputation of being vengeful and crazy. The entire story he gave to Xu was far fetched from our perspective. He was also talking about executing my father-in-law. At the time I couldn't see him working with some terrorist organization like Syndicate. He was too proud of his standing in Galbadia."

Nino scoffed, shaking her head as she drank Squall's coffee. "Not the Caraway I knew. He was always interested in ways for him to advance, my father treated him like a Subordinate half the time. Artos was the only one who held him with any regard..." She let out a calm sigh, matching his position by placing her arms on the table. "You haven't heard anything from them have you? Rinoa, Ellone, Alisa..."

Squall looked down at his soup, suddenly not hungry. The last day he spent with his daughter he had ordered that same soup in the cafe. He frowned, looking to the half eaten grilled cheese sitting on it's plate. His daughter used to ask for him to make them 'his way' every chance she got. Alisa preferred his style with the extra cheese and the extra toasty buttered bread over Rinoa's single slice travesty. He sipped his coffee, shaking his head. "No. The barriers prevent radio communication. We are to report in when we get near so they can grant us access–"

He watched as Nino turned her head slowly to the open chair behind her like she heard her own name. "Huh?"

"Nino?" The haunting way she stepped around the table, feeling out while trying not to make it obvious made Squall feel a bit unsettled. He stood and approached with her. Her pupils were tiny pins in her eyes as she looked to him. "What's going on?"

She kept her eyes to the chair and reached out to grab nothing but air.

"What's the freak doing now?"

Squall turned to the young Trabian group that sat closest to them. It wasn't long before most of the cafeteria was watching Nino wander around the tables, searching for something.

"Can't trust 'em...not for a minute." He watched a tall red-headed Operative turn to another. "You know AEM and the Galbadian goverment doesn't even classify them as human anymore..."

"Did you see the executions from the captured defector G-Garden Ops who turned to Syndicate? They should kill em off."

Squall lingered, observing. This was all news to him.

"I heard that they don't feel pain like we can. It's like they have these nerve receptors blocking it off."

"Did you see the video that went viral last week? I heard it's secretly a guide on how to–"

"What's this you're discussing?" Squall shot a warning glare to them, approaching the table. The four Operatives all of a sudden clammed up in the presence of their superior officer. "What video?" He met the eyes of each Operative. Thunder rolled overhead and they seemed to shrink into their seats. "Oh. You've no problem speaking loud enough for our...Empyral outsider, but you can't tell your Lieutenant Commander? Well?"

"Um..."

Squall understood the growing hatred towards Empyrals, but he didn't tolerate it. If there had ever been anything Seifer and Squall could agree upon it was the use of unnecessary violence against innocent people. While most Empyrals weren't terribly innocent, there was an alarming rate of Empyrals being forced to undergo Infusions.

AEM and 'Pro-Emp' groups were beginning to form and Syndicate had been taking in new recruits like the way Garden took in new cadets. Pass an exam, get your infusion. They used fear of Retribution to gather the crowds and it was effective. Most didn't survive and the ones who did were being released into Galbadia and captured by Anti-Groups like AEM. Syndicate was getting sloppy.

Nino had kept her views on Empyral infusions to herself, and it was rare when Squall would notice her interacting with other Operatives which made their aggression unwarranted. Even if they did look to her to blame for the Trabia situation they had no business being so unprofessional towards their guest, not after knowing what he knew. He never heard any hate-filled rhetoric toward Seifer but then again, Seifer as of late had avoided large crowds and mostly kept to himself.

"What's the matter, Operatives? Clearly if you believe so passionately in Anti-Empyral propoganda you should most certainly feel comfortable freely expressing your views to your superior. So tell me about this video..."

The youngest Operative handed Squall his datapad. "It's a c-com-compilation video... of AEM members killing Emps, sir."

Squall looked around the room, the outburst had garnered the attention of everyone. He took the pad, pressing play, skimming through the video with a foul look on his face. The scene he found was a girl, young, tortured and left alone to heal long enough to be hurt again. The sound had been turned off thankfully, but the shaky hand held camera's video was plenty for him to grow angry. He forwarded the video to his email and promptly deleted it from the Operative's digital possession. Squall slid it back across the table.

He turned to the rest of the Cafeteria, standing tall. "Attention!" Squall watched as everything came to a halt, all standing to address their former Commander. "I'd like to remind you all that Garden does not hold an official side on the Empyral factions that are growing. It is our duty as Operatives to the Unified Council to stay neutral." He looked to Nino, "SeeD is a military force with a Code that states we are sworn to protect the citizens of our Council's countries. Empyrals are included in that Code. SeeD is a military service that requires teamwork, dedication, compassion – we are an organization that is represented to the highest regard. We can not let ourselves get wrapped up in the midst of this war and diminish the reputation and the esprit de corps we hold true to our cause."

Nino stepped forward, shaking her head. "Squall–"

Squall put up a hand. "–So should you choose to support either faction, or should I hear about any activities that involve taking sides on Pro or Anti Empyral groups, I will personally see to it that each Operative involved will receive a dock in pay as well as a drop in SeeD Rank." The Lieutenant Commander turned his attention to the Operatives who had instigated the issue. "Furthermore, should I so much as catch wind of _certain_ _videos_ being shared around Garden, I will personally escort you to the D-Wing, where you will enjoy three nights in Isolation. Carry on."

He wasn't the Commander but he still had the respect of every Operative in that room. Squall motioned for Nino, starting to head to the exit. Operatives remained standing until he passed by them, the only sound being the storm growing outside.

Once the doors closed behind them Squall and Nino were greeted by Irvine.

"Hey, so like, do you still remember how to answer your phone? Cuz ah, we've got stuff happening... big scary storm stuff – Also the Unified Council is online with Quistis right now – didn't you hear?"

Squall looked over to Nino and back at Irvine. "No, I've been busy lecturing our Operatives like they're children – did you know about this video showing Empyrals being executed?"

"Yeah, I heard something about that..." Irvine stood with his hands on his hips.

"Why aren't they fighting back?" Nino folded her arms.

Irvine poked his tongue into his cheek following along as they made their way to the third floor. "They've been weakened. Galbadia and AEM have teamed up and they're using... something – I don't do too well on the whole... knowledge stuff – that's Zell's department. Can we talk about this storm?"

Squall gave a single nod, still feeling the empowering feeling from the speech in the Cafeteria. "What's going on? Start with the Council. You said they're in contact?"

"So like, UC is talking with Quistis right now – she said for me to come get you when you didn't answer your phone. They're wanting us to turn around and return to Galbadia. Something's going on... they're _pissed._ "

"Any time Caraway has an order disobeyed he tends to get a bit... vexed." Squall's eyes went to Nino who nodded absently.

"I'll meet you guys up top – I'm supposed to help Selphie with storm preparations." The moment Irvine took off, Squall gestured for Nino to step inside the elevator first.

They found Seifer leaned up against the back wall next to Ryzia and Tomé. Tomé didn't seem to pay much attention to the blatant way that Ryzia clung onto Seifer, almost making it a point not to. Instead, she greeted Squall and Nino with a warm smile. "Oh! Hey! Seifer and I were heading up top for the meeting with Quistis about Good Hope. Going up?"

"Don't get too prepared – we may not be going now." Squall waited for the doors to close. Instead he had to press the button to close them. There seemed to have been a delay.

" _Really_? That's upsetting..."

"Why?" Seifer's dull tone seemed more forced out than anything.

"Don't know. Heading up top to find out."

Squall noted that Ryzia had a tight grip on Seifer's arm, leaning as much of her body into his as Seifer would allow. He couldn't remember a time when Seifer was into public displays of affection and he didn't seem to act like Ryzia existed to him. As they waited for the elevator to finally move, Squall actually looked at Seifer for the first time in a long while, studying him. Upon examination, it was almost like looking at different person entirely.

Tomé had a theory that Seifer was facing withdrawals from the Empyral energy, unlike the Feral stages that AEM's research had led them to believe. She had explained that when Retribution was summoned, it ripped out chunks of Seifer's 'mind, body and soul along with it. Slowly he was regenerating but it was a steady decline in his mental and physical facilities as his Empyral energies tried to compensate. This resulted in his strange shift in behaviors, despite Seifer fighting to mask it off to everyone else. It was obvious to those standing in that elevator.

Operative Kadowaki's methods of treatment resulted in intensive therapy but were eventually going to require a deft hand once they arrived in Esthar. Garden had been retrofit with the best technology the world had to offer but it had not yet caught up with the needs of Empyrals. That resulted in the urgent need to get Seifer to Esthar to speak with Odine. As much as neither Squall and Tomé could stand the obnoxious little man, he knew better than anyone else. Squall trusted Tomé when she determined that as her final decision. She was just as invested in getting Seifer back up to speed and ready to fight as much as everyone else.

Even when he was facing death in D-District, Seifer had kept a proud, confident stance. Seifer in his current state wasn't the Seifer that Squall knew. He was eerily silent, keeping his impassive eyes to the empty space ahead of him. While Tomé thanked Nino for donating her blood the last few days, Squall noticed that Seifer's posture was entirely different. His arms were crossed low under his chest, his shoulders dropped to give him an almost slumped over stance. Seifer's fingernails seemed to have been longer than usual and he was unshaven. His muscles tensed when he noticed Squall had been watching him, returning to a more familiar, straighter posture. He shrugged Ryzia off of his arm, crossing his arms again – this time high across his chest.

There was a jolt as the elevator came to a stop just before reaching the third floor. Tomé tripped into Nino as they clamored around, grabbing onto whatever they could for support. Darkness came after and it was clear that the power had gone out.

"Okay, nobody panic..." Squall was relieved to see the pale blue emergency lights kick on just after Ryzia began to whimper. He moved beside Seifer, opening the control panel.

"Shouldn't the backup generator be running...?" Tomé though out loud, pointing to the dimmed lights on the panel.

"It should have already kicked on by now..." Squall flipped the switch, killing the power to the elevator completely. Low groaning sounds could be heard outside the walls. He quickly flipped it back on, noting to not do that again. He tried a few other buttons and flips, resulting in no change. Tomé was on the phone with the maintenance crew or rather, would have been if they had answered.

"No hum." Seifer pressed his hand to the metal. "This elevator is completely dead."

Squall pressed his hand and moved his ear closer to the wall. "What cut the power? Tomé's right – the generator should have kicked on by now."

"Could it have been caused from the storm? The power outage?" Ryzia held herself, looking to Squall for answers.

"Possibly, but Garden is modernized right?" Nino looked at the switches again. Whatever Squall had done caused the power of the emergency lights to slowly dim out and they were back in darkness. Squall and Tomé used their phones to illuminate.

"Maybe instead of pouring the money into modernizing Garden you should have considered switching to solar energy. There wouldn't be need for faulty power generators."

"Yeah, well, we didn't see the need to mobilize Garden after defeating Ultimecia." Squall wasn't in the mood for Seifer's backhanded comments. "The ground site was powered by solar energy, we're still running the same engine..."

Tomé groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "Maintenance isn't picking up. I'll call Quistis."

"Call Zell first, Quistis is in a meeting with the UC..." Squall noticed the sliver of light creeping from the top. "I wonder if one of us could climb out..." Squall moved to the front, feeling around the doors to try and pry them open.

"This is perfect..." Seifer sighed, sliding down to sit on the floor. "So glad you're the man in charge, Squall..."

Squall bit his cheek, he really didn't like Seifer's tone. The energy he was putting off was dark and made Squall have to fight the urge not to knock him in the jaw. "Do you have a better solution?"

"Sit. Wait." Seifer fitted his body into the corner of the elevator, closing his eyes. Squall noticed the lethargy in his voice, the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping.

Squall wasn't sure why Seifer had suddenly had this drastic change in behavior and he aimed to find out why the moment they managed to find a way out of there. Seifer was sitting on the panel on the floor that led to the exit below. Squall wasn't about to use it, it only took one elevator nearly crushing them last time to learn his lesson.

"I don't want to be a pain in the ass but you should probably know that I really don't like tight spaces..." Nino whispered, pressing her back to the wall.

"Oh, you think we're in here just for fun?" Ryzia's snappy attitude was going to be addressed but Tomé had reached Zell. He guided her to the control panel and she began following his instruction. With the silence they could hear Zell clear as a bell.

" _...I'm heading to the stairwell right now. If the override button doesn't work and if the hard reset caused everything to power down like that then something's not right. I'll get maintenance to meet me there with the physical key. It'll probably just take a sec. Just hang tight._ "

"A 'sec' from Zell means it's going to be an hour before he makes it here." Seifer rubbed his face, standing when Ryzia tried to sit beside him.

Squall let out a frustrated sigh, inspecting the doors again. "We could get these open...give me a hand, Seifer."

"No. I'm good, thanks."

Squall turned around, Seifer's flat tone was enough to drive him over the edge. "What is your problem today?"

"I'll do it..." Nino moved next to Squall, her hands prying across the metal and glass.

A low chuckle erupted from Seifer and he shook his head. "Unless you use a cunning mix of brawn, brute-strength and violence, you ain't opening that door. The elevator needs the physical key – like Zell said..." Seifer paused, watching Nino still trying to open the doors. "...Or ignore my sound advice and exhaust your energy completely."

"Will you shut up?!" Nino turned on Seifer, seething. "I have had it with this place treating me like I'm some kind of freak I don't need _you_ of all people treating me like the rest of them!" She shoved Seifer into the wall, causing Ryzia to jump forward in his defense.

Nino quietly laughed in amusement as she backed away, folding her arms. She turned to Tomé. "Can you call Zell and have him hurry? I really don't like tight spaces..."

"You said that already." Ryzia snapped.

"That's enough, Ryzia..."

Much to Squall's surprise, it was Seifer who hushed Ryzia. He was certain Seifer would have taken great pleasure in tormenting Nino in such a small space but chose to keep his distance. Breathing in calm deep breaths. He knew Seifer didn't enjoy the closed space any more than he did but they had to all stay calm.

It took Zell all of ten minutes for him arrive and get the doors open. They had a few feet of space for everyone to be able to slip through. Ryzia was first, then Tomé and Nino. Seifer had insisted on going last giving Squall a boost. As Squall helped Seifer out of the elevator he overheard Zell mentioning that someone had been in the sub-levels and cut the power.

Squall was already halfway down the "We can discuss it later... stick around here, I shouldn't be long." He dusted off his black shirt, making his way into the conference room on his own. He expected to see his father alongside the video conference but instead saw the faces of Fury Caraway, Rupert Menelaus and the traitor Eliza Peylt.

"Eliza... this is a surprise..." Squall approached the video screen, standing beside Quistis. He noted her rigid stature, her hands balled into fists behind her back as she kept her head low. "I thought you defected from the Unified Council and joined Syndicate. I remember you pushing the blame on us shortly before Retribution's arrival..."

"I was influenced by Empyral Torrin Almasy to act out the heinous actions I took against the Council and the Collective." Her voice was unconvincing, still the same pretentious act she maintained when she addressed her people.

"Oh? That's convenient. So then what use are you to the Council if you no longer have an Empire to run?" It was natural for Squall to take the lead in video calls and after spending twenty minutes in an elevator with two Empyrals, he felt like their energies had rubbed off onto him.

"I still maintain a small region in Hasberry and Holy Glory remains untouched. I assure you that Dollet will rise again."

"How comforting to the 350,000 lives lost in your Capital."

It irritated him to be in the room with so many people in charge that couldn't trust one another. Even Quistis' loyalty was questionable to him. Since being back in Garden Squall couldn't seem to recall a time when Quistis had taken charge while addressing the UC. It was all Squall. He somehow landed back as Commander and it hadn't even been a full two weeks. With her behaviors as of late, it made him question if it was even Quistis who had ordered for Garden to mobilize. She seemed aloof, over emotional. Her main focus was getting to Good Hope, not Retribution.

"This isn't the time to discuss petty matters. Right now your ass is the one on the line, Leonhart."

"Mine?" Squall chuckled dryly. "Have I done something untoward the Council that I am not aware of?"

"The Unified Council is sitting us down." Quistis made the statement with in a tone of defiance.

"On what grounds?" Squall glared at Caraway. "You can't do that without my father's final say."

Caraway took a sip of his drink and leaned closer to the camera. "Your father left his seat when the barriers went up in Esthar. He fled out of here and without my permission stole away both my daughter and granddaughter –"

"My daughter." Squall reminded him. "I have the final say in where _my_ daughter goes. I did not want them to be stuck in Deling City while this energy this... Guardian Force ran rampant all across Galbadia with Syndicate coming and destroying whatever was left!"

Menelaus was next to lean forward, pointing into the camera to Squall. "Nevertheless, we have already declared this a priority order and it has been voted as such. High Commander Trepe was ordered to take Garden to Galbadia so we could prepare our Operatives for war and instead she used our entire SeeD Military Collective to perform a Rescue mission in a red zone that was declared unsafe. Shortly after Trepe cut off our communications to travel to Good Hope –"

"Against our orders..." Eliza chimed in. Anything else Eliza said was too frustrating for Squall to hear. He drowned them out as he stood at attention, lost in his thoughts.

Squall continued to look at the black box where his father should have been. It angered him to think that this was happening against Laguna's knowledge. It was like they had been waiting for their right time to step in.

"Within the next few days you will be visited by a squad of Omega Force Operatives. We are sending our Master Operative Wren to aid in preparing for war. Once she arrives you two will be placed under a probationary protocol. You will both maintain your duties to the Council and to the Collective but you will be answering to Madalyn Wren. Under no circumstances are you to deviate from your course which is to turn Garden around and sail directly back to Galbadia. Should we learn that you continue your journey to Good Hope, we will have no choice but to detain you and those responsible..."

The weight of the world hit Squall right in the chest like a collective ton of bricks. He grit his teeth, his hands balled into fists like Quistis'. He felt ashamed to be sat down like a scolded child. Garden was his home, its people his family and now he was going to be grounded by the parents who were never home.

Still, Squall had some relief hit him when he realized that this was what he had hoped for. Finally it can all end. He wished Quistis would have felt the same.

"Very well, Council." Quistis bowed her head, her jaw clenched shut. "I will have our pilot plot our course immediately."

"It's already been done."

Squall and Quistis both left the room in silence and head straight into her office. Neither spoke to one another but they knew what the other had been thinking. At least Squall had hoped.

Quistis turned and looked to Squall with worried eyes, not even paying attention to the massive wall cloud on the horizon. "It's just another few days and we'll be there."

Squall frowned, slipping a hand in his pocket. "Quistis, we have to follow orders. I don't like it any more than you do but you had to have known this was going to happen."

"What?!" Quistis looked shocked, shaking her head as she backed away. "I thought you would be on my side here! This is Matron!"

"Yes, it is. And of course I'm on your side but we have to be realistic. Your emotions are clouding your judgment –"

"What did you just say?"

Squall easily recalled the fear he felt when he watched Retribution rip out of Seifer's body. He was reminded of the horrors each time he saw the scar creeping out of Seifer's shirt. Somehow he had survived such a catastrophic rift, somehow Squall had to believe that there was a reason, a purpose for that. He looked up to Quistis, worry in his eyes.

"You didn't see it, Quistis. You don't understand what we're up against."

"Reading the reports I know exactly what we are up against, Squall."

Squall pressed a hand to his forehead, vividly recalling the low drone and the pitch that crumbled the buildings all around them. The dark swirling clouds almost seeming to sink lower into the atmosphere the louder the pitch grew. It sent shivers down his back when he watched as the creature turned to look and laugh as they fled. Squall remembered Zell's desperate pleas as he and Selphie carried Seifer's lifeless body to safety. Everything hit him all at once and he covered his eyes. The stinging tears were not welcomed but they came anyway.

"No... you don't."


	20. It's a Crowd

**Adult Content Warning**

It didn't dawn on Zell to lock his door when he left to go help with the mystery behind the broken elevator, so it was a surprise to find Selphie when he got back. It was an even bigger surprise to find Mia was standing behind her. They wasted no time convincing him to join them in his bedroom. He was nervous – not wanting to disappoint Selphie. Zell was confident in his abilities to mask his anxiety, letting them take the lead. His head was swimming, his mind raced and before he realized it, they were already well into the foreplay.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

Zell watched porn on a regular basis, even had a decent collection of magazines in his closet varying from classy to smut. Mere naughty magazines could pale in comparison to watching two girls on his bed right in front of him. He watched as Mia moaned softly, her eyes staying on Zell as she stroked him. He looked down, watching as her hand moved faster, causing the muscles in his back to tremble.

 _She said it's all or nothing. Selphie said that. She wants both of you. Just work through it. Maybe Mia's different. We've managed to avoid each other all these years...yeah... she's gotta be different..._

He followed Mia's hands to her delicate lips as her tongue stuck out, dampening her mouth before letting out another soft moan. His eyes moved from her glossy brown eyes to her the freckles that speckled across her flushed cheeks and down to her breasts. His mouth curled into a sideways smirk as he watched her fingers twist and pull her hard little nipples. Another hand appeared – Selphie's. Zell felt electricity shoot down his body when his eyes fell on her. His lips parted as he watched Selphie had Mia's legs spread wide, her tongue flicking wildly across Mia's clit. As Selphie licked, she slipped a few fingers inside of Mia, causing her to buck. Selphie giggled, looking up to Zell.

"Don't be shy..."

Zell responded by affectionately moving his hand to her cheek, unable to speak. He wanted her. Selphie motioned for him to join and dove back in between Mia's legs.

 _She's WAY better at that than me... how the hell do I compete with that?_

"Zell was the last…" She let out a forceful moan. "He was the last one t-to…"

 _The last time you and I fucked you had poked holes in the condoms…Stop thinkin' about that, yeah? It's in the past... give her a chance like Sel asked._

Zell climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind Selphie, kissing her back as his hands explored her body. Her body responded to his touch and Zell gently moved her hips back and slipped inside her wet entrance, releasing a light moan into her back.

"Fuck…" He groaned as he began to thrust. His eyes trailed down and watched as he slipped in and out, sending ripples into her skin. He loved the curve of her ass, how her waist narrowed into the hourglass shape. He ran a hand from her thighs to her shoulder as he held onto her, thrusting faster. She was a goddess, a gorgeous, creamy green-eyed goddess. Selphie shuddered beneath him, her fingers pumping at the same speed as Zell rolled his hips against her. She moaned loudly into Mia's thigh as he went a little harder, her free hand pulling hard at Mia's nipples.

The satisfied grin that had spread on his face faded as he watched Mia bucking, her hands gripping his bedsheets as she came. He forgot that she was there entirely. Zell stopped moving, watching as Selphie climbed up to lay beside Mia, kissing her passionately. Selphie reached for Zell's hand, guiding him on top of Mia.

 _But… I want you, Selphie…I don't want Mia…_

Zell felt Mia's thin legs around his bare hips. He propped a forearm above her as he reached down, placing his cock at her entrance, still wet from Selphie. He licked his lips and took a breath entering into her slowly. His eyes moved back and forth from Mia's brown to Selphie's green to make sure that she didn't want him to stop.

 _Is this what you really want? I gotta stop thinkin' about this stuff..._

Zell's eyes kept gravitating to Selphie as he thrust into Mia again. He looked at her as he sped up, making sure it was okay. He felt so inexperienced to the rules of a three-way. Mia shuddered as she moaned, her hands exploring his body, touching him, feeling him, touching his hardened muscles as he pushed against her. Selphie joined, but her hands quickly left his body to rub Mia's clit. Her lips gravitated towards Mia's sucking gently on her lower lip.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Selphie moaned. "Doesn't that feel so good?"

Zell watched as Selphie lay beside them, opening her legs as she began to play with herself. He flashed a quick smile, watching as she slipped a finger in slowly and pulled it out, soaked in her juices.

 _So good… so beautiful…_

Zell pulled out of Mia, forgetting her entirely. There was something about Selphie that hypnotized him when they were together. He needed to taste her. Zell had felt robbed of his chances back at Dollet, he needed her then and now. His arms slipped around her thighs, pulling her to his mouth. His eyes moved up to her as she smiled, her fingers still playing. The moment she pulled her hand away Zell's tongue glided across her clit swirling it around as she bucked against his mouth. Zell let out a chuckle, dipping two fingers inside of her as he began to flick his tongue.

"Ooh, I'll take care of this…"

Zell's concentration was broken when he looked down to watch his cock disappear into Mia's mouth, a slight hint of surprise when she managed to fit his entire length in her mouth without gagging. It kind of fascinated him, she always had a sensitive gag reflex. He spoke too soon, her suction caused him to buck and he felt her throat tighten. He couldn't help but be amused, stifling his laugh by biting down on his lip.

"Hey you…"

Selphie's voice pulled him back to her. Zell didn't hesitate diving back in. If he could lay there all afternoon tasting her and playing with her slippery juices he would. He felt her hips begin to rock and he slid a third finger inside, hooking them and stimulating her spot. His tongue flicked faster as she moaned louder, shooting out quick little whimpers in between.

 _I remember those sounds…_

Her back began to arch and Zell pumped his fingers in and out as fast as he could. She screamed, throwing her head back as she came. The tremors contracted around his fingers as her wetness coated his hand. He kissed her thighs, slowing his fingers down as she relaxed. The mouth around his cock brought him back to reality.

"So…" Zell swallowed, watching Mia climb up beside Selphie. "How does… um _finishing_ work? We never covered that in the 'rules' you girls ah, had."

"We could lay you back… let us both take care of you." Mia flicked her tongue at Zell, leaning in to kiss Selphie.

Selphie sat up, her hands pulling him on top of her. He liked where this was going, his crooked smile formed as he kissed her breasts, his hands trailing across her body. "You could have one of us fuck you…" She offered, reaching down to stroke him.

Mia gasped, clapping. "We have condoms! Selphie! In the desk!"

Zell felt Selphie push him away, scooting across to the end of the bed to reach for his desk drawer. He dropped his jaw, watching as Selphie rifled through his desk, going through his private things. Zell slowly turned to stare at Mia, sitting on his knees.

 _How in the fuck did you know where my condoms were?_

The distraction caused him not be prepared for Mia to push him back, climbing on top of him. He felt his skin start to get hot from rage. Her clumsy leg slipped and narrowly missed his balls, causing him to wince and shoot a hand down to protect them. Zell forced out a sigh, avoiding the urge to slap her. Mia pulled his head up, straddling his hips and kissed him. "Selphie's had you all to herself the past month, it's my turn..." Her hand reached for his cock, giving it a few strokes to harden it before pulling him inside of her.

 _I really... really... really... ugh. Just forget it..._

"I missed you, baby... I missed you so much..." She cooed but Zell perceived it as whiny – he chalked up his interpretation as being a bit riled from her knowledge about the condoms. Her presence made him paranoid. She kissed him again, dropping back down onto his dick. Mia wasn't fluid, she wasn't as good as Selphie was but she tried to be. Zell realized he wasn't going to finish with her, he'd lose his erection before then.

"Selphie." He murmured, breaking from the kiss and looking to the gorgeous brunette as broke away from the kiss.

Selphie smiled wide, grabbing a condom. Mia fake-pouted as she climbed off, stroking him and keeping him hard. Selphie handed Zell the condom as he slipped it on and was ready to go.

"Come here…" Zell whispered as Mia vanished in his mind the moment Selphie was on top of him. The world went completely black all around them as she slipped inside. Zell planted his feet on the bed, rocking his hips upward. The way Selphie moved with him caused his moans to come out freely. He kept his eyes on Selphie, hands running up her thighs and slapping her ass before gripping tight and grinding him against her. Selphie moaned out his name, her hands held onto his chest as she rode him. She looked down, watching him with a smile.

"Yeah?" Zell slapped her ass again, watching as she nodded, giggled, leaning in to kiss him.

"Mmm… you're such a bad boy…" Hearing her sweet voice brought out a moan from his lips. His hands gripped tight on her hips as his head pressed hard into the bedframe. Zell bit his lip, loving how she talked to him. He normally found it distracting when Mia did it but with Selphie... she could have read him a recipe on sweetbreads and he would've found it sexy. He was certain a time or two she had, and he did.

She pulled away when Mia's hands moved from behind her, caressing her breasts, hands trailing down to her clit. Zell groaned in both frustration and pleasure as he sat up, pulling Selphie to his mouth, kissing her. He needed to get Mia out of his mind, it needed to just be them. He wasn't going to compete.

 _Just block her out. She's not here. It's just the two of us. Nobody else…_

"Selphie…" Zell moaned her name, feeling his release coming when her walls began to tighten on his cock. Small quick moans flowed out of her mouth as she kissed him. Her hands held fistfuls of his hair as he came.

"Mia…"

Hearing Selphie moan out her name caused strengthened his grip as he slammed her hard onto his cock, both in frustration and in pleasure when he felt Mia's hands on the woman he loved. Selphie cried out, breaking the kiss as he stopped, falling back into the bed. He swallowed, pushing out an exhale. He could feel his cock as it throbbed inside Selphie. His heart was pounding in his ears as he let out a shudder, feeling the last big surge course through his groin.

Zell's chest pounded and he could feel it in his ears as he caught his breath in a slow exhale.

"Mm..." Mia's voice violated his personal space. "Come here baby…"

He couldn't watch them kiss, he covered his eyes with an arm, trying to catch his breath. He felt Selphie slide off of him once he began to get soft. Zell carefully pulled off the condom, tossing it into the wastebasket and fell back with Selphie. She kissed his chest, her lips trailing to his sweat glistened brow. He felt Mia slink her way into his other arm, kissing his chest. Selphie watched him with baited expectation until he turned his head to kiss Mia.

Zell's head fell into the pillow as he swallowed again, his throat dry, two women curled up against his body. "That…"

"Was amazing…" Selphie exhaled, her hands trailing across Zell's abdomen. "You are amazing..."

"Oh wow…I've missed you so much, Zell." Mia giggled, kissing his arm, caressing his cheek.

"Yeah. You said that..." He exhaled, turning his head to Selphie.

"We'll have to definitely do that again." Mia stretched her body out and let out a giddy noise.

 _With anyone else. With any one other person other than you, Mia._

"Yeah…" Zell sighed, watching Selphie smile.

"It was the best ever." Selphie grinned, cupping Zell's cheek. "You got a little rough there at the end…rougher than normal." She kissed his cheek as he frowned, his eyes apologizing.

"I think you've got a bruise on your hip, baby."

"I didn't meant to hurt you. I just got... caught up. I'll be careful next time..." Zell turned back to her, kissing her lips gently. He never wanted to stop kissing her.

"My turn!"

Mia's voice was grating to Zell, but he knew if he had to make it work with Selphie, he needed to include Mia. That was the deal. Everything or nothing. He turned, kissing her. He could feel her tongue on his lips as he pulled away. The three of them lay there, sticky and hot as Selphie and Mia's hands played with each others fingers across his stomach.

 _Is this even worth it? Can I really do this?_

Mia leaned in closer. "So we should probably start planning–"

The knock at the door jolted him up, "I should go get that…" He grabbed his red shorts, slipping them on. He glanced at Selphie, who looked annoyed with him. "What? I'll be back..." He tried to play it off but he wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible. Zell closed his bedroom off, hurrying to the door.

He looked outside, finding nobody there. A few Operatives passed by but it was quiet. Zell took a few steps out into the hallway, checking around the corner to make sure nobody had walked away. He didn't recognize the Operatives in the halls as anyone he personally knew. Did the knock even happen? The thunder started back up and he headed back inside. He closed the door, finding Mia and Selphie opening the door to the bedroom as they got dressed. Selphie looked to Zell with a smile that lacked her usual warmth.

"You okay?" He reached out to her, watching as she nodded.

"Are you?" Selphie asked, walking into the bathroom. She wore a floral skirt, still topless.

Zell propped his elbow on the doorframe. "I'm sorry… I got a little ahem, jealous I think."

"Why?" Selphie didn't get it. She brushed her hair, pulling it back in a bun.

"Because…" Zell rubbed his face, wondering if Mia was pilfering through his drawers. "It doesn't matter. It was just…" He licked his lips, hating to lie. "I _really_ liked that, baby. _Really_ , I did."

"What about Mia? Did you like sex with both of us or just with me?" Selphie stepped underneath his arm, walking in and giving Mia a reassuring peck on the cheek, grabbing her bra.

 _You idiot. She's not going to like you if you don't like Mia. C'mon. Just take one for the team._

Zell was losing control of the situation. He smiled, reaching for Mia. "Mia...c'mere babes…"

Mia looked to Selphie, a smile growing on her face. She wrapped her hands around his waist as he kissed her, pressing her body against hers. "Mmm… I've missed you." He brushed her hair from her face, kissing her again. He needed to kiss her in order to not shake her for telling him for the hundredth time she missed him. "Next time... I'll do somethin' extra special for you..." Zell let out a growl, grabbing her ass.

"There you are!" She giggled, her hands running across his chest.

He let her pull away, looking to Selphie who slowly grinned. "Remember, we have to all three be in on this. No jealousy, no favorites, no secrets." She winked, pulling her blue shirt over her head.

"Nope. No ah, none of that." He propped his elbow to the door again, his thumb going against his teeth. The desk drawer was still an issue. "Though… Mia? How did you know about the condoms?"

"Zell, don't get paranoid!" Mia smirked, looking around his room.

 _Stop scanning my room for suspicious shit. I'm literally standing here and you're doing it right now! Stop touching my things. This is MY private space..._

"Want to meet for dinner? All three of us?" Selphie picked up her phone, checking the time. "We have a few hours."

"I have to be here for Nino. There've been a few incidents where we really need to keep an eye out for her...Plus, I should probably wash my sheets." Zell massaged the back of his neck, crossing a foot behind the other.

"Who's Nino?"

 _Of course you would ask…_ _my memory is coming back – I forgot you hate when I have female friends._

"Nino a rogue Syndicate agent that joined with us in Dollet. She and Zell go way back from when they were like teenagers. Apparently Zell had this huge crush on her and walked up and hit on her and they became instant best friends."

 _That's... not completely true...not even the whole story... Something just compelled me to talk to her. I felt a pull in my chest and that's what started it all..._

"Selphie." Zell didn't like his history shared, specifically with Mia. It made him feel exposed.

"But yeah, she met him back when they were teenagers and she made out with him –"

"No, we didn't make out she just kissed me. It was like a 3-second kiss, not a major thing. No tongue or groping or making out." Did Selphie not listen to him when he told her the story? Zell folded his arms across his abdomen. Selphie seemed annoyed Zell had corrected her.

"Oh. Well, she's also Seifer's…do we call her his girlfriend?"

Zell shrugged, "We've been calling him 'that predictable fucking asshole.' Their relationship is... it's complicated. At least until he gets his head back on straight… if _that_ ever happens...maybe then I can get my bed back, heh..." Zell glanced up when he realized he was trailing off.

Selphie pursed her lips, holding her hands behind her back. "Is she... still sleeping in your bed with you? Is that why you are so quick to clean the sheets?"

Zell froze, unsure how to answer that. Mia looked to Selphie as if she had just announced Zell was screwing Nino too. Something was making him anxious. He didn't like this looming feeling that he couldn't shake off his shoulders.

"It's a friend thing. Completely platonic." Zell was honest. If he wanted to do anything further with Nino it'd feel wrong to at that point. "We actually sleep with a pillow between us – y'know, just in case..." He didn't think he needed to further justify their sleeping arrangements. Zell laughed it off, going to his dresser to grab his clean sheets. "It only takes one awkward morning boner to make or break a friendship..."

"Oh…" Mia's eyes landed on the polaroid stuck in the frame of Zell's mirror with a curved lip. "Is that her?"

 _Can you not? Can you seriously not pull that jealous 'Oh' with me after I JUST told you we're just friends?!_

Zell rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, feeling exhausted. He was getting antsy, agitated, feeling like his old explosive self. His body felt like it was trembling. The back of his neck was killing him.

Selphie turned, nodding. "Yep! For Syndicate, she's super nice, you'll like her. She's an Empyral too."

"An Emp?! You're not scared, Zell?" Mia turned, her grossed out expression made Zell chew on his lip.

"Why would I be scared? She's not some demon sucking my blood at night, yeah?"

"Not blood," Mia pressed her lips together, looking closer at the image. "I heard that they absorb human energy."

"That's stupid. Humans don't have the energy they use. Actually, Nino gives off her energy because she's a healing Empyral." Zell turned, showing them the scars on his back had faded. "I figured that out that first night I stood watch in Dollet. Kinda cool, huh? Even the one on my cheek is goin' away. Gonna have to get it filled though."

"I don't know... I heard about the mind reading and hypnosis...and then there's the stories we heard about Seifer..." Mia turned to Selphie. "It's all included in the AEM Information...they said too much time around an Empyral can cause brain damage because of the energy."

Zell wrinkled his face, shaking his head. "That information is all propaganda bullshit. My memory is actually better than it's been in years." He was curious where AEM's information was coming from. Most of it sounded like the twisted hype the news had came out with when the Summit had been attacked.

When Mia couldn't think of anything else to say she continued to get dressed and Selphie leaned in closer to the photograph. "When was that taken? Is that in Balamb?"

"Yeah, we stopped in to see my Ma." Zell walked over, pulling the sheets off his bed and rolling them into a ball. "Ma started flipping out over me not settling down so Nino came up with this idea to pretend to be my girlfriend–" He looked up, watching as Mia pulled the photograph off the mirror, Selphie was staring at him.

"You introduced Nino as your girlfriend to your _mother_?" His green-eyed goddess looked almost heartbroken.

"Well, Selphie would you have rather I told her? 'Nino's a Rogue Syndicate Assassin who was forced to torture me but don't worry, Ma. I'll will bring my two girlfriends down to visit you next time, yeah?'" Zell wasn't sure why he was so short tempered. He suddenly didn't feel like having company, folding his arms close to his chest. "You've met her, Selphie – both of you have, _my_ Ma and polyamorous relationships? Shit, she still won't speak about my cousin in over in Raha Cape. Not after he came out to the family with his boyfriend of thirteen years. Na, my Ma's a good woman, she's just... traditional. You know? Set in her ways..."

"Wow." Selphie slapped her hands on her legs, turning to Mia. "So what was _this_ then?"

"I don't know, Selphie – I'm asking myself the same fuckin' question." He slammed the bundle of sheets back onto the bed, unable to contain his emotions. Things were going well enough, at least well enough until he got up to answer the door. The entire mood changed when he came back inside, bringing an invisible angry cloud with him. "I want you. Okay? I want _you,_ and I'm head over heels crazy about you, I love everything about you...but you can't seriously expect to get involved with me and then tell me that I have to also deal with... _her_." His eyes stayed on his green-eyed goddess as he gestured to Mia. "She's manipulative – she's fucking crazy and I don't understand why you're with her! She's fucking toxic!"

"I'm standing right here, Zell!"

"Shut the hell up, Mia!" Zell shot her a glare, turning back to Selphie. "I'm sorry. This may have been a mistake but I did it and I'm owning it." He was losing her, she kept looking back to Mia. "Sel, I did it for you. I did it because I want to make you happy – I want to be with you, Selphie, but I can't have this bitch it my life at all. She's a toxic, manipulative, lying, spiteful cun–"

 _You dick. You fucking asshole._

The slap didn't even budge him from his spot but it stung like hell. He felt his heart break into pieces as she grabbed Mia, storming out of his place and slamming the door. Zell blinked, his hand going to the burning pain on his cheek.

 _You're supposed to be the good guy._

He turned to the bed slowly laying flat on his back as he tried to recreate the scene in his head.

 _I should have never said anything… I should have just been fine with it… I should have…_

He didn't think he was in the wrong about it. The last time he had ever had words with Mia before Selphie had been to file a report to Human Resources requesting that she relinquish his grandfather's brass money clip along with the rest of his stuff back to him after she stole most of his clothes and trashed his living space. He had been in Deling City with Squall for his wedding and when they got back to Garden, she had returned and broke in to completely destroy his place.

He didn't know how long he lay there listening to the rain and thunder outside, but eventually Zell heard the front door open and close. He would have looked but he knew it wasn't Selphie. He pulled his leg up, bending his knee and put his arm over his face.

"This storm seems to be picking back up..." Nino crawled across his body and collapse on his bed, folding her arms across her stomach. "No worse than we've been through, right?"

Zell could feel eyes watching him. "Right."

Nino drew in a slow breath, "Are you okay?"

"Sure." Zell dropped his arm onto his stomach and turned his head. He noticed that Nino looked anxious. "What's going on with you? You ain't scared of a storm are you?"

Nino bit her lip. "We're going back to Galbadia, back to Syndicate territory. This Omega Force that's on it's way – does that mean that Squall and Quistis aren't in control anymore? Who is in charge?"

"Don't worry about that – we're not letting outsiders take our Garden." Zell was confident but deep down he had his own concerns. This was the first time where anyone has actually came and took over.

"What if they find out that I'm Syndicate? What about if they find out I'm an Empyral?"

"We aren't gonna let anything happen." Zell's voice was about as exhausted as he was. He spoke slowly, his accent slipped when he did and he carried his vowels. "Yer gonna be hangin' out with me, yeah? I'll keep ya safe from the big bad Omega Force. They aren't so tough to deal with."

"It's just…" Nino sniffed the air, looking down at the bed. "Is that..." Nino's mouth opened in disgust. "Zell…"

Zell groaned, forgetting that he was supposed to have cleaned up before she got back. "Yeah... I was changing the sheets."

"And you decided to take a nap in between?!" Nino sat upright, holding her arms out away from her so they didn't touch her.

"I'm sorry!" Zell started laughing, unable to stay angry. "It just kind of happened! I had a bad night too!"

Nino shoved him and scrambled to her hands and knees, trying to crawl back across off the bed. "It's not the fact you had sex… it's the fact you let me lay in the sheets afterward–ew–why did… you–ugh!" She stood, wiping her hands on the sheets on the floor, watching Zell bust out in a fit of giggles as she shoved him in the ribs.

"Ow! Careful…" He curled up, still laughing. "I'm sorry!"

"I sleep in this bed!" She chided, leaning over him and covering him with the dirty sheets.

"It's MY bed!" Zell laughed in defense, sitting up. "You should consider it a privilege that I even allow that! I don't like people in my personal space!"

"So gross. Go shower! You smell like sex!"

"It's the smell of passionate lovemaking with two women…you're just jealous you weren't invited." Zell gathered up the sheets, standing as he walked into the bathroom and shoved his linens in the laundry basket. His smile faded when he saw Selphie's hairbrush. "The smell is also followed by the stench of despair because you would happily stick your dick in a Fungar nest before you fuck your psycho ex girlfriend."

His eyes met Nino's as she frowned. "I'm sorry, Zell."

"You know, she coulda at least told me. To be fair, she didn't know the whole story about Mia but I wouldn't doubt that my wonderful ex made it a point not to mention it." He grabbed Selphie's hairbrush and dropped it into a drawer. "Relationships just cause too many problems for me. I think I'm gonna go back to the whole 'casually get laid, casually stay single' thing. I'm a better bachelor than boyfriend."

"Did you at least have fun?" Nino stood in the door frame, facing out of the bathroom as Zell turned on the shower.

"Yeah... I guess it was fun." Zell paused, a devious grin forming on his lips. He kicked off his shorts and stepped inside the shower, keeping his back to Nino as he lathered the soap. "Yeah, I really did like it... I think if I'm gonna do it again, I need to do it with girls I'm not trying to be with, y'know? I mean, sure it was fun until Mia would do something and..." His mind was jumping from thought to thought, replaying the entire scenario in his head over and over. "It's Mia she just… defiles everything she touches." Zell frowned, "Like, the more I think about her, the less I feel for Selphie."

"Well, at least you know."

"At least I know." Zell scrubbed his skin, rinsing his body from the evening activities. Once the bathroom door closed he soon started to feel tired and wrapped up his shower. He brushed his teeth and wrapped a towel around his hips and stepped out drying his hair. Zell walked into his bedroom, stopping when he saw Nino had made his bed with new sheets. She stood by the bed, texting on a phone.

"Finally got a phone huh? Who are ya textin'? Got a boyfriend I don't know about?" Zell playfully puffed his chest, watching her send a text to an unsaved number.

 _Better not be Seifer... Not after today._

"Yep. Fancy new phone. I'm listed as a 'trusted asset.' It even has a camera." Nino held out her phone and Zell leaned in next to her, flashing his clever smirk as the flash went off. After the photo, Zell moved to his dresser, sifting through clothes while Nino messed with her phone, her back pointed to him. "Going to bed?"

"Yeah, I gotta be up early for a meeting with Squall, might as well." Zell reached for a pair of shorts, slipping them on underneath the towel. "Then I've got a few training classes and then go to the sub-levels tomorrow and fix that stupid engine. It's been causing us problems ever since I warned Quistis about us pushing it at full speed but nooo..." Zell rolled his eyes, running the towel through his hair again.

"You're going to the sub-levels? I thought you said you weren't going back down there after the incident with the 'ghost.'"

Zell grimaced, glaring at Nino as she walked past, going to the corner of the room where she kept her clothes. "You can wipe that smile off your face, the ghost was a real thing! I was seriously freaked out. It's not every day you're by yourself and hear footsteps and noises. It was fucking scary." Zell held himself shivering, thinking of the knock at the door and the generator going out were likely related.

"Ghosts don't exist. There has to be an explanation for it." Nino turned her back to Zell, changing into her sleeping clothes.

Zell looked away, shaking his head. "Maybe except that asshole Vinwick? He's seen shit too. Said that's why he can't get the land navigations to work – something keeps breaking it, stealing components, messing with the wires."

"So then it's something physical. Ghosts can't physically move something. They... make noises or you get those feelings like eyes are watching you."

Zell scratched the back of his head, raising an eyebrow. "I thought ghosts didn't exist, Nin..."

Nino fumbled with her phone, staring at Zell. "Today at lunch, I heard someone use a Syndicate phrase."

"What did they say?" Zell noticed her apprehension. He approached her, tilting his torso over to her to catch her gaze. Her pupils were almost nonexistent. "Nin, focus."

Nino blinked, snapping out of her moment. "I think it may be safer if I sleep on the couch."

"Nah, come on..." He grabbed her hand. "We're both tired, let's just get some sleep." Zell noticed that she squeezed his hand, almost seeming relieved that he reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

Zell pressed his lips together, remembering Selphie's reaction. He didn't blame her, from an outsiders perspective it seemed strange. He pressed his hand to his chest, feeling the patter grow. "This is going to sound really weird but... I like having you near. It's just...It's totally weird but it makes me feel–"

"Connected?"

"Yeah. Why? Does – do you feel that?" Zell's hand went to his chest, trying to make sense of it.

Nino nodded. "I think we're like those… kindred spirits who meet and are instantly connected. It's nothing romantic, because that's...I kind of see you like a cousin. I have several in Esthar, just none that I know."

"Well, I was adopted so don't be quick to think that isn't a possibility. For all I know I could be a distant cousin, stranger things have happened." He cocked up an eyebrow and then his posture slowly deflated. "Then again, I could also be related to Selphie…ew…" Zell turned and started to walk to the bed. The photo of them in his Ma's house caught his eye and he picked it up. Even if Nino didn't see it, Zell found himself wondering. "Y'know…if you hold it back and bend the photo like this…we kind of look like br–"

"Eh, no..." Nino grabbed the photo, crinkling her face. Zell looked at the two of them in the mirror, watching the way Nino studied the photograph. She pursed her lips, concentrating. "Let's not make assumptions and ruin a good friendship..." She put the photo back in the mirror and climbed into bed, smoothing out the sheets.

Zell frowned, watching her from his mirror. He examined her profile, the bridge of her nose and the way her chin pointed like his. Zell brought his thumb to his lip, wondering what the odds would have been. The thunder booming outside sent vibrations through the room and they both jumped. Zell went to the window, thinking of the engine issue. His eyes moved to the glass on his end table, watching the water slosh when the waves smacked the side of Garden. From the window he could see the swells growing. He grew up in a Harbor and already survived one hurricane while trapped in Garden. He knew the signs of a wicked hurricane. The only thing he could think of were the inertial dampeners, hoping that they would hold out.

He looked to Nino as she slowly peeked over the headboard out the window. He could feel her anxiety in his own chest which stopped the moment he pressed his hand to it.

She looked outside, biting her lip. "Garden can't sink... right?"

Zell's smile faded, he didn't want to tell her what he learned today about the engines. He reached for a shirt out of his drawer, pulling it over his head.

"Well, it's not impossible but Garden's buoyant... it also moves about twice as fast as the storms themselves. You don't get seasick do you?"

"I um... I don't know..." Nino looked nervous, also a bit pale to Zell. He bit down on his thumb, guessing it had to have just been the light.

"We'll be fine. I'll keep ya safe, Nin."

 _Unless the engines blow out or we get capsized or we sink or we can't go around the storm cell..._

The lightning flashed as it scattered across the sky and Zell pulled down his blinds, locking them in place. He could sense Nino's fear, the patter in his chest making even him anxious. "Years ago, we got caught in a storm shortly before crashing into Fisherman's Horizon. Our pilot Nida had no clue what to do, we were all trapped at sea with no knowledge of how to steer Garden, it was a frickin' disaster." He flipped off the light and flopped onto his side of the bed. "Thirty people were injured but we didn't have any deaths, thank Hyne..."

Nino rolled over, facing the wall. "What happened?"

Zell let out a long, loud yawn and shook his head shaking out the tired. Now that he was laying down he could feel his center of gravity shift. Another dull crash and Nino flinched. He rolled over, rubbing her arm. "We had some flooding and got knocked around real good – the important part is we didn't sink, and we had like these 30 foot swells smacking the shit out of us, throwing us around, Squall finally made the call to move into their dorms and the rest to hang out in the second floor classrooms and to hang on tight. That's where everyone hung out until it was over. The worse of the damage came from the Cafeteria. So much broken glass. There were pieces scattered all over. We found bits of it all the way in the library." Zell pulled his arm away once Nino relaxed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Having to replace and repair the damages it... it was all... it all... damn." His eyelids were heavier than he thought. "That was a cost Garden had to eat. And that was before the Council back when the Shumi's pulled their funding...assholes... Garden nearly... shut...down...once. Did you know?"

"Nn." Nino responded, covering her face with the blanket to hide the flashing light creeping from the window. The lightning still crept through the blinds. Zell usually stayed awake until Nino was sound asleep, fighting the exhaustion but with her scared he wanted to have peace of mind knowing she was secure enough to sleep for him to drift off. The photo of the two of them in Balamb crept in his mind as he began to dream and he jolted himself awake, stuck in a state between consciousness and sleep.

Finally letting his body relax gave him the full extent of his exhaustion, his voice was groggy, low. "'Ey. Nin... need to talk 'bout somethin'... I think...blue..." Zell had a habit of rambling off nonsense at the top of his head when he started to fight sleep. Something in the back of his mind kept jumping to the front of his thoughts. "...I think we might be...burberry...no –" His body felt heavy, his breaths long and deep. "I mean, it makes sense...yeah?"

Nino was fast asleep but she made a noise in acknowledgment, and despite the storm growing violent outside, Zell felt the darkness of sleep as he unconsciously closed the gap between him and Nino, pulling her closer as he tilted his face to her back.

"We should talk...soon...cuz..." He kicked his legs up, almost curling against her. He folded his arms back into himself, still rambling. "I'm pretty sure we're..." His voice was growing quieter, taking longer to speak. His words came out with the exhale of his breaths. "I mean... you could be... my..." The patter in his chest finally settled, the sound of Nino's steady breaths and the warmth of her skin enveloped him in comfort as Zell finally felt secure and relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	21. Troubled Waters

Fighting the urge to peel off his own skin was unbearable when Ryzia touched him. The pins and needles feeling never went away now and he just wanted her to disappear. Seifer rubbed his palms together, staring up at the skylight as he sat in the waiting area for Squall. Tomé had asked for him to hold off joining them, they said that she needed to cover the details of a few other patients.

Everybody was lying. Nobody seemed to be capable of telling truths these days.

Seifer observed from afar, watching the way Nino brushed her hair behind her hear as Irvine talked up a storm in hushed tones, leaning dangerously close to share a joke, watching her laugh. He had made a mistake, one that he knew was not easily fixed with an apology. The tinge of jealousy crept up the back of his neck when he watched Irvine looking at her the way he looked at every other woman he screwed and his heart felt as if it shattered inside of his chest. What had he done? This small moment of clarity made him want to scream, to hurt Irvine. Through exhausted, sleep deprived eyes Seifer watched Nino lean into Irvine's presence and further away from him. He should have never pushed her away from him.

He moved to the large windows at the end of the curved office, watching the storm as it grew. The clouds were strange. Black but not, purple but not. Even the lightning almost seemed to have a tinge of gold to it when it jumped from cloud to cloud.

Seifer heard the door open and Squall was talking but he couldn't listen. His attention focused on the colors and the pattern of the storm. Seifer scanned the wall cloud, curious. There was something peculiar to this storm that seemed to have been following them when they changed course. "Those storm clouds are purple."

"Yes, I can see that." He could hear the irritation in Squall's voice. "What did you want to see me about?"

"What?" Seifer turned around, walking away from the large windows of Squall's office. The room was somewhat dark, cramped. It wasn't terrible but it didn't compare to the open floor of the main offices. Seifer needed to appear normal, appear in control. He waved a hand around, gesturing to the new arrangements. "This office is tiny compared to the Commander's offices... I would have never resigned if this was the only other option. Why on this earth did you quit?"

"I suffered a mental breakdown directly after the Summit, remember?" Squall sighed, sitting at his desk.

"Right...forgot that the power was too much for you to handle, heh..." Seifer moved back to watching the storm. The rain had stopped for now but the swirling clouds around them kept Seifer's attention. He found it eerie that with the waves crashing and the swells growing they remained still. Even Galbadia Garden had a bit of a rock to it on the ocean. Being so near Good Hope was making him anxious. He hadn't sat foot on the soil since he was a child. It gave him a strange feeling, anxiety.

"Seifer?" Squall's voice held concern. "What's going on with you?"

 _I'm losing my fucking mind._

"Nothing. I'm great..." Seifer hadn't slept in days. He hadn't eaten in days. He did nothing but research. He took in everything that he had missed out on, trying to find answers for why he survived, why Retribution haunted him, why he couldn't handle not having the GF energy in him any longer. Withdrawal was a perfect diagnosis for him. He needed the Empyral energy to live, to thrive. Seifer looked down, his hands shook and he closed his fists. Progressively he was losing the battle, barely surviving the efforts it took to get dressed that morning without shaking and collapsing on the floor in a heap of pain.

"I'm going to ask you again – what did you want to talk to me about?"

 _I'm scared._

"I'm bored." Seifer sighed, "With everything."

"You're bored." Squall raised an eyebrow. "What–"

"Sleep bores me, eating bores me, damn it, even fucking bores me at this point – and I am a sexual person who loves the thrill of the dirty and the forbidden...maybe not as much as _Irvine_ but – you know... I was progressively getting there–"

"Yeah. Got it, move on..." Squall crinkled his mouth, waving away from Seifer as he grabbed a bottle from his desk.

Seifer let out a dry chuckle, wishing he could enjoy the thrill of making Squall uncomfortable but couldn't. "I'd drink but I'm not allowed to because of the anti-psychotic meds Tomé is stuffing down my throat, not that it would really matter if I drink, that may start to get boring too. I run for hours and get nowhere, don't feel any different, just bored. I exercise to the point of collapsing. Then get up and do it again. Then last night, Cass brought party favors to make things interesting –"

Squall nearly overfilled his glass, looking to Seifer. "Party favors? Drugs, Seifer? Are you telling me that we have someone in Garden dealing drugs?!"

"Not dealing, she had them stashed away. Rainy day thing. We dropped a few pills but they didn't phase me. She and Ryzia enjoyed them while I sat on the couch and ate cereal from a box. Eventually I joined them but..."

"You got bored."

"I got bored. Left them to finish, went and jerked off, fell asleep after..."

"...Wow." Squall took a moment to process. He cracked his knuckles with a closed fist, digging his wrist into the desk. "Just... wow, and you wanted to come in here just to tell me that?"

Seifer heard him but wasn't finished. He knew he sounded insane. He couldn't stop himself from talking. Once he started he couldn't stop. "...Then after that I woke up and I was late to this meeting with Quistis but... she's obviously got other priorities because she avoided me to go off back into her suite with her Operative. Think there's something going on between her and what's his name? Wilhelm?" Seifer paused. "Have you seen the size of that man? He's a brute – fucking massive. He's like a slab of meat at a butcher shop. How did she go from, well, _you_ to...to _that_?" Seifer tried to amuse himself with the look on Squall's face.

"Ah, I see – you came here to insult me."

 _I need help, Squall. I need help and I can't ask... asking makes me the weaker person. Asking..._

"No, I'm just trying to figure things out...everything's so...I can't focus. I feel like I'm just... lost." Seifer trailed off, watching the storm grow darker. "I had this plan to go to Esthar the moment I found Nino. I find her, rescue her, lose her all in a day. I summoned Retribution because if I hadn't Torrin would have killed everyone and as it turns out I ended up making things worse."

"How so?"

"Do you not pay attention to the news? The reports from South Galbadia say that riots are breaking out at the border. Refugees have nowhere to go and so they're forcing their way inside. Menelaus ordered to have anyone found entering illegally to be shot on sight and the rest are being moved to D-District..." Seifer practically had the reports memorized. "Empyrals are growing in numbers, forming armies. Anti-Empyral humans are doing the same. People want to blame me but nobody is completely sure if I'm alive or dead. The video feeds that were captured on cell phones show me both as the Destroyer and as the Savior. I'm being called both from polar opposite sides... and that's just the groups who think I'm alive. The others who think I'm dead are either celebrating or mourning for me. Riots in Deling are getting serious too... Eliza Peylt is back on the Council which is strange to me because didn't I see her pointing fingers at us in Dollet?"

"You did... She's claiming she was 'influenced.'"

"Yeah, see – the Influence doesn't work that way...She was runnin' on pure, independent thought." Seifer leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He felt cold, much like he had ever since waking up. He couldn't retain heat and his entire body was soon trembling. He was cold, like a corpse. The thoughts made him shake harder. "So while that's going on, Esthar is MIA. Your father certainly has a handle on things, don't he?" Seifer turned back to Squall, watching him lean back in his chair with a sigh. He knew Squall was stressed but he couldn't stop himself, he had no control. "No word on my father or brother, really. Surprisingly they've gone completely silent, which means they're planning something truly monstrous, I'm sure."

"How do you know?"

"Because it all fits together. It's what I did. It's what I did when you were on your way to the Orphanage and I was there, waiting. I kept my plans secret even from Raijin and Fujin. We got ahead of you and waited and you guys fell right into the trap I set."

"Ultimecia had you do that, Seifer."

"No, it was me..." Seifer chewed on his lip. "She gave me enough free will where I thought what I was doing was right. Now? I'm not sure what right is anymore."

 _Get back on point. You look weak. Stop shaking._

"That's what I'm trying to understand. So... I died. Again. I am reborn. Again, but I got trapped in my subconscious and somehow came out of it, wake up and found out that the whole world fell apart. I mean, I thought I was only asleep for maybe a day or two... and then I saw you standing over me." Seifer looked to Squall, pain hiding behind his eyes. "You looked miserable, worn down... all because of me."

"Not just because of you. You forget that it was Syndicate that started this."

"Yeah, but how much of what they did was because of me? Because I eliminated their compounds and precious Empyral squads? Because I left? Because I took Nino from Endrik?" Seifer swallowed, crossing his arms. "If I hadn't survived the Infusion, if I had died sooner..." His eyes glanced down at his wrist. The faint line was hardly there. Even if he did slit his wrists the energy would just repair and heal. He had tried it already and even suicide bored him, inflicting pain on his own self wasn't something he enjoyed doing. "I had asked you how many people died because of me –"

"And I told you that we didn't need to talk about that –"

"Two hundred and twenty two thousand, four hundred and fifty three people." Seifer shifted his weight, turning his back to the window to face Squall. "I see their faces each night. I see them all. Retribution makes me see them all. I know every face I helped take from this world." Seifer lowered his head. "But a question keeps coming to me, following right behind these dreams: At what cost?"

 _You're a monster. You killed them all and for what?_

"Seifer..."

Seifer held his arms to his ribs, freezing. "At what cost, Squall? All to save Nino? To save you, Zell and Selphie? Whose lives did I save so I could unleash the Apocalypse to take thousands more?"

"If you had known what you know now, would you have released it? Why did you? What compelled you?"

 _Squall charging towards my brother, Zell on the ground injured, Selphie being ripped away from my side... Nino... The short breaths that came after, the blood drowning me, the complete loss of function in my body... Unable to fight, unable to have that control...I didn't do it for them. I did it for me. I did it so I could live. Maybe I should have kept silent, let the Guardian die with me... I just wanted more time..._

Seifer exhaled, watching the rain start back up. He needed to change the subject. He wasn't ready to admit it out loud. "When we get to Good Hope –"

The knock at the door was Zell as he stepped inside without warning. His hands and arms were filthy with grease. He tried to wipe them off with a towel to no avail. Seifer fixated on the black beneath his nails. He could see it clear as day from across the office, making him subconsciously clean his own.

"Got a minute? We need to talk about Quistis..." Zell's body moved and twitched like it did when he was going to explode. He pressed his lips together, exhaling through his nose. "She's expecting me to do things that..." Zell was clearly struggling, frustrated. "She not only wants me to _fix_ but wants me to _improve_ upon – her words, not mine – effectively an alien designed engine!"

"But... it's Centran not alien –"

"Well, it might as well be! Fuck, man! Nothing is where it's supposed to be, there are still things I don't know what functions they serve. I mean, it's making a weird grinding noise so I can only _assume_ it needs replaced but with what?! I don't even have names for these things...I'm finding myself having to resort to violence to get them to fit back in place."

"Can we discuss this later?" Squall looked to Seifer. "We're having a discussion–"

"Squall, it can't wait!" Zell cut him off, taking a step closer. It was amusing to watch Zell puff up and stomp around when he was angry, comically so.

"Humor the little guy, I'll wait..." The musty, greasy, sweaty metallic smell coming off Zell made Seifer nauseous. It made him wonder if Zell had decided to roll around in an extra layer of filth before arriving. Seifer had lost most of his senses but smells still lingered, just incredibly weak. Seifer dismissed them both, reaching in his pocket for the new phone he had been assigned. Zell launched in about Quistis' demands about the sub-level engines as he discovered the text message from Nino.

" _Just in case you should need my number, here it is. - N."_

" _Thanks. Need to talk to you actually. Still up on 3rd?"_

" _Outside listening to your girlfriend bitch about me to Vinwick. She isn't quiet about it, either."_

" _Not my girlfriend, just a friend."_

" _Really. Fascinating. She's awfully chatty."_

" _Give me a few."_

"...I want to ask Nino to heal Matron when we get to Good Hope." Seifer didn't waste time. He leaned against the wall, looking out at the horizon. The water was choppy but the deep grey blue was calming.

There was a long silence before Squall moved to the window. "...We're not... going to Good Hope."

"What?" Seifer was caught-off guard. "You didn't think to lead with that when you first stepped in here, Squall?!"

"Sorry, I just got put on suspension. There's a lot going on right now." Squall was defensive, folding his arms. "We've been called back to Galbadia."

Seifer looked to Squall and Zell in disbelief. "So who gave the order?!"

"The Unified Council –"

"You mean Caraway–" Seifer threw up a hand in disgust.

Squall stepped forward. "I mean all of them. We can't go to Good Hope. They're taking our deviation from their orders very serious. The UC dispatched Omega Force to take over operations until further notice."

Seifer shook his head as Squall spoke. "No, call Cid – he has to be able to do something..."

"I've already spoken with Cid. He said that Matron is weak..."

Seifer's eyes dug deep into Squall's. He spoke through a clenched jaw, tightening his fists and digging his nails in to the point of breaking skin. Seifer took great offense to Squall's attack on Matron. How dare he call her anything but. "She is not fucking weak and don't you _ever_ say that again!"

Squall took a deep breath, standing opposite of Seifer leaned against the wall. "...It's possible Matron will not survive the night–"

"Shut up..." Seifer pressed his lips together, eventually clenching his jaw tight to keep his jaw from trembling. "They arrive in a few days right? Let's just... just order your pilot to push the Garden at full speed–we can make it!"

"We can't... do that." Seifer had forgotten Zell was in the room. "We can't push the engines any further. We've already been overheating. We could crush a gear, we could burn out the oil –"

"Did I ask you for a fucking lecture?!" Seifer snapped, glaring at Zell. He felt like he was reserving all of his anger and rage for this one moment. He wanted to tear down that entire floor. Engines were the last thing Seifer cared to hear about.

Zell pressed his lips together, straightening his posture as he wiped his hands with a dirty rag. " _No_ , you didn't ask but everyone needs to understand why we can't. We're already stressing the engine by riding through this storm. I'm not a Garden... Centran... alien... engine expert but I do know engines and it's the same thing I've been telling Quistis but she doesn't want to hear it either. Garden is on it's last leg before we're dead in the water. If we're careful – and ONLY if we're careful, we can survive riding through the storm. But we don't have the oil reserves to make it to Good Hope and then back to Galbadia and the only other two engines like this in existence are in Syndicate hands so. Oh! Squall! There was a spill down in the sub-levels and the oil that's left is enough to take us where we need to go but not much farther than that."

Seifer pressed his head against the wall, frustrated. "This is fuckin' perfect..." He felt like his throat was closing up on him. He felt his chest tighten as his breaths grew short.

 _This can't be happening... this just can not be happening..._

"Seifer, of everyone here, you deserve to be able to say your goodbyes to her in person." Squall closed the gap, reaching out to put a hand on Seifer's shoulder as he dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I truly, genuinely mean it, Seifer. I'm sorry that we can't allow it–"

"Whatever." Seifer now understood why Squall would dismiss everyone with the single word response. He dismissively threw his hand up and made his exit. Seifer felt like he was the weak one here, the way Squall's dulcet tone tried to console him in a poor attempt at connecting with Seifer on the same level. It was all bullshit. He could feel it in the way Squall squeezed Seifer's shoulder. He shrugged him off, shoving him away with a hand. He shoulder checked Zell as he pushed through, leaving the office.

 _Can't... breathe..._

He ignored Zell when he called him an asshole, slamming the door behind him. His skin felt like it was pulsing. His frantic eyes quickly looked around, seeing Vinwick halfway sitting on Ryzia's desk, Ryzia smiling bright at Seifer.

Seifer felt nothing for Ryzia, he hardly spoke to her – most of what she offered for conversation was beneath his levels of intelligence. There was nothing there between them, despite her desperate attempts to woo him. Vinwick could have her.

Vinwick looked to him in disgust. He knew the kid from reputation. He hated Empyrals, had no problem spreading lies about them. The look he gave Seifer made his rage want to boil over, Ryzia made him want to scream and jump out of his skin. He felt like his chest was going to implode on himself, making it harder to breathe.

He started to move to the doors of the stairwell, stopping to see Nino leaned up against the wall by the conference room on her phone. Irvine was gone. He needed her. Seifer approached, watching her pocket her phone, looking up to him.

"Seifer–"

He snatched up her hand, Seifer's long legs rushed them to the stairwell. He used his keycard to unlock the door and pulled her inside. The area was dark, a single light illuminating the concrete room. If there was anything that could comfort Seifer...

"What's going –"

Seifer didn't hesitate. He pressed Nino against the wall, taking her mouth into his and kissed her deep, rougher than he had intended. Nino let out a muffled protest, her hands hitting his chest. Seifer snatched her wrists in one hand, pressing them against the wall. His other hand snaked around the small of her back, pressing her into him. Just being near her he could feel the pulse of energy returning to him. It made him hungrier for it, his skin began to feel warm until Nino bit hard on his lip, breaking the skin as he pulled away.

"What the hell?! What's gotten into you?!" She slapped him across the face when he tried to approach. The sting radiated, sending heat through his entire body.

"I need you near me right now." Seifer kept his head low, wrapping his arms into himself. He couldn't catch his breath. "There's... I feel like I'm having a heart attack..."

"So go to the Infirmary. Why did you kiss me?"

Seifer tried to draw in a deep breath but his lungs felt like they were filled with fluid. He tightened his arms around him, trying to get it to stop. Why couldn't she see that he was hurting? Why couldn't he just tell her? Seifer looked to his former lover, not realizing he had tears in his eyes that he blinked away.

"Seifer..." Nino's aggressive tone dropped. "What's going on...?"

"Just... please..." Seifer bit his tongue, unable to say any more. "It hurts..." He felt like a child, weak and pathetic. He closed his eyes, dropping his torso to put his head between his legs. The shaking came quickly after, dropping him to his knees. The shakes brought the tremors which brought he pins and needles which brought the urge for him to lose his mind. He had absolutely no control, by definition he was feral, crazed, insane.

"Oh god, your skin is like ice..." Nino pressed a warm hand to the back of his neck as he gasped, feeling the burning radiating feeling wash down his body. "What's happening?" Seifer could feel Nino drop in front of him, lifting his head. He watched the tears drop from his eyes as he cradled himself, usually holding his own body helped calm it but he couldn't stop shivering.

The storm thundered outside and reverberated through the walls that were closing in on Seifer. He rocked back and forth, unable to stop. His center of gravity felt as if it moved as a wave hit the side of Garden. He felt Nino inch closer, pressing her forehead to his, her hands never leaving his skin.

"H-help... please... " Seifer struggled with his words, fighting the sudden crazed feeling in the back of his mind. He felt his skin getting warmer, the scent of magnolias and a hint of sandalwood returned to him, she was healing him.

Something didn't feel right with this healing. He felt like he could lose what control he had left. He snatched Nino's hands, clenching his jaw. "Get away from me..."

"Seifer –"

The moment she said his name it was like he had shifted into Retribution himself. His hands gripped the collar of her blouse as he lifted her up, slamming her to the wall. Nino screamed for him to stop and his hands went to her throat. She went to kick him but his longer legs opened hers, nearly causing her to slip in her heels. There was something inside of him urging him to hurt her, to crush her. The pain came back tenfold for him, his body felt like razor blades were dragging along it, his eyes burned as they dilated, his ears rang. His fingers crushed her jaw, his palm pressed into her throat as she gagged.

 _STOP THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SEIFER, WAKE UP!_

Something changed in his eyes as he watched her, watching as she held fear inside of them. Her throat forced out a cry when he ripped away from her, his nails had scratched her neck. Her eyes opened as Seifer watched her, his eyes dark, his chest heaving as he looked at her in fear.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Stay away from me! You will never touch me – you will never come near me again..." Nino turned to the door, escaping. Seifer caught his breath, the waves of everything he had felt were gone. He drew in a shaky breath and looked down to his hands, seeing the tinge of dark blood under his nails.

 _What was I doing? I had no control... I couldn't stop..._

Seifer needed to go to the Infirmary. He needed to be sedated, taken somewhere safe. The charade that everything was fine was over. He was clearly out of his mind, clearly unable to maintain control over his own actions. He loved Nino, how could he ever possibly think of killing her? He wanted to protect her, keep her safe. Keep her safe from him if need be. There was nothing else he could think of doing.

 _Just go. Tell them. Tell them everything. You need help before you completely lose yourself –_

As he turned to head down the stairs a pulse shot through him and he tripped over his own feet heading down the stairs. His back arched forward as he felt his body had been shoved by some unknown force. He braced himself for impact with the stairs. Seifer's eyes closed and he found himself falling into water.

Seifer opened his eyes, watching as the Garden was high above him, the rings spinning as they fought against the violent thrashes of the storm. Quick flashes of golden light illuminated the world above, giving him quick flickers of the Garden getting smaller and smaller. Somehow, his body had somehow found it's way beneath Garden, sinking. He was underwater, holding his breath as he struggled to swim to the surface but couldn't. It seemed to have made him sink even faster. Was this a dream or reality? He couldn't make sense of any of it. If he had jumped off Garden, the rings would have cut him into pieces. Where was he?

The further is body sank, the deeper and darker he went, eventually sinking into complete darkness. It became easier for him to just give in and let the water take him further until everything around him was black. He was certain that he had entered the Void but something continued to guide him down until he reached a point when he could feel his body being pulled to the surface.

His arms flailed as he resurfaced, his lungs drank in the fresh air feeling as if he had been holding his breath for hours. When he felt his body begin to sink again his legs violently kicked, keeping him afloat.

 _Swim. Hurry. Get to shore..._

Seifer looked around, realizing he was staring at the Orphanage sat high on the rocks. He swam as fast as he could to the dry land, needing a moment to make sense of what was happening.

By the time his feet found their footing, the rest of his body felt exhausted. Seifer shielded his eyes from the bright sun in the soft sky, taking in the environment as if it were a dream. Nothing was out of place, the waves roared as they caressed his feet, pushing him to step forward. He tripped on his own feet as he took in the memories of playing in the sand, standing in the tide, waiting for the waves to wash up on his legs. He looked around in utter disbelief. The breeze was warm, smelling sweet, smelling like...his childhood. He looked up at the seagulls above as they flew in the updraft of the summer breeze.

A warm feeling in his chest radiated through his body before he turned to see who else had occupied this beautiful paradise. He spun around, his eyes narrowing and widening as his hand immediately jumped to his mouth.

Seifer recognized her instantly but this was the first time he had ever lay his eyes on her. She stood in a white summer dress, her hair short and cropped into a blonde bob. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a small opal stone. She looked just like Seifer with her blonde hair and blue-green eyes. This was his daughter, Seifer realized, his arm dropping away from his mouth as he found his feet walking toward her. He swallowed his pain back down into his throat. "Do you know who I am...?"

"Yes..." She wore her mothers shy smile as she nodded, standing at the base of the stone steps leading into the Orphanage.

Seifer dropped to a knee in front of her, catching his daughter in his arms as she launched into him, arms wrapping around his neck tight. He stood, holding her against him, scared to let go. There was no way this was real. It was impossible. Elia died. She died before she was ever born. She died before he ever got to see her, hold her, name her. The closest he had been was in his mind, but this Elia felt more real to him than anything else in this place.

He held her as tight as he could, feeling her arms and legs wrapping around his body, smelling the scent of lilacs in her hair. His jaw trembled as the overwhelming emotions completely washed over him. "How is this real?" Seifer pulled her head away, looking at his daughter. She looked just like him, hints of her mother were there but Elia had favored Seifer in a big way. Her eyes were the same, it was like Seifer was looking in a mirrored image of himself. Elia smiled holding his face, pressing her forehead into his. Tears rolled down his cheek as he smiled, a genuine, real, honest, truthful smile. He felt at peace, he felt loved, he felt human.

"Seifer..."

Seifer spun around, greeted by an apparition in white. Matron walked down the steps, her bright golden eyes narrowed as she smiled warmly. Her hands went out to welcome him, approaching at a comfortable pace.

"Matron..." He cautiously took her hands, feeling the warmth of her skin. Seifer held Elia on his hip as she put a head on his shoulder. Matron was bright, healthy – they both were. "What is this? A dream? Have I died?" Seifer darted around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He kept an ever-watchful eye for Retribution to appear out of nowhere and take it all away but once Matron's palm touched his cheek nothing could stop him from feeling a sense of security.

"No, my sweet child. You're not dead."

"What is this place then?" Seifer cupped his daughter's cheek, making sure she was still real. It all seemed so impossible.

"This is the place of between. A junction that holds our worlds together. The worlds of the living, of the dead, and those beyond."

"How did I get here? I don't... I can't remember what happened..."

Elia whispered into his ear. "Gran-mama Matron brought you here, pappa."

Seifer blinked, looking back at the ocean. "The storm."

"Yes," Matron nodded, "it is the last of the power that I have left in me. I brought you here because you've lost yourself to a dark and violent creature. Something that goes far beyond what we know as guardian forces. You sacrificed yourself, you offered to it everything that made you who you were."

Seifer raised an eyebrow, parting his lips. His eyes looked to her, questioning her motives. "But... _Why_ did you bring me here?" He felt a tinge of nervousness, fearing for the memory he had held onto being destroyed by Retribution at a moments notice. "If this is a world between the living and the dead and... wherever beyond means... why did you bring me here?"

Matron took his hand, her eyes never leaving his. "I brought you were to restore you, to restore who you are so that you can become who you're meant to be."

"What am I meant to be?"

"Something more."


	22. Riptide

The dreams were quick, flitting in and out. Barely giving Nino what she needed to interpret them.

They walked in silence hand-in-hand until they met the cold steel door. Zell turned to Nino, watching as her eyes held the vacant stare he had seen so many times before. Nino released his hand, reaching to the handle to release the lock. As the heavy door opened her hand returned to his and guided him inside.

Inside the rectangular room containing a shelving system for bodies. Dead, cold, refrigerated bodies. He watched as her free hand searched for something in the frozen room. Hovering her hands over the shelves and metal doors Nino was seeking, moving from one end to the other. Zell felt anxiety when she stopped, telling him that she found what she had been searching for.

Zell felt her hand release from his once again and Nino went to one of the shelves, opening the sliding door that protected the cadaver and pulled it out on a metal rolling slab. He stepped forward, watching her pull down the white shroud and revealed a man. Wilted blonde hair, pale, dead. She looked to Zell who carefully inspected the body, noting the black ink across the left side of its face. Zell knew that it was him on the slab but in the dream he looked at the body like it was an object.

Through Nino he felt the anguish and the fear that washed over her. She pressed a hand to the body's bare chest, looking to Zell, her eyes black.

"Target."

–

Nino felt Zell twist her arm in his sleep, their hands had locked together in the night and he had wrenched it over to his side, nearly spraining her wrist. He too was haunted by nightmares of his own. He was in a panic, his breathing forced itself out in little fits as if he were in pain. The sharp jab of his elbow ramming into her back jolted Nino fully awake. She rolled over, disoriented from the waves and the noises from Zell as he thrashed.

"Nn..." His head jerked and she could make out his tattoo clearly in the lightning, he had scratched himself in his sleep. "Plea...no..." Zell fussed with despair, sounding as if he was pleading, as if he was struggling to fight something in his dream but couldn't lift his limbs. "...N-no...!" He wouldn't stop moving, the heels of his feet dug deep into the mattress to desperately push and pull away from whatever it was he fought with. "St...stop!" He uttered another fearful moan, his hands clawing at anything he could.

 _Be still... please be still..._

"Zell, wake up..." Nino reached out, pressing her hand to his chest. "Hey...you're dreaming!" The moment she made the connection her patter settled almost instantly. Zell's movements stopped, his breath slowed and he eventually relaxed with the exception of the scared expression he still wore on his face. He let out a few incoherent vowel sounds, almost sounding regretful. Nino began to rub his chest and he stopped. "There you go...you're safe, Zell. It's a dream..." She gently stroked his hair, keeping her hand on his chest as he began to settle down.

Nino fought her nausea, the room was spinning around her. Feeling like she was going to be sick if she moved, she rested her head on Zell's shoulder, her hand continued to gently massage his chest, putting his body completely at rest as he slipped back into a peaceful sleep. Zell let out a noise as he exhaled, turning his head towards hers and she felt his hand rest on top of her own.

It wasn't long after that when he resumed his deep sleep. She stayed awake long enough to hear him begin to snore and allowed herself to try and fight off the sickness and drift off to sleep again. The storm outside terrified her but she felt safe when she was close to Zell.

Seifer made her feel that way once. He once was the only person who made her feel safe. After that day she found it terrifying to be around him. Nino still loved him, but she couldn't trust him. If she couldn't trust his controlled urges, she couldn't be near him when he did lose control. She kept the attack from Seifer secret. Nobody needed to know, especially Zell. He would have tried to kill Seifer and she wasn't entirely sure if Zell could have survived that fight.

She rested a leg on his and Zell reacted by wrapping his free hand around her, keeping her close. Eventually his arm relaxed and flopped on the bed as he snored louder. Nino smiled sadly, remembering the hollow how his hand had fallen but kept near her. She remembered how he held her when she was scared to sleep the first night in Dollet, singing to her. She remembered how they began. Remembering the way he hated her and now they were inseparable.

Another hum came out of his mouth and she was awake again. It was hard to sleep with the storm outside, the rocking and rattling of the room. How Zell could sleep so soundly was beyond her. She looked up, watching him sleep, studying the outline of his face. He had the sharp features she did. More angular, far more masculine, she tried to deny it but she could see it.

Zell resembled her father in more ways than she wanted to admit. The facts were right there in their faces but neither of them could admit it out loud. They couldn't say what needed to be said to one another out of fear of being right.

With Nino, knowing what she knew, knowing who her father was and what the kind of man he had been, there were things that started falling into place. Her father had to have known who Zell was. He had made a startling remark that had stuck with her since the day they returned to the compound and Zell was tied up, restrained and ready to be shown off to the world. Before the cameras began to roll, he had taken his time staring at Zell, watching him with his cold green eyes.

" _Keep this one alive until the last day, then come find me. You will not kill him. He must first be made to witness."_ Endrik had instructed them to keep him alive but it didn't stop Zell from being tortured, beaten, his pride and sense of self stripped away. She had held a knife to him, threatened his mother, the woman who loved him and raised him like her own son. Nino did these horrible things and now she called him her closest companion.

On their way to Garden, Torrin had been so excited to see if Zell would have shown his face at the Summit. All the way there he affectionately called him his 'favorite plaything,' his 'favorite Operative.' He became giddy at the thought of torturing Zell, breaking him down all over again with the new power that he had been infused with. Nino's fingers traced the faint scar on his face remembering the moment Torrin caught on that she was afraid. Torrin brutally punished Zell to get to Nino because he saw the way she acted around him. The scar was barely there but she could feel it's texture was different to the rest of his skin. She wished she could have healed it away completely, make it completely vanish. Her memory snapped her back, remembering Torrin after meeting Zell at the front gates, influencing him, talking about how easy it was and how he was going to take him to Balamb where he would watch Torrin torment his mother, kill her in front of him. Torrin had said Nino was his biggest influence. He was more excited about destroying Zell than he had meeting his own brother.

She was going to be sick. The feeling made her so nauseous that she had to curl her body into herself to ease her stomach. The tears welled in her eyes as she felt Zell move his hand back around her as he slept. It was like he knew when she needed his comfort. He was so loving and kind, the sweetest person she had ever known. Zell was everything that she was not. Fearless, unyielding.

Nino tearfully looked up at him, the man who proudly stated to her that he was her 'protector.' She stared at the features that were so similar to hers. The room rocked again and she felt her saliva glands kicking into overdrive. Nino swallowed hard, burying her face into his shoulder, forcing herself to push out the nausea and the thoughts and fall asleep as best as she could. She breathed in the lingering scent of the soap from his shower earlier and relaxed in its comfort, her nausea dying down. The waves were growing more violent, the sounds from outside the Garden were terrifying for her, but even Zell's arm or clean scent couldn't keep her from feeling scared and sick. Nino gripped the front of his shirt, slammed her eyes shut and cleared her mind until darkness took over and she drifted into slumber.

" _YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS LIEUTENANT COMMANDER LEONHART, AS WE ARE ALL WELL AWARE THAT WE ARE EXPERIENCING UNCOOPERATIVE WEATHER. FOR EVERYONE'S SAFETY, WE ORDER FOR EVERYONE TO RETURN TO YOUR LIVING QUARTERS. THERE IS NO CAUSE FOR ALARM. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR LIVING QUARTERS WITHOUT DIRECT INSTRUCTION...I REPEAT..."_

Zell woke up to the sound of Squall's voice over the intercom repeating the announcement but it wasn't the first cause for his sudden alarm. He immediately focused his eyes on the cause of pressure on his chest and stomach. Nino was laying across him violently retching into his trash bin that had slid across the room and made its way by the bed. "Nin!" He propped up on an elbow, planting a hand to her back. The splashing noises caused him to feel sick himself as he turned his head away, holding his breath.

 _Why am I always the one who ends up near the vomit? Ugh... Both you and Squall..._

It wasn't exactly the worst thing to wake up to – She at least grabbed his trashcan first. Once he acknowledged that he couldn't be angry with Nino for suffering from an obvious and severe case of sea-sickness he sat up, taking up the self-named role as protector and rubbed her back, speaking gently to her. He partially felt at fault for completely forgetting about the nausea medicine he kept on hand in his bathroom.

"It's okay... just let it out.. it'll pass, yeah?"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Zell..." She shuddered when she stopped heaving, sitting back on the bed with his metal trash bin between her legs. Tears ran down her cheeks as she clutched onto the bin, waiting for her stomach to attack her again. Nino looked about as sad and pathetic as Zell did whenever he would get sick. On the very rare instances when Zell would be sick enough to puke his emotions ran rampant. He would either scream or cry, never sure which would happen because it was always a gamble. Zell made sure she was okay, brushing the hair from her face and wiping away tears as she cried.

 _How bad is it out there?_

Thunder cracked and Zell moved to his knees, opening the blinds. He was greeted by a wave that towered higher than his window could allow him to see. The wall of water smacked the side of the Garden and Zell felt the bed slide as the room tilted at an angle. Zell heard Nino break down into sobs out of fear. While he was curiously excited to see the storm, Nino was stuck in a living nightmare and it was a completely different side that he was experiencing with her. Even in the face of Torrin and Dollet Nino had shown no fear but a little rain and a bit of wind? Zell disagreed with himself, realizing that to everyone else it was more than just a little bit of bad weather. Storms never scared Zell. Ghosts, death, aliens, those creepy pull string dolls those were 'normal' things that made Zell scared. Zell also feared Malboros, Torrin, guardian forces ripping and tearing out of people's backs and raining destruction on a capital...

"Hey... it's okay, yeah? Nothin' to cry about. I got this." Zell jumped up out of the bed, his legs wobbly from the lack of balance. He rushed into his bathroom, realizing that anything that had been set out – books, dishes, toiletry items, everything had been knocked off of their surfaces and scattered.

 _Jeez! How hard was I sleeping?_

"Hang on, hang on!" The sound of Nino retching again set Zell into action as he grabbed a few washrags and held them underneath the faucet to dampen them. He grabbed the anti-nausea patches and rushed back into his room.

Zell was very skilled with balance through training and through life in general. He grew up surfing and riding t-boards and there was a period where he had spent a decent amount of time getting drunk with Squall. Staying on his feet was never an issue, with Zell he felt he had been well prepared for a little chop on the water. Despite all of that, the winds and the waves rattling his entire living quarters sent Zell's chest right into the door frame. He groaned, holding onto the solid frame as gravity tried to pull him backwards. Nino panicked the moment the bed began to slide. He rushed over, planting his body to stop it from sliding further.

Everything in his room that had slid off the unsecured flat surfaces. Items rolled and slid back and forth, his bottle of cologne had shattered and he was relieved for it being the only smell he could detect instead of the trash bin. What annoyed him was the fact he had barely had a chance to use it. Dodging the broken glass and miscellaneous pointed objects on the floor that threatened Zell's feet, he quickly retrieved his phone from the floor and hurried back to the bed.

It was natural for Zell to be a considerate and kind person when another was sick. It was in his nature, his Ma would often care for others but more out of courtesy. For Zell, it physically hurt him to see someone suffer. He stifled the temptation to watch the waves and pressed his back into the headboard motioning for Nino to sit between his legs. She did so weakly and he pulled Nino's damp, sweaty hair behind her head, holding it as she jerked her head forward, puking again. He bolstered his constitution and fought through his own nausea to comfort her. He sang her the 'Strugglin' Man' song softly, patting her upper back to the beat. Everything around them creaked, popped and shook. The thunder sent ripples of vibrations through the room. Nino took one of the washcloths and wiped away any excess on her mouth, leaning back into Zell's chest, exhausted.

"Shouldn't we... shouldn't we be going somewhere? Is there anything we're supposed to be doing?" Her voice had dropped an octave, she was still crying.

Zell grabbed his other washrag and placed it between the back of her neck and his shoulder, feeling the water soak into his shirt. "Nope. We buckle down and hang tight. Remember what I said about the Garden being buoyant? It's designed to stay upright but it's not going to be the smoothest ride. It's easy to forget that Garden is mobile, right?" He stuck the anti-nausea patch behind her ear, taking a moment to feel proud of how calm he was during the storm. Something about the intensity of it all made him feel more pulled together, solid. "If Squall needs us he'll call me but we're gonna hang out here until they say otherwise, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, stop cryin' Nin. I've got you. You're okay..." Zell cradled her in his arms making her tense.

"...What are you doing?"

"I read somewhere that cuddling released oxytocin. It's a hormone that makes you feel good. It lowers stress, releases endorphins, decreases pain... all kinds of fun stuff." Zell paused, a hand going to the bedframe for stability. "That and I know that when _I'm_ sick, if medicine or food can't fix me than this usually does the trick..." Zell felt her muscles relax and he returned his arm back around her. "Also because the storm is pretty bad and this'll keep you steady–"

A huge wave sent the bed forward another two inches and back four this time at an angle. Nino gripped tight onto the trashcan as another heave sent her forward. Zell continued to hold her in place as they went sliding again, this time a good few feet. He gripped tight onto the frame, keeping them from sliding off as his legs held Nino. The books and items on his shelf clattered and fell between the bed and the wall. They heard his glassware and plates breaking, the cabinets had popped open in the kitchen area. The loud crash in the other room indicated that his flatscreen and game systems likely toppled over. His alphabetized and categorized games and movies were likely all a big mess. It was all just stuff to Zell. Friendships and well-being were more valuable to him than an outdated television he very seldom ever used.

Zell checked through his phone. It had been muted and he had missed calls, primarily from the maintenance department. He called them back getting no answer. His texts indicated they needed his authorization code for his locker to get his toolbag, which he promptly sent back. He tried to call Squall, unable to reach him either. After leaving a message he slipped the phone in his pocket for safe keeping.

 _They're probably distracted enough... I'll wait until they call me back._

Another wave slammed them back hard and Nino began to shudder. Zell felt her press her body back into his, tightly folding his arms over her. He smiled, squeezing her chest and feeling her relax. Despite the trash bin with sick in it, despite the waves crashing and wrecking his space, despite the hurricane he was still at peace but he was exhausted. People weren't kidding when they said Zell could sleep through anything. He closed his eyes, just to rest for a moment and felt himself nodding off.

"Zell?" Nino paused. "...It happened again."

Zell opened his eyes and lifted his head. The patter in his chest hit him hard and he knew Nino could feel it. He knew the dream but had forgotten about it the moment he woke. "I'm sorry –"

"What was it about? Do you remember?" Nino turned her head, keeping her mouth covered with her washcloth.

Zell tried to think, remembering something dense, like smoke or fog. He remembered the sensation of being cold, he remembered Nino's hand. The 'Cold Room' dream. Zell had the dream before, but kept silent about it. He knew they shared certain dreams but knew it scared Nino. "...Probably just... that stupid ghost down in the sub-levels..." He lied with a feigned chuckle. "I'm probably being haunted. Good thing I'm guarded by a big bad assassin, right?" Except that in his dreams, the big bad assassin was a big bad Empyral that attacked him in the cold room. Nino never saw the rest of the dream because Zell would lash out and wake her up.

Nino was not amused. "Zell... it was the Cold Room wasn't it?" She pressed herself into his chest when he looked away. Zell didn't know why he tried to lie, she always caught him. "I had it too... I woke up with the patter. I touched you and it stopped."

They seldom discussed the patter, if ever. Zell had been to the Infirmary about it, but Tomé had detected nothing wrong out of the ordinary. It usually thrummed up when he or Nino were stressed or emotional. Fear was a big one for Zell. It seemed to be the strongest patter sensation of all.

"The cold room?" Zell sighed when Nino nodded. "Well, I'm pretty good at _not_ dyin' so... you ain't gotta worry about that, yeah?"

"What does it mean?" Nino tensed when the waves sent them forward and back again.

Zell kept quiet, chewing on the inside of his lip, unfazed. "I think it means you changed me."

"What?"

He took in a shaky breath, suddenly feeling the patter grow. Anxiety, fear. Zell tightened his arms, pressing his chin into the back of Nino's shoulder. "You changed me when we were standing in the forest. You told me the story about when we met in Balamb. When it came back to me it just made me rethink of all the memories I lost. It made me reconsider all that I had done in my life and I realized that I had felt empty and alone. I felt almost dead inside."

"Zell."

He smiled, patting her in reassurance. "Let me finish, see, I felt this way when I learned I was an orphan but I made myself forget about the feelings, right?" Zell felt his eyes water and he bit his lip. "We slept in that tree and feeling you so close to me made me realize something. For whatever reason, I felt whole... and then I got ripped out of a tree and that started a whirlwind of shit that found us on top of a train...irrelevant right now but – when you left I felt that emptiness over everything else. I felt dead again and I hated it. I struggled with it because without it I felt like nothing mattered. My lowest point... it took a lot for me to come out of it."

Nino leaned her head into Zell cheek. "I should have never left."

"You're right. You shouldn't have." Zell's voice was low. "I'm just glad you're here now." He remembered the feeling that he had watching her leave him. At that point he wasn't thinking about Garden or bringing the Agent into his custody. He was scared of the patter as it grew in his chest, the overwhelming feeling of something tearing away from him and bringing back that empty feeling. "Nino, you can't just leave like that again. For me, for Seifer... you have to stop running." He held Nino even tighter, feeling the patter in her own body and realizing that they were in sync with one another. "I love you, Nino." Zell closed his eyes, letting out his breath.

"I love you, Zell. That's why I left. I didn't know I cared about you so much then but we were drawn to each other when I met you in Balamb. It was love but it wasn't a romantic love its like it's –"

"It's an intuitive love, a bond." It fell out of Zell's mouth before he could think of it.

"Yes... and back on the train... I was scared that I would hurt you." Nino's voice faltered. "I didn't want to do that."

"You can't hurt me." Zell's eyes searched his room, watching as items clattered and rolled against the waves. "...You can't hurt me because–"

"You're my brother." She said it so quick that Zell felt his heart jump to his throat.

 _You're my sister._

"Yeah..." He swallowed hard, his hands suddenly shook when he heard it in his mind again. He sighed and felt the weight lifted off his body as he repeated it back in his head over and over. "Yeah, I'm your...brother." Nino broke away from his hold, sitting the bin down onto the floor and turned to hug Zell around the neck. He wrapped his arms tight around her ribs, holding the back of her head as he closed his eyes tight. He could feel her begin to cry into his shoulder. "I think we're really siblings, Nin." He pressed his head into her neck, closing his eyes tight as she hugged him harder. "It just fits, yeah? When you're near me I feel –"

"Whole... Connected... Safe..." Her words came out muffled, her breathing shortened into gasps.

"Safe – yeah..." Zell smiled, blinking away tears that came. "Yeah, definitely." He fought back the urge to cry. This was Nino. This was his best friend, his favorite person and possibly his sister. He knew it, he always knew it but if he was her brother she would need him to be strong. He couldn't allow himself to cry. "The similarities, the coincidences..." He swallowed, his voice deepened when he tried to hide his emotions. "The sleeping, the dreams..."

"The patter." Nino broke away, brushing away his tears as she sat in front of him, taking Zell's hands.

Zell touched his chest, the sensation, the patter they felt between them was their bond. He watched how Nino reached out, putting her hand over his. He noted her apprehension when she looked to Zell with worried eyes. They sat together in silence, listening to the storm.

"We need to be sure." She finally said. "Can we do that?"

"Of course!" Zell didn't intend to sound so excited. He smiled to himself, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, we can. Tomé can, I'm sure of it – we can go once the storm clears up..."

After a short while, Zell left Nino to go sit the bin in the bathroom and returned quickly to find her laying in her usual spot, facing his side. He was glad that she was no longer sick but the poor balance disoriented Zell and he was starting to feel a bit queasy. Reaching for the blankets, he climbed into bed and lay on his side, facing Nino. He began to see more of himself in her features than he ever had before and it made him smile.

"What?" Nino raised an eyebrow.

Zell drew in a long breath and relaxed beside her. He couldn't stop looking at her. If Nino was his sister, it explained why he felt so whole, even just knowing she was his own flesh and blood. He had so many questions that ran through his mind he didn't even know which ones he wanted to ask first.

He leaned forward, brushing back the hair in her eyes and softly kissed Nino on the forehead. When he pulled away she smiled to him, reaching for his hand and held it close to her chest. Zell felt warmth wash over him, he locked his fingers with hers and held her free hand close to his own body. He kept his eyes on hers, smiling with the same crooked smirk.

"...Get some sleep."

Zell chuckled, closing his eyes. "You get some sleep."

 _Our teeth, our ears, our eyes, our noses... there's so much about us that is identical but we're so different. How did I not see it before? Is she wondering the same thing? Is she feeling the same patter?_

He pretended to fall asleep until he heard the sound of her breathing as she slept. Zell needed to stay awake to keep alert for the phone if it rang. He gently stroked her hair, his head full of too many different streams of thoughts for him to be able to drift to sleep anyway. Zell pulled the blankets up higher around her and rested his hand in hers as he eventually lay beside her.

An hour passed and he could tell it was dawn. The storm dissipated shortly after he noticed the room was blanketed in a blue lavender hue. The water was still choppy, it had likely knocked the stabilization off balance. Zell closed his eyes, the room rocking him to sleep.

Zell wasn't sure what prompted the memory, or even if it was a memory but a dream. He wasn't even sure if it was real but it was anger that had felt the moment his eyes opened. He saw the ghostly doll, one that had it's eyes gouged out leaving black holes where it's painted glass eyes should have been. The haunting doll from his childhood that when you pulled the string the damaged voice box would release a warbling howl that sent shivers down Zell's spine. It was the doll that Matron had promised to get rid of but Seifer would hide it away every time she went to find it. It terrified Zell and Seifer knew it. He would chase Zell around the Orphanage with the doll that made the scary noises and terrified Zell to the point where he would break down and cry, scream, shake, curl into a ball and tremble for what seemed like hours.

It was the day he stopped freezing and fought back. Still terrified but brave, brave enough that Zell had shattered the doll's traumatizing porcelain face – rendering it impossible to scare anyone again. He pulled out the string with all of his strength so it could cry no longer. It lay lifeless in the sand and Zell felt like the hero. He shot his blue eyes up to Seifer. Even as a child he towered over everyone else with his stupid long legs and his even more ridiculous long neck and arms. Zell didn't hate taller people, just Seifer. He always used Zell's height as a way to get to him, ever since they were kids. He couldn't remember what it was Seifer had said, but he was no longer afraid or heroic, just angry.

Zell stomped his little foot, fists balled up as he charged to Seifer, arms swinging at the taller boy no older than five. Seifer picked up a handful of sand, throwing it to his face and Zell was suddenly the one on the ground crying. His eyes watered uncontrollably as he felt his body being lifted up, gentle hands holding him as they carried him up the steps from the beach. He could hear Seifer screaming how Zell had started it and it only made him cry even harder. He was an angry child, frustrated and alone. He remembered feeling completely lost but the gentle hands of his Matron carrying him away from the bully comforted him. She checked his eyes and wiped away the tears and sand.

When he opened his eyes he was a grown man in the clothes he fell asleep in next to Nino. Matron stood in front of him, cupping his face into her hands, the warm smile she wore washed over him like sunlight. He felt peaceful, calm.

"Matron?" Zell blinked, realizing he was aware he was dreaming. He looked around, seeing nothing but endless night. "What–"

"Hush, child for I must tell you..." She put a finger to his lips, her smile widening. "You have always been afraid, but you have learned to face your fears head on. Even if you were scared, even if you trembled, you have never once backed down." She took a step closer, embracing him. "You, Zell Ryon, my orphan child, were the _bravest_ of my children..."

Zell opened his eyes and he was back in his bed laying against Nino. She had moved to lay into his chest, his phone was beneath her, the muffled ring had jolted him awake. Or had it? He wasn't sure. The lucid part of the dream left him confused. He had never experienced a dream as lucid as that.

Something felt strange to him, he tried to understand the emotion he felt as he pulled the phone out from beneath Nino, answering the call. Squall was finally calling him back. As he put the phone to his ear and said hello, it hit him what emotion he had felt. What Zell felt was tender sorrow. The loss of someone he loved dearly.


	23. Be Still, Fearless Warrior

It was easy to get lost in this world. The sun shining down on them blanketed Seifer and Elia in warmth he hadn't felt in ages. The scent of the flower fields carried on the wind and sent a refreshing chill down his spine. The rush of the waves in the distance brought with them clarity and peace of mind. He couldn't help but look around, everything was exactly as it looked before he had been sent away for Garden.

He lay back into the fields, his daughter sat beside him as she picked flowers, making a crown. He stared at the sky above him, the clouds were almost too perfect. The sky was peaceful, like everything else.

Elia sang to him sweetly. Seifer looked over to her and sat up, helping her pick flowers. He slipped a blue flower behind her ear, smiling. Elia slipped a flower into one of the button holes in his shirt, and another in his pocket, still singing to him. Seifer joined her, harmonizing with her sweet voice. It was the song Matron would sing to the orphans whenever they felt sad.

" _You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only stay the same..._ "

Elia crawled over to sit in his lap as he held her, kissing her cheek. She put a flower in the front pocket of his black shirt. All afternoon she had collected small things for him to keep. Mostly seashells, pebbles and stones, a few flowers and little feathers. Each one he took graciously, kissing her little fingers first as she held them out to him in a closed fist. Her hand would bloom open like a flower and she would place the gift in his pocket.

" _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping... I dreamt I held you in my arms._ " Seifer never realized how tragic the song really was until he matched it to his own reality. " _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head, and I cried..._ "

"Oh, don't cry, daddy." Elia teased, her little tiny canine teeth sticking out when her smile widened.

"I won't, my sweet girl." Seifer smiled, rocking her as he continued to sing. Elia had her father's intelligence but her mother's curious wonder. She was articulate, confident, quick. Together Seifer and Nino had made a daughter full of whimsy and light. She was absolutely wonderful. He held her in his arms, humming the song as she picked petals off flowers. Elia looked behind Seifer's shoulder, letting out an excited giggle.

"Daddy, look – it's Matron!"

 _I'm not ready... I need more time..._

"Seifer..."

He had completely forgotten that Matron was there with him in this beautiful world with his daughter. Seifer ignored Edea when she called his name again. He knew that if he began speaking to her, it would mean less time with his daughter. It would mean that he would have to leave.

He brushed the hair from Elia's eyes. "I think I'm going to stay..." Whether it was the afterlife or a dream, he didn't care. Seifer was never leaving, never going back. Even if it meant he died, he was fine with letting it all go. This was where he belonged. He was home. Elia giggled when Seifer took the pile of petals she had collected and showered them over her head. She reached up, catching the multitude of colors in her hands.

"You can't stay, darling and I'm afraid we do not have the luxury of time on our side. You must go to Alnaj."

"Alnaj..." Seifer knew the place. It was the place Nino had been infused, where her father had been executed, it was the central Compound of Syndicate. It was the place where he was born, where his father called home. "Ah, no. I'm not going there. I'm staying right here..."

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter." Matron walked around them to face Seifer, clasping her hands to her front. "In Alnaj, you will find the questions you have been asking yourself."

"Maybe I don't want to know. Maybe it's better this way." Seifer was annoyed but he wore a smile for his girl, watching Elia sprinkle petals onto his face. He scrunched his face and shook his head, the petals falling around him. Seifer pressed his head to hers, letting out a playful growl as she laughed. Elia pulled him into a hug, an affectionate girl, like her mother. "Nope. I'm happy here. Going back is...I just don't want to leave." Seifer had given up any desire going back. They could mourn him but everyone would eventually move on.

His Matron folded her arms in frustration. "I never took you for someone who just gave up."

"No, but you took me for a child soldier who would start wars for you once, didn't you? Don't underestimate me." Seifer mentioned bitterly, forgetting himself. He realized that it wasn't fair to mention Ultimecia in a place like this.

"I have never underestimated you, love."

Seifer stood, dusting off the petals on his pants and lifting Elia into his arms. "What's the point of it all? Why not just end it now and spend the time we have here?"

Edea was disappointed, shaking her head "Such a pessimist... you have forgotten yourself. This isn't you."

"Who cares who I am?" Seifer shrugged, looking around. "This is the first time where I feel happy. I go back and go to Alnaj, the answers are likely not going to be what I want to hear. Stories of prophecy that are what you and I both know as a bunch of bullsh..." Seifer corrected himself, his eyes looking to Elia. "...Irrational garbage. It's all so pointless. Why wait for the inevitable when I'm here now?"

Edea followed him. "You will not walk away from this, Seifer."

"I have two legs and they take me wherever I like."

"Seifer Colin Almasy!"

"You're not my mother." He snapped back to Edea. She wasn't his mother, but he had always respected her as one even if his patience was wearing thin. When she used his full name he even felt like her child. Elia held onto the collar of his shirt and rested her precious head in his neck. She was staying out of it, smart girl. Seifer turned, looking to Matron with a glare of defiance. "I'm staying. Do you hear me? I have decided to stay. You are not my mother, therefore you cannot tell me otherwise."

"I'm not, but when your mother died I became yours during the time that you lived with me." Edea stepped forward. "When we got you here you were barely a wisp of a thing. I fed you, clothed you, bathed you, held you... Your mother trusted me to care for you like you were my own. She sought me out after escaping Alnaj with you and your older brother. She was to meet with us and leave you and Torrin in our care but she never came. We were informed of her death a few days after. A week after that, they brought you to us. You were just barely old enough to say your own name."

"You knew all of this and you never told me." Seifer fixed his eyes on Edea, shaking his head. "You never told any of us – just like all the rest, huh?"

"I had my reasons."

"Screw your reasons! I'm sick of the lies! What reasons could you possibly have, hm?! You knew Ultimecia was coming for us. You knew who my father was. You put us all in the path of both of those monsters without a second thought! I survived and thought I was away from it all. Before I realized it, they came for me and I lost my _daughter_! I lost my two closest friends – I lost the woman who was going to mother my child, she was going to be my wife! They were my family and they were all crushed underneath the weight of knowledge that _you_ withheld from us! My life has been ruined because of your pathetic 'reasons!' So tell me – I lost it all but at what cost?!"

Seifer didn't realize that his arms had tightened around Elia. She lifted her head, kissing his cheek. "Daddy, it's okay. It's okay now..."

"I've lost everything else. I have nothing left. Elia is all that is mine." Seifer closed his eyes, turning his back away from his Matron. He pressed his head into Elia's, blowing out a breath of air. He looked to her, his fingers brushing the side of her face as she looked to him lovingly.

"What was to say that my choice in whether or not it was revealed to you would change the course of history? What is to say you would have listened?" Matron frowned when he didn't share the same sentiment.

Seifer started to walk away, he didn't want to hear anymore but the more steps he took, the more he realized that she was right. Even now as she tried to tell him, Seifer didn't want to listen. He didn't know how to. Since the beginning he had no control over his own life. From the time of his carefully planned birth, to the time his mother took him away. He then went from orphan to child soldier, being told that this was what he wanted to be. He wanted to be a SeeD. He wanted to be a Knight. He became both of those things and went from Sorceress Knight to Young Revolutionary. When he didn't know what to do with the chance at an independent choice in his own life, he went to Syndicate and realized it was all planned out for him. Seifer took back his life and started a new one with Nino.

Elia fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, pursing her lips the way her mother did when she concentrated on something. She was his chance at a real life and she was ripped away from him before he even realized. He held a spirit of his daughter, a manifestation – a ghost. The realization nearly shattered him. The only glimmer of light that shone through this thought was that it really was her spirit, her soul. His daughter, not a false facsimile created by Retribution.

He had moved from father to a childless assassin, to prisoner to test subject to Empyral. He could make his own decisions but he never had a choice in what he became. Not entirely. Even here in this peaceful place he was put here against his will. Even here, where he didn't want to leave he was being pushed out. Even his own death was out of his control.

Seifer kissed Elia's temple, causing her to look up and kiss him on the lips. He smiled sadly, his hands brushing her hair.

 _The only choice I have is to keep going. Keep going until the end – the true end. Whenever that may be..._

Seifer let out a low hum, trying his best not to break down and cry in an unreserved fervor when he held the soul of his daughter tight to his chest. He began to pace, whispering how much he loved her, wanting to tell her every day, wanting to see her grow, wanting to teach her, he wanted to show her the world. He wanted to see her grow into a beautiful adult, to carry on and start her own family and watch it all unfold all over again. He didn't want to be a soldier, a knight or a god. He coudn't even decide if he considered being Empyral a curse or a blessing but if he could trade it for his child he would have done so willingly. He wanted to experience being a good, loving father and that choice was taken from him as well.

"Oh Elia...my extraordinary girl..." His voice faltered as whispers let the tears fall desiring and pleading to anyone listening to grant him the chance to see that it was all worth it in the end. He was grateful for the gift to see her as she was, at the age she should have been, in all the ways she was reminded him of the love of his life and his own self. But in this world as he was in the world of the living, he was greedy and wanted more. He needed more time, more time with Elia, more time to be a father. All the good things, all the very best he so wanted for her but he wanted to experience them with her.

It wasn't going to happen. Deep down, he knew it. His heart ripped from him when he looked into Elia's eyes, she was his baby, his little girl, his child and he knew he was going to have to leave. He was going to be forced into it one way or another.

 _Why wait for the inevitable when I am here now?_

"What is asked of me this time? Hm?" Seifer spoke low, pressing his cheek into Elia's head as he turned. "What monster am I to become next?"

"Not a monster, a titan – if you so choose to."

"Oh, I'll have a choice this time?" Seifer was bitter and cold when he didn't mean to be. He caught the look Elia gave to him, pushing her lower lip up in response.

Matron released a long sigh of relief. "Everyone has a good and evil within them. You and I know this better than most. Because of that, because of who you are, you simply have a greater capacity to do both. You are someone whose every step can shake the world. You have the power within you to attract the attention of leaders and tyrants and whose every action, will have repercussions that are felt for generations."

"What are you telling me?" Seifer's voice was flat, defiant but still knowing that he had no real choice.

"You could be a hero or you could be a destroyer, Seifer. The choice is yours. Your capacity exceeds more than normal people, as history has shown..." Edea smiled softly but she quickly dropped her expression, her tone serious and firm. "The world faces a terrible end if you do not go and begin the steps to take it back."

"With everything else back there... why would I do that? Why do I keep trying? I have tried to be the hero and I always fail." His eyes gravitated to Elia, down to the opal stone necklace she wore. "...Maybe the world will have a chance without me in it trying to ruin everything in my path."

"Without you, the world is doomed. Every person, every place, every creature and all you have ever known need you there or they will perish. Plants will wither and die, animals will starve and the people will be left to burn. Those you love the most will suffer the greatest. The road has been laid out for a few of those close to you for their inevitable end."

"Who? Who will die?"

"I don't know. I only know that they will suffer greatly at the hands of those who they believe to be trustworthy."

Seifer blinked. "That doesn't help me..."

"That is why you need to return." Matron approached, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Darling, you are the one single person who truly knows _anything_ about the creature that released itself from you. The people out there can try to understand it but not the way that you do. They will come to you, asking for your help when they realize they are children reaching around in the darkness for something to hold onto." She cupped his cheek, her golden eyes penetrating his own. "There will be a revolution, there will be an uprising and you will be at the front of it all leading everyone into victory."

"How do you know this?"

"I can't see everything, but I do know that without you, Seifer – what hope is left? You are the one person. Through you the creature came into this world and the people will need your help destroying it."

Seifer looked up, seeing the clouds begin to darken. Elia held tight but she didn't show fear. She truly was his daughter. There was a slight ringing in Seifer's ears and he heard Squall's voice in the back of his mind.

 _(Oh god! Seifer – wake up! Not again... no! Seifer wake up we need you! QUISTIS! I NEED HELP!)_

"I need more time, Matron." Seifer almost sounded desperate as the clouds billowed and blackened. He looked to her, his arms around Elia in a protective hold.

 _(I'm calling Tomé... damn it Seifer, don't do this to us! Is he breathing? Keep his head above the water!)_

"I need just a little more time. Please..." Seifer's voice trailed off as Matron smiled, her hair beginning to grey and her skin age as it had looked when he reunited with her at the Summit. Her body continued to wither, frail bones and sagging skin. This was her end. "Matron –"

"Hush, child. There is no more sorrow...no more pain..." Her hand glowed as she slipped it between the fabric of his shirt, touching his chest. In an instant Seifer felt the warmth pulse the moment her palm pressed onto his bare skin. It was so powerful that he nearly flew backwards onto the ground. There was no pain, just shock. It radiated through his body and began to create a pull in his chest. He opened his eyes, his body felt as though he were floating. Elia stood behind Matron, watching with anticipation. He didn't even remember letting her go. The ethereal golden light that surrounded Edea was pulling towards him. Her own powers, what was left of her sorceress magic was pouring into him.

"Even in the face of the worst, in the face of your own death you do not know fear. You laugh in it's wake and challenge it head on..."

Every moment, every scent and sensation assaulted his eyes with every blink, every breath. Every memory both good and bad, it all felt connected, watching as the energy all came together pulling him back in. He felt the blood flooding his lungs or was it water? Falling from the airship and flying through the clouds, setting off fireworks on the beach with Irvine. Chasing Zell with the scary doll. Hands digging in the earth, pulling up the Opal stone. Nino laying on top of him, sleeping as they camped under the stars, the ring he had wanted to give to her had slipped out of his pocket and became buried beneath the sand, lost and never found again. He fell and the black wings shattered around him. The dance, the ballroom, the chaos. Raijin. Fujin. Elia. His family, the blood as it pooled, the chaos as it took hold.

"You, Seifer Colin, my most fearless warrior..."

Seifer remembered climbing up to the stone windowsill to eat his grapes, legs and feet dirty from playing 'War,' blonde hair an absolute mess. He was the tallest to be able to reach up there. Caraway with the gun pressed into his temple, Torrin's wicked smile as he pressed Nino to the table while Seifer leaned in the door frame fighting back the urge to tear him apart. Her naked form as she seduced Squall with vacant eyes. Dancing, the kiss. The tender, genuine kiss that reignited a fire within Seifer like it had the very first time. Artos as he raised his glass in celebration. Tomé's hands on his shoulders, through his hair as she cut it. Seifer rolling his neck, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him hands to her throat. Looking down to watch Ryzia's fingers enter inside her on his command. Chained and bound, the fluid, the blood, the essence of evil pushed into his veins. The countless Empyrals he killed to find Nino in Dollet. The boiling hot shower from the Prison, dragging the sharpened piece of metal down his wrist as he sat in his prison cell, looking up to see Zell with the black void physically following him like a cloud, a mist. Something only Seifer had eyes to see. It had taken hold of Zell and it compelled Seifer to save him. Zell was instinctively an altruistic person, no one, not even someone Seifer considered as annoying as Zell Dincht deserved to see an end so horrible.

" _My bravest knight..._ "

A kiss, a laugh, a hug. The sparks off Squall's gunblade as he swung upwards. Taking flight in the night sky. Pulling Rinoa in for their first kiss only to break away and push her into Adel. The Parade, the Garden, the Lunatic. Slicing through Odin with little effort, a single cut. Remembering Matron. Waking up in Dollet and seeing the destruction. Strangling Nino, feeling the tiny bones begin to give way in her throat as he watched her choke. Desperately wanting to cry out to Nino as Zell took her away from him in the Infirmary. Screaming in her face, shoving her against the wall. Wanting to kill anyone who ever hurt her, anyone who ever called her 'darkblood.' In the darkness, he wanted to shove aside Tomé, Ryzia and Squall just so he could hold Nino close to him, he wanted to kiss her so badly. He missed everything about her.

" _You will be the greatest among my children._ "

Everything washed over him. He felt like he was standing on the beach and a tide washed over him. So much light, joy, elation conflicted with the darkness. Darkness, the void, the voice. It suffocated him. The tremors, the nose bleeds, the burning skin, the unquenchable desire of lust, greed, hunger, pain, rage, anger, all of it all at once. Everything that it meant to kill the human inside so the Empyral could thrive.

" _Protect your brothers and sisters... keep them safe... keep them close... don't ever let them go._ "

Seifer watched the moment Edea's body seemed to turn to stone. "Matron! E-Edea!"

She smiled, closing her eyes as the tiny cracks in the skin formed, spreading across like spiderwebs until in an instant she burst, gone in a flash of shattered glass and stone. The tiny flecks melted away in a cloud of dust and smoke that surrounded everything around him in a dense fog. One moment she was there and the next she was gone. He cried out, reaching for air and collapsing onto the ground. He heaved heavy breaths, stifling his cries as his hands gripped tight onto the flowers beneath him. Seifer choked, feeling the tears fall as he looked around to find Elia was gone as well. "No…" His voice faded as he dropped his head, his body in full spasms. "NO!"

Sorrow. Anger. Rage. Building. Boiling. Building higher to a level he hadn't felt in so long. Retribution was no longer there to feed off of it and his emotions were raw. The white hot agony seared any chance of controlling it and he let out a thunderous scream. He screamed until his lungs were empty, a sweeping tide of grief as washed over him as he screamed again. He screamed at the ocean, at the Orphanage, at the fields and the skies above him and at nothing in particular. His rage was releasing without restraint until he drew in a breath and couldn't let anything out any longer. Seifer collapsed into his own body, feeling as lifeless and whole as a sack of water. His hands dug deep into the earth. He pressed his face into his arms, crying, screaming. Seifer let out everything until there was nothing but sorrow.

He didn't know how to move, how to feel, what to feel. He felt put together but barely holding the pieces in place. Seifer heard footsteps approaching. A single pair. He let out a pained sigh, his throat cracked and sore as he looked up. His daughter, his beautiful daughter was still there. Elia ran to him and Seifer scrambled to his feet, lifting her up and crying into her.

"I don't want to leave you here..." He confessed, his nerves were too shot to hold back his pain and worries. "I'm afraid that I have to...I'm so sorry, my sweet girl – I'm so sorry."

Elia pulled away from the hug, cupping her small hands around his face. She smiled, confident. "Don't worry, daddy. Matron told me that when you're finished we will have all of the time in the world for us to play after. She promised me we will see each other again."

"Yeah? Oh, Elia..." Seifer took her in for a long hug, dropping down into a sitting position. "I love you..." His jaw trembled as he pressed his lips to her ear, holding her tight, kissing her. "I love you so very much, Elia. You are my world. My everything..."

The water splashing on his feet and body pulled his attention away for only a moment and he looked down, discovering that there was a foot of standing water inside of the Garden stairwell. Somehow he had managed to make it to the ground floor and he was being held up.

"Seifer?!"

Seifer blinked, his eyes focusing to see Squall hovering over him, holding his body in his lap.

"Say something... please..."

"Your foot is digging into my back." Seifer rolled his neck, feeling it crack. "Ow, I'm sore all over..."

Squall let out a sigh of relief. Moving his foot out from under Seifer's body. "You're not exactly a lightweight...you missed the storm. I think you may have fell and the waves took you down the rest of the way."

"Squall." Seifer frowned, listening to the storm outside. His eyes felt as if he had been crying but he wasn't. He swallowed, drawing in a deep breath. "Matron's...she... she's gone. Dead."

"How do you know?"

Seifer reached up into the pocket of his black button down shirt, his fingers felt the hard objects hidden in his pocket and he knew that it had all been real. He reached in and pulled out a tiny orange seashell.

"I was there when she died."


	24. Departure

Squall had called everyone to meet in Quistis' quarters after Seifer had woke up to tell him that Matron had passed. Quistis was the one who had been on the phone with Cid, confirming Seifer's claims. Edea Kramer had passed away in her sleep, and there was nothing anyone could have done about it.

Quistis had no choice but to run with it all. After she had spent most of the night with Squall watching Archelaus and Nida work in shifts to combat the waves of the storm on the same day she was once again reprimanded for her lack of leadership skills by the Unified Council, Quistis didn't have much fight left in her. She let most of her team call the shots.

The moment Seifer woke up it was as if the storm had completely dissipated. The storm was still above them, but thankfully it didn't require a complete lockdown of Garden to navigate through. Eventually the stabilizers came back on and they made port. Everyone was permitted to leave their quarters, but most stayed in to clean up the damages in their own rooms. Quistis didn't even want to fathom calculating what the damages to the rest of Garden were going to cost them.

The storm was the most harrowing experience of Quistis' life since Ultimecia. While they braved the storm fighting like hell to get away from it, someone had triggered the main doors to open, causing massive flooding inside the main lobby. She had assigned a team to begin draining the floors, another team for cleanup, another to assess costs, another to report any suspicious activity, check on staff and Operatives, and assist with escorting for any possible injuries and a few other minor tasks. She assigned Archelaus after he volunteered to get to the bottom of this saboteur – he was grateful to be able to do anything for her.

Thankfully, only minor injuries were the issue. No deaths, which Quistis was infinitely grateful for with the exception of their beloved Matron. Quistis was just relieved that it was over. Since taking command of Garden, it seemed her career had been built on the thousands of bodies that had fallen around them in concentrated doses of chaos.

They found that their navigating the waters of the storm took them just off the Lenown coast and Quistis made the decision to stop their return to Galbadia for repairs and to prepare for the month-long travel. They needed oil, food supplies were low but not dismal, Tomé requested to take leave to gather a few medical items. Despite Archelaus' suggestion to keep continue their trip in regards to the direct order from the UC for Omega, the order had already been put in and personnel were already on land. It also gave them time to get things in order, including on how to handle the situation with Seifer.

The moment Seifer was awake they took him to the Infirmary for a full examination to find out the cause of the sudden blackout. He seemed like his old self, almost better in a sense. He showed no signs of feral behavior, almost appearing radiant and alive again. Seifer was still Empyral, and it meant he was still dangerous. Quistis had noticed that the radiant gaze he had once held on her and Selphie before the Summit had returned and she found herself thinking of thoughts that placed her own relationship in jeopardy. She immediately went to her lover and told him her concerns to which, Archelaus didn't trust it and so Quistis didn't either.

Nino and Zell had been the first to arrive for the gathering, walking arm-in-arm. She was curious about their behavior together. Zell appeared to have been showing her more fondness than his usual self. He was always a person who communicated his appreciation for a person with physical contact but putting an arm around her and allowing Nino to hold his arm broke obvious regulations that were in place for a reason. While she knew they were friends, Nino was trusted asset that was just it – on paper, Nino was an asset, a ward, under constant watch by Operative Dincht and supposedly Operative Tilmitt. If it continued, she was going to have to reassign Nino's Operative Detail to someone who didn't have a connection with her.

The last thing Quistis needed with Omega Force coming their way was for Zell to start a relationship with an Empyral and former Assassin of the Syndicate. Quistis didn't hold a negative opinion against Nino, but she was protective of Zell, ever since Mia, ever since learning who Nino was. She was his Commander but she was also his older sister in a sense. She tried to remain neutral despite everyone else seeming to have a more positive favor. Now she knew how Squall felt when she had tried to bring Seifer to Garden nearly a year ago.

Before the others arrived, she had tried to confront Zell about his strange behavior, even mentioning the rumors that were starting to form about her best Operative. All he did was shake his head and shut her out. Zell had always trusted her with his secrets. Of all people, she was the one he had confided in about his darkest secret about his father. He told her a lot of things she would have never imagined Zell would have been through. He was always so optimistic, so upbeat and energetic. And here Quistis stood, replaced by some Assassin who tortured him. It made her curious if female Empyrals could influence, and if that wasn't the case, what hold did she possibly have on Zell?

Before Quistis could press the issue Irvine and Selphie had arrived with Mia and it was clear that they weren't going to go anywhere with it now. Zell wasn't going to talk about it with Nino nearby. She would have to do it later when she could get him alone. Quistis knew that she should have listened to Archelaus when he suggested putting Nino in D-Wing. Zell and Nino should have never been allowed to bunk with one another.

She listened as Zell retold his dream, pacing around her quarters barefoot still wearing the clothes he had slept in. Near him as always was Nino. They both seemed to have rolled out of bed. She kept her distance from the rest of them with crossed arms, watching with now-infamous 'Syndicate Stare' that made everyone nervous. Squall had said it reminded him of a giant cat on a hunt, it reminded Quistis of someone planning to turn on them at a moment's notice, biding their time. When Zell had turned to Nino, she watched how he snapped at her to get her attention back on him, seeming unfazed by the trance. Nino blinked, life returning to her eyes as she nodded back to him.

Quistis also noticed that Selphie and Mia had kept their distance from Nino, both seated on the couch. Selphie kept her head turned away from Zell as he spoke. Irvine stood, listening and adding in bits of his own insight into Zell's retelling. Zell's loud voice turned Quistis' attention back to him as he stopped moving, holding his hands out.

"She called me brave... she said that I was like, 'Zell, you're the bravest of all my children'... and then I woke up and I just..."

"Knew?" Irvine suggested and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You knew she passed, right? But... did you too wake up feelin' like... everything was fine though? I felt that...I don't really feel so sad about it... Is that bad?" He had been down in the sub-levels with Thatcher trying to get the stabilization systems back up to speed when he nodded off, having his own dream. After the reports of someone possibly sabotaging Garden they had their Operatives bring additional backup but Irvine claimed he was hit with this sudden need to take a quick nap.

"I think that's what she wanted us to feel...yeah... I like to think so at least..." Zell nodded, looking over to Quistis. "So then – we all had the same type of dreams right?"

Quistis looked to the floor, leaning against the table. They were waiting for Squall and Seifer to return from the Infirmary and decided to compare the dreams everyone had reported having. Matron had came to her in a dream as well, much as Irvine, Selphie and Zell, Squall. Her final message to her felt more like a warning.

" _You hold chaos at bay, you are order in a world that has lost its way. Do not fear the change but hold fast. You will be tested but you mustn't lose your grasp on hope. Quistis Irina, my oldest orphan child, the smartest of my children."_

Quistis kept silent, nodding as she looked to Selphie who sat on the couch, holding her head up with a hand. Beside her sat Mia, who had pressed the issue of coming along. Selphie wiped her eyes, taking the passing of Matron hard. "What did she tell you, Selphie?"

"Selphie Kalila..." She smiled wide, tears pouring down her face. "She called me by my middle name too... like she used to, remember guys?" Selphie bit her lip, wiping her watery eyes. "She told me of all her children I have the biggest heart. I've always been caring, kind, generous with all that I have." Selphie stole a glance to Zell. "...Especially with love...She said I had the most love to give, even in the force of darkness, I'm the one who brings everyone back from the brink. I help them see the good. I shine light when there is none..." Selphie took Mia's hand, holding it in comfort. "Of all her orphan children, I was the most loving."

Quistis noticed the heartbroken glance Zell snuck back to her. Zell's sad expression always made him look like a little boy in trouble, big blue sad 'puppy dog eyes,' as Sis would call them would stare back at you and it was impossible to be angry with him for very long. Zell had his own power of influence but thankfully he didn't realize it and couldn't exploit it.

The stolen glances, vacant stares, the unsettling innuendos, the secrets and lies... It made her curious at what she had missed while she and Squall were here with Nida and Archelaus trying to ensure the Garden didn't sink. Irvine was the only one who seemed normal out of the group, of all people.

Irvine was next to share. He had already removed his hat but he brought it to his chest, reaching for the drink he had made. "Ya'll got off easy – I got scolded."

Quistis let out an amused snort with everyone else. "Of course you did, Irvine..."

Irvine took a quick sip, licking his lips as he lowered his head. Quistis saw the chuckle break out as he looked back around the room. "She uh... she said that I'm a trickster, clever... pay no mind the situation, I could _always_ charm my way into gettin' another cookie after dinner."

"Heey, I remember! You'd always shoot her a smile with that phrase – what was it... "'But _Matwyn_ pleeeease? Come on now'..." Selphie giggled, faking a quivering lip.

Irvine looked to his drink. "She told me I need to take myself more seriously. That I'm... oh, what did she say – tenderhearted! Intuitive, cautious and I have what it takes to lead but I don't trust my own instincts to stand up an' take point." He looked around. "I s'pose that's true maybe. I'm a complicated fella... but she said that my chance to prove myself is comin' and I need to be ready." Irvine took a gulp from his drink, clearing his throat. "Of her children, she said I was the most tenacious...kinda strange to think she won't be 'round to scold me any longer..."

There was a long silence until the door opened and Squall stepped inside, Seifer following behind with his head high, walking confident again.

"Seifer." Quistis stood upright. "How are you?"

"Fine. Tomé said I'm as healthy as ever. I reek like stale seawater but that's to be expected when you spend a few hours soaking in it." Seifer stuck his thumbs in his pockets, his eyes locking straight onto Nino.

Quistis turned and watched how Nino moved behind Zell, leaning against the wall as she folded her arms. Zell was eyeing Nino suspiciously, catching a secret tell and looking back over to Seifer with a glare.

 _What the hell is going on with everybody...?_

"Did we miss anything?" Squall looked around, declining a drink when Irvine offered him one.

"Not really. Just swappin' stories..." Selphie tucked her legs under her. "So what was your dream with Matron?"

All eyes went to Squall as he stuck his hands in his pockets, getting down to business. His gaze drifted over to Selphie and her lover. "Uh... Mia? Could you step outside please?"

"Somethin' wrong, Squall?" Selphie stood with her girlfriend, keeping her close.

Squall nodded absently. "What is about to be said is... confidential. For my Officers. I'm sorry, Mia."

They all stood in silence as Selphie escorted Mia out, everyone noticed the glare Mia gave to Zell as the door closed, the tension in the room was high between them even without everything going on at once. She didn't question Selphie's relationship with Mia but she had a feeling that something had happened between Zell and Selphie and Mia at once. She took it on as her own intuition, the whole situation just screamed 'chaotic love triangle' but she knew Zell wasn't the type to break out of monogamy.

 _You're one of them... why don't you speak up? Ask them what's going on... why is everyone so distant?_

Quistis glanced over as Seifer and Squall spoke to one another in hushed whispers, finally breaking away as Squall stepped forward but didn't speak. If Squall and Seifer were standing within a space that close and not killing one another, then the Apocalypse really was there. Since when did Seifer and Squall have a rapport that she did not know about?

 _Come to think of it, everyone has a rapport that I'm left completely in the dark about. Ever since Dollet everybody has changed, forming little groups...even I'm guilty of it. Here I am with my own with Thatcher and Arc..._

With his hands in his pockets and leaned to rest his weight on his right leg, Squall looked deep-in-thought, trying to approach carefully on what he was going to say. Fell the long silence again until Quistis stepped forward, as she opened her mouth Squall spoke.

"Seifer and I have to leave Garden. Today. As soon as possible, actually." Squall wet his dry lips and took a step, looking around the room. "Seifer... was with Matron when she died. He said that he went unconscious, woke up and he was with her at the Orphanage. She instructed Seifer to leave Garden and go to–"

Quistis' eyes widened with skepticism. "And go where exactly?!"

Squall sighed, not liking that she cut him off. "If you'll let me finish...we're going to–"

"Alnaj." Nino guessed, almost telling. "You're going to Alnaj, aren't you?" She stepped in front of Zell, looking to Seifer.

Seifer tilted his head just slightly, studying Nino's expression. "...Yes."

Quistis watched as Nino shook her head, throwing a dismissive hand at Seifer. "Do you have a deathwish?"

"If I could die, maybe." Seifer rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for Nino's short temper.

"Why? The hell is in Alnaj?" Irvine, along with the rest of everyone else in the room turned to look at Nino.

Zell scratched the back of his head, looking to Irvine as he answered for her. "It's the central Syndicate Compound. It's where Nino was infused and held after the Summit."

Nino looked to Quistis and Squall. "They currently hold roughly around three hundred Syndicate Agents – most of them are Empyral, there's likely to be more since I was last there. That compound I told you about, Squall? Alnaj is it and it's not easy to get to. A majority of Empyrals come from out of Centra. The Guardian Forces here are more powerful than anywhere else. They have a research team that works on developing more powerful infusions, therefore, more powerful Empyrals." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking to the floor.

Seifer cleared his throat. "It's also my birthplace. My father is at the head of Syndicate and holds residence there."

"So... I guess _that's_ out of the picture then, right?" Selphie shrugged and looked to Squall. "...Right?"

"Squall?" Quistis turned when he didn't respond. He stood for a moment, almost stoic in his nature. Quistis observed his stature, his body language. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "You can't go, Squall." Quistis folded her arms and exhaled.

"I wasn't asking, Quistis." Only his eyes moved to look at her. "We need to do this."

"No. It's too dangerous and I'm not authorizing you and Seifer to go on a mission when we have the Omega Force arriving at any given moment in the next few days. Have you forgotten we've already been benched? If you go that's a violation of the Garden and the UC Code – they'll arrest you and you'll be brought to the Unified Council for disciplinary action – by defying Omega you are likely going to serve time..."

The laugh that came out of Squall's throat was meant to be sarcastic but with his voice as exhausted as it was he came off rude as he dismissed Quistis. "Actually, they're likely to do worse than that. I'll be violating a direct order during wartime. That's grounds for immediate execution upon my return." Squall corrected. "And that's saying they care about the rules at this point..."

"That's also sayin' if you get caught." Irvine added.

"I've got that handled." Seifer tapped the side of his head. "My abilities to Influence returned to me a while ago."

"That's a scary thought... Squall, you're sure you aren't influenced?" Selphie shivered, stepping closer to Irvine. "It's not like you to be so willing to break regulations. That's our job!"

"It's not every day I hear how Seifer managed to travel to another dimension to speak to Matron and his daughter."

That statement caught Nino's attention. Her eyes widened to Seifer as he looked to her. Quistis furrowed her brow when she saw him digging into his pants pocket, pulling out a handful of pebbles and seashells.

Selphie leaned in closer, still keeping her distance. "What are those?"

"You tell me." Seifer extended his arm to her, still looking to Nino.

Irvine stepped forward, taking Seifer's palm and with a finger sorting through the little shells and pebbles. His eyes quickly turned into fascination as he held a couple up to his eyes. "These came from Good Hope? How?"

"I'm not sure. Somehow I brought them back with me." Seifer reached into his other pocket, pulling out another small handful. "These too. My daughter gave them to me." His eyes moved to Nino again. "They're 'gifts' …from Elia."

"You're a liar." Nino backed away, holding Zell's arm. "Elia died. Why would you say something like that?!"

Seifer scoffed, shaking his head. "Believe it or don't, Nino – I'm having a hard time believing it myself. If you want, we can maybe sit down? Have a coffee when I get back? Discuss a few things?"

Zell was the one to decline. He lowered his brow, quickly brushing away at his chest. "Not alone you aren't." This was strange to Quistis, it wasn't like Zell to be so mistrusting of Seifer or so possessive. Nino seemed to be fine with it, keeping her gaze on Seifer.

She couldn't hold it back. "Okay, what is going on–"

Seifer cleared his throat, stifling his annoyed tone. "Ah. Well, then... you're welcome to join us, Zell, as awkward as that would be but I can assure you that the conversation wouldn't really pertain to _your_ interests." He was back to looking at Nino shortly after, sifting the items a few times between hands before dropping them into his pocket.

"It doesn't matter if it pertains to my interests or not... you're not –" Zell stopped when Nino put a hand to his shoulder. Zell folded his arms, staring Seifer down.

Irvine kept one of the pebbles, looking at it close. "Well... okay then. You're going for a reason right? It's – what? Like, a two day trip if we fly to and back? I'm happy to join ya'll if ya need a third. Sounds like a party I don't wanna miss."

"Something like that, yeah..." Squall acknowledged. "If we left within the hour we could make it there by nightfall."

"Um, excuse me? Have you all forgotten that I'm the one who decides if you go or not?" Quistis shot a glare to Irvine, unappreciative of his volunteering. "Clear the room please so we can talk..." Her attention was pulled to Seifer who approached her. He didn't say anything, but she kept her eyes away from him as Seifer and Squall stayed behind.

"You think I'm trying to Influence you, don't you?" Seifer's tone was amused, he turned away from her, shaking his head. "I'm not going to, Quistis. You can trust me."

"I'm not entirely sure what you're trying to do." Her eyes remained on the floor, she didn't want to chance it. "Your behavior since coming back has been rather erratic to say the least. I'm not even sure if I _can_ trust you anymore." She watched his feet, how he shifted them around the room. "Tell me exactly why you need to go to Alnaj."

"Edea wasn't exactly clear on the what, just the urgency." Seifer spoke plainly as he cleaned his nails. "She said there will be an uprising, some kind of revolution. She said I was to be at the front leading everyone to victory so I assume she means we will be going to war and it will be massive."

"What kind of war?"

"I don't know, Quistis. That's why we're going to Alnaj... please... I'm asking that we go because if Edea's truly gone then we're stuck grasping in the dark. This is our chance. We're already here, we're so close..."

"We can leave immediately – that can give us two days to travel and be back without causing any alarm."

 _It's too much of a risk. Even if they make it there, what's to say there's not a massive trap laid out for them? Even if it is Matron's wish, it's not something she can just allow... it's not work the risk._

"No... you still can't go to Alna–"

"Quistis." Quistis looked up and found that she couldn't pull away from Seifer's eyes. He stepped close against her, licking his lips as he lowered his eyes to her level. "Be still, silent and listen to me carefully..."

Squall blended into the darkness and it was just Seifer and Quistis. He took his hand, brushing her cheek and she shuddered, the feeling sent off little warm waves of comfort. She smiled, wanting to feel that feeling again. She watched the way Seifer looked to her. He was so handsome, regal, royal... Quistis felt like she was trembling, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"You will allow us to go to Alnaj and –"

"Someone's at the door."

The moment Seifer looked away Quistis felt a cold draft wash over her and she shook her head, blinking. She couldn't remember what happened. The second knock at the door made her jump.

Squall turned to the door, curious. "Expecting company?" He turned to answer the door before Quistis could respond. Standing was Archelaus wearing a confused expression as he looked to Squall and Seifer. He greeted with a salute, masking his curiosity.

"Lieutenant Commander Leonhart, sir."

Squall turned back to Seifer and Quistis. "We could bring Operative Wilhelm. He's a good pilot, and didn't I hear somewhere that you've spent time in Centra?"

Quistis shook her head. "Absolutely not–"

"Sir?" Archelaus tilted his head, looking down at Squall. He stepped inside, holding his hands behind him, his shoulders broad. "May I ask what I'm being volunteered for, Commander Trepe?"

Her head was beginning to hurt. She was really looking forward to having some time to just relax and take in the events of the last twenty-four hours. "The Commander and… Seifer are leaving for Alnaj and will require a pilot."

Archelaus crossed his arms, biting the tip of his upper lip. "Alnaj… that's old world. Everything there is religion and… that's about it. SeeD or any other modern culture isn't exactly _welcomed_ there. It's a part of Centra where outsiders are turned away or killed. The more progressive civilians of Centra tend to stay away. You're looking at possible hostiles...hostile monsters... But you can't go – we have orders to stay in port until the UC arrives."

"We're going rogue." Seifer smiled wickedly. "Breaking the system of oppression...fighting the power..."

"Sir?!" Archelaus' jaw dropped, looking to Squall.

"No, we're not going rogue, Seifer..." Squall shot him a look. "We're going to Alnaj. With the passing of Edea Kramer we have new knowledge that has pointed us to a Syndicate Compound in Alnaj."

"Syndicate?!" Quistis watched the way her Operative tensed. He looked to Quistis, back to Squall.

"Yes. Couple hundred Empyrals, possibly. We're likely just going to observe, boring recon shit." Seifer rolled his eyes. "We need transport but neither of us can fly. We were going to ask Nida but he's...Nida. Not much flavor in him for adventure."

Quistis had relief that Archelaus was professional enough to only answer to his Commander. He looked to her, standing so broad and tall. "What are your orders?"

Quistis looked to Seifer, unsure why. She shook her head, sighing. "If you're both stupid enough to do this then you have to leave now. You have to be back in two days. You can not engage them. If Nino is correct and there is an Empyral army, I don't want to even fathom what that would mean if they knew you were there." She paused, looking to Archelaus. "Operative Vinwick can be your navigation specialist. Bring him along as well."

Squall nodded, heading to the door. "Thanks Quistis. We'll leave within the hour."

"Sir?"

Seifer followed Squall, stopping to pat Archelaus on the arm. "Lookin' forward to getting to know you, Archelaus was it?"

Archelaus eyed Seifer, slowly easing away from him. "You can address me as Operative Wilhelm."

"Ah. Right. Well, we'll have some time to talk... I hear Quistis quite fancies you... _professionally_ speaking, of course..." Seifer shot a knowing glance at Quistis, smirking when she looked away. Quistis rubbed her fingers in a small circle on her temple, the migraine was well on its way. Relief washed across her as she watched Archelaus relax the moment the door closed behind Seifer, his tense muscles smoothed out beneath his grey shirt, turning to her with a soft smile.

"You _are_ the High Commander. Omega hasn't arrived yet so if you need to we can detain them..."

"I'm sure it will be fine." She sighed, "It's just been a long few days."

"Well, if you don't want me to leave just say so." He reached out, his fingers making their way into hers.

Quistis smiled shyly, watching how he stepped closer to her, his hips swaying. He slinked his arms around her, hugging her tight. Quistis leaned into him as she sighed deeply into his chest. The warmth radiating from him relaxed her, made her feel at peace with everything around her. He pulled away, brushing the strands of hair and moving them behind her ear. Archelaus planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"As much as I want a repeat of last night, I'm afraid you are the best man for the job." She whispered kissing him again.

"Mm. It's not like we'd be gone that long. Alnaj people are… secretive. Chances are they'll take one look at us, curse our mothers and send us away." Archelaus composed himself, clearing his throat. "The Syndicate Compound is a bit of a wild card. I'll make sure our Field Commander and Almasy don't get carried away."

"Just come back as soon as possible. I want you all to myself..." Quistis hated the idea of being so far from Archelaus. She was beginning to fall madly in love but they had to keep their relationship an absolute secret. No one could ever know about them. Quistis was already in trouble with the UC, she didn't need reports of fraternizing with an Operative beneath her rank on top of everything else.

"Something on your mind, love?"

Quistis chewed on her bottom lip, watching him. "This Operative Wren... how well do you know her?"

Archelaus composed himself, smiling softly. "She's a good woman. We can trust her to help us get Garden in order."

"Is Garden really so disorderly?"

Archelaus shrugged, "It's no G-Garden."

"It never has been... shouldn't we –"

"Quistis." Archelaus lifted her chin, gazing into her eyes. "It will be better this way. We'll be better prepared for fighting the creature. Yes?"

"Yes..." Quistis' reply made Archelaus smile wider, kissing her a last time. She ran her hands across his body, pulling him into her, her hands trailed down below his belt and she felt him grab her hands, breaking the kiss.

"We can talk about it more when we return and we'll definitely do more of _that_ when I get back..."

Quistis let out a begrudged moan, backing away before she tore off his clothes. She knew his rules, with war, work always came first. It was selfish of her to want to keep him to herself but she didn't hold the grudge long. "Be careful."

"Heh, I didn't become who I am today if I weren't careful. While I don't like the idea of riding in a ship for two days with Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonhart _and_ Thatcher Vinwick – I'm not too concerned Rosso will be used." He patted his Gunblade, his voice confident and reassuring. "You can bet I'll be thinking of the time I'm without you." Archelaus reached for the door, turning back to her. "I love you, Quistis."

His words came out like a rich cream when he spoke to her in that way. It sent shivers down her spine and always made her wear such a girly grin. She had never felt this way over anybody. When they were alone together he was a completely different person. He was happy and she loved him this way.

"I love you, Archelaus."


	25. Roots

Squall kicked his feet out and crossed his ankles. He clasped his hands together and rested them in his lap, waiting for Tomé to return with permission to discharge Seifer. He listened quietly, trying to piece everything together.

"She said the world is doomed without me. 'Plants will wither and die, animals will starve and the people will be left to burn. Those you love the most will suffer the greatest." Seifer took a sip of his water, holding the white paper cup in his hands. "Then she hit me with something that I didn't expect – she said that 'the road has been laid out for a few of those close to to me for their inevitable end. They will suffer greatly at the hands of those who they believe to be trustworthy.'"

"What did she mean by that?" Squall cracked his knuckles, folding his arms over his stomach. "Does she mean that someone will die?"

"And that we can't stop it apparently." Seifer rolled his eyes, he didn't seem to have a high opinion of Matron any longer. "It's someone we know, someone who will die by someone they trust."

"Quistis and her Operatives?" Squall guessed, getting a somber look from Seifer. "Quistis is very close with Wilhelm and Vinwick... they spend most of their time together on the third floor."

"I think she meant Nino and Zell." Seifer took another drink, sitting the cup on the table beside the bed. "I hate saying it," He shook his head, "I really do but I don't know if we can trust Nino. She's no longer Syndicate but how long before her 'kill switch' is turned back on? Do we even know the long-term effects of reconditioning when she's been taken out of the environment?"

"No..."

"What if she lashes out, Squall? Zell trusts Nino a bit too much, in my opinion. We should be keeping an eye on her." Seifer reached for his cup again, taking in a mouthful of ice.

"Are you sure that's just not jealousy talking?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes, pointing his cup to Squall. "Don't deny you haven't noticed it."

"No, I'm not denying it but you haven't spent any time with her lately to be able to make that judgment call." Squall recrossed his feet. "I've had lunch with her every day since Dollet. She's doing remarkably well. Especially when she spent a month by your bedside waiting and you throw her away like garbage."

Seifer chewed his ice. "I had my reasons."

"Your reasons were ruthless."

"Yeah, well, it worked, didn't it?" He met Squall's gaze. "I'm serious. It only takes one person, Squall. One." Seifer held up a finger. "One person to push her over her edge and she will attack. She's doing well now but what about later when we get to Galbadia? What about when we start getting back into Syndicate territory? Watch how quickly she slips back into Assassin mode then... better hope I'm around to stop it."

Squall sighed, Seifer wasn't letting up. "What will you have me do?"

"Stick her in D-Wing. Give her supervised visits behind a pane of bulletproof glass."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Seifer groaned out of annoyance, standing up to stretch. Like Squall, he was ready to get out of the room. "Don't get me wrong, Nino has my heart and she always and forever will, but she's dangerous right now. Maybe... maybe when we've defeated Syndicate we can..." Seifer trailed off, shaking his head. "I want her, Squall, I really do but... my first dose of that reality came nearly at a cost of my own life on more than one occasion. It started the day of the Summit Ball." Seifer adjusted his shirt, still damp from the water. "You want to call me harsh, ruthless, whatever – fine. I'm looking out for my myself and the people I call family. Before Edea died she told me to protect my brothers and sisters. Keep them safe, keep them close. I aim to do just that, even if it means keeping her away from them."

"She meant us?"

"Who else? You think _our_ Matron told me to protect Torrin?" Seifer scoffed at the idea, cleaning his nails and looking down the hall. "...So my next big revelation – and it's a big one that I need you on board with..."

"Great, more bad news..." Squall slapped his legs and stood. "Out with it."

"We need to go to Alnaj."

–

" _Another da-ay, another da-awn…another hi-igh, another lo-oh-owh… Rock bott-ohm, rock bott-ohm, rock bott-ohm…_ "

Seifer's sang under his breath as he tossed the baseball in the air with his right hand, catching it in his left. He repeated this several times, his hand-eye-coordination seeming to improve the longer he concentrated.

" _Another da-ay, another da-awn…another hi-igh, another lo-oh-owh! Rock bott-ohm, rock bott-ohm, rock bott-ohm…"_

Squall was a fairly light sleeper and he was running on two hours of sleep. The ship they flew was a small transport vessel but it was a bumpy ride. Every gust of wind knocked the cabin and that combined with Seifer's singing continued to wake Squall up. He yawned with a stretch, looking over to Seifer as he lay stretched out across the seats of the airship outside of his harness, a leg propped up on the storage panel at the end of the seats. The leg in the air danced with the beat while his hands kept a different rhythm. Seifer was improving at a steady rate, his symptoms from withdrawal were gone but would it be enough for him to be able to wield a Gunblade?

" _I know it's gotta go like this, I kno-oh-owh. Hell will always come before you gro-oh-owh. Trouble found me, trouble found me…"_

Archelaus and Thatcher sat in the cockpit, keeping to themselves and doing their best to ignore Seifer as he progressively sang louder. He quieted when Squall kicked the seat and looked down to his phone to read the news feeds out of Timber. More reports of Anti-Empyral groups were sprouting up. Zone was certainly making a name for himself.

" _Na-na-naaah... rock bott-ohm..."_

It was likely for the best they sat in the back. Seifer's energy was coming back to him and he needed to expel it. He learned that much about Empyrals by speaking with Nino. Males were the worst and more susceptible to the feral symptoms. When Edea healed him it seemed to have reawakened the parts of Seifer that made him Empyral, along with the attitude of that of a frustrated teenager with raging hormones. Within the first twenty minutes of being on the ship it seemed Seifer found Thatcher a little too easy to pick on. Seifer had been justifying the benefits of using his Influence and it seemed to have set Thatcher into a tirade about Empyrals and the long-term effects of repeated influence resulted in permanently affecting mental states, causing emotional instability, disorientation, difficulty retaining new information, headaches and blurred vision, memory loss and the list went on and on until Seifer responded by brushing it off and giving Thatcher the moniker 'String Bean.'

He had to chalk Seifer's sudden bout of immaturity and restlessness to being anxious. There was no other way to explain his behavior – especially when the closer they reached their destination, the more restless and agitated Seifer grew.

Squall had been influenced several times by Torrin, emotional instability was one of the side effects he felt after Ellone had lost the baby. Remembering himself in such a sad and pathetic state made his ears feel hot, ashamed that he had buckled so fast under pressure.

Thank Hyne for Zell being the man in the situation to step up and take care of him, kick his ass and get him back on his feet. He reminded himself to spend more time with Zell when they got back. His birthday was coming up in another month, even with the war between Syndicate and Retribution, he hoped they could sneak some time in and throw a small party for his best friend. He hoped they would be in Esthar by then but it was looking like that was a dream that would be put on hold until after Omega Force was gone. Squall closed his eyes, listening to Seifer singing nonsense words, not knowing the lyrics to the next song on his phone.

"Field Commander Leonhart?"

Squall looked up to see Thatcher standing over him. "Just call me Squall, Operative. 'Field Commander Leonhart' is a mouthful."

" _Dun, dun, dun la la laaah...Oh aaah yeaaahh..."_

"Forgive me, sir, I was hoping to make a request?" Thatcher's eyes kept darting over to Seifer as he tossed the ball in the air. Tossing with left, catching with right. Tossing with right, catching with left.

" _Dun-DUN, dun-dun! da-da-da!"_

Squall's eyes stayed on Thatcher as he kicked the seat, shutting Seifer up. Seifer barely broke a whisper but he was beginning to annoy Squall, more than Thatcher's feigned respect for Squall's authority. He was aware Thatcher and Archelaus did not care much for him. He sighed, putting down his phone and folding his hands in his lap. "You can talk normally, Thatcher."

Thatcher took a shaky deep breath, stepping back and relaxing into a slouch. "Can you ask him to knock it off? I'm trying to pinpoint our location but I can't because Almasy won't shut up. It's just hard to concentrate. I need to not be distracted..."

 _Why am I the babysitter? Why don't you ask him yourself?_

Squall turned his head and kicked Seifer's seat twice. Seifer caught the ball and looked over, catching the expression of Squall's face. He pulled out the earbuds, sitting up.

"We there yet?"

"No, you dick, you keep throwin' me off." Thatcher turned to walk away, turning back around. "Just so we're clear, Almasy, ya call me 'String Bean' again and we're gonna have problems. I ain't scared of no damn dark-blooded Emp. I may be skinny but I'm quicker than you."

Squall was relieved that Seifer at least had the courtesy to know that would have been a fight not worth having. He looked to Squall, tossing the ball over to him and leaned back in the seat. He crossed his leg over and sighed, looking to Thatcher with a hand propping up his face. "You got it. Go. Navigate."

Thatcher made it back to his seat before Seifer rolled his eyes, going to his phone. Squall watched as his thumbs moved across the screen. He tried to catch the name on the phone with no avail.

Seifer glanced up above Squall, looking at the weapon cases in the cargo. "So we're expecting a fight?"

"It's a precaution." Squall folded his hands and propped a foot on Seifer's seat.

"So what do I do if we get in a combat situation and I'm not armed?" Seifer rubbed his fingers together. "I can't do much with these anymore. Well, in terms of combat at least." He winked, returning to his text.

 _Now is a better time than any…_

"Archelaus… take us down."

Archelaus flew them a few miles from their next stop, landing in a small clearing in the forest. They were in hostile territory where monsters actively roamed. Once the ship powered down, Squall unbuckled his harness and stood, reaching up to unhook the cargo netting and retrieving the matte black case. He closed up the netting and tapped Seifer's leg, signaling him to follow.

All four exited out of the ship in a single file, Archelaus carrying his own weapon case as well as Squall's. Thatcher was on point, his Crossbow ready to fire should any enemies come for them. Squall had read up on Thatcher's dossier before they left, realizing that he had spent plenty of time in the Training Center and outside combat zones, but actual battle? Not as much. It was surprising to Squall, there weren't many Operatives these days who were Specialists who hadn't seen one good fight. Thatcher was what more experienced Operatives called 'green' in that aspect.

 _Better keep that to myself. Seifer would have a field day with Thatcher if he knew. Hopefully we don't have to find out._

Squall walked a ways from the ship, listening to the solid crunches of their feet on dead brush. He stopped, finding a space good enough for the reveal. He turned around, watching Seifer take a few steps back as Squall placed the case between them. "Happy Birthday."

Seifer didn't budge, instead he raised an eyebrow, his blue-green eyes fixed on Squall. "What?"

"Your birthday."

"Was two months ago."

"Yes, it was."

"You. Remembered my birthday?"

"Open the damn case."

Seifer blinked, looking down at the case. He adjusted the legs of his black pants and crouched down, pushing up the sleeves of the fitted red long sleeved shirt, examining the gift with curious eyes. He reached down, his fingers running across the finish. "Matte black? Fancy."

"Wait until you open it." Squall smiled with his eyes as he watched Seifer lift the case and sit it in his own lap. His hands ran across the surface, almost seeming to hold his breath. Squall watched his thumbs simultaneously release the latches on opposite ends, taking his time. He flicked up the middle latch and his hands glided to the plated corners, taking great care. Squall's eyes went up to watch Seifer's reaction.

With ease the case opened silently and Seifer was humbled, in complete awe of the craftsmanship. A sign of a true gunbladist. He moved his hand to cover his mouth, resting his elbow to his knee. His eyes scanned the blade, taking his time to study it. Squall thought to speak, holding back his tongue when Seifer's lips separated.

"This is…" His eyes studied every minute detail of the weapon, eventually meeting the eyes that watched him. "…probably the most incredible gift I will ever receive in my lifetime." Seifer looked back down, his bare hand wrapping over the hilt and lifting up the nameless blade. He was strong enough to hold it one-handed, easing Squall's concerns.

Squall took several steps back, still remembering Seifer's wide attack range from the Training Center. He wasn't going to deny it, Squall felt incredibly jealous of the amount of care that was put into such an amazing weapon.

Seifer held up the blade, giving it a full examination. "Dual trigger functionality…exhaust ports…" His thumb cocked the hammer, testing both triggers. "Hammer comes back smooth…" He ran his bare palm and fingertips across the cylinder, causing it to spin. He listened to the clicks, seeing it smoothly roll until it came to a swift stop. "She's beautiful." Seifer smiled.

"She?" Thatcher scoffed, nudging Archelaus as he fastened the holster of his Gunblade to his hip. "It's a weapon. Weapons don't have gender, dummy."

It took some restraint even on Squall's part to not respond to Thatcher. He didn't like Empyrals, it was obvious. He especially didn't like them when they were armed. The young Operative would have done well to remember who Seifer Almasy was before speaking again after Squall caught the look Seifer shot at him.

Squall strapped Lionheart to his waist and pulled on his gloves. "Still remember how to use one? Hold it in position."

Seifer planted his feet, lifting the blade so she aligned parallel to his body. His arm struggled at first, but he held it steady.

 _Hold it for ten…nine…eight…seven…_

"He needs more strength training, see the tension? He's not ready, sir." Archelaus murmured to Squall, noting the shaking in the loose fabric in Seifer's sleeve, the grimace slowly forming on the tall blonde's face.

Seifer let out a strained breath as the blade started to tremble. He dropped his arm, turning to Squall. "The balance is completely different. I'm just out of practice, _Windhelm_." Seifer turned his back to them, taking a swing.

"My name is Operative _Wil_ helm. Put it back in the case, Almasy." Archelaus had very little patience for excuses. "You want to wield a weapon, you need to be able to hold it for more than six seconds."

 _Even I hate to admit it. Wilhelm is right – Seifer needs more time to build his strength._

Squall looked to Seifer, jutting out a hip. "This is a top-of-the-line high quality Gunblade… I need to make sure I'm not handing it off to some _amateur_..."

Seifer cocked his head, following his shoulders as he shook out the tension in his body. "Amateur, huh?" He stood in his familiar position, holding the blade out steady.

Squall gave a nod after the fifteen second mark. "Good. Give her a test swing."

The point of the blade was so fine, so sharp that even up close, natural eyes couldn't make it out without help from the sunlight catching it just right. Seifer took a hard swing at the tall grass, the blade seemed to cut through the grass before the point of impact. He took another swing, shaving down the grass. Seifer turned, a familiar gleam in his eye as he grinned wildly.

Squall chuckled, "Satisfied with it?"

The sound of a thunderous roar reverberated through the trees. Squall frowned, listening to the very familiar sound of a Death Claw. He watched as the Seifer, completely unfazed, blew a piece of green off the blade.

"Almost… let's go find something that fights back." Seifer's white smile cracked wide open as he took off deeper into the forest.

"Hey! We don't separate from the group asshole!" Thatcher chased after Seifer, leaping over the case carrying his crossbow. They both ran of like children, leaving Squall and Archelaus as the parents. Squall dropped down and snatched up a handful ammo, closing the case and following behind Archelaus.

They could hear Seifer whooping as they chased after him. Squall looked ahead, watching as Archelaus had his blade unholstered, cutting through brush as the roars of the Death Claw grew louder and more ferocious.

Squall barreled into Archelaus as he stopped in the clearing near a cave. Seifer swung the Gunblade, slicing off an arm from the Death Claw. He backed away, his feet flanking the creature as it cried out in pain. Seifer spun, swinging the blade up and slicing another arm. The Death Claw turned, swinging the giant claw to Seifer's abdomen as he jumped back. Thatcher took aim, shooting a third bolt into the shoulder of the monster. It didn't seem to even cause any damage.

Seifer turned to Squall and Archelaus, his chest heaving, shirt split open. "Still gonna call me an amateur, Leonhart?!" Squall watched as he laughed, turning towards the monster and swinging again, one handed. The creature fell hard, breathing labored.

"You… fucking asshole!" Archelaus lost himself, stepping forward and grabbing Seifer by what was left of his collar. Squall barely had time to analyze the situation before they began screaming at each other.

"It's DEAD, isn't that the point!?" Seifer shouldered him back, edging Archelaus away with his chest. They were face-to-face, both men aggressive, each gripping tight to their blades. "I killed it –"

"Aye, it's dead all right! Ya killed it but ya didn't have to torture the poor creature by cutting off its arms!" Archelaus' accent was thick when he lost his composure, gritting his teeth as he jerked Seifer by the collar again.

Seifer seemed to have tasted something foul in his mouth. "Get away from me." His eyes widened as he drew in a quick breath and the bitter face returned even stronger. He spit the taste out of his mouth, his eyes locked on Archelaus. "I knew it... you're a fucking–"

Their Field Commander barely had time to react to the movement behind Seifer. "LOOK OUT!" Squall charged forward, watching as the Death Claw's remaining arm lifted, it's claw finding its way into Seifer's back. A sharp cry let out of him as he released his Gunblade, hands going right to the claw that nearly impaled his shoulder. Squall gripped Lionheart with both hands, swinging down hard as the arm fell to the ground. With quick and fluid dexterity, Archelaus cut the head clean off, ensuring it was completely dead.

Seifer kept his back to the group, crying out each time he kicked himself backwards against a cluster of black stone. Squall watched the blood soaking into the dirt and he quickly sheathed Lionheart, going to Seifer's side.

"Back off me…" Seifer growled, shoving Squall's arms away.

"Let me see it! You're injured!" He tried again and got a weak hit in the face. "Damn it Seifer! LET ME SEE!" Squall jerked him forward, watching the open gash as it slowly pulled itself together. It had cut all the way down to Seifer's shoulder blade and Squall watched the bone disappear underneath muscle and flesh.

"You can still heal?" Squall touched the surface examining it closely. He used the fabric of Seifer's shirt and wiped away the blood to get a closer look.

"Yeah…" Seifer shuddered, a string of blood dripping out of his mouth as he groaned. "Why are you so...ngh... surprised?"

With wide open eyes Squall could see the scar left behind from Retribution had begun to fade. The damaged skin wasn't as dark or as wide. Seifer's breathing became slower, calmer as he leaned his head into Squall's arm, exhausted. Healing took a lot of energy to cast on himself it seemed.

"Commander, we should return to the ship..." Archelaus lifted Seifer's blade after sheathing his own. "We should return back to Garden."

"No." Seifer lifted his head, spitting out blood. "We're close to something… I feel it…" He started to stand, his legs shaking as he made it to his feet with the help of Squall. "It's here somewhere…"

"Seifer, we should return to Garden." Squall insisted, keeping a hand on Seifer's chest to prevent a fall. Seifer shook his head, pushing him aside as he started to walk. Squall turned, watching him snatch his Gunblade out of Archelaus' hand and shoving him away.

"Fuckin' _touch_ me again, I'll rip your eyes right out your fuckin' skull..." Seifer's voice was low, quiet as he walked away. "We're almost to Alnaj… we are doing this…" Seifer limped away, Archelaus keeping his distance but joining him. He watched as Seifer pulled off his shirt, using it to clean his blade.

Thatcher slung his crossbow behind his back, holding his hands up. "I'm sorry Commander but this is beyond my reach." Thatcher glared at Seifer. "I won't help this darkblood get us killed. You can discipline me how you like, but I won't go any further. Filthy scum like him aren't natural, they ain't human." He spit in Seifer's direction, folding his arms.

Squall shook his head, wiping his brow with the back of his arm. He could smell Seifer's blood on his hands and it made him nauseous. He didn't know how Seifer could stomach it. "Operative, you are on direct orders from the High Commander to complete this mission."

"I know, sir." Thatcher stood at attention, his eyes to the ground. "But Archelaus and I both lost our squad to these piece of shit darkbloods and–"

Squall crossed his arms, jutting out a hip. "Do you think Seifer had any choice in becoming an Empyral?" He could tell Thatcher hadn't thought of that. He didn't know Seifer, he didn't know the history.

"...Well, it's because he survived that they were able to create more–"

"Aren't we fortunate for that…could you imagine if we didn't have someone like Seifer on our side?"

"But is he really on our side, sir?" Thatcher held his hands on his leather sling across his back. "I read the dossier on him. The things he's done… he should have been executed. To attack a Galbadian General, he bombed my home, my friends all died…"

"How old are you, Operative?"

"I'm twenty-one, sir."

"So you were what, twelve? ...When Seifer took control of Galbadia with Edea?"

"Yes, sir. I was a Junior Cadet. I survived the missiles in Trabia. The missiles Seifer Almasy ordered to have eliminate our home."

 _It wasn't Seifer. It was Ultimecia that influenced Seifer's downfall… This poor kid has no idea._

Squall turned to the direction of their ship. "Come on, I'll join you. We're going to have a quick discussion."

As they started to head back they heard the sound of a Geezard crying out. Both of them stopped and turned, heading back to Archelaus and Seifer.

They found their Gunblade specialists in a clearing surrounded by old stones and wood structures. The ruins of an old village. Fresh graves had been dug, massive, likely to hold countless bodies beneath. Seifer stood in the center, sweat glistening off his back in the midday sun. Archelaus stood on the outside, watching Seifer carefully as he rested a foot on the head of a dead Geezard. Thatcher approached first, looking to Archelaus.

"He's in some kind of trance, just took off running and stopped here." Archelaus turned to Squall. "We shouldn't be out here in the open like this. We're not far from Alnaj and it's likely they've got Scouts on the ground."

Squall noted that Archelaus was a very cautious individual and respected his decision. He looked to Seifer who seemed to have been slipping back into his old mental state, reminding him of their last day in Dollet. Squall stepped forward, carefully keeping his eyes on Seifer as he muttered to himself, the words coming out of his mouth were foreign to him, looking as if he were searching for something. "What do you know about this?"

Seifer's eyes glanced at Squall and then pointed to the mountains on the horizon. "There. The Compound is up there."

"How do you know?"

"Because my mother brought us here first. I remember watching the mountains when they got smaller. We stayed in an inn and started off West into Lenown. We're not far, Squall." Seifer looked down to the graves, stopping at one and looked straight down. He took a knee, hands beginning to dig in the dirt that covered one of the five mass graves.

"What are you doing?!"

"I need to see something...I can feel it... pulling at me."

"No, this is disgusting, we're leaving." Squall stepped forward, making his decision. They were going to have to return to Garden whether Seifer wanted to or not. Seifer was beginning to look insane and excising bodies was where Squall found his limits. "This is insane, Seifer!" He watched as Seifer pulled out more dirt, digging deeper. His forearms were in the earth, still searching. "Seifer…"

"Squall!" Seifer was frantic, his eyes were crazed when he looked up at him. "Just… this is what we're here for right? Let me do this." His hands never stopped digging.

Squall sighed, stabbing the Gunblade into the ground and pulling off his gloves. He shrugged off his coat and casually dropped it beside him. Archelaus and Thatcher found them, watching their Commander help Seifer dig. Squall's hands reached into the moist ground, pulling out chunks of dirt. The hole grew larger. Seifer's hands stopped when Squall's fingers brushed his. Both of them felt the hard hot surface buried under a thin layer of soil. Seifer gasped, his fingers wrapping around a different object as he pulled. Squall dug around it, watching as it broke loose. It was an arm – a child's arm.

"Hell..." Squall heard himself saying as he backed away, wanting to vomit. He was watching the way Seifer examined it, searching for something. It was in a putrid state of decay, blots of vivid purple still streaked the rotted skin. "What is it, Seifer?"

"An Empyral Infusion, but it didn't take..."

"They experimented on children?" Archelaus covered his mouth.

"Looks like it. Child was likely too young to handle the Infusion. The streaks are a side effect of rejection..." Seifer sat the arm aside, digging for more evidence.

"How do you know this?" Squall felt Archelaus take a step closer, bothered by the way Seifer pulled out a hand.

"When I was infused, they had tried it on four others in D-District. This was similar to what I saw then. But there's some good news..." It even bothered Squall to see how calm Seifer was, almost expecting him to pull out more bodies. Instead he left them in the dirt, holding his breath when he wasn't talking. "This means that Alnaj is likely not the big army Nino claimed it was." Seifer found the hard surface that Squall had found and began to lift, finding a handle. Seifer planted his feet, rising with it and revealed a steel canister. Seifer sat it down, examining it closely.

Squall knew exactly what they were, as did Archelaus. It was an Empyral kit.

"Volatile, it reads." Seifer opened the canister in a twist and pull fashion, reaching inside to disconnect a glass tube. Inside contained the same vivid purple fluid that stained the corpse arm. He dropped it onto the ground with a wince. His fingers had been burned. "The canisters keep the fluid hot... interesting..."

"So... what _does_ it all mean?"

"Well, say there are five of these graves, and each contain say... about sixty bodies per grave. That's leaving us with an empty compound, Squall... or at least a manageable one."

"You think it's been abandoned?" Archelaus questioned.

"I think someone got a little greedy..." Seifer rotated the tube, watching the fluid. "I think _someone –_ namely my _father_... accidentally killed off their little Empyral Army because they rushed the process... and I think there's more of these there." Seifer let out a hum, standing and dusting off his pants. "Except these aren't normal Empyral infusion kits. I saw the ones Syndicate uses. These are different. They're kept hot while the original Empyral kits were kept cold."

Archelaus knelt beside the hole, peering down. Thatcher kept an eye out, his crossbow ready to fire. Squall saw that something caught Seifer's attention and he knelt down to lift out another infusion kit.

"What are they then?"

"When I asked Edea what I was to become next, she told me I wouldn't become a monster..." Seifer stood, dusting off his hands away from the group and lifted the canister. He rotated the container to show Squall the label.

 _TITAN – EMPYRAL KIT #12: NON ELEMENTAL GF + REGEN – VOLATILE, REJECTED_

"She said I would become a Titan." Seifer had a look of destiny on him, his smirk curling into a full grin. "I get a feeling this was what she meant." He blinked when Squall didn't share the same feeling, his smile faded, his tone reassuring. "Remember what you told me Matron said to you in your dream?"

" _You are a true leader, the lion of the pack. But as you lead, so shall you follow. Take hold of your destiny and walk along the path of victory with your greatest rival... Squall, the most courageous of my children..."_

"We need to return to Garden, Commander. This has been too risky a mission already." Archelaus pushed a heap of dirt in, pushing it down. "The Alnajii are hostile to outsiders, and Syndicate is even more so. This is the information we came here for, let us head out –"

"Getting cold feet? Coming from a massive slab of meat like you I would've taken you for someone who liked a little adventure." Seifer chuckled, dropping the used canister back down into the hole.

Squall stood between them, both men turning to address him, "What are your orders, Commander?"


	26. Separation Anxiety

_Target._

Nino gripped onto the handle of the gilded blade, feeling the weight and balance as she looked to her target. Her mind was clear, her eyes were focused as she spun her body into a high spinning kick, knocking the target to the ground. She dropped to her knees, holding down the arms as she sliced the blade's edge across the throat, watching the skin separate and the blood pouring out. She looked to the target's blue-green eyes, watching his lips part as he gasped, the scar that ran down the middle of his forehead crinkled. She watched as Seifer choked on his own blood as it pooled around him in a halo. Her ears head a ringing in her ear as he spoke, his voice coming out like a different person. He spoke her name again, and a final time.

"Nino?"

She felt Zell's hands on her shoulders as she sat on the training dummy. Her hand was out, holding the blunted training dagger as she had her own blade once upon a time. She felt her hand relax as it slipped onto the ground.

 _That was so real…_

"Where did you go? Pretty sure you killed it dead." Zell chuckled, tapping her arm to get her to stand. She raised up, stepping back as she kept her eyes on the dummy.

"I don't know what happened. It's been so long since... I mean – It struck back and I went…" Nino took a deep breath, still feeling Zell's gloved hand on her shoulder. "Zell, if that had been a real person…" He knelt down in front of her as he retrieved the dagger.

"That's why we use practice dummies. Robots." He slipped the rounded edged blade in her hand, closing her hand for her. "And practice weapons. You can kill this one as many times as you like – he ain't gonna die because… well, he's a freakin' robot."

"Yeah." Nino forced a smile. Another breath drew in as she tried to slow her heart rate, staring at the dummy's robotic stare, matching it's expression.

Omega arrived first thing that morning and it was rumored that they were touring the Garden with Selphie. Zell and Nino had spent a majority of their time in his quarters cleaning up after the storm. After Zell threw a fit over his alphabetized media collection, Nino decided they needed to get out of the room for a while. They started out with a jog to the Quad, Zell obviously the faster of the two. Without training, Nino had been out of practice after sitting around in Dollet for a month and then another month sitting around in Garden. They spent a few hours laying in the outdoor sun. The Quad was packed with Operatives who had the same idea. It seemed to cheer Zell up a bit, something still lingering in the back of his mind that he wouldn't talk about. Instead he talked about Balamb, almost in a way that made Nino suspect he was homesick for it.

Afterwards they had grabbed their lunch and ran into Irvine who had also been on his way to the Training Center. It was clear this was a regular routine for the two Operatives to spend their lunch hour in simulated combat. Much to their excitement in bringing Nino along, Irvine made a comment about needing a third for their training. Nino had never worked on a team before with the exception of working as Torrin's Support. The two Operatives had no problem showing Nino how they fought, even if Nino struggled with understanding the logic behind it.

"Come on… I'm gonna show you something." Zell walked off as she turned, seeing Irvine watching her in awe.

"Not gonna lie, that kind of got me a bit hot and bothered... love a woman who takes charge like that..." Irvine bit his knuckle, chuckling.

Nino found herself flustered at the remark made by the cowboy. She looked to Zell who rolled his eyes. Apparently this was also a regular routine.

"So ah, wanna show me how you do that in the bedroom?"

"Wow, smooth. Real smooth." Zell shoulder checked Irvine, turning back to Nino. He tightened his gloves, walking over to the dummy and lifting it. "Reset it for me, would ya Irvine?" He hit his fists together, quickly dodging a blow from the robot's fists. He reared his head back towards Irvine. "I – H-Hey!"

"Sorry man, couldn't help myself." Irvine smirked, dropping the manual controls down on the ground. "Don't mind us, Nino – we like to mess around."

"Not when I'm trying to give her a lesson on combat, dude..." Zell grumbled, rotating his arms, loosening his joints. "Okay, pay attention... so when you're in combat with a group – it's not necessary to make it your priority to take out the enemy by yourself. If it happens, it happens, but when we work as a team, together we can combine into a single force. Making our attacks constant and also more organized." Zell checked his footing, doing a simple blow to the abdomen and face of the dummy and jumped back beside Nino.

Irvine stepped forward with the dummy rifle, aiming and firing. The dummy's flashing green eyes turned red and flashed. The target fell back and after a few seconds started back up, green eyes flashing.

"Conserve your energy–" Zell stepped forward dodging an attack and moving to the side. "Just a quick one, two and you're good." He delivered a quick punch to the robot's face and thrust his knee to the ribs before he stepped back to stand by Nino.

Nino didn't see the point. It would have been easier to just kill it outright. "...Why?"

Zell watched Irvine fire and return. Enemy was still up. "Because that's how you work on a team. You pull together, yeah? Rely on one another."

 _But…_

"Why not just eliminate the enemy as quickly as possible?" Nino couldn't understand, she watched the robot strike as Irvine moved forward again, he aimed, fired. Enemy was still up.

"Because that's not how we do things." Irvine added, Zell took a turn.

"We work together, yeah? Teams strengthen our force a hundred times better than a single person." Zell grunted when he took a blow to the back. He blocked the one to his face. "If one of your squadmates goes down, another continues to fight while we try to bring the other back on their feet." Zell threw up a powerful uppercut and the red eyes flashed. "That's why it's important to take your time, don't exhaust yourself."

 _But that's ridiculous._

Nino shook her head, disagreeing. "This isn't the way Syndicate fights. "You execute. There's no strategy. It's practical, quick. When we strike, we strike for a killing blow."

Zell turned around, his arm blocking the weak blow from the dummy. "We, Nino?"

"We – er, them…Syndicate. Damn it, sorry." She looked down at the blade that reminded her of her own training. The only difference was that Syndicate used real weapons. "Holding a blade it just takes me–"

"It's all good, Nino. We get it." Irvine gestured to the dummy. "Your turn, by the way."

 _Target._

Nino looked at it's blinking green eyes, thinking of her own. She held the blade in her hand, taking the six steps towards it and slicing the abdomen, dodging the swing and nailing the blunted edge to the throat. Instant kill. She could hear Zell let out a sigh. Nino wanted to do what he asked but she couldn't bring herself to just leave it alone. Maybe it was still too soon for her to wield a weapon.

"I can't _not_ just kill it outright. If it's an enemy, a target... I have to kill it." Nino returned to them, trying to explain. "I just can't understand the reasoning behind working on a team. Solo is all I know."

"The reason why we do it is so you don't have to hold the entire responsibility of killing another man in battle. It's all shared. It builds you up and keeps you sane. Even if we all face it together, that responsibility doesn't lie on just you." Irvine fired his shotgun, turning back to her.

 _What if you feel nothing for killing them? What if that feeling of unfeeling is still there? What if it never goes away?_

Zell delivered his attack. "It's an unspoken honor between soldiers, even our enemies. Esthar, Galbadia, Trabia, Garden – we fight with honor and we never fight alone."

 _Syndicate has no honor code, no unspoken respect between them and their enemies. They just kill without question, kill without reason. They strike down their enemy without question. Target._

Nino charged, slicing the dagger across the abdomen and into the throat. She stood and watched the eyes blink, almost able to make out her reflection on the surface. She watched as they turned from Red to Green and she felt the kick as it knocked her down. She lay flat on her back, staring up at Irvine as he stood over her.

Irvine helped her stand, "I get it, I really do. Sharpshooters are loners, kind of like assassins. Our instincts and our whole being is pulled into our blows. It's a lonely task."

Nino smiled, dusting off her pants. "Obviously there's singular training for one-on-one..."

"Of course, but the primary objective is to stay together–" Zell bounced around the dummy. A side snap kick to the face knocked the dummy back. Zell turned around, not seeing the dummy raise back up. "It's why we always have a primary, secondary and third. But we fight more in numbers than we do on our own. It's –AHH SON OF A BITCH!" They watched as the dummy returned the kick to Zell at the base of his spine. He turned, twisting the dummy's head until it flashed red, limping back. "That fuckin' hurt, Irvine!"

Irvine applauded the dummy, dropping the controls after kicking it up a few notches. Nino watched as Zell punched him in the arm, a hand pressed against his lower back. "HA! HA! HA! Oh, man! I told ya! You shoulda been payin' attention! I _told_ ya I'd getcha one of these days!" He threw his head back, laughing harder.

"That's not cool man! Fuckin' hell…" He groaned, throwing his head between his legs.

"Hey, I'm still tryin' to pay you back for that time you did it to me." Irvine chuckled, looking to Nino. "He cranked up the dial so high I wound up with a cracked rib and a chipped tooth. I had to get it capped." He looked over to watch Zell lift the back of his black tank top, trying to inspect the welt. "Calm down, Zell... you're alright – it's lunchtime anyway..."

"Tch... it's still friggin' painful..." The robot had walloped him pretty hard. Zell had a high pain threshold but even Nino felt her back feel a bit sore just from watching it happen.

"How high does that thing go?" Nino eyed the dummy as Zell limped to a place to sit.

"Pretty high. It's set at a low enough level for mid skill training – or at least it was. The settings are custom according to the Operative's specialty, this one is for Martial Arts."

"Can we configure it for Syndicate training?" Nino stepped forward, moving to attack the dummy with an execution blow.

 _Target._

Zell popped his back, nodding. "Hell yes it can! We just need it to study your attacks, the guys in the tech wing can input the data and it'll be ready to go in a few days."

Instant death, Nino turned. She felt a burst of inspiration. "This could help save our Operatives."

"Our?" Irvine noted looking to Zell as they both smiled.

"Right, your. Your Operatives. Sorry."

"No, you were right. _Ours_." Irvine hooked an arm around her shoulder. "You've been one of us for a while now... it's all good!" He flashed her a charming smile, giving her arm a squeeze. "Welcome to the family, Nino. It's a good family this time, one that doesn't just you know, like, murder people?" He laughed sheepishly.

 _Family… The test results…_

Nino looked to Zell as he seemed to remember as well. He dug in his pocket for his phone, hunting down for the email from Tomé. He frowned, looking up to her shaking his head.

 _Nothing yet._

"What's that about?" Irvine caught their unspoken communication and looked to Zell.

"Uh... it's nothin'. Just checkin' the status of somethin'. Heard nothin' back..." He flashed a look to Nino.

"Oh... I thought it may have had something to do with Selphie." Irvine switched off the robot, and sat down at the benches across from Zell. He passed out the hot dogs Zell had brought from the Cafeteria, setting Nino's lunch beside her blonde companion and motioned for her to join them. "So ah, what's goin' on with that? Anything new since you broke it off with her and Mia?"

"Hah..." Zell's dry chuckle was out of annoyance with everyone asking about Selphie. She noticed Quistis had questioned him yesterday, and then Tomé had asked when they went in for their blood tests and the girl in the Cafeteria who Nino was almost positive was being flirty with Zell had asked if he was single or not. "Selphie and I were never... we never _established_ our relationship. I mean, we did in Dollet, sure. But the second we got in Garden that all changed for me." Zell unwrapped a hot dog practically spilling over with what he described as 'the works.' He took a huge bite, sighing noisily. "It's over, I'm over it, it's whatever. If she wants to get rid of Mia I would maybe... it's complicated. If she changes her mind about Mia, she knows where to find me." Zell quickly silenced himself, taking another bite. Nino could tell he was uncomfortable with talking about it to Irvine.

"Trouble just seems to follow you, don't it?" Irvine chuckled, shaking his head. "Your life sucks, dude."

"It is what it is..." Zell shrugged, unwrapping his second hot dog, glancing to Nino. "It's not all that terrible though."

Nino sat beside Zell, grabbing what he called her 'plain, boring' chicken wrap and began to eat, listening as Zell and Irvine continued their conversation. She knew Zell wasn't over Selphie, but it was interesting to see him outright lie to Irvine about it. Their rapport reminded her of watching Raijin and Seifer talk. Trying to one-up the other, off handed jabs. Men acting like men with their bravado and all that. It made Nino smirk.

"What, you couldn't handle Mia?" Irvine chuckled. "Eh, she ain't _that_ bad."

"Not that bad my fuckin' ass! I'd like to see you have to deal with her crazy! Goin' through your shit, the suspicious glares, pokin' holes in the condoms and not taking birth control, traveling to Galbadia to make sure you weren't cheating on her? The lying, the snooping...she's nuts." Zell muttered as Nino sat beside him.

"Mia ain't that bad as long as you keep her mouth occupied...problem solved." Irvine wriggled his eyebrows, biting into his barbecue sandwich. He turned to Nino, shooting a look of apology. "Sorry Nino, we don't mean to be so crass..."

"Yeah, problem is she doesn't stop talking unless she's choking on my dick." Zell muttered between bites, finishing his lunch before everyone else. "That used to shut her whiny ass up..."

"Woah!" Nino sat upright, watching Zell remain unchanged as he tore at the label on his bottle of water. He had surprised them all with the sudden dark tone in his voice.

"I was kidding." He sighed, ripping off the paper label. "...It worked a few times though."

"Well, damn Zell... where did this bad-boy version of you come from? I like it..." Irvine was genuinely pleased with the display. "Seifer'd be proud..." He slapped Zell's leg, chuckling.

"Don't..." Zell held up a hand. "Don't say his name right now, I've got issues with him too."

"What's the matter, brother?" Irvine raised a brow, sitting his sandwich down.

Zell's demeanor completely changed his brow dropped into an angry glare. He propped his hand on his leg, leaning. "I'm fucking sick of everyone right now. I'm sick of Quistis being so self-righteous, I'm sick of Squall acting like I don't exist to him, I'm tired of Selphie lookin' at me like I did something wrong when _she_ was the one who kept Mia a secret until we got back to Garden. She knew about my history with her and didn't care – I mean, she kind of had to if she was with Mia... which makes it all kinds of fucked up, don't it?"

Irvine saw his point, nodding. Both he and Nino knew Zell needed to let it out and they sat back, listening. "Let it out, man... what else?"

"Alright so..." Zell rubbed his face, chewing on his lip. "I'm sick of Seifer being able to get away with most of the fucked up shit that he does and nobody bats an eye but if _I_ do somethin' I get the whole 'but you're Zell... this isn't like you!' speech. I'm tired of being treated like the 'good' guy. You know? I'm a man." He pounded his chest. "I'm fuckin' Zell Dincht. I'm the Lieutenant of Balamb – I'm a fuckin' Master Operative with an Level 28 SeeD Ranking in the rosters. I shouldn't be questioned when I do things – people should just listen to me and follow my orders – not piss around until something breaks and then call me to fix it. I deserve more respect than for Quistis to scold me like some kind of child for being close with Nino. I deserve to have a little bit of respect when I tell people that they put strain on the engines – did you hear that was why they called me?" Zell turned his attention to Nino. "The maintenance crew called me during the night of the storm to get my help because Engine 3 finally blew. I told them that was going to happen if they throttled it and they ignored me. Go figure, right?" He dropped his head. "Matron called me her bravest, I don't feel brave... I feel like I'm everybody's bitch."

"I think you need to get laid..." Irvine smirked, trying to cheer Zell up. "I get a girlfriend when I get stressed. You know, I've got a few girls in mind who got their eyes on you..."

"Were you not listening? I think I made it clear that I can get _myself_ laid, Irvine." Zell shot a look to Irvine, shaking his head. "You know, sex doesn't even interest me right now... right now, I want to go home."

"Aren't we already?" Irvine eyed Nino. "Scenery changes but we're still home, buddy."

"No, not..." Zell groaned, scratching the side of his face. "I want to take Garden back _home_. I want to be back in Balamb. I'm tired of just sitting around with our hands in our pants. I want to go fucking _fight_ something...I feel like a rabid dog being tied up... I need to HURT something..." He clenched his jaw, slamming his fist into his hand. Nino's hand on the back of his neck calmed him down before he started to shake. He was breathing heavy, ready to hurt something. Irvine backed away, standing to give him space.

"It's okay, Zell..." Nino smiled and Zell leaned into her, his thumb pressing into his teeth as he nodded slowly.

"Sorry..." He muttered, eyes to the floor.

"Maybe it isn't so bad that Omega's here then..." Irvine contemplated, cautious about his words. "You know? Archelaus was talkin' about how they get shit done and quick. We may not like it now but I wouldn't mind going back to Galbadia."

"Don't get me started... you can't trust Omega... not completely." Zell rolled his eyes, checking his phone.

"Eh, they're no different than Garden. It's just the UC's own personal branch of SeeD." Irvine looked to Nino when she looked confused. "It's a very small elite force. They're the best of the best – top of the line – artists at their specialty. Zell was offered the position once." Irvine leaned over to smack Zell in the gut. "Turned it down like a boss!"

"Really?" Nino glanced over. He had left out that part.

They watched as Zell curled his lip in disgust, turning off his phone and pocketing it. "Yeah."

"Why did you turn it down?"

Zell massaged the hand he had hit, shaking his head. "Because I'm not a robot. They condition you to be super soldiers, eliminating unnecessary distractions, all that shit. Indoctrination. Reconditioning... programming... It's evil." Zell perked up, smiling wide. "But whose gonna listen to me, right?!" He laughed. He had crammed his bad attitude down, trying to lighten the mood.

"Robot. Right..." Irvine tilted his hat, wrapping up the rest of his sandwich. "I'm gonna go put stuff away. I've got places to be."

"It's Sunday, what places do you have to be?" Zell took a swig of his bottle of water.

"This Operative whoever wants to meet with me in a few hours about some kind of campaign. They're apparently putting me on a special assignment. I'm gonna take off a bit early so I can get in some time with Tomé beforehand... cool to leave you guys here?"

"Go for it...it's still your turn to put the shit away though...I think you jammed up my spine dude..." Zell seemed more preoccupied with the pain than to school Irvine and Nino with further knowledge of the Omega Force. Nino had heard it at great length all morning. He talked about them like they were the Unified Council's version of Syndicate.

When he let out a grunt of pain Nino put a hand to Zell's back, massaging the muscles in his shoulder.

"Sorry to go off...I don't normally do that..."

"Well, you didn't seem to sleep that well last night..." Nino noted, watching Irvine gathering the equipment. "More nightmares?"

"Yeah...I don't remember them though. Sorry..." Zell took her free hand, holding it close. "I... I'm just stressed out. I'm tired of sittin' around, I want to get shit done." His pained face relaxed and his arms and head went deadweight. "That actually feels amazing…" Sounds of relief escaped the back of his throat as he smiled. "Oh hell yes, right there…" He groaned, his body swaying as she worked out the knot in his shoulder blade. "I love you so much right now..."

Nino couldn't hold back her amusement. "I could just heal you... all that pain'll go away."

"No, it's fine..." Zell chuckled, his head falling back. "I need to feel this. I've been getting lazy letting you heal me. Just keep rubbing..."

"Our friendship is weird. Thanks for making me your personal masseuse." Nino watched Irvine gathering up the training bots, rolling them into the storage rooms next to the entrance.

Zell rested his head on her shoulder and lifted it back up, leaning into her hand. "Yeah, no problem – more pressure please... go as hard as you can..." He winced, rolling his neck until it cracked.

Nino laughed, rolling her eyes. Zell felt like he needed to feel the pain, to remind him he was human, still alive – his words, not Nino's. She continued to work her hand across his back, navigating by the volume of strange sounds coming out of his mouth. Nino rested a hand on her chin, eyes on Zell, with him incapacitated she could use the time to have the conversation about the blood tests. "What if it's negative?" She didn't want to say it but it was something Tomé stressed for them to discuss. Zell lifted his head, cramming his face into his palm, mirroring Nino's pose.

"It's not gonna be." He arched his back, relaxing it again. "We both know what it's gonna say, right? You're wasting your energy stressin' on it."

"Maybe we got carried away with the coincidences. I'm not completely sure if it's just us wanting to believe we're..." She couldn't even say it. "It's just not in our nature for something like this to be true–"

He shrugged off her hand, looking at her. "But it has to be, right?" Zell took her hand, holding it tight to his chest. "Feel that?"

"I feel a sweaty chest..." Nino lied, feeling the patter in her body heighten.

"Liar." Zell nudged her leg with his, lowering his voice to a near whisper so Irvine couldn't hear. "We'll find out tomorrow and then I'm totally gonna rub it in your face because... well, I'll know for sure that I'm your brother and I think that's what brothers do – rub things in their sisters faces... right?"

Nino shrugged, hiding her amusement. "I wouldn't know. I've never had a brother."

"Well, I've never had a sister – I mean, I guess I have with Quistis...and maybe, kinda Selphie – but fuck it, we'll figure it out together, yeah?" He stood, tugging at her hand. "C'mon, lazy. Let's go set up that stupid dummy. We'll pretend it's Seifer and take out some real frustrations."

Nino paused, her smile fading. "That's who I saw earlier when I attacked the dummy. I saw Seifer."

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time not feeling too upset about that." Zell stretched, scratching his stomach. "I'd want to kill him if he tried to choke me out too, yeah?"

 _How do you know about that?_

Zell raised his brow. "You wanna complain about _me_ talking in my sleep? You can be way worse sometimes..." He paused, watching her.

Nino had nothing to say about it. She couldn't bring it to herself to tell him the whole story. She wasn't entirely certain that it was even Seifer that had attacked her. He seemed different since waking up from Edea's dream, she hoped whatever it was he experienced had helped him. Zell was unconvinced.

"Has he ever hurt you like that before, Nin...?"

"Never." Nino shook her head, looking up to Zell. "When Seifer and I were together, we screamed at each other but he never laid a hand on me." She bit her lip, looking down. "We found other ways to get our frustrations out... when we were human. It's easy to forget he's Empyral now... Empyrals are more aggressive, more prone to violence..."

Zell knelt down in front of her, resting his arms on her legs. "I'm gonna say it again – he hurts you again..." A sinister chuckle erupted from Zell's throat. "You can rest assured that I'll go straight up brawler on his Empyral ass with all 155 pounds of my existence...Ya dig?" He hit his knuckles together, making Nino roll her eyes. "C'mon, let's go..." Zell leaned forward as he stood, planting a kiss on Nino's forehead and he pulled her upright by the hand.

"How did I not see it?!" Irvine pointed and Nino and Zell looked to one another. They had completely forgot he was still in the Training Center. "I knew it! I wasn't sure until now but it's so obvious! I see it now!"

"You didn't see shit..." Zell slung his bag over his shoulder, still holding onto Nino's hand. "Nino and I are just friends..."

"Yeah? You sure it's not more than that? I mean... now that I see it it's totally obvious..." Irvine grinned wildly, looking at them as they stood side by side.

"What's obvious?" Zell was clueless but Nino knew that Irvine was catching on to their secret. She shook her head as Irvine's nodded excitedly.

"When you two are apart, you can't really see it but when you're standing right next to each other like that you two look like –"

The doors to the Training Center opened and disrupted Irvine's train of thought. Emerging from the giant bay doors came a detail of Operatives from the UC and Galbadia, uniformed and orderly. Selphie was at the lead, her head low when she gestured to Nino. The entire mood changed when Nino met the eyes of an Operative that had the look of a Superior about him. Slicked back hair, black, brown eyes that glared, broad shoulders. The Operative's eyes landed directly on Zell's hand as it held Nino's. Her smile faded as she looked at Operative Dincht. Nino broke the connection, throwing her hand in her pocket.

"What's up, Selphie?" Zell stepped forward. "Everything okay?"

"Um…" She seemed distracted, shaking her head back to focus.

"Ninnoka Mireille?" The Operative approached.

"...Yes?" Nino moved to step forward but Zell's arm shot out to block her.

"Step aside, Operative."

"Nino is on my detail, what's going on?" Zell's body shielded Nino, planting his feet.

The Operative was deadly serious. Omega Force. His monotone voice was low but fierce. "Lieutenant, I have direct orders to detain the Empyral Syndicate Agent. She is to be taken to D-Wing."

"Direct orders from who?!"

"There was an order put in from Lieutenant Commander Leonhart shortly before his departure–"

"Bullshit. Squall wouldn't do that..." Zell turned to Selphie. "Squall wouldn't _do_ that!" The Operative handed Zell the page containing a copy of the report. Zell ripped it out of his hands, reading down the sheet. "...to detain Mireille under the recommendation of Seifer Almasy?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Calm down, Zell... let me check it out..." Irvine took the paper from Zell's hand, gently moving him back away from the Operative before someone got hurt. "Squall is the one who listed Nino as a trusted asset. This order makes no sense – there has to be some kind of mistake..."

"Squall put the order in before they left for Alnaj. He asked me to set it on his desk to discuss with Quistis when he got back but the UC is pushing it forward." Selphie spoke up among a sea of Operatives. "Seifer said she couldn't be trusted because of the conditioning. Said she was dangerous– Nino, I'm sorry..."

"Please don't lock me away..." Nino kept her voice low, putting her hands to Zell's shoulders. His muscles were like stone beneath the skin.

"They won't do a fuckin' thing, Nino. I'm still Lieutenant here – you will stand down immediately!" Zell's voice deepened as he stood between Nino and the Omega detail.

"We have also been instructed by our superior to detain her. Even if you want to dispute it, we have had several complaints from Operatives around Garden that they do not feel safe with her in the open. You will stand aside or be taken in with us, Operative."

A sick feeling in her gut rose to Nino's throat as the word 'superior' rang in her ears. Zell wasn't joking when he compared them to Syndicate. She could feel his fury. Zell hated Omega and he especially didn't like the idea of them tearing them away from one another.

"She isn't hurting anyone. Back OFF!" Zell planted his feet, Irvine stepped to support him. "What's your position here in Garden, Operative?! I believe I still outrank you!" Zell seethed, stepping away with Nino. "Stand the fuck down."

"Zell..." Selphie approached with the Operative. "It's not our call. We have to let them take her..."

"The hell we do!" Nino could feel Zell's body shaking. His arms flexed as he stood as tall as he could. He shook his head to Selphie in disbelief. "Who else gave the order?"

"Master Operative Wren did. I am here to ensure it is carried out."

"And exactly who the fuck are you?!"

"Operative Reese. I am with the Unified Council's Omega SeeD Task Force. I am acting as Lieutenant Commander of Garden until such a time when the threat of the creature you all call Retribution has been eliminated and Syndicate is no longer posed as a threat. Mireille will come with us, now."

Nino felt scared, there was something about this Operative that made her feel compelled to follow, compelled to obey. She knew it wasn't Syndicate but he held a commanding tone that made her feel weak. It was difficult to focus on one singular thing at a time. She shook her head, nails digging into Zell's shoulders. "Don't let them... please..." She could feel something trying to escape her throat. She didn't know if it was a sob or a scream.

"Nino is assigned to my detail." Zell reported, standing at loose-jointed attention. "She hasn't left my sight since she joined us in Dollet. She poses no threat."

"That's for us to determine. If she can pass our assessment, we will release her back into your custody. We aren't here to make enemies but until then..." Reese kept his brown eyes to Zell, studying him. He quickly scanned the Operatives of Balamb. "You. Galbadian Operative. Identify yourself."

Irvine blinked, awkwardly standing at a loose-jointed attention. "Operative Irvine Kinneas, sir."

"Operative Kinneas – You will escort Mireille to D-Wing for her evaluation." Reese looked down to his phone and then back up to the Operatives. "You will do this immediately or I shall hold all of you in contempt for violating a direct order from your superior."

"Uh..." Irvine wasn't good under pressure. He turned to Nino, likely scared she was going to attack him if he touched her. Likely fearful Zell was going to tear his head off before Nino could even blink.

Reese started to turn and walk out, leaving Selphie to face the brunt of Zell's fury. Reese stopped at the entrance, waiting for Irvine to follow his orders.

"How could you do this?" Zell kept his voice low at Selphie.

"I didn't... they asked and I didn't know what else to say..." Selphie seemed genuinely intimidated, scared and ashamed that she had to follow their orders. She stepped closer and Zell looked away. "Zell, they are everywhere... it's like they've taken over..."

"That's exactly what they are here to do..." Zell seethed under his breath, shaking his head. "They aren't taking Nino..."

"It's fine, Zell... I'll do it..." Nino ran her hand across his back, stepping away and to Irvine. "It's going to be fine...I can pass whatever assessment they want me to do."

"Man... why am I always on escort duty... no offense..." Irvine took her by the arm with obligation and an apology on his lips. Nino sighed, reaching for the jacket Zell handed her, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"I'm gonna get you out of there..." He rubbed his chest as Nino touched hers. "I promise..."


	27. Soul-Sucking Monsters

Seifer looked at the path leading up the mountain, forearm at rest on the hilt of Asterion, his new Gunblade. It was hard to find the words to how he felt about being gifted such a beast of a weapon. Zell and Squall had pooled their gil together to have it made just for him. Squall had mentioned it was Zell's idea, suggesting that it would be a welcome back gift when Seifer pulled himself together. He was humbled, giving a new unspoken respect for Squall and Zell. Hyperion had been the last sword he had wielded, amazed that it had landed in Squall's possession after all the time that had passed. Sadly, she was retired but Asterion proved to be what Hyperion could never be.

Stretching out his arms, Seifer turned back to look at how far they had traveled. From so high up they were able to see the shores of Alnaj and beyond. The path they took was well used, but neglected for quite some time. The path had been overgrown, it had been several months since anyone had made the trek. It was a relief. It meant that Seifer's suspicions were likely to be accurate. Alnaj was a dead Compound.

While Archelaus found the history of Alnaj fascinating, it bored Seifer half to death. He was anxious, ready to make it to the top. He listened how Archelaus talked about the history of the Alnaj people, depicting them as religious zealots often characterized by their cyan or blue-green eyes. Seifer did find that part somewhat interesting, considering he had never met anyone with eyes like his before Torrin or Artos. Of course, that was before Archelaus went on about how it correlated with religious texts that stated it was a symbol of the blessing of Hyne. Snore, Seifer thought. Archelaus went on about features of different cultures, comparing them to Seifer's golden hair.

"Oh, my hair is a golden blessing, is it? You know who else has hair like mine? Quistis. You're saying she's Centran too? Is she blessed also? Hm? Maybe we should infuse her and find out..." Seifer looked out to the coast as he climbed the steps. The wind blew and he could taste the salt and the earth of his homeland. Nothing about it was familiar to him.

"She _did_ manage to trace her lineage back to Lenown..." Squall mentioned.

"Forgive me for believing it's all bullshit. I mean, isn't it a bit silly to try to match genetic DNA with a specific location?" Seifer scoffed, rubbing his palms together.

"Actually, scientists discovered six regions where DNA attributed to a number of factors like the golden hair, the bluer eyes and the skin tone of many Centrans. Something makes this place different than anywhere else. Yours and our Commander's hair isn't just 'blonde' but golden." Archelaus' matter-of-fact tone made Seifer groan.

When he continued talking with Squall on the research, Seifer rolled his eyes, picking up his pace up the carved steps into the mountain. They walked for an afternoon, their legs burned from the ascent and it was growing colder. Seifer unbuttoned his dark grey wool coat, reaching in his pocket for his leather gloves. He turned watching Archelaus approach.

 _Stay the hell away from me, Empyral... I didn't recognize it at first but you hide it well. Why?_

Seifer watched Squall and Thatcher following around the corner of the path. Thatcher checked his phone, making a face of disappointment. "We really are out of the signal zones. We'd better have Archelaus add in his prayers that we can make it back to the ship when we're done here."

"There was a time when we didn't to rely on those stupid things to help us know where we were going." Seifer muttered to himself as he turned, picking up the pace. With Asterion on his hip he felt more like himself than he had in the last nine years. Asterion was much heavier than Hyperion, and instead of a pistol grip he was stuck with a revolver. He had to practice loading individual bullets rather than pistol magazines with Squall on the way to the base of the mountain. As much as he hated admitting it, Squall's method was just as quick.

"How much longer are we climbing before we start heading back?" Thatcher groaned, his legs were starting to shake.

"We're almost there. Just a little more, Thatch." Archelaus spoke with a coddling tone, walking beside Seifer, keeping a hand on the mountain wall to steady himself.

"Maybe they designed the trek for Empyrals to be the only ones to climb." Seifer whispered to Archelaus, reminding him that he knew his secret. "Yep... All we can do is heal and the muscles will stop burning. We could keep at it and never break a sweat."

Archelaus rolled his eyes. "Some of us don't abuse the power."

"Oh so you admit it then? That you _have_ the power?" Seifer turned his head, watching Archelaus' hazel green eyes return the glare. "I didn't abuse the power. Quistis wasn't influenced, not by me at least."

"That's the problem – you tried it."

"Calm down, you would've done the same...if you knew what was at stake."

"Are you saying I can?" Archelaus found the thought amusing. "I was never taught. I don't know if I can, even..."

"Every male Empyral I've killed has had the power to influence...so what's your _big_ power? I'm guessing you're fire-based. I can smell it coming off your skin." Seifer stepped back. Archelaus stunk of charred skin and ash to him. Bitter, foul. How anyone could stand close to him baffled him. It made him wonder what he must have smelled like to Archelaus.

"What is it to you?"

"Well, when you're romantically involved with our Commander it does pose a few questions. Like, 'what is an _Empyral_ SeeD Operative doing fucking our Commander?' or 'how the hell was a SeeD Operative like yourself _infused_?' – Those are just a few that pop in my head, shortly before 'what the hell are you doing in a relationship with Quistis to begin with?" Seifer narrowed his eyes, of course he was suspicious. Of course he was protective over Quistis.

"Are you really wanting answers right now or is this one of those pithy attempts to intimidate me?" The Operative lowered his voice, keeping his eyes forward.

"Little bit of both. So who are you really?"

"All you need to know is that I'm a soldier. I was placed in a precarious situation where I was turned Empyral. I'm not the enemy, I'm an ally."

"And judging by your tone I'm the only person who knows. Meaning that _they_ don't have a clue..." Seifer jerked his head back to Squall and the Anti-Empyral Activist Vinwick. "String Bean know you're his most favorite thing to hate?"

Archelaus looked back to Thatcher, giving him a polite smile as Thatcher nodded to him. "No, he doesn't. He wouldn't understand if he did..."

"Yeah? He's gonna find out soon enough..." Seifer threatened, "Curious how you manage to keep your power under control..."

"...I have my ways." Archelaus cracked his neck, picking up his pace.

"Yeah, I bet you do..." Seifer curled his lips into a sneer. "I expect answers soon when we aren't tryin' to climb a mountain..."

Archelaus let out a forced laugh, scoffing to Seifer. "I don't owe you any... I answer to our Commander–"

"Yes and who else?" Seifer turned his head over to him, realizing that he caught Archelaus off-guard. "That's what I thought...you're not just a soldier are you?"

"No." Archelaus pursed his lips. "I'm a SeeD Ranger, Almasy. Sabre Specialist – something you could have been with a little application of discipline and careful dedication."

"SeeD Ranger... that means you answer to Caraway, don't it?" Seifer picked up speed to match Archelaus, ignoring Squall and Thatcher when they called for them to slow down. "You listen to me, Wilhelm..."

"Stop." Archelaus shot an arm out, bumping Seifer's chest as he looked down. "There it is again."

Dried black blood had painted the stones they had been walking on. Seifer knelt down, running a gloved finger across. Archelaus joined, retrieving a small pocket knife to scrape off the blood. It wasn't fresh but it was fresher than the last two times they had found blood on the steps. Seifer looked around, it looked as if someone had been dragged away or had thrown the body over the side of the mountain's path. He glanced down, seeing the decaying bones and meat splattered on the rocks.

"Syndicate Agents...wait..." He stated, noting the maroon clothes. "Those are Galbadian Agents..." Seifer felt a rush of energy and stormed ahead, hand on his weapon.

"Hey! STOP!"

Seifer turned the corner of the spiraling stones and reached the doors of the Compound. There was a wide area before they reached the doors, reminding Seifer of an arena. Scattered on the ground were Galbadian Syndicate agents, all dead, all in various states of decay and visceral damage. Only a small few had remained intact. Body parts were thrown in every direction, some of them looking nearly unrecognizable. He covered his mouth at the stench, disturbed that it honestly didn't smell so horrible to him. He looked to the doors, seeing that they had not yet been broken through. A large metal lock remained, keeping enemies out.

 _If it's locked then who killed these agents?_

He could sense Squall behind him, his weak stomach would mean he wouldn't linger long. Seifer stepped forward, nudging a body with his boot but keeping his eyes on the large doors.

"Who killed them? _What_ killed them?"

"Empyrals..." He gestured to a few, noting the spider web scarring from lightning, scorch marks on clothes. "But not Syndicate... that's my guess..."

"Why not Syndicate?"

"Because they would bury the dead. They don't often leave bodies out unless they're trying to send a message." Seifer knelt beside a body, rolling it over. He held his breath, the smell was enough to make his eyes water. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, checking the pockets with the other.

"I think the message for us... is pretty clear..." Thatcher gagged, finally approaching the top with Archelaus. "This is just... I've never seen..."

"Don't lose your stomach, Vinwick." Squall commanded, "It may be worse inside. Just stay behind me."

"This isn't a message, it was a battle. I've got six agents on my count – but who is that?" Archelaus was pointing to the dead body with the gaping chest hole and missing head. He was dressed in a deep black leather armor, a mixture of modern and traditional style with more of the adamantine scale inlay, reinforced military boots. No evidence of a weapon.

"No clue. Possibly an Empyral?" Seifer stood, still covering his mouth. He searched around, looking for someone who may have looked important enough to hold a key but then found himself inspecting the door.

"A shame you don't have your wings anymore." Squall murmured, approaching the door and feeling around the metal steel-reinforced surface. "You could just fly over and let us inside."

"That'd be too easy." Seifer's hands moved onto the lock, giving it a tug.

"How's this for easy? Here Commander..." Archelaus approached, handing Squall a key. "Found it on one of the bodies."

"After you..." Squall passed the key to Seifer and unlatched Lionheart, readying for combat.

He slid the key in and gave it a hard twist, listening to the latches inside click and release. The door loosened, the seal keeping them out opened. Seifer took in a breath, eyes closed. His lips parted to take in the scent.

"What do you sense?" Squall motioned for Thatcher and Archelaus.

Seifer moved his mouth in disgust. "Bitter, dark death. It's acidic, like heartburn." He gathered his mouth and spit onto the ground. It was too strong for him to keep in his mouth. Pressing both hands to the doors, he pushed them open revealing the source of the sense. Seifer moved his hand to his weapon, sighing. "Well, that explains it..." He took three steps inside before stopping, realizing there was no need for Asterion.

The Compound had been burned out. The countless bodies that were in the central courtyard were piled high and burned to black. Twisted limbs of men, women and children of various ages filled the mass. The smoke was still coming from the pile, much like the disgusting scent of rotted and cooked flesh and blood.

Seifer heard Thatcher instantly retch, turning away as Squall groaned, covering his mouth with a closed fist. He turned to look to Archelaus, who kept his head stiff, breathing through his nose.

"That's fuckin... ugh!" Thatcher rushed to a bush, losing his lunch.

Seifer found himself rolling his eyes the more he spent around the novice Operative. He made his way deeper inside the Compound, taking in the surroundings. He looked down at his feet, noticing the smooth white rocks beneath his boots. "Hm."

"What is it?" Squall stepped forward, following Seifer as he walked around.

Seifer raised his hand, gesturing to the buildings. "This is what Yaulny's compound was like. Just... bigger. I guess I expected the central Syndicate Compound to look more... official. Instead it just looks like the Galbadia base..." Seifer looked around, thumbs in pockets. "You've got the main house which is where Artos and my family lived along with the Officers and Superior Agents. Then... you've got the bunkers there for storage and holding prisoners, barracks over there for recruits and subordinates, Syndicate Agents lodging is next to it... this place is self sustaining...the garden is over there."

"It'd have to be with that climb. I don't see any transport ships or room for docking." Archelaus noted.

Seifer studied the gardens, looking over the small harvested crops, recently tended. "We're not alone."

"There's still someone here?"

"Yeah." Seifer curled his mouth, an acidic taste forming. "They're behind us."

"I've had it! Can you take this serious for once?!"

Seifer heard Thatcher complain for the countless time that day. He had complained he was cold, he had complained he was tired and hungry, he complained that he couldn't access his precious technology. Seifer had enough and was finally tired himself as he turned, his hand instantly wrapping around Asterion's black hilt as Squall and Thatcher closed in to Seifer and Archelaus. They found themselves surrounded by hostiles.

"Ferals." Seifer noticed, counting five. Three males, two female. He knew the signs well. He studied them, those who wore their armor showed it had been put to use but it was falling apart – likely from fighting each other. Others had their armor torn off, clothes tattered and filthy. These were Centran Empyrals. Most wore their hair in intricate braids and shaved patterns, their bodies bore scarification symbolizing the Order of Hyne. Some had appeared to have torn their own hair out of their scalp while others had chewed off their own lips in a crazed fashion. It was disgusting. Seifer noticed they didn't carry weapons but wore the holsters that would have held their Syndicate choice daggers at one time.

They in various states of mutation. Boils and sores had formed on a few while one in particular had blue crystal shards sticking out of her spine and face, another whose skin had charred and cracked, exposing a red glowing hue beneath the tissue. As they closed in around them and Seifer could smell the illness coming from their bodies. It was the most horrible, foul, penetrating odor he had ever experienced through his senses. He felt his stomach regurgitate and he fought to keep it down, tasting his own stomach contents in the back of his throat. He swallowed and let out a groan, unable to get away from it. It clung to his senses, disorienting him. Archelaus was feeling the same as well, fighting to keep it together as they both backed away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Thatcher shoved Seifer, regretting it as Seifer shoved him back harder.

Seifer felt Squall press his back to his, one of the Empyrals lashed out, releasing a vicious snarl. A few of them spoke but in Centran. Others grunted and screamed. "What do we do...? Seifer!"

"Have to... f-fight..." Seifer strained, looking to the Feral that narrowed in on him, it knew his weakness to the odor. She looked to have been a teenager, a few months pregnant with red curls. He drew Asterion, suddenly feeling it had weighed twice as much as it did. The blade dropped to the ground with his hand still attached. Seifer grunted, struggling to breathe through the thick stench.

Seifer would have given anything to be able to manifest the tendrils and rip them apart. It would have been easy, like all the others if he could but the power was gone. He was only a standard Empyral, how was he going to stand up to this unfamiliar enemy?

Thatcher cocked his crossbow, aiming. "Fucking bring it..."

This was going to be a brutal fight.

 _I don't need Retribution to kill any of you..._

Seifer stood tall, planting his feet and lifting his gunblade to the teen Empyral. She charged, screaming at the top of her lungs, charging her blue power. He attacked, slicing deep into her chest as she cast her water energy, missing them entirely. Black blood oozed and spilled out onto the white pebbles beneath them.

 _Kill them all._

"SEIFER!"

"ATTACK!" Seifer turned and the fight begun.

As Squall and Thatcher stayed in the center, Archelaus and Seifer met their enemies head on. A lightning Empyral charged towards Seifer, his arm already encased in lightning as he lunged forward. Seifer sidestepped and cut him down, swinging the blade to drive it into the Fire Empyral charging him on the other side.

 _Three._

Seifer turned to watch as Archelaus ripped his Gunblade up and out through the neck of the last man. He swung down and pulled the trigger as Archelaus' blade cut through the body with ease, slicing through the abdomen.

"I've got the woman..." Archelaus exhaled, quickly looking to the two Empyrals remaining. They were the ones with the worst of the mutations. Archelaus honed in on the female with the ice crystals, which left Seifer with the charred flesh.

"Alright... let's do this..." Seifer shrugged off his coat, tossing it behind him as he reached into his pocket, feeding bullets into Asterion. He watched as the Feral released a deafening inhuman roar, taking no time to charge Seifer as he closed the revolver and raised his gunblade up. The intense heat coming from the Empyral scorched Seifer's bare arms and he cried out, planting his feet and pushing forward. The Empyral had wrapped its hands around the blade and Seifer cut straight through. There was a sudden blast of heat and Seifer flew back, slamming into the ground. The Empyral had literally exploded like a bomb, covering Seifer in it's liquified contents. It couldn't be helped, Seifer's body jerked forward in a violent heave. He hadn't ate since the day before, nothing was going to come up but stomach acid.

He wiped his mouth, noticing that Asterion was down by another Empyrals feet, but it wasn't the woman. Had he miscounted? Seifer watched as this new Empyral lifted it up, charging an orange glow which emitted sparks from the gaping wounds in his body. Another roar and it charged him.

These were the Empyrals the Anti-Empyral Movement should be worried about. These were the things Seifer didn't see as human any longer...

"FUCK!" Seifer rolled away as the blade came swinging down and hammered into the ground. The instant the Empyral dropped the gunblade Seifer went to grab it, standing and in a single attack, pulled the trigger and cut down the Empyral. He could feel the echo as the vibrations from the bullet drove the steel deeper and completely through. The powerful heat sent his adrenaline pumping. Scorching black blood splashed onto him as he whipped around, holding the blade towards the Ice Empyral Archelaus had decapitated.

He dropped his blade, his chest heavy as he felt his body in the process of healing. There was a moment of quiet before they heard a return on the roar the Fire Empyral had made. Soon after, blurred flits of black zipped around them and they were met with another mutated Empyral. This one kept it's eyes on Seifer, it's teeth broken and jagged, long bony fingers snapped and twitched as electricity flowed through it. Erratically fluttering in small bursts as it narrowed the space between them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seifer saw that two more Ferals had came charging in from the entrance. Another flit past them but was quickly brought down with an exploding bolt to the face by Thatcher.

"DARKBLOODS! I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" He screamed, his voice cracking as he made his way to a higher vantage point at the bunker.

"SQUALL! Get that door closed!" Seifer commanded, taking the lead. He raised Asterion, eyes carefully following the unstable Feral as it fluttered around him. "Come on you twitchy bastard..."

A deafening pitch paralyzed him as he heard what he could only describe as a banshee's wail. It came from the twitching Feral as it shot a bolt of lightning directly into Seifer's chest. The blow emitted the most intense pain he had felt in a while, causing his body to involuntarily spasm and jerk. He couldn't breathe, the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Seifer's hands struggled to fight the pain and reach for his Gunblade, watching as the Empyral seemed to nearly teleport towards him it moved so fast. Before he realized it, it was standing above him and he used every ounce of his strength to kick back the Empyral as hard as possible before it could attack again.

Another cry rang out and Seifer found his body unable to move again.

He grabbed Asterion the instant he was able and stood upright. Seifer watched the head separate from the body by the blow from his weapon and immediately went into a blood rage. Seifer hacked and slashed swiftly as another came charging towards him. Asterion swung, and another was dead.

Squall had managed to survive and get the doors closed but not before more had came pouring inside. They seemed to have been more drawn to Seifer and Archelaus than Thatcher or Squall. They could sense the Empyral blood, driving them hungry. Seifer welcomed their arrival, ready to spill more black blood on his new blade.

He could feel his body being seared by the fire, the ice, the lightning as he fought against the elemental monsters. Asterion guided him through his killing blows, one after another, taking the lives without prejudice. Seifer no longer felt pain when he was attacked, but he knew that his body was definitely going to feel it afterward. He felt a force push him back into Squall who ripped Lionheart out of an Empyral's chest. He was holding well in the unfair fight.

"They just keep coming...we need an exit strategy..."

"No... not yet..." Seifer looked to the stone armored Empyral, looking for a weak spot as he slammed his fists into the ground. The ground quaked and white pebbles shot in every direction around them as Seifer and Squall continued to dodge. He noticed that there was a delay with each fist throw and the neck was exposed for all but a moment.

 _Save your blow for the last second..._

He taunted with an intimidating growl, watching as the Empyral threw his fists. Seifer jumped over the quake and spun, slamming Asterion through the thin stone plating with a pull of the trigger, slicing the head from the body. He heard the sound of Archelaus shouting and turned, watching him struggle with another Empyral.

 _Why doesn't he use the power?!_

Archelaus was a vicious fighter, quick but bloody. He managed to ram his Gunblade deep into the chest of the Water Empyral, twist and tear as he pulled the trigger. Thatcher kept his distance, dodging blasts of the elements and returning fire. His mouth was still running but Seifer couldn't hear the words he said. He looked down at Seifer, aiming the crossbow at him. Seifer watched it fire and hit an Empyral behind him. Seifer shot his eyes back up to Thatcher, telepathically sending him all the threats he had in the world for him had that bolt have been for him. He knew he wouldn't hear them, but he also knew that Thatcher caught his gaze and knew he was furious.

They were down to the last few. Seifer felt the bond between him and Asterion the more enemies they took down together. His healing abilities worked overtime as he felt his body become shocked and burned, frozen and soaked. The more he fought the more his adrenaline pumped, making him stronger, faster, more invincible. He cut down three in a one, two motion. It was like a dance how he moved around them. The last Empyral he had left in front of him lost their head. A clean cut.

When the fight was over Seifer looked down and saw his body had been bathed in black Empyral blood. He was drenched to the bone and what was left of his white shirt had been stained in muscle, skin, blood and sinew. He tore it off of him, nearly wanting to strip naked to get away from the fowl odor. When he looked around he saw that Squall and Archelaus stared at him in disbelief, slowly gazing at the number of kills Seifer had managed to grab.

They had counted a total of Thirteen heads. Thirteen that Seifer alone had killed. Archelaus had killed five, Squall two and Thatcher claimed nothing. He stayed at the top of the bunker, hiding from Seifer.

Seifer stood solid like a statue, the adrenaline from the battle wearing away and he could feel the extent of his own injuries. There was a fairly wide gash in his thigh, another in his chest and arm. Burns, cuts, abrasions... his body looked as if he had been ran through a meat grinder. Seifer relaxed, eyes fixed on the main house as he healed, only able to stop the bleeding for now. He was perilously low on energy and needed to replenish. Squall approached and stood beside him sporting a limp. He had suffered a nasty slice in his leg and a head wound. He started to speak but couldn't. His chest heaved as he maintained his grip on Leonhart, a gloved hand holding his thigh.

"Think I need to worry about infection?" Seifer pulled out a rag from his back pocket and ran it down Asterion, promptly sheathing her.

"Don't know... any thoughts on if there's more of them?"

"I think they run in packs. I wouldn't be surprised if this was all of them. They likely killed the others..."

"Good idea about closing the doors... I think we killed them all... I hope we did at least."

Seifer reached over to find his coat was ruined, soaked with blood. He emptied the pockets and tossed it to the Ferals. He looked down at the small handful of seashells he had brought with him on his journey, pocketing them. He didn't have much in his coat, but he couldn't bring it to himself to wear it.

 _Go to the house._

Seifer followed his own advice and looked up to see Thatcher following him with the crossbow aimed at his chest. The boy was no threat and Seifer's cold stare told him to back down. Squall joined him as he made his way to the main house in the back of the compound. Something about it felt familiar but he brushed away those thoughts as he stood at the front doors.

 _Was it all worth it? Is this what Edea sent me here for?_

Seifer thrust the key into the metal lock, turning to Squall and then looking to the fresh Empyral bodies. "We need to remove the heads. Burn them until there's nothing left."

Squall made a noise, his feet scuffling. "Isn't that a bit much? They're already dead."

"If my memory serves me right, I've died twice and came back stronger." He turned to Archelaus as he approached. "Do you really think we need these things waking back up? Tear off the heads, cut em off, it doesn't matter. Leave nothing left or we're going to end up fighting them again." Seifer knew he was going to have to be the one to start the task. As much as he wanted to see the inside of the manor, he didn't want to have to worry about a chance of resurgence catching them off guard. He approached the bodies that lay strewn over the courtyard and lifted one up by the collar, dragging it to the large pile of rot. "I spent six months killing Empyrals. It's better to do it this way."

He watched as Archelaus sheathed his weapon and started to help. He was much stronger than Seifer and managed to carry two bodies at a time. He seemed to have fully healed as well. Bloody slices of clothes showed fresh skin beneath but no one seemed to have noticed or questioned it. Seifer covered his mouth the moment he smelled the vomit. Thatcher had made himself sick finally taking in the number of corpses, the boy was too green for this line of work. Squall was too injured to help and instead stood watch for enemies, lighting a cigarette.

Seifer approached Squall for a cigarette, lighting it up and holding it in his mouth as he moved bodies. The tobacco smoke helped mask the vomit and blood. Seifer watched as Thatcher rubbed his eyes, he was crying. He stood, shaking the blood off his arms. " _Why_ exactly are you crying for now, boy?"

"You!" He kicked at the ground, dust and rocks flying. He raised his crossbow, charging towards Seifer. "We nearly DIED for a FUCKING SOULESS SKIN-BURNING DARKBLOOD?!"

"Okay... I've kept my mouth shut but it's time to man the fuck up, Vinwick." Seifer's voice was firm, militant. He took a drag of the cigarette, throwing it down on the ground and exhaling sharply. Seifer hadn't smoked since he was twenty and the flavor was too much for him to have right then. "We nearly died for what could be information that will save us." String Bean didn't intimidate him in the slightest, what was another wound compared to the feeling of Retribution ripping out of him? "You should be thankful you had one of those 'fucking soulless skin-burning darkbloods' watching _your_ pathetic ass..."

"Fucking darkbloods are snuffing out innocent HUMAN lives for the sake of building an army to take us out. I wouldn't doubt for a second that someone like _you_ would be completely behind that, you sick fuck... and there's nothing you can say that will make me want to see us throwing your body on that pile..." Thatcher spit at Seifer's feet, eyes blazing with boiling rage. He lifted the crossbow again, aiming it right between Seifer's eyes.

Seifer stood tall, jutting out his hip as his shoulders rolled. He didn't appreciate a lesser being aiming a weapon at him in hostility, much less the lesser being someone like Thatcher Vinwick. His eyes went to Squall, his voice firm. "Control your Operative before I have to do it for you."

"Thatcher, that's enough!" Archelaus dropped his weapon, moving toward Thatcher to calm him down.

"NO! I can't do this, Arc! I was never meant to be on the field – I am a fucking navigator! I ain't fit for combat! This son of a bitch has ruined everything! It's because of HIM that Empyrals even fucking exist!" Thatcher shoved him aside, raising his crossbow. "Let's just kill him now! Get it over with... nobody has to know!"

Seifer heard the sound of Thatcher's finger squeezing the trigger and firing but he missed. Archelaus had tackled Thatcher, throwing him to the ground. He ripped the crossbow out of his hands and threw it over to Squall. Archelaus lifted Thatcher, shaking him.

"What happened in Monterosa is NOT Seifer's fault, Thatcher now it's time to get past this! We had _no choice_ in what happened to us! It's time you realized that, goddamnit!"

"What?" Squall stepped to the side, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth. "What are you saying?"

Archelaus retracted his statement at first but stopped. He stood, looking to Squall. "The Monterosa mission… I was abducted and put through Project Empyral. They gave me a choice – live in Garden and keep it secret or join Syndicate. I didn't trust the options so I brought Thatch with me to report it to the Unified Council. We didn't make it that far, though."

Thatcher shrugged out of Archelaus' hands, shaking his head. "No you're fucking not…you're fucking lyin' right?! RIGHT?!"

Archelaus raised his hand to the pile of bodies, his arm glowed deep beneath the layers of skin as he shot a bolt of fire.

Thatcher scrambled away from them, looking at Seifer and Archelaus like they were deformed creatures from some other dimension. His eyes were filled with tears and hate as he looked to Archelaus. "You're a… you're an Empyral?! All this time? ALL THIS TIME, ARC?!"

They watched as the energy dissipated, leaving everyone in a state of confusion and shock. Archelaus turned to Squall, "That's how they took over G-Garden so fast. They captured those they thought would be fit for the job, Infused us, turned us into sleeper agents."

"Who knows about this?" Squall stared at his soldier in disbelief.

"Commander Trepe figured it out on her own, Almasy smelled it on me yesterday. I was infused by Syndicate."

Seifer started back to the Manor, crossing the large courtyard. His wounds had nearly completely healed up.

"Where are you going?" Squall turned watching Seifer dismiss him with a hand.

"I think you've got more important issues to focus on... Like an Empyral SeeD Operative and an Anti-Empyral Operative with a trigger happy finger... Deal with your Operatives, we came all this way, I'm not leaving empty handed." Seifer tread heavily, crushing the white pebbles beneath his feet. He climbed the stairs and didn't hesitate any longer. He turned the lock and forcefully pushed open the doors.

The manor had been neglected for a long time. He could smell the dust and deterioration in the air. Seifer looked up and saw the crystal and garnet chandelier rattling above him from the wind. From there he followed his vision down the rustic crown molding, finding a table in the center with dead flowers decorating in the black vase. He stepped in deeper, trying to find something familiar and found nothing. It didn't feel like a home he would remember at three.

From the entrance he saw two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor. Throughout the home Artos had decorated the place with expensive artwork and décor – most from Centran cultures. With Squall and Archelaus talking outside, Seifer traveled through the house and walked into the office just off the right of the house, unable to find a single electronic device. It looked as though someone cleaned house. He looked to the photos on the mantle above the fireplace, finding a photograph of his mother holding a smiling baby boy with blonde hair.

Seifer removed the photograph out of the frame, pulling out his phone to get a better look at the image. He looked a lot like his mother, much to his relief. Carefully sliding the photo in his back pocket, he walked to the desk, running a dirty finger across the red wood, drawing a line in the dust.

 _Just imagine – this could have been your home... this all could have been yours if things had turned out differently._

Behind the desk was a painting of Artos himself, in all his glory, surrounded by large bookcases that reached the ceiling. Seifer reached to pull down the painting and found it swung open by hinges on the side. He moved the table beneath the painting to stand closer, entering codes on the panel.

He hummed the song that he had been singing in the ship on the way here, listening to the click of the safe unlock. "Another high... Another low-oh-oh..." He knew Artos believed Seifer to be his prized child, of course he would use his own damn birthday. Seifer reached for the handle, jerking the safe door open. The interior was deep, he reached in his pocket for a small flashlight and stuck it in his mouth, climbing inside.

Files, books, a couple silver canisters. He lay halfway inside with his stomach on the ledge, his feet dangling as he reached for the books. "Empyral Project: Notes and Observations..." Seifer set it aside for the other book. "Almasy and Alnaj Histories... the holidays came early this year..." It was almost too good to be true that they had just left this information here. Perhaps Artos expected him to come and find them eventually. Either way, Seifer was pleased with the results but he didn't think it was the power that Edea had told him of.

He reached for the stacks of folders titled "Project Empyral." He found various files on Empyral Agents from multiple cells in Timber, Esthar and Yaulny.

The raised voices outside prompted him to stop screwing around. He emptied the safe entirely, leaving nothing behind. Seifer didn't turn when he heard heavy footfalls enter the room. He lifted his body and crawled in deeper, reaching for the canister in the back. He turned it over, reading the label:

 _TITAN - EMPYRAL KIT: NON-ELEMENTAL GF, SEIFERION – MATCHED TO: SEIFER ALMASY_

 _What is asked of me this time? What monster am I to become next? Not a monster, a titan – if you so choose to..._

Seifer sighed. He found the power that Edea had directed him to seek out. He was going to have plenty to mull over on the way back to Garden. "Well...that's the last of it." He said with a muffled lisp from the flashlight as he climbed out of the safe. "Where's Squall and Vinwick?" His voice was clearer as he pulled out the light.

"Squall's escorting him out of Alnaj. He's... upset." Archelaus sighed, folding his arms. "Not taking the day too well... this was his first real taste of combat and we wound up... well, you know. He's not processing it like he should."

"No kidding he's upset. He thinks we're all not just a little unhinged after that? That little pissant nearly put an arrow to my face. Twice. There's no excuse for him. It's time for him to grow up."

"He has his reasons... while I don't agree with shooting you in the face, you're... not exactly the easiest to talk to." Archelaus still stood in defense of Thatcher which earned him one of Seifer's shrugs.

"Not my problem, he's too weak for SeeD." Seifer looked around, searching for a bag or something to carry the stacks of data. "That attitude of his is gonna get him killed someday... or worse, get his whole squad killed. We can't trust him."

"You're not exactly SeeD material either – look nevermind – what did you find?" Archelaus opened a book, turning the pages. "Empyral Male Characteristics? Studies on multi-level infusions? Did you just find –"

"The jackpot? Yeah..."

"So then Edea Kramer was right..."

"Oh sure, give her all the credit..." Seifer reached for a cushion, unzipping the cover and ripping out the stuffing. He walked back, beginning to stuff the data inside. Seifer watched out of the corner of his eye as Archelaus lifted the silver canister.

"There are crates of these outside."

"I know..."

Archelaus inspected it, reading the back label. "This one has your name on it."

"I _know._ " Seifer sighed, swinging the sealed cushion over his shoulder and grabbing the canister out of Archelaus' hand.

The Empyral Operative sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Did you get everything you came here for?"

"I'm not terribly interested in sticking around for much longer. I planned on looking for some cleaner clothes... meet at the gates?"

"...Fine. Call if you need me."

"I'm perfectly capable of putting on my own pants, Wilhelm. Thanks anyway." Seifer stood broad, watching him.

Archelaus hesitated, looking at the bag and canister before making his way outside. Seifer wasn't about to let anyone else but him look at it. Squall would be lucky to get his bony fingers on his findings.

The moment he could see Archelaus halfway to the main doors, Seifer sat down the bag and canister and began to unbuckle his pants, making his way up the stairs. He walked down the hall, searching for the master bedroom. He followed the floor plan of the house as it mirrored the Galbadian house almost exactly. He found the room that overlooked the entire compound and pushed open the door.

His father's suite was clean with a layer of dust from neglect. There wasn't much to the ludicrously swanky room. A king-sized bed against the wall, over-priced paintings scattered in a pleasing fashion, the walk in closet was the place Seifer made his way to. He found a pair of pressed black slacks that would fit him and took little time to change out of his old clothes and into the new. It was a weird feeling dressing in his father's clothes but the relief he felt being dry outweighed anything else. He couldn't wait to get home to get a shower, the grime on his skin and under his nails was disgusting and he knew how bad he smelled.

He found a black shirt and slipped it on, walking out to check on Archelaus. He peered through the windows, pocketing the seashells and adjusting himself before he stepped back.

 _I still don't trust him–_

"Hrgh–!"

In an instant he felt his body thrown across the room, slamming into a table and painting that clattered to the floor. Another Empyral. He had missed one. Seifer's vision blurred as he tried to focus, watching as the Empyral stormed towards him, hot scorching hands grabbing him in a headlock before he could fight back.

"Well, well... isn't this something... Seifer Almasy... alive and breathing..."

 _No... it's impossible..._

The gravelly voice was low and rough, the rich Esthar accent bringing back a stinging pain of memories he had laid to rest with his daughter. Seifer struggled, his breathing labored. He was weakened from the battle, unable to fight back and this one knew it. Seifer flailed his body, struggling to breathe. The Empyral was strong, holding him in the tight chokehold with a knee digging into his spine, arching his back.

"I'd like to thank you for opening the safe for me. I've been waiting for someone to come back and get Artos' precious data... I never expected it to be his beloved son though..."

He began to tighten his grip, pulling at Seifer's neck. He was going to end him for good. He choked out a cry, slamming his hand onto the wall for anyone to hear, the other struggling to break the arm pulling. Seifer hit as hard as he could, listening to the echo as it rang through the house. He hoped Archelaus could hear it but he needed to hurry – Seifer was able to feel the tension in his vertebrae, the skin and muscles being pulled. The feeling was surreal, almost as if it wasn't really happening to him.

"Still, I suppose it was only a matter of time before you and I crossed paths once again..."

"ARC–NGH–GH... NNn!" Seifer clenched his jaw, choking as he felt the skin of the Empyral burning his flesh, the bitter smell detecting the feral illness was in him. Even if Seifer died his executioner wouldn't be for long.

"And it's only sweet irony that you die by my–"

A blinding flash of fire hit them both as Archelaus flitted through the room and attacked the Empyral. Seifer fell forward, sucking in air in ragged wheezing breaths. His head throbbed, his skin hot as he screamed. "STOP!" He strained to turn his neck, having to move most of his body to watch Archelaus holding the Empyral down, a knee into the spine, arms pulled back tight and twisted.

"Why? He's a Feral..." Archelaus wore a bitter face.

"No... you..." Seifer caught himself by planting his hands onto the hardwood floor, still out of breath, still in severe pain. He swallowed, blood was in his mouth. Seifer coughed, his voice was a throaty rasp as it struggled to find it's familiar octave. He couldn't get more than a few words out without needing to cough or swallow hard. "Ex-Lea..der.. of Synd...Synd-i-cate..." He fell to his side, the healing process was slow and painful. Seifer swallowed hard, gasping. "He's... En...Endrik Mireille... he's Nino's father..."


	28. The Sleeping Lion

Quistis sat in the conference room with her Lieutenant Operatives desperately trying to follow the new Master Operative Madalyn Wren's new Garden policies. The shuttle hadn't even landed yet and Wren had invoked temporary command of the Garden until Quistis was back on her feet. She had been to the Infirmary the day before, getting a full screening to identify the problem with her stomach. The UC had taken over the Infirmary wing, having Tomé running errands for them like a typical Medic Cadet. She had only five minutes to see Quistis and do the basic tests, including the drawing of blood for screening for the UC's records.

She had spent her days in her room violently emptying the contents of her stomach. Already she had rushed to the bathroom twice since the meeting started. It was embarrassing when she would return. It was as if they had stopped and waited for her to come back.

Her eyes drifted to her new Lieutenants, the ones that Wren brought from the Unified Council sat beside her, hanging on Wren's every word of her instruction while her Lieutenants showed the complete opposite of professionalism. Selphie slouched down as she took notes, occasionally checking her phone. She was easily distracted. Irvine leaned in a relaxed position while twisting his chair, bored out of his mind. She looked at the seat next to Irvine, realizing that it was empty.

"High Commander Trepe?"

"Huh?" Quistis blinked, realizing Wren had stopped the meeting once again for her. "Yes, ma'am?"

Wren eyed her suspiciously, "You seem distracted, is there something wrong?"

Quistis shook her head, looking down at her files. "No, ma'am, I was just thinking Zell should be here."

"You mean Operative Dincht?" Wren raised a blonde eyebrow. "He is currently on assignment for me in the Training Center. He will not be joining us in this meeting." Wren turned to the rest of the Operatives. "Which brings us to my next objective..."

"Um, I'm sorry..." Quistis blinked, confused. She hadn't heard about this assignment. "What is he doing exactly?"

Wren held her breath, looking to her Operatives with a look of annoyance. "If you will refrain from your questions until I have finished you'll have your questions answered..."

Quistis shrunk back in her seat, she wasn't used to being treated with such arrogance. She watched as Operative Reese stood to pull out a case from underneath the table. It was a square aluminum reinforced case which he sat in front of Commander Wren and returned back to his seat next to Quistis.

"We are fighting not only one enemy that does not play by the rules of conventional warfare but we have two. Now, obviously we all know about Empyrals, how dangerous they are and the threat they pose on civilians and us as humans. We saw the extent of their power when they debuted themselves at the Summit as well as start this hellstorm we have found ourselves in. Galbadia calls it The Next Day War. Every day we fight against them just so we can _see the next day_..."

"That's a good line, actually..." Irvine murmured.

 _It's tacky PR. Everything about this isn't settling well with me. It could just be my nerves..._

"...We know it, our Operatives know it, the civilians running from their homes know it. They do not play by the rules and that is why we need to rewrite those rules so we can balance out the advantage." Wren unlocked the case in front of her. "How do we do that? With a breakthrough in technology from the top minds amongst the Unified Council, we have come together and created this..."

The case opened and Wren presented them with a glass tube. The vial was composed of clear glass, round in shape with two polished metal ends protecting the spiraling strands inside that housed a beautiful fluid, cerulean in color. The fluid seemed reactive to Wren's touch, almost seeming to glow when her hands were near.

"What is that?" Selphie leaned forward, curious.

"This... is Elixir-X. This is a revolutionary performance enhancing treatment that allows us to have the upper hand in a fight against Empyrals." She handed the vial to Selphie, allowing her to inspect it with her big green eyes full of curiosity. "With this treatment, our SeeD Operatives will have the strength, the stamina, the speed and dexterity that Empyrals have, without the side effects."

Selphie passed the vial over to Irvine, who stared at it with wonder. "Woah... it's moving around..."

"It's reacting to your body heat. It's perfectly safe." Wren handed a second vial over to Quistis who slipped on her glasses to get a better look. "This gives our soldiers the convictions – the force of will to be able to stand up to these... creatures... these mistakes..."

Quistis tilted her head, watching how the fluid's microbubbles seemed to follow her touch almost as if it were alive. "This is amazing... but..."

"Effective immediately, every SeeD Operative will undergo a series of tests to determine based on mental and physical health, Performance Reviews, SeeD Ranking and our standard screening process to see if they are a qualified candidate for this program."

"Huh..." Irvine passed the vial back to Selphie.

"Cool." Selphie was convinced, Quistis was not.

Quistis carefully passed the vial back. "What is it made out of?"

Wren shook her head. "I'm afraid I am not given that information."

"This is no longer conventional warfare if we use Elixir X..."

"We no longer have a conventional enemy, Miss Trepe." Wren held her hands to her back. "If Operatives are selected, they will begin screening to take part in the next evolution of Garden's new training program, led by none other than Master Operative Dincht and our Syndicate Asset will be assisting. She is both Empyral and an Agent and will be able to train both sides."

"How does it work?"

"The serum, which we call Elixir X, drastically moves to alter the human body and biological functions, including the ability to considerably improve physical and mental performances in certain instances. These drugs do pose some risk and can result in extremely dangerous and – very _rarely_ , mind you – deadly situations. That is exactly why we have an intense pre-screening process. Our mission is paramount to developing a product that ensures the lives of our Operatives therefore the risk is very minimal."

" _How_ minimal?" Quistis asked, folding her arms.

"There is a 12% risk of death. As I said, it's _very_ minimal, and with our intensive pre-screening, we shouldn't have any worry."

"This... I don't know..." Quistis shook her head, feeling nauseous. "It just doesn't seem... I would like to discuss this with the Unified Council. I didn't even hear about this in our last meeting..."

"That is because you are temporarily suspended until such a time they deem you able to take the lead. This is an official hand-down, it's something that's going to happen because war requires small sacrifices. Let us do our job, and you enjoy the vacation you're about to receive."

Quistis shook her head, looking to Irvine and Selphie. "Why am I even here, then?"

Wren smiled, leaning forward. "You will still have a very important role in this campaign. Everyone in this room has a job to do. Your job is to relax. Get better. We've all noticed you are distracted, ill."

Quistis looked down, sipping her tea. "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not. I strongly urge you to get some bedrest. Stress can tear our bodies apart and right now we need everyone at their best. This program is going to happen because if it doesn't, we will all perish and meet our end. When you've recovered, you will be able to contribute to the cause."

"What is my job?"

"Your job is to ensure that our qualified operatives are encouraged and compliant. We prefer they do it willingly, as it is in their best interest and poses very little risk but I do hope that you – as well as the rest of you – do your part to help ensure a smooth transition into the program. You're obviously their leader, they look up to you..."

"S'cuse me, ma'am? Operative Wren?"

"Yes, Operative Tilmitt?" Wren turned her attention to Selphie.

"What are we supposed to do?" Irvine gestured to the both of them, curious.

 _Oh, Squall and Seifer are going to just love this..._

–

Squall watched as Seifer flipped through the damaged books, reading up on family history as he sat in the cockpit with Archelaus. He watched as Seifer's hands trembled as they skimmed down the lines of text. He needed to rest but wouldn't. From what Squall understood about Empyrals, once their energy was depleted, there wasn't much else to do but rest until they could regenerate.

The Field Commander was left with a giant mess in his hands. He was likely going to be greeted with an arrest order put on him once they arrived, Archelaus was an Empyral and Thatcher was in the middle of suffering a complete mental breakdown from the trauma of the battle with the Alnaji Ferals.

Seifer seemed to have been the only one who managed to walk away unscathed but Squall knew that it Seifer was the most dangerous when he was silent for any extended period of time. Even more unsettling to have the man who killed his daughter sitting in the back. He couldn't believe it – Endrik Mireille, sick with the Feral symptoms was sitting no further than five feet from Squall and he wanted so desperately to take a swing at him. He didn't know how Seifer showed so much restraint, he had expected Seifer to toss him out the back to see if he could fly. It started to scare Squall a little bit – how calm and collected Seifer was.

The man Squall had watched execute Xu on live television was sitting across from him and he honestly didn't know what emotion to feel about it, if he should have held any emotion at all. They had Endrik restrained, blackbagged and all. They didn't know how to appropriately restrain an Empyral so Squall left it up to Archelaus and Seifer's discretion. They had him blindfolded beneath the bag, as well as gagged to prevent any influence.

Squall looked to Seifer. "Anything useful yet?"

Seifer turned a page. "…Everything we ever needed to know about Empyrals up to a certain point but there's a lot of crap about blood magics and crazy theories. The only thing about the blood magic that I find interesting is the blood containing Retribution pretty much required a proper host for the energy. I was born through a careful 'breeding' process which is... _creepy..._ to say the least..." He turned back a few pages. "They've been studying guardian force infusion for a while too. Several decades, actually."

"Does anything explain...what happened in Alnaj? The Ferals?"

"The best they could call it is a form of Pyrexia and from there everything just goes to hell. It's the fever that starts it but with our natural higher body temperatures, it's impossible to detect when it starts. If it's caught early enough Empyrals can undergo intensive gene therapy to help keep it at bay but it likely returns... according to these notes at least." Seifer closed the book, keeping a finger between the pages. Squall noticed the dark circles under his eyes, wondering when he had last slept, realizing it had been since he woke up from his dream with Edea. He cocked his head to the side, his voice scratchy. "Doesn't really matter anyway, does it? I mean, unless me or..." He mouthed ' _Nino_ ' to Squall, "...Or Archie here start developing the symptoms, isn't the point getting rid of Empyrals not trying to keep them alive?"

" _You_ should've stayed dead you fucking darkblood piece of shit…" Thatcher kept his voice low as he cried. He scratched at the blood on his clothes in the corner of the ship. "…bastard…fuckin' needle-born psychopath..." Thatcher sat as far away from everyone with his knees tucked into his chest.

Seifer looked like he was going to say something but stopped, obviously too tired to think of a response. He shook his head, sitting back in his seat and returned to reading the book.

Squall knew Thatcher's story – Thatcher was not exposed to the bloodshed like they had. The Monterosa mission was his first time out on the field. He was a navigator. Most navigators don't engage in battle and if they did, it was an absolute last resort. The last line of defense. Squall also knew about Thatcher's indoctrination into the AEM group, learning he had been the one sharing the videos of the Empyrals being tortured and murdered. He and a select few had began starting secret groups, looking to overthrow the Empyrals in Garden. It was quickly disbarred when Squall had docked their SeeD Ranks. Thatcher was sensitive, sheltered to the real world. Squall figured that out easily.

Squall stood, grabbing the bottle of water for Endrik and retrieving the straw. It was time for him to rehydrate. They had been flying for the last four hours. He lifted the hood to the nose and pulled down the gag, as Seifer directed to prevent influence. "Drink." Squall stuck the straw in Endrik's mouth, allowing him enough to coat his mouth and throat.

"You might as well kill me now..."

"Shut up." Squall kept a firm tone, shoving the gag back in and covering the hood. He limped back over to his seat, storing the bottle and stretching out. Seifer found a medkit containing a few potions which helped repair the damage he took from fighting the Empyrals. Squall would need to get authorization for Garden to begin creating them again in the event they were to encounter Empyrals. Even though they weren't attacked near as much as Seifer and Archelaus, Squall and Thatcher were still targeted, and narrowly survived. They were going to need to consider the possibility of seeking alternative methods in fighting the Ferals. At least Empyrals could communicate. These fevered Empyrals however were entirely different. Looking down at his phone, he sighed with relief when he found they were back in signal ranges. His relief vanished when he read the texts from Zell.

 _You fucking promised this wouldn't happen when we got back from Dollet. I never thought I would say this but... I can't believe you chose to side with SEIFER over something so fucking stupid._

Another one shortly after.

 _What the fuck did Nino do to make you not trust her?! SERIOUSLY WTF._

Another.

 _You know what? You're not gonna reply? Fine. Go to hell. If you're gonna choose Seifer over Nino that's fine, wtf ever. I'm over it. I guess once again I get to play adult while you're out with your new best buddy... just sayin._

Lastly...

 _Heading up to meet this bitch Wren. You better hope I can get Nino out of detainment. Otherwise you're fuckin dead to me._

Squall had to stop reading, confused with what Zell was talking about. They would be at Garden in another hour. If they could all just hold out for another hour they could sort everything out.

–

It was like a dance. With connected minds both were untouchable. Where he stepped forward, she would leap back and return with a snap kick. Their audience watched as he blocked with his forearms, jumping back, his feet dancing on the soles of his feet, never stopping. It really was like a dance, the way they moved so fluidly around one another.

He held his arms up, fists closed and gloved as she spun around him. He threw a punch, getting her in the arm. She returned with an elbow into his ribs. When she came for him with a hook kick he bent his torso, dropping low, his foot dragging in the dirt as he swept her legs. Dust surrounded them as she fell, brown hair fluttering around her in a halo. He watched as she rolled over, lifting her body and returning to her starting position. The blonde kept his legs low, changing up his fighting style to that of the Poccahari Islanders. He bet that she didn't know that one.

She grinned excitedly, dropping low as well and stretching her legs out. They began to dance. It was a dance for fighters, a game. They honed their mixture of strength and the rhythm of the patter, using the poetry of their feet and the agility of their bodies to dance around one another in a sinuous acrobatic presentation. It was a submission of power to the rhythm, moving from violence to a perfect melody. Playing an artistic game of pretend as two would if they were brother and sister.

And like a brother would, he taunted and teased. He threw in a few sweeps, a couple elbow-strikes to keep her busy. She caught on and began to sneak up with body throws and slaps. Above the spirit of their mutual competition was a sense of a performance of beauty.

They continued this fluid dance, the motions like poetry until they both rose, resuming their spar. Where she kicked he would bend, when she dropped he would leap. Their fists hit, their kicks made impact, but it wasn't for combat. It was for sport. Their actions mystified those who observed the dance, watching with anticipation, waiting to see who would come out as the better.

It was flawless, perfect… until Zell flexed his muscles to the pretty raven haired Operative watching them and Nino knocked him flat on his back with a spinning hook kick. Right in the face. Zell regretted teaching her that move until he watched her smile, finally getting it right.

He groaned, holding his face as Nino stood over him her eyes animated as she helped him stand. "Did you see that? I nailed it! I actually nailed it!"

"Yeah…I felt it too…" His complaint came out in a series of pitiful groans as he looked up at her. He washed out the blood and saliva with a swig of water and groaned. Zell looked to Nino, still feeling his cheek bleed. The mouth guard saved him from losing teeth. Still, he was proud, hooking his arm into her neck and giving her a quick hug. They needed to be careful with showing their attachment to one another, it was part of the deal between him and Nino. The less attention they gave out, the less likely Wren was going to notice he hadn't been taking her back to the D-Wing at night.

When she had been detained, Zell reached a level of anger he never knew he had. It was as if he could have felt the bond between them had become temporarily ripped apart. He lasted one night without Nino and found himself pounding on the door to Wren's quarters at five o'clock in the morning demanding for her to be released. They managed to make a fair deal with the new training regimen, and it seemed to have been working out great for their second day.

Zell couldn't bring himself to take her and leave her in D-Wing. They had tried the first night and the patter pulled him back. It physically hurt him to be away from Nino. It was different when they willingly went their separate ways, but when they were forced to separate both of them felt the ache as if their heart was being tugged on simultaneously. An elastic band stretching until they lessened the tension. He wasn't sure if it was because she was Empyral or because of the likely possibility of them actually being twins, they had a bond that was impossible to break, even when everyone else seemed so against it.

Irvine was the only one who had guessed they were siblings, promising to keep quiet. They weren't ready for people to know.

The thing that bothered Zell the most were the nightmares. The Cold Room dream had came back and Zell wasn't there to wake Nino up from it. They both witnessed the same dream, both saw that Nino had gone into a trance and killed him. It was routine for Zell but it was Nino's first time seeing the dream. She tried to mask her fears from it behind a vacant stare but he knew she was bothered by it, the first night back she tried to sleep as far away from him as possible but ended up curled into his back by morning. There was another dream that arrived that night when she was gone. One of them running away. A steel hallway, not like Garden. They ran hand in hand as they led one another away to safety. It left an unsettling feeling between the both of them, neither wanting to talk about it.

Zell watched with pride as Nino stepped forward, addressing the class of eighteen Operatives that had witnessed the sparring match. He reached down to his gym bag to retrieve his phone, their time was running out before Master Operative Madalyn Wren was going to start sending out scouts for Squall and Seifer. He re-read the texts from Squall, biting his thumb. He didn't know what he was thinking sending such hateful messages. His emotions overpowered him that day and he had lost it. With his free hand, he wrote another message.

 _Hey, sorry man. Got worked up. Been in a bad mood since the storm and my thoughts are all over the place._

 _Let's have a beer when you get back yeah? Got some things I wanna talk about with ya._

 _Hope you guys are okay...see ya when ya land yeah?_

Zell sat back, watching as Nino demonstrated the weapon placement on Syndicate Operatives. The training robot was fully armed, real weapons attached. Quistis didn't know that they switched out the blunted weapons with real ones. The Operatives were too engrossed to want to tattle anyway and it helped Nino get more into her instruction, feeling more familiar with the blades than the dummies that she consistently fumbled with.

He kicked a leg over his knee, massaging the muscles in his calves as he sipped his water. He watched as Nino pulled out her own daggers, Irvine at the controls to turn up the skill when she was ready. She had a knack for teaching that didn't go unnoticed. He often would get knocks at their living quarters from students asking questions and for advice. He was just relieved they weren't calling her 'darkblood' and staring her down anymore. All people needed to do was spend some time with her. Zell unlocked his phone, sending a text to Quistis.

" _If you got a sec – come to Training Center. You gotta see this – noon class is full! :D"_

" _In Infirmary. Are you getting your exam today?"_

" _Thinking about skipping it. We can do that right?"_

" _Can't. It's mandatory. It's gonna have to happen sooner or later, Zell. Don't wait too long. Did you forget we are going to battle?"_

 _Sorry... any news from Squall?_

 _No. Nothing yet._

Zell rolled his eyes, sitting his phone on the bench as he watched Nino sparring with the robot. Irvine had his hand on the controls, making sure to press the 'random' button every so often so the fight didn't become routine. His foot shook anxiously as she defended the blows with ease. Once the enemy was down she stepped away, taking questions.

 _We need training with Empyrals. If there's an estimated 60% of Syndicate that are Empyral we still need proper training, on top of the ones that have gone crazy..._

The ding on his phone pulled his attention and he looked down. The patter choked him when he saw who it had came from.

" _Come see me."_

Zell checked the time – class was over 18 minutes ago. He gathered his and Nino's gear and threw on his old baseball team hoodie, zipping it halfway. "Hey guys! We're over the time limit! Any last minute questions can be emailed to my account and we will answer them tomorrow!" He approached Nino, slinging her own back over her arm. "We gotta go."

Nino gave a quick wave, turning back to Zell. "If you need to go I can stay behind and help Irvine with cleanup I can meet you in your room–"

"Nin, it's time..." Zell shoved his phone in her face. "Let's go find out."

Nino's eyes widened and she didn't hesitate to grab the sleeve of his jacket and turning to Irvine. "Be right back!"

They didn't stop walking until they reached the Infirmary. The doors whooshed open and Tomé had met them at the entrance, her neutral expression made Zell nervous. "Come with me, guys..." They followed her closely as they stepped inside the observation room hand-in-hand, the doors closing behind them.

–

By the time they made it to the Infirmary Selphie may as well have been carrying her. She put all of her weight into her smaller body, unable to keep her legs from buckling. She was surprisingly strong for her stature, guiding her all the way into the exam room. Selphie had insisted on staying with her until Tomé arrived. She seemed worried that something was wrong. Quistis watched as Tomé took Zell and Nino into the observation room. The rooms were filled with Operatives having their blood drawn and examined for this new treatment, Elixir X. She noticed a few doctors she had never seen before running the labs.

"They spend way too much time in this place..." Selphie speculated, watching how Nino and Zell looked terrified as Tomé walked over to the window, drawing the curtains. The last image they saw of them were of Nino pressing her head to Zell's as he closed his eyes, keeping his head low with a somber frown.

"You would think having a healing Empyral with you 24/7 would keep you out of here..." Quistis smirked. "What's going on with them, Selphie?"

"Um... I don't know, honestly." Selphie folded her arms, keeping her back to the window after closing their own blinds. "I..." She glanced at the door, speaking low. "Honestly, I don't like how they live together, you know? It's just weird."

"Because it's Nino?" Quistis tilted her eyebrow. "Or because she's Empyral?"

Selphie pushed her lips to the side, scrunching her face. "Maybe both? I think she may have influenced him or somethin'. You should hear the way he talks about her. It's just... odd. Zell has acted differently since Dollet and he isn't really talking much. And then there's the sleeping arrangements..."

"Sorry, sleeping arrangements?"

"Oh... you don't know..." Selphie clammed up, covering her mouth. "I shouldn't say..."

Quistis was curious. What did Selphie mean. "Selphie – just say it –"

"Zell's sleeping with Nino." Selphie didn't hesitate, finally letting it out. "Not... sexually... I don't think. They've been sleeping with each other like... in a platonic sense since Dollet? That's what he told Mia and I... and since getting her out of D-Wing, she stays there instead of going back into her room down there. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..."

Quistis leaned back, speechless. She didn't expect Selphie to go into that much detail, let alone disclose a secret like that. Quistis exhaled, "Okay..." The hanging on each other, the secrets, the closed off mentality he was displaying around everyone else, the alleged explosion from when they had separated... it was all starting to make sense. She had been reading up about Empyrals from AEM – mentioning that some female Empyrals could charm men into giving them their energy. She wasn't sure if she bought into it but she knew that Zell was taking the relationship too far by letting a ward of Garden sleep in his bed with him. It put Zell in a handful of dangers sleeping next to a Syndicate Assassin as well. She looked to Selphie, realizing she was still talking.

"Isn't it weird?"

"Um. Yes. I'm going to handle this. We need to be at our best for the UC, and we are not. Thank you for telling me."

Tomé stepped inside, her hair bunched in a bun on the back of her head. She looked exhausted but she mustered a smile to Selphie. "Your fella's in the other room if you want to go visit..."

"He's... not my boyfriend anymore..." Selphie confessed. "We broke up."

"Aw! No! I'm sorry!" Tomé seemed genuinely upset, stomping her foot and looking at the closed off window. "If you need me I'm here for you, Selphie. Right now I need to take care of Quistis real quick... if you don't mind..." The moment the door was closed and Selphie was out of earshot, Tomé turned around and spun to Quistis.

"Let's talk about your labs." Tomé took a seat, clearing her throat. "The tests concluded you're pregnant."

Quistis' smile faded fast when she heard the words. "What?"

"I thought it was just the flu – especially when you told me that you weren't currently sexually active. Doctors ask that for good reason you know... it's not just for _our_ health and morbid curiosity..." Tomé clicked her pen. "We can do an ultrasound today to determine how far along you are. I've got some time in a few hours. So who's the father?"

She shook her head, her head swimming. "...I can't be pregnant."

Tomé pushed out her lips, looking at the results on her clipboard. "Well, you are. Are you going to tell your best buddy and pal Tomé who the father is?"

 _Empyral. The father is an Empyral._

"...Because I would _love_ to know _how_ you managed to get pregnant _without_ having sex... and you and I eat lunch like, _every_ day together and you've _never_ told me about _any_ fellas you're dating... Not since y'know... Squall?" Tomé's eyes widened. "Is it Squall's baby?!"

"No!" Quistis' voice trembled.

"Okay because like, that would be _so_ weird because I was _pretty_ _sure_ that you two were _over_ and he was back with Ms. Heartilly... or _is_ he? He _was_ kind of flirty last time we spoke... if you call staring at me from a distance... flirty... y'know, I'm never sure...I was pretty chipper that day I could have just been weirding him out again." Tomé's eyes darted back to Quistis. "Are you sure it's not Squall–"

"No, it's not Squall's..." Tomé was beating the horse dead, even after it had already died. Quistis put a hand to her head, her eyes searched the floor for answers. She didn't know where to begin.

"Okay well... are you able to tell me?"

 _What if the baby is an Empyral? What if I miscarry? What if the baby kills me? What if I kill the baby? What if..._

"Okay, I'm not going to press the issue. I will go ahead and get the ultrasound ready..." Tomé got up and started to leave the room, her voice sounded hurt.

"Archelaus." Quistis breathed out, tears welling in her eyes as she looked to Tomé. "Operative Archelaus Wilhelm is the father."

"...Oh." Tomé sat back down, holding Quistis' hands as she started to gasp, unable to stop her thoughts.

 _...What if I miscarry? I'm not ready for a baby... oh Hyne, what if the baby IS Empyral?! What do I do?!_

The tears rolled down her cheeks, unable to stop herself. "He's an Empyral, Tomé. He's an Empyral and I'm carrying his child..."

 _I need Squall... I need him here right now... I need both him and Archelaus here... I can't do this..._

–

"...Syndicate has always been around. Endrik was just in charge of the Galbadian Syndicate but it originated in Alnaj."

"If it's been destroyed that could mean Syndicate is on it's last leg." Squall suggested, looking through one of the binders.

"Unlikely." Seifer shook his head, kicking a foot up to the panel in front of him. "Not when there are cells in every region. Alnaj was the first, the big one but there are others, and of course my father is the leader of them all..." He sat the files in certain piles around the cockpit. Squall had offered to help but he knew Seifer had a system when he did research. He remembered how in school he would hole up in the library with books and papers in similar stacks. Squall didn't want to disrupt his thought process too much so they sat in silence most of the way, he actually found it somewhat entertaining to watch. Occasionally Seifer would read aloud, trying to understand the notes that were listed in the files.

"' _All Empyrals can draw or give energy to make other Empyrals stronger. This is why a group of two or more can be lethal during combat_ '..." Seifer and Archelaus looked to one another. "Did you know that?"

"No." Archelaus kept silent most of the time, listening.

"Hn..." Squall watched as Seifer reached for another file blindly, his eyes never leaving the text. "There's only a few created only for use as Support for more powerful Empyrals... so basically they're used like tools. That makes sense I guess – having a Support Empyral to step in if and when the Big Nasty Empyral gets injured – right Endrik?" Seifer turned around, glaring. Endrik didn't speak, he remained silent, his eyes forward. Squall had taken off the hood so he could breathe but still blindfolding him.

"So when they take the Guardian Forces and turn them into Empyral Infusions, do they use the entire energy force on one person?"

"They made that mistake with Almasy... so no, they spread it out." Archelaus explained. "We were mass produced in groups of about fifteen. I think about three of us survived."

"So the survival rate of infusion is extremely low…"

"Good." Thatcher hissed, tightening his fists around his legs.

"That means that twelve innocent people died, Thatch." Archelaus called back, shaking his head when he didn't get the response he wanted.

Squall looked at the artifacts they brought from Alnaj. Most of everything was destroyed save for the data collected. They found a case of Elixir's as well as a few crates of canisters containing what they assumed were ready-to-go Empyral Infusion Kits. The empty ones they found had been collected into a pile on the back end of the compound. It baffled Squall that they just had them laying around. Archelaus had explained it was what they used for his Fire infusion. It was another thing he would need to discuss with Quistis about – whether the contents were to be destroyed or be taken to Esthar to be stored with the GFs. Most were labeled with a big red sticker that said "VOLATILE. DO NOT USE" but he hoped they would bring some new information. He didn't trust AEM to use them to their fullest extent, this he did know.

Seifer would occasionally stop and glance over at the one with his name written on the back. He knew what he was thinking, on whether or not to use it. He knew Seifer well enough to know he was going to come to a decision before they landed. He would need to at least have an idea. Squall wondered if he was considering infusing himself with a power or trying to understand something that he had read. The two expressions looked too similar to one another.

Squall noticed that Seifer had caught his staring and looked back down at the canister. "Thoughts?"

"What are the risks?"

Seifer opened the book, curling his fingers around the pages. "I'm already Empyral so I can't die from it, but there's no mention of what kind of Guardian Force Seiferion had become so there's no tellin' _what_ I'd be infused with permanently for however long my life is. There's just... but I don't know how long Edea's power is going to stay in me, keep me whole, you know? Then there's the risk of the fevers..."

"You're not usually the one to think things out like this... what's different?"

"...Well, if I do this, I could end up becoming like _him_ for starters..." Seifer gestured to Endrik. "There's the searing pain that sure, wouldn't compare to Retribution ripping out of me but it's still gonna hurt like hell, there's the lack of information about Seiferion after he was transformed into a GF... there's too many dead ends. Is it worth it?"

"What did Matron tell you?" Squall stood, careful not to mess up Seifer's stacks of files. "What was the last thing she said?"

Seifer leaned back, looking out at the horizon. "... She said I would become the greatest among her children."

"And she told you what you would find in Alnaj was...?"

"Answers."

"And what did she say you would become?"

"A Titan."

Squall reached over for the canister, it's heat radiating from it's core. He turned the canister to the side with the label.

"What does that say?"

Seifer paused, pressing his lips together. "...Titan." He looked up to Squall, almost in surprise that he was supporting Self-Infusion.

"Okay. There you go – now do you believe Matron would tell you to go to Alnaj, fight for your life, gather the data, find the Titan Infusion _and_ Endrik Mireille – the man who kidnapped Nino _and_ murdered your daughter – of this just to lead you astray?" Squall paused. "That would be a bit 'un-Matronly' wouldn't it?"

Seifer looked down at the book in his lap. He nodded solemnly. "You're right, Squall."

"You can't be serious..." Archelaus was the only one who disagreed up in the cockpit. "You can't self-infuse yourself."

"Why not?" Seifer lifted his brows.

"Because that's suicide... I'm almost positive it's illegal."

"Oh yeah? What are the specific laws that state I can't inject myself with Empyral juice? Hm?" Seifer rolled his eyes to Archelaus, returning to his book.

"I'm gonna git em... gonna stop em all...I'll do it... I'll stop em all…" Thatcher wiped his eyes, shaking uncontrollably.

Squall was going to talk with him until his phone began to sound off with three days worth of notifications. Squall looked down, seeing messages from Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Nida, Tomé, Nino, Zell... everyone needed his attention. He didn't know where to start. More of the same messages flooded in. Did they not realize they were going to be in a signal free zone? Squall looked over the new Policy Changes, seeing something about Elixirs. He didn't have time to read it all but he caught the gist. Glad to see they were bringing them back. Squall groaned, still tender from the injury on his leg. He walked to the front of the ship. "We need to hurry back."

"I think that's Garden… that tiny little blip _way_ over there." Seifer leaned forward.

"Looks like it." Archelaus reached for the radio. "Garden, this is Operative Wilhelm. We are in range – free to land?"

 _FREE TO DOCK, WILHELM. WELCOME BACK – DO YOU REQUIRE MEDICAL OR ASSISTANCE?_

"Thanks Nida – Minor injuries, we'll be fine. We will be taking a prisoner to D-Wing, requesting that we clear the hall of Non-Personnel – Empyral prisoner."

 _SHIT... I MEAN – IT'S NOT SEIFER... IS IT?_

Seifer leaned in, chuckling as he hit the talk switch. "No, it's not Seifer. See you soon, Nida."

 _ROGER THAT GUYS. OVER AND OUT._

Squall sighed, holding a hand to Archelaus' shoulder to get a better look at the horizon. "Let's pick up the pace. There's a UC Operative on board and you know they play things by the book. For now let's keep the Empyral thing between us – as for the Infusions... we need to store the one for Seifer somewhere and retrieve it afterward. If you're going to do this, we should do it soon."

"Aw, Squall... _finally_ I think I'm starting to rub off on you." Seifer let out a tired laugh, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for..." Squall paused, nodding. "I have my reasons. I'm fulfilling my promise so you can fulfill yours." He carefully turned, heading into the back.

"Is it ever going to end?!" Thatcher asked in the back.

Squall turned back around, leaning his head into the cockpit. "We may send a quiet message to Nida for Tomé to be there with us. Send him to get a psych evaluation…"

"He's never acted like this before. I'm honestly concerned for his well being, sir." Archelaus whispered.

"Get it done, Operative."

"Yes, sir."

Seifer stood to stretch as Archelaus made preparations for landing. They still had a ways but they were ready to get some fresh air. Seifer groaned noisily as he popped his back, hanging onto the bar across the top of the cockpit's door frame and taking up the space of the small corridor. "We should do it. Infuse me. Tonight. It'll be best if we do it sooner rather than later. Less chance of risk, right?"

Squall turned, resting a hand on his hip. "You're sure? Where?"

Seifer quickly licked his lips, looking to the floor in thought. "Sub-levels. Tomé will help. We just need her to bring all the sedatives she can get her hands on to keep me quiet. Maybe gag me too... Zell's strong, he'll keep me held down... you and Irvine can assist, Nino can heal if I start to head in a bad direction...Selphie... can be supportive." Seifer flashed a sideways smile. "She's so tiny I don't know what use she'd be. Lookout maybe?"

"You've thought this out already..."

"Squall, I knew what I was going to do the moment I saw my name on that thing. This is what is supposed to happen."

 _Take hold of your destiny and walk along the path of victory with your greatest rival..._

Squall nodded, letting out a small cough. "But why the sub-levels?"

"I figure we can do the procedure by the engines. It's loud down there. Took a few girls there once who wanted to... well, you know what they wanted to do." Seifer pulled out a playful smirk, his body rocking from the high winds outside. "But it'll be loud enough if the sedatives aren't enough to keep me out."

"If we do this... you're not gonna fall back into the sex-crazed lunatic you were before, are you?" Squall didn't stop the small smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm gonna try not to... but I've never met a Titan Empyral... unless that's what we fought out there in Alnaj so it's a whole new experience all over again..." For a moment Seifer looked sad, his eyes genuine when he met Squall's gaze. "I need to make it right. I want to make things right. With _her_." He nodded, his expression of resolve reassuring Squall.

"Well, just take it slow. Don't rush into things." Squall noticed he wasn't finished. He stood, waiting for the point.

"I complain about me nearly dying every other day, I know that. After a while death doesn't faze me...I just come back anyway, right? Except... this time I came close to the _true_ end..." Seifer wouldn't even give Endrik the satisfaction of looking at him. He kept his eyes on Squall. "And Endrik? He showed me that the thirst for power can corrupt you faster than the corruption itself. If you let it."

"You're finally joining the side of the good guys? Tired of lingering on the balance?" Squall chuckled, watching Seifer smile. It was surreal to get along with someone he had spent so many years fighting. Was it possible Seifer was becoming his friend? He noticed the smile turn to something more genuine. It was like he was seeing a new side of him. Something more pure, more real than ever before.

"Well, some things need to be corrected. Firstly, I may have uh..." He winced. "I may have deliberately influenced you to put in the order to detain our mutual Empyral friend. Sorry about that..."

 _Let it go. It's not worth getting upset over. We've got work to do._

Squall put a hand to his face, shaking his head. He didn't like having his mind tweaked and scrambled and couldn't think of a single person who would. Squall acknowledged Seifer was trying to ask for forgiveness. "You'd better make it right with Zell... he's pretty angry."

"And I'm guessing I can't just influence him to... forgive me?" Seifer let out a laugh, sleep deprivation was making him a bit balmy.

" _No_ , no more influencing our human Operatives... I would very much appreciate it..."

"Heh. You got it..."

Squall felt his phone vibrating and he retrieved it out of his pocket. His heart jumped when he saw the name. Rinoa. He answered, his hands shaking.

"Rinoa?! Hey!" He kept his eyes to the floor, plugging his finger in his ear. Thatcher had started talking to Seifer and Squall found himself in a corner trying to hear. "...Alisa?!"

"You're never gonna fuckin' change..." Thatcher had stood, staring right at Seifer.

"Thatcher..."

" _Dad–I haven––heard from...– are safe– miss you –"_

Tears welled in his eyes. Over just four months she sounded so much older. "...Baby, how did you get through? The signal shouldn't get through Esthar – are you safe? I will be in Esthar soon I prom–" Squall looked down at the phone. The call had dropped. The phone rang immediately. "Alisa! Baby!"

"You caused this..." Thatcher's voice cracked, quiet sobs erupting. "You're a monster..."

"Quiet!" Squall shouted, returning to the corner. "Alisa?"

" _DADDY! Wh– are you com–ng–ere?! I miss you!"_

Squall tightened his lips, he wished the signal had been clearer. "Soon, I said... Your daddy misses you more than anything in the world."

" _The–ion...have you–the Li–da–?"_

"You spewing your heavy Anti-Empyral rhetoric is _really_ getting old, String Bean..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Thatcher's voice was shrill, screaming as he shoved Seifer away.

"DO NOT... touch me..." Seifer fought to keep his voice down, Thatcher's screams were beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. Too much was happening at once.

"I'm gonna end you...fuckin' DARKBLOOD Empyral. YOU'RE ALL FUCKIN' POISON..."

"Hang on Alisa..." Squall put the phone down. "I'm on the phone with my daughter – can you two stop? What the hell is going on?!" He looked to Thatcher, watching the tears falling, the kid was a mess.

"Go ahead and tell 'em, _Thatch._ " Seifer held onto the corridor walls, eyes fixed to Thatcher. "Tell him what you plan to do..."

"– _addy? –at's–oin–on?"_

Thatcher grit and bared his teeth, struggling between sobs as he reached in his back pocket, pulling out the pistol Archelaus kept in his gunblade case.

Squall's smile quickly faded as Alisa continued to speak. "Thatch...Stand down... that's an order–"

"FUCK YOUR ORDERS!" Thatcher pulled the gun on Squall, making him throw his hands up, the phone still in his hand. He could hear Alisa talking. "You make me FUCKING SICK... you sympathize with them...and you want to help him get STRONGER?! I don't think so...NO!"

"Thatcher put it down! We're almost home! What the hell are you thinking?!" Archelaus couldn't leave the pilot seat to calm Thatcher. He called to Squall from behind Seifer. Seifer maintained calm, keeping his breath steady and his hands up.

"You're making a _very_ big mistake, Thatcher." Seifer's words were the only thing calm. "Let's put that away and talk about what you're doing. This? What you're doing? I've been there... you don't want to do this."

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!" Thatcher screamed, his chest heaving. "THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!"

"Operative I am your Commander! I order you to stand down now!" Squall commanded, his body trembled. "Please..."

Thatcher's brown eyes were nearly black as he looked up to Seifer through his tangled blonde mess of curls. He shook his head, his eyes red, cheeks tear streaked as he fixed his attention to Seifer. "No..."

 _Don't..._

He raised the gun, aiming directly to Seifer's head. "I'm ending this..."

 _Stop this. You have to stop it…we're all in danger. We're all going to die…_

" _Daddy? Are–ou there?"_

Squall dropped the phone, rushing to get between Seifer and Thatcher. Thatcher's arm stiffened as he struggled to pull the trigger. The first rookie mistake. He aimed downward with a bent wrist, aiming for Seifer's heart. Squall threw his arm up, trying to hit the gun as he stepped in between them.

 _Wait..._

They felt a jerk in the cabin and suddenly Squall felt like a bomb had went off in his chest but he felt no pain. He blinked, looking past Thatcher to see Endrik. The blindfold was off, his mouth ungagged, those green vacant Syndicate eyes...Nino's eyes... the mouth curled into a sinister grin as he looked on.

 _Why...?_

Squall looked to Thatcher, watching how he wore the same vacant expression. He was influenced, catatonic. Squall looked to his chest, seeing the blood contrast against the white of his clean shirt, feeling the warmth trickle down his abdomen. He blinked and he was on the cold metal floor. The ringing in his ears deafened the screams around him.

" _DADDY?! What happened?!"_

Squall looked to his phone, hearing Alisa's voice as she screamed. He reached out to the phone, watching as it slid across the floor, moving farther from him. Squall turned his head, watching Seifer through his blurred vision knock Thatcher to the ground with a Haymaker, grabbing the revolver and shoving it in his back pocket. He reached into his abdomen, pulling out the bullet with his fingers, wincing. Impossible, Squall thought. The cabin was shaking violently, racking Squall with the pain as it finally caught up with him.

He opened his eyes, watching Seifer pressing his hand to the wound in Squall's chest. He guessed it was his chest – there wasn't much feeling left after a while. He couldn't hear anything but he could taste the copper in his mouth. His lungs weren't giving him the air he needed to breathe. Squall lifted his hand, seeing it was coated in blood. His eyes widened when his mind completely registered that he was shot and bleeding out, his body trembled as Seifer took his hand, talking to him but he couldn't hear the words.

This was it. This was the warning Matron had gave to Seifer. It was inevitable. She had tried to warn him. Squall smiled, Seifer had the look of destiny in his eyes. He felt his mouth trembling as the tears fell. Seifer's silent screams seemed to grow Squall shook his head in utter disbelief of the notion.

 _This is it... this is where you take over... become the Lion...you must lead...protect them..._

Squall couldn't feel the wound but he felt the vibrations of the ship landing. The blurred vision grew darker as they passed underneath the entry, grew even darker until he closed his eyes.

" _So then what?"_

Squall closed his mind and saw Quistis standing beside him. They stood on the Airfield in Dollet, watching as his father brought Alisa to him. It had to happen, it was the only way. Squall looked to Quistis, shaking his head. "I can't fight and keep her safe at the same time..."

 _(DAMN IT... Squall... why the hell did you do that?! What the fuck were you thinking?!)_

He told himself to keep walking. No matter what, be strong. Be strong for Alisa. Every step he took sent shockwaves of anguish through his body, the pain so unbearable he had to drop to his knees, unable to stand any longer. He looked to Alisa, his baby – his beautiful, smart, witty, brave little girl. She looked so much like him, she was perfect in every way, especially when she wasn't. She could tell something was wrong.

 _(Oh god... stay awake... hey! Open your eyes! GODDAMNIT SQUALL DON'T DO THIS TO ME!)_

Squall smiled, reaching for his daughter's little hands. "Alisa... I'm not coming with you to Esthar. I'm staying here."

It didn't take long for her tears to fall. She understood perfectly what it meant. "What? N-no! You can't!" She shook her head furiously, her hands squeezing his. "Daddy, NO!"

 _(We're almost there... just please... hang on...please Squall I'm begging you – PLEASE...)_

"I have to, baby..." Squall pressed his lips together hard. He cupped her face, brushing away the tears. "Sweetheart... remember the story _'The Monster and the Sleeping Lion?'_ "

 _(What am I supposed to do if you die, Squall?! You can't... you've GOT to hang on alright?! Please...)_

"Well... It's time for the Lion to wake up, like in the story we talked about. The Lion has to fight for his family – the people he cares about, keep them safe from the monsters. That's why he has to stay here, that's why you have to go to Esthar so you'll be safe from the monsters and your Daddy can do his job and protect everyone so we can all go home."

Alisa's breathing became panicked, remembering the story. "But...but you –"

"See, Lions are known for their strength and courage...you know who else has strength and courage? You, Alisa." Squall forced a smile, reaching into the pocket of Lionheart's sheath, his fingers running along the chain that he wore so long ago as he pulled it out. It had been years since his hands felt the cold steel. "I want you to do something or me..." He slipped the chain over her head, wiping away another tear as it fell. "This was once my luckiest charm. It's kept me safe, reminded me to be strong and courageous. Now I want you to keep it safe for me. It's your turn, Alisa. It's time for you to become a Lion too."

 _(H-he's not going to make it... I... I think he's gonna die...oh no... NO!... WHERE IS NINO?!)_

Alisa held onto it tight, looking to her father. "But if I have it, you won't be lucky..."

Squall smirked, nodding. "That's why I have you. You're the luckiest of all. Promise to keep it safe? As long as _you_ keep Griever safe, _I'll_ be safe. I promise."

 _(Squall...Sq-Squall?! SQUALL! WAKE UP! ...HELP! H-he's not breathing! He doesn't have a pulse!)_

Alisa kissed the pendant that hung loose around her neck, she looked at her father, her shoulders back, her head high, proud, courageous, and strong. "I'll keep it safe. I promise, Daddy."

 _(What am I supposed to do, Squall?! You can't do this! You can't fucking die on me goddamnit!)_

Squall smiled, taking his daughter into a final hug. He leaned his mouth close to hers. "I love you more than anything else in this world, Alisa. I love you so much. I will see you again...I..."

 _I promise._


End file.
